Finding the Light of the Moon
by Cherry Princess
Summary: What if...stories constantly are born with the question. In this Fic, I have attempted to answer the question, 'What if Sakura and Yue were to be in love' This is the second season, according to one and only...ME! *Renovations ending chapters soon!*
1. The Final Judgment: The First Meeting

This fic is a Yue+Sakura fic. If you don't like these fics, than I suggest you leave now...It's basically my ideas on what happened in the Sakura Cards Saga. I have seen some of the eps in the season so I can't guarantee things being in order or if the things happened the way I describe. Some of the things written is purly made up and if you want to know the things that really happened, you can e-mail me and I can tell you...I hope you enjoy, please R&R...thank you!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura stared at the being that was standing, no floating in front of her. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Everything around him? was white and blue. His eyes were silver, cold but so beautiful. She could not fight him. That was the only thought that rang in her mind. That he was Yukito still and even though she knew that she could not love her brother's best friend, she knew that she loved him still, no matter what. She stood on that high building, helpless of what to come. She had not been warned about this and even the thought about such a thing rang clearly in her mind as impossible. She had realized that she was not supposed to be told but that didn't make anything easier. Her hair got in her eyes and thoughtlessly, she brushed it away with grace.   
  
Yue could not help but stare at the girl. At the age of 16, she was a blossoming beauty. Her brown hair blew in the wind that he had created. Her green eyes shone silver in the moonlight of his presence. The robe on her petit body was dark pink with silver stars on them. Her black and silver cape flew behind her crazily. The hood of her cape was not on her head, but behind her. It was so right on her. It took all the discipline and coldness he had to keep his face cold and expressionless. He did not want a new Master or Mistress. He had wanted Clow. And him only. But his heart pounded as he saw the girl he was about to give the Final Judgment to. She was stunning. Breathless, but knowing his duty, he used his powers to bring out all of the Clow cards she owned in front of her. "You, who wishes to be the new owner of the clow cards, now use the cards in front of you to defeat me."   
  
The denial on her face and the helplessness broke his heart. He didn't know why he felt that way, but it was something that rang in his heart. "I can't! Even though you are not Yukito-kun at the moment, you are still him and I can't fight you! No!" She yelled and her beautiful voice continued to ring in his ears. No, the girl would not pass the trial. He could just go back to the book and sink into the pain and maybe forget the pain of Clow's death. Focusing his powers, he called, "Jump". Her eyes glowed blue and she used the Jump card and jumped through the city to the Tokyo tower. He hated to do that to the girl. The boy had been fine. He was able to keep the coldness around him, but the girl...she was so different. She landed with a crush onto the platform he was standing on. Sharply, he turned to her and looked into her face. She was crying! She was crying for his false form, for Yukito. Getting up slowly and painfully, she held her wand tightly in her hands. "I can't fight you. Because you are Yukito somewhere and if you get hurt, my brother will be hurt as well and because Yukito is so precious to many people."   
  
Controlling himself, he raised his arm and sent her flying. She landed painfully and he called his power again to send shards of power at her. There was dust everywhere and out of it all, the girl flew out on her wand, barely holding on. She flew away from him and standing on the railing, he taunted, "you can't defeat me unless you attack little girl." He attacked her again and she fell off her wand. He sent her flying once more and over and over again until she had collapsed. Sad as he was, he pulled on his magic once more and using his powers, called on his bow and arrow. "If you do not fight back, let this be the end." She started to get up and with determination, she pulled out a card and called, "Wood!" As the green tendrils started to come to him, he called out, "big mistake. Wood is related to the Moon. Didn't you learn that yet?" The silver eyes flashed blue and the tendrils headed for Sakura. She called out in pain as they held her in the air.   
  
Touya longed to go to his younger sister and help her. She may be sixteen, but she was still his younger sister and he felt that he had to protect her. He had promised their mother at her deathbed that he would protect Sakura. He felt that it was his duty to protect her. He saw the pain she went through and though he knew the reason for the Final Judgment, he still wanted it to stop. It hurt him to see his little Sakura in pain. He physically flinched every time she hit the walls of the Tokyo Tower. Thinking back to when he found out about her, he knew that she could do it. She will be able to make it through it all. Or so he hoped. Holding his breath, he watched at his sister hung in midair with the green vines of her magic holding her. He wanted to cry out to her, but he would be a distraction and if she wanted to hide her magic from him, he would not let her know that he knew everything. So he kept to the shadows of the pole, hiding from the magnificent creature Cereberus and the 3 other people. He remembered the shock of seeing his best friend turning into Yue, the Moon Guardian and attacking his sister. He cringed as he heard his sister cry out once more.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo looked up to the Tokyo tower dreading what was to happen next. They were sure that no one else other than the people that possessed magic would be able to see the real thing at the Tower. Tomoyo enlarged the picture on her camera and was frustrated as she could see nothing, until Syaoran laid a hand on her shoulder. Through his magic, she was able to see what was happening at the Tower. She gave the boy a smile of gratitude. Turning around, she found that Kaho was gone. Looking back at the tower, she saw Sakura cocooned in the green vines and Yue looked so cold to her, colder than anyone she had ever seen. It frightened her to see someone so beautiful as Yue but so cold.  
  
Sakura cried. From her watery eyes, she watched Yue, "so beautiful." Her tears fell and fell until she slipped into unconsciousness. There she dreamed. What would truly happen if she lost? Yue had told her that everyone that had once known her would forget the most important people in their lives. Life would be so different, that much she knew from her dream. Than there was a sound of a bell ringing and in her magical sixth sense, she felt powerful magic freeing her of the vines. She jumped down with the help of them and saw Kaho standing in front of her. She felt herself weaken. For that moment, she felt that she could weaken. Kaho smiled at her and looked down at the slowly disppearing bell. "It has done it's job to give you the second chance you needed against Yue. We can no longer help you." With a nod, she turned. What was she going to do?  
  
She felt herself wondering on what to do. She had to be recognized by Yue without hurting him. He was so damned powerful! Concentrating on her power she found inside of her for the first time, she looked up to Yue, who was recovering from his shock. Looking at her staff, she whispered, "everything will be alright." As if that was the spell, there was a burst of silver and golden light and her staff begun to change. "Release!" The staff stopped glowing but she heard a gasp from Kaho and Yue. Opening her eyes, she found her staff changed. Instead of the bird, she had a ring with a star in it, with two angel wings on it. She smiled. It gave her hope that she could indeed do what she had to do. The power laced in her blood sang to her. Never had she felt the power like she had now. From the very beginning, she just thought that they power was from the staff and also the clow cards. Never did she thought that she was the source of her magic.   
  
Yue had gasped. He saw the silver and golden light surround the girl and he felt his heart melt. He fought against the feeling, but he couldn't stop it. He felt so weak in front of her, he just wanted to stop everything, go to her and hold her in his arms and fix all the hurt he caused her. Weakness, a voice told him. Clow had told Cereberus and Yue that they would both love their new Master. That Yue would come to love the Master more than he had loved Clow. Could it be true? He was already feeling so warm towards her...The light had gone and she stood with more brilliance than before, if it was possible. Her new staff had the star and unlike the other one, it was silver and gold with pink here and there. She was beautiful.  
  
"Windy! Bring him to me!" Using her new wand, she called on her very first card, Windy. The gentle wind moved towards Yue as he said, "wrong choice again. Wind is also an element of the Moon." But Windy charged to him, no matter how much magic he used to make Windy obey his will. It had been hard enough with Wood, as the card had liked Sakura so much. What was in that girl that made the cards so loving towards her? Unable to think of the answer, he fought the bonds until he was in front of Sakura, kneeling in the sphere created by Windy. "Yue, you like the Magician Clow Reeds a lot, don't you?" The silvery voice of the girl rang in his mind. He was surprised. So young and beautiful, delicate but strong and so innocent. He felt drawn to her. He did not lift his head. From his reaction, Sakura could see that he did indeed like Clow Reeds. "Then, can you imagine forgetting everything you know about him?" Gasp. "I'm only 16 and I'm not as powerful as Clow Reeds was. But I will try. I have a lot to learn and I have plenty of time to do that. I know that Magicians have a very long life span and in that time, I wish to learn more." She paused.   
  
Her gentle voice rang in the minds of the other 3 magicians in Tokyo that moment. "Yue, I don't want to be your Master or Mistress, but your friend." With grace, she walked closer to him. The dark pink and silver stars were the thing he saw first and the offered hands. He looked up finally and into her eyes. Standing up, he said, "Close your eyes." When she hesitated, "do as I tell you." was heard. She stood in front of Yue, her eyes closed, her robe dusty and burned in places, her new staff in front of her body. "I, Yue the Final Judge, recognize Sakura as the new Mistress of the Clow Cards." She floated upwards and disappeared from view. He knew that his former master was having a chat with her. How he longed to be there with her, to look upon his master's face.   
  
She had her little chat with Clow Reeds, when she did, she understood why Yue liked him so much. The serene smile and the way he talked to her and treated her like a daughter made her like him. He smiled at her with such warmth and love, she was so surprised. She landed in the temple grounds and stared at her new key of power. "The power of Stars." She smiled and whispered. "Sakura!" She turned to see Syaoran and Tomoyo run towards her. She smiled at yelled, "I did it!" Soon, she was surrounded by her over happy friends. But she had felt so tired, too tired to be true. Yet she smiled and laughed. Sleep can wait.  
  
Touya watched in relief as his sister celebrated her victory. It was amazing how powerful she was and how forgiving she was to Yue. "So, you watched her like this all the time?" turning to the source of the voice, he found Kaho there, with her forever lasting smile. "Yes. She needs to be protected." Kaho nodded. The power of the Stars belonged only to Sakura and she would be the only one until the power decided on someone else as suitable as her. Cereberus went up to the Tokyo tower to see Yue. "So, she passed your test." He commented, dryly. He knew that Yue had been unnecessarily hard on Sakura. "But she has a lot to learn. With her powers being so little, I wonder if she can support the cards as well as us with her magic." Yue replied in the cold manner he always had. "Because of that, I think we should protect her, staying in our false forms until she needs us. She can take care of herself you know." Without another word, Yue was off the tower and into the night sky. He soared and closed his wings around himself to return to his false form.  
  
Sakura felt a presence and turning around, she saw Yukito standing there, looking puzzled but unharmed and when he spotted her, he smiled warmly. He could not understand how dark it had become and what happened. How had Sakura have changed her clothes so quickly? And also the others? Why Sakura looked so happy and tired, he could only guess. Since he didn't know what happened, he had accepted the explanation Sakura had given him. He had been too tired from his competition and had fell asleep...he didn't say anything farther. Sakura was so glad for that as she could not give a good enough excuse for everything that had happened. As they walked home, Sakura felt so tired and weak. She needed rest, badly. She canceled everything she had the next day after school and decided that she was just going to rest after school. It had been a hard day for her. Discovering her powers further and also the fight with Yue. She could feel the scratches and other painful parts of her body.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed it and read the next chapter as well....Ja Ne!!! Oh, please do review! 


	2. The Miserable Rain: The Awakening

Font Face=Tahoma  
  
  
This is the second chapter of Finding the Light of the Moon. Some of the things said in it is not real facts...just something from my imagination. Oh, I don't own CCS...I thought I should make that clear. I hope I did, than I would be reach...but I don't and just dont sue me. I am only 15, I don't work and I''m poor. So, enjoy!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya decided that his sister needed a break from school. She looked so tired and weak that he did not have the heart to wake her. Her brown hair framed her face and on her desk, he fould a book that said 'Sakura'. As strange as it was, he left it and headed for school, leaving a small note for Sakura when she woke up. He didn't want her to be worried. He supposed that Cereberus would be around in her room somewhere. When Sakura woke up, she found that the time was 12:45pm. Still tired from the night before, her eyes fell on the silver and pink book on her desk. She remembered hearing something about Clow Reeds when she came back to look at her book, but she couldn't remember now that she was so tired. next to the book was a note addressed to her. She wandered to it and found it to be a note explaining that she should stay home since she looked so sick and that Touya himself would be back at about 1pm when he finished all of his classes.   
  
Kero woke up to find his Mistress awake, but somewhat distressed. "Kero-chan, why do I feel so weak?" She asked, holding her head in her hands. At that moment, she looked so delicate, too delicate. He wanted to cover her from everything that was to come her way as a cardcaptor. "Because you used a lot of magic last night changing that staff and also to use windy to bring down Yue. The wind is asociated with the Moon and Yue has a lot of control over it, yet you used your powers to overide his command and take yours. I was so worried when you used the Windy card, but there was something different in you. You had changed. I could clearly sense your growing powers." He commented and she gave him a small smile. Getting out of bed, she dressed herself in a simple long light pink dress and to answer the door bell. When she opened it, she found Yukito standing there with her brother. "Are you ok?" Her brother asked and she nodded and flinched as her headache increased. "I'm fine. Hello Yukito-Kun." She gave him a smile and when he smiled back with, "Hello Sakura-chan. You look so pretty today." She blushed. Touya had obviously been worried about his sister but he didn't show it much. Yukito could tell though.  
  
Yue watched from inside of Yukito's mind as the Card Mistress stood in front of him and blushed at a comment his fake form had made. She looked so adorable like that. But searching the mind of his flase form, he saw that he did not like Sakura like she liked Yukito. Yue knew that one day, Yukito will hurt the girl's feelings. But was there anything he could do? He was powerless in the form he was in. He could change but that would cost a lot of the young girl's powers and she was weak enough as she was. But than, so was he. Never in his life did he feel so weak. Clow had created the two guardians when he was about 350 years old. Magic had a way of extending people's lives. The powerfuller, the longer the life span was of the Magician. Clow Reeds was the most powerful Magician in the world while he had lived. At the age of 350, he only looked about 35. Time had frozen on the man's features. He had died 50 years after creating Yue and his brother. He had took the matter into his hands to make sure everything will be the best they can be for Sakura, his child in the next generation. She was his only child and someone that he loved other than his parents and his creations. Looking at the child yet to be born, he had created the staff, Yue, Cereberus and Yukito. He also made sure his reincarnation would be likable to Sakura.   
  
Yukito and Touya was having a great long conversation on their lectures while Sakura half listened and half fell asleep. She was just so tired! Never did she feel so tired after the usage of magic, but than she had never created a new staff or anything else. She had never felt that power that ran in her blood before. It was weak now but she knew that it would grow with time and experience. Tiredly, she said her excuses to the two men in her house and went up to her room to find some more rest. She heard Touya going to work and assumed that Yukito had gone as well. Suddenly, she felt a pull at her new found power and more weakness. There was a shadow above her and not wanting to, she opened her eyes.   
  
When her eyes fluttered open, Yue found himself drowning in the emerald eyes. She looked surprised, but too tired to react. Sitting up, she found Yue and Cereberus in front of her. Seeing them in their real forms made her panic a little. "It's ok Sakura. It's only me and Yue." Cereberus insured her but the uneasiness did not go away. "I know this is very tiring for you Mistress." "Sakura" she corrected him. "Beg your pardon?" Yue's cold face did not show any expression what so ever but his silver eyes showed confusion. "I meant what I said at the Final Judgement. I told you that I want to be your friend, not your Master or Mistress. A friend is someone you should become comfortable around and be able to call each other by their names. I call you Yue-san, so you should call me Sakura as well." Yue nodded and received a smile in return. "Because you are our new Mistress, Cereberus and I will be drawing our powers from you. It takes a lot of magic to support us to in our true forms and I just wanted to warn you." Sakura had to look up to Yue since he was so tall.  
  
Smiling, she was always smiling. "Thank you for the warning Yue-san. It explains a lot." He said his farewells to the new Mistress until he was needed again and went downstairs. It would make Yukito easier to understand. "Bye Yue-san." She had a face of longing as she said that and he wandered why. Soon enough, he found himself as Yukito, standing in the middle of the lounge room and headed upstairs to check on Sakura like he had promised Touya. "Sakura-chan? May I come in?" He called as he knocked. Not getting an answer, he opened the door a little and found the girl sleeping. She seemed so tired. But Yue knew better. He should have guessed the girl, no, teenager would have trouble supporting him with her weak powers.   
  
Yukito stayed downstairs watching the TV and checking on Sakura now and than. She was like a little sister to him. Without having any close relatives other than his grandparents who he didn't even see often, he thought of Sakura as family. he had known her for 6 years now, since she was 10. From the very first day, she had a crush on him. He didn't want to hurt her so he was nice to her, just nice. It was 5pm when Touya came back. "How's that monster?" He asked Yukito as soon as he entered the house. "She's still asleep. You go a great deal to appear as if you don't love her, but you love her so much and care for her." Yukito smiled. So much difference from Yue. The very opposite of Yue was Yukito. Touya longed to tell Yukito that he knew that he was not a human being. But he knew that Yukito was yet to learn about the existance of Yue. The two started to study when Sakura came down and started to cook them something to eat.  
  
Looking like she's about the fall and sleep any minute, she continue to insist that she had to cook for her turn. After all the food was done, she didn't look any better. After they had eaten, with Yukito giving compliments and Touya twisting them, Sakura got up to clear the dishes when she felt dizzy. Everything around her went in circles as she held onto the table to steady herself. However, she gave a brilliant smile as she started to clean the dishes up, but Touya nor Yukito nor Yue missed it. When everything was done, Sakura got a phone call from her friend Tomoyo. "Hey! How are you?" With the little pink mobile phone in hand, she went upstairs and talked to her friend.   
  
"How are you? Why didn't you come to school?" Tomoyo's wonderful voice called. "I'm really tired. That Final Judgement thing is very very tiring. I got thrown around a lot you know." They both laughed at the last remark. After about another half an hour of chatting away, the conversation ended with, "hope you get better soon." Sakura went to sleep again. She didn't even notice her father come in to check on her nor when Kero pulled her blankets up. Kero had decided that he would rely on food and the Sun to keep his powers and take next to nothing from Sakura, but supporting a human form and changing from the two and then the Moon waning was no help to Yue. He had to rely on Sakura for energy and power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sakura skated to school, she had got out early, earlier than her brother and did not see Yukito. She wanted to go to school and see everyone. She wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong around them. When she got there, she found everyone acting normally and greeting her cheerfully. Sakura felt so lucky that everything was ok. "Goodmorning Sakura! You are so early today." Tomoyo was the speaker and Sakura gave her a smile. "I couldn't sleep, seeing that I slept the whole of yesterday. Yue told me that I'm tired because it takes my magic to support him and his existance on Earth." There was sound from the back and turning she saw Syaoran standing at the back of his desk. He seemed to be so relieved to see her. "Goodmorning, Clow Card Mistress." That drew a smile from her. "I hate being called that though. I actually ended up giving a whole lecture Yue-san about me being his friend and not his mistress." Tomoyo laughed at the idea of seeing Sakura giving a lecture to the cold and powerful Guardian of the Moon. Sakura flushed.   
  
Syaoran knew that Sakura was the type of a person that was innoncent and sweet, but would never back down when she knew that there was something that was important to her that she wanted to make clear. Sakura was not the type of person that was violent or unkind but stubborn and very determaned. He wandered how Yue would take his new Mistress that is so very different from Clow Reeds. As his thoughts started to travle a little more, the teacher came into the room and everyone went silent. Paying attention to class was a little hard for the usually A student. She was just too tired. Struggling to pay attention, she found that she could instead go into deep thinking. Just than there was a knock on the door of the classroom and a boy her age walked in. "Oops, I forgot to tell you all about our new student, Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's from England and would be joining our class. I want everyone to be nice to him and make him feel welcome in Japan." There was nods everywhere.   
  
Eriol smiled his warm smile and found his eyes traveling to the young girl with short brown hair that is somehow arranged to frame her delicate face. She was very pretty. He thought. Then behind her was a boy with chocolate eyes and hair. Sakura looked to see the new boy and saw that he was staring at her as her feelings had told her. Power eminated from the boy like from Syaorn. She felt a strong pull of like towards him. Syaoran was however the very opposite. The black haired boy was so familiar to him, the power was so strong. It was even stronger than Sakura's and Shyoran knew that he had a duty to protect the Clow Cards and in that case, also Sakura.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura begun to recover from her ordeal and by the end of the week, she was back to normal. She no longer felt tired or drained. The power that ran in her was so natural for her now. She was used to it and even though she guessed that she won't be using the magic now, she was glad that she had it. It was Friday and it had started to rain. It rained nowhere else but in Tokyo and that didn't do anything to make Sakura nor the others happy. She felt that the rain was not normal. She had told Tomoyo that she would be going out to the park, away from the people and try to see what the rain was.   
  
That night, in the Penguin park, stood a girl clad in a Dark pink robe, decorated with stars. Her beautiful eyes shone and next to her was a huge lion like beast that covered the girl with his wings to prevent the rain from wetting her. Next to the lion was another girl. She had purple hair and eyes. Holding an umbrella and camara, she stood there, waiting for something to happen. "Cereberus-san, stay with Tomoyo-chan for me." With that she was off to the middle of the playground with her key.  
  
Saying the spell, she called "release!" She expected the blinding light and the feeling of the staff in her hands but nothing happened. She called "Release" again and again but seeing that it was hopeless, she sank to the ground and cried. The power she felt in her was not working for her. She was scared. The rain poured on her but she didn't notice. A young boy in a black robe with a picture of the Sun on it, stood on a tree, looking down at the park. There was no rain on him. His golden Sun staff, he smiled at the girl. "Not to worry Sakura. You'll figure it all out soon." He stood and watched the trio walk away, dissapointed.   
  
"Can you call Yukito to the house tomorrow?" Cereberus asked and Sakura looked at him puzzled. "Why do you want Yukito-san over?" "It's not Yukito I want to talk to but Yue." Sakura nodded. She was a little nervous about meetin the Judge again. There was something about him that made her nervous a little weak at the knees. She had nodded and agreed that maybe Yue might know about the rain and maybe why her key wouldnt change.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up earlier than usual to make breakfast and ponder the reason her key did not change. Her brother walked in, "you are up early, monster!" Sakura kept quiet. She was in no mood to shout and yell. "What? No reaction?" her 21 year old brother murmured, bringing Sakura to reality. "Is Yukito-san coming over today?" "No, I don't think so." "oh" Seeing the reaction of his sister and thinking that it's something important, he knew that his sister was worried about something and she had to see Yukito, or was it Yue? "If you cook something nice for dinner, I could ask him over and we could study together." She gave him a smile. Then she was off to school, even before him!  
  
As she rollerbladed to school, she found herself thinking back to the moment her key didn't change over and over again. When she got to school, she found that she was very early and that only Shyoran, Eriol and some of her other friends were there. She went to her seat and thought and thought. She couldn't concentrate on anything else but the fact that there was something wrong with her key. The saff had been changed when she had used it on the day of the Final Judgement. Yue was so...oops, there she goes again...she was not suppose to think about how beautiful the Judge was. He was one of her Guardians.   
  
Thinking back to the key, she frowned, she smelt a scent of a flower in front of her face. Looking up, she saw Eriol, offering her a small pink flower. She accepted it with a smile. "That's much better. A smile suits you the best" he saw her blush a little at the comment. "Thank you." As the teacher came in, the class was quiet and another day of school had begun. She found Shyoran and at lunch, explained what had happened the night before. he seemed as puzzled at she was. He was able to tell her that powerful magicians like Clow Reeds was would be able to creat such a weather. Their enemy would be even more powerful than them. This worried Sakura. She was new to the world of magic and she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of having a powerful magician attacking the city, but then, who would?  
  
Struggling with the huge stack of paper, Yukito's mind, no, Yue's mind wondered. He remembered that Sakura's school was somewhere near the College. Touya all of sudden stopped to look out the window. Oh, yes, from somewhere of Yukito's memory, he saw that all the schools in Tokyo was connected together in a way. The College was next to the high school, the primary next to the otherside of the high school and the preschool next to the primary. That would make his duty as a guardian easier if he could easily get to her. "That's Sakura!" Looking closer, Yukito saw that it was indeed Sakura. "Oh, yes, it is Sakura-chan." "But what is she doing with that brat?" Touya spat out, "I can clearly see the sister complex again...boy you have good eyesight." Yukito was always ready to point out to Touya that he did love his sister and he could see it.   
  
Looking at Sakura reminded Touya of the man next to him. "Yuki, there's something I have to tell you." Yukito smiled at the nickname Touya had given him. "What is it Toya?" "I know that you..." He didn't get to finish the sentence as there was a squeal and Nakuru on Touya. "The proffesor wants the papers soon, Kinomoto-Kun." Her voice really annoyed Touya. He sensed power in her and that put him on the edge, plus there was the fact that the girl is forever chasing after him and annoying him to death. "Yuki, give me the rest of the papers." "But it's heavy Toya." Yukito could see that he would insist. So he handed the papers over to his best friend. "Akizuki-san," "Nakuru-chan please!" "Akizuki-san, please get off me. You are chocking me." Blushing, the girl jumped off Touya and waved like crazy when he started to walk away.   
  
"You really can't recognise it?" Yukito was startled when Nakuru turned around dramscially, her smile slipping away into something more like a sly grin and when he stood there, just shocked, she said, "then it's all mine." When she started to walk away, Yukito stood, puzzled until he remebered that he had class to go to. Yue however took that opertunity to think about what the girl had said.   
  
After school, Sakura walked home with her pink umbrella and was called up from behind by Eriol and as they walked together, they he told her about the flower he had given her and she thanked him for it. When she got to the house after saying bye to Eriol, she found that her brother hadn't come back yet. He was studying Medical and Yukito was studying to become a teacher. It was so like them both.   
  
She started to prepare tea and some cake she knew Yukito would like. Kero tried to get some but was locked up in Sakura's room with a few cookies. She got the rest of the dinner ready and at about 5pm, the two had arrived to see Sakura in the kitchen and smell of delicious food. Yukito was welcomed by Sakura and so was Touya. "Hey monster!" "Hello Sakura-chan. How are you today?" A smile and small blush. So young and naive. Yue observed. Awake in Yukito's mind, he saw everything that happened around him. However, he slept when Yukito was at school, but as soon as his Mistress's aura came close, he had been alert.  
  
Yukito ate the food Sakura had prepared with that happy smile. Complimenting her on the food and talking about everyday things with the girl as she continue to blush and stare at him dreamly. Yue could see in Yukito's mind that he knew the girl's love for him, but that he would not hurt her. Also that Li Syaoran, the decentent of Clow Reeds also felt attracted to him, but also that his only love was Touya. Yue almost smiled. He was the cold one, so different from his brother, Cereberus. The Moon was always the cold one, always looking down at the people and always so expressionless and the power growing and waning like the plants. When Touya got up to leave, Yukito somehow felt that he had to stay. "I think I'll stay and help Sakura-chan with the clean up." Sakura thanked him for it and Touya seemed to be pretty happy about it as well.  
  
As Touya headed to go to his work, Yukito waved him off. "Oh, it's still raining." In response, he thought he heard Touya say something but couldn't hear it. "Huh?" "Nothing. See ya!" With that he was out of the door. "Strange." Sakura managed to clear the table and make some tea when she found a shadow over her. Yukito walked to the hallway, intending on helping Sakura when a voice called, "return to thy true form Yue." With that, Yukito closed his eyes and with flutter of white wings and silver hair, Yue stood in place of Yukito. Tall, beautiful and emotionless as usual. "You look like you've just woke up from sleeping, brother." "Changing forms like I do, changing into different people is much harder than what you do and it's also very tiring."   
  
Sakura started to pour the tea, not forgetting to make a cup for Kero. All of sudden, she felt a drain of power but ignored it and continued to pour the last cup when she felt a shadow over her body and looked up. When she saw Yue standing there, she let out a yell of surprise. She had not expected him to be there so quickly. Calming herself, she apolozised, "sorry. I was just so surprised to see you there." He gave her a nod. They went upstairs, just in case her father came home early and it would be so hard for her to explain why she had that handsome man in her house, especially how he had wings. They settled down, Yue prefering to stand up, Kero on the bed with the cake and tea. Sakura played with her key while drinking her tea, carefully stealing a look or two at Yue while he wasn't looking.   
  
When she had offered him tea, he had refused, or rather Kero did. Sakura was left wandering why Yue would not eat, but then found that it was really none of her business. Kero had finished his tea and asked for a second, she took the pot and went out of the room. When her footsteps have faded, Yue finally spoke. "You got her out of the room on purpose. Why?" Kero flew to the window and pointed at the rain. "What do you think of this rain?" Yue turned to look out the window and commented, "it's as if someone is making the rain on purpose. A powerful magician." Kero nodded and changed his form. "I just wanted to make sure you thought that as well. It has a n aura of someone we are both very familiar with." Just than Sakura walked in and let out yet another yell of surpise.   
  
Yue was secretly glad that she didn't only react that way with him. "Sakura! It's me." "It's only you Kero. You scared me. How often do you see a lion kind thing in your room with armour on him?" "You should be used to me by now!" Sakura only petted Cereberus, looking at Yue and finding him staring at her. For a reason unknown to her, she blushed, feeling his gaze on her. Yue was startled. Sakura had blushed because of him. Just then Cereberus announced, "let's check this rain out. Wear something warm Sakura. And don't forget to ring Tomoyo." Sakura nodded and Cereberus chased Yue and himself out of the room while their mistress changed. They could clearly hear the girl talking to Tomoyo on the phone. "I'll see you at the park. Ja Ne!" With that she opened the door to find her two guardians and it took all of her effort to not to let out a yell of suprise again.   
  
When they arrived at the park, the rain started to fall harder. Tomoyo stood under her umbrella and the guardians...well...just stood in the rain. Sakura folded her umbrella and delicatly set it to the ground. Yue moved his wing to cover her from the rain, making it seem like he was just stretching his wings. She gave him a grateful smile. Pulling out her key, she chanted and called, "Release!" Again nothing happened. Sakura concentrated on the new power she discovered on the day of the Judgement. She responded only when she felt the strong sense of magic. "Cereberus, look after Tomoyo-san for me." With that she walked closer to the cyclone of water in the sky. As instructed, Cereberus moved closer to Tomoyo. Yue found himself staring at the girl stading there in the rain. He flew over to her to cover her once again with his wings. Looking up, she gave him a smile.  
  
It was amazing that she was able to forgive him so quickly after he had tried to basically kill her and tried to harm the others around her. Her mind warmed him. Yue could see the single tear in her eyes as she pondered the reason her magic didn't work. All of sudden, a group of water started to head down to the ground to attack the 4. "Sakura!" Hearing Cereberus sound so scared cut Yue from his train of thoughts to run to the girl and fly her to safty. She was so light in his arms. Only tall as his shoulders, she felt so right in his arms. Sakura loved the feeling of being held by Yue as he twisted around to avoid the water. She felt so safe in his arms. Holding her tightly with one arm, he found his arm was just under her chest as she turned around in his arms to face him. Remebering the moment, he casted a shield to protect his mistress. When one of the many beams of water penetrated his shield, he threw the girl away from him, taking the full impact. He felt so lucky that he wasn't too far from the ground and also that Sakura was good a gymnastics.   
  
Pain was everywhere as he hit a tree and fell to the ground. "Yue!" Sakura's voice of worry caught him from slipping into unconciousness. His Mistress was growing weak. There was no stars out and she couldn't draw the power. She had to fight with the power she would have reserved from the nights she had after the Judgement. Opening his eyes, he saw Sakura stand up from the place he had thrown her, he felt a pang of guilt as he saw her wince. "That is it!" Sakura's voice was laced with anger as she spat that out. Was she angry because of him? Or was she angry at him? As she started to chant again, the water beams gathered. "No! Sakura, get away from here!" Fear laced through the usually strong Guardian of the Sun. The water beams came crushing down at the Card Mistress as Cereberus and Yue struggled to move, they found that they couldn't. Sakura screamed in pain and surprise and it broke all of their hearts. The water beams moved the girl up, surrounding her in water. 'If we don't do anything, she'll drown!' Yue wanted to help her so much! He pushed against the barrier and found that he couldn't. Something stronger than him was blocking his path to free his body. The power seemed so much like Clow Reeds. Hadn't he announced the the Card Mistress that Clow Reeds was the only person that could beat him? But she had managed to pass the Judgement without even harming him...  
  
There was a short scream and Yue found that he two was surrounded by water. He tried to fight and worried about his Mistress. She had been in the water for about a minute now. Could she survive? What thoughts were running in her mind? Sakura knew that she was running out of air and that she had to do something pretty quickly. When she saw Yue, Cereberus and her best friend in the water around her, something broke in her. She remembered what Clow Reeds had told her. That her staff was created by no one but herself and that she was the only person with the powers of the Stars in the Universe. "The Key that holds that power of the Stars. Under contract, I, Sakura commands you to reveal your true form. Release!" As she said so, she was suddenly sure that she could do it. That her magic would work this time. Holding her staff, she found that she was free of the water. She took a deep breath of air.   
  
Yue looked up, surprised when he found the golden light of magic shining. What he saw was so surprising that even on his face, the surprise showed. The magical grid was not of Clow but something else. A star donimated most of the grid. He saw his Mistress free of the water and for some reason, found himself relieved. "Firery!" He expected that there will be flames everywhere with the use of her magic, but there was nothing. Sakura fell to the ground, she felt so helpless when the thoughts all clicked. If the staff had changed and therefore needed a new spell to summon the power, maybe her cards were the same. Praying for the power, she chanted, "Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn. Under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Firery!" The cards turned pink and gold in front of her face and she felt her energy drain. As firery rushed out to do it's job, Sakura stood and watched. A few seconds later, all that was left of the water was steam. Everyone was free from their prison of water.   
  
"Are you ok Sakura-san?" Cereberus and Tomoyo asked at the same time. She could see that they were fine. A little wet, but the Firery had be able to dry them. "I'm fine, but the card..." Swaying, she fell backwards, into the arms of Yue. Cereberus flew over to Sakura while the other girl ran. "Is she harmed in anyway?" The voices of concern touched Yue's heart. Clow Reeds had been their master and almost a father but Cereberus had never sounded so worried in his presence as he did that night. "She's just fainted from using too much magic." Again, he was amazed when Cereberus sighed and relaxed a little. Even at the death bed of Clow Reeds, Cereberus had stayed strong. But as soon as he thinks something happened to the girl, he had worried and panicked. Since the night had cleared. Yue flew with the his Mistress in his arms. She was so light as he had discovered only half an hour before. Cereberus had transformed back to his false form as he wanted to conserve as much of Sakura's power as he could. Yue however had to stay in his form until Sakura got home and was safe in bed.  
  
Three figures stood in the sky as the four went. "I would never hurt her Cereberus." The man with the staff in his hands commented. "Yue is growing weak." A woman? with butterfly wings commented. "Sakura is yet weak. She also has a lot to learn and soon, she'll no longer be able to support Yue. Not until she grows stronger anyway. Now she also has to support the Clow Cards. Let's go home." "Yes Master." The other two replied. One of them looked suspiciously like a Puma with butterfly wings.   
  
As Yue flew over the city, he found that the girl in his arms was shivering. It was colder up in the air, but he didn't notice. How could he? He was of the Moon and the Wind was one of his main elements. He tried to cover her as well as he could with his wings, but found it hard as he was flying. Her robe was wet and clung to her form. The simple Pink and Silver robe was so like the girl. The Final Judge tried not to stare at the slender form in his arms as he finally reached the Kinomoto residence. "No one is home yet Yue." Kero-chan reported. Opening the door, Yue rid himself of his wings as he carried the girl into her bedroom and laid her in her bed. Leaving Kero-chan to take care of her, he went down the stairs with a goodnight to the Mistress in his mind. He transformed into his other self and gave the man the impression that he had fallen asleep after having tea with Sakura. Yukito accepted it eaily. A minute later, Touya arrived from work.   
  
Sakura had been woken up by Kero. "Sakura! Get up and get changed!" Kero-chan ordered and Sakura got up and changed into her sleeping wear, not forgetting to use Firery to dry her hair. She had no mind to talk about anything and fell right asleep as soon as she had changed. Touya went upto Sakura's room and opened the door a little to see his 5 years younger sister sleeping peacefully. With that yellow stuffed doll on her bedside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R...thank you!  
  
/font face 


	3. The Invisible Strings: The Lessons

Um...well, this is another chapter. It's by my opinion getting worse by chapter, but hope you like it, perhaps read it and review it for me...if I don't get enough reveiws, perhaps I won't be continueing with the story anymore...so it's your choice. Oh and before I forget, I don't own CCS.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura got up to see a pink book where she had left the book of Clow. Next to it was a pink card. Surprised, she got up and touched the book and heard a voice, "it seems that I will be causing you some trouble. Forgive me." It was Clow Reed's voice but the message as very unclear to her. She got ready for school. Having a normal breakfast with the amount of yelling and some pain on her brother's side. She headed to school with her brother as he headed for college with Yukito. Yukito had greeted her normally and she found herself wondering about Yue in Yukito. She was pretty sure that if she even only called out Yue's name, he would be there, instead of Yukito. She smiled at that thought and when she reached school, she didn't even react to her brother calling her a monster. She went into the school ground and tried her best not to think about what had happened the night before as Kero-chan suggested. Maybe later, she could have the time and the mind to think about everything but, she needed a break.   
  
Sensing her weariness, Syaoran asked, "what happened?" "Huh? What makes you think something happened?" Tomoyo made a mental note to tell her best friend that she wasn't much of an actor when she's surprised. "Well, first of all, the rain stopped. Second, I felt a very strong aura of Clow, and the third, your aura had decreased, meaning you have used a lot of magic last night. Did I miss anything?" Syaoran was a better actor, even Tomoyo had to admit that. "Cereberus wanted to talk to Yue and when he did, they decided to check the rain out once again. Then, all the water started to collect in the sky and the water beams started to attack and since I couldn't use my staff, Yue had to save me. Then he put up a barrier to stop the water and something happened. One of the stronger water beams broke through and he threw me away from the blast. Than some more water started to attack me...except that I could do nothing and that the two guardians couldn't move due to some kind of spell. And acutually, guess what? You can see it tomorrow when Tomoyo-san lends you the tape." Sweet innoncent smile.  
  
"Sakura! Tell me the rest!" "No." "Please?" "No, but if you really want to hear it, you'll have to wait till lunch because the teacher is here." Syaoran didn't get the chance to come back at her and secretly, she was glad of it. She needed to think about what had happened before she could explain it to Syaoran. In class, she tried her best to pay attention, but the images of the things that had happened in the last week repeated themselves in her head. She saw herself in the Final Judgment and also she saw Yue. She saw everything that happened again and again and she felt that she could not stop it. When the lunch bell went, Sakura didn't even get a chance to escape as Syaoran followed her.   
  
"Now, it's lunch time. Spill." "Well, and than the water beams lifted me up into the sky. And the others too. My key wouldn't change and I remembered that Clow Reeds told me that the staff was of my creation and that it contained the powers of the Stars in it. There was the spell in my mind when I really thought of it and well, the spell worked, I got free of the water and I tried to us Firery, but it wouldn't work. I thought that maybe since the staff changed, I had to say another spell to get the card working. So I did and it worked. Then everyone was free and happy and I don't remember from then...all I remember is that I fell and someone caught me." Syaoran looked pretty impressed. "You fainted and Yue-san caught you." Surprise was evident in Sakura's as well as Syaoran's face. Tomoyo was quick to catch the small blush on Sakura's face at the mention of Yue. Tomoyo hid a smile just as lunch finished and they started to go back to class.   
  
As class ended, Sakura and Tomoyo walked home. Sakura was happy that the crisis was over and done with. Her powers were slowly starting to return and even though she didnt understand what was truely happening with the cards nor her powers, but for now, she was happy. A week went by like that. School, school and more school. In that time, Eriol and started to become one of Sakura's friend. He was nice, quiet most of the time, can even beat Takashi in lying and he was just so sweet to everyone. Especially to Sakura. Sakura had come to like the smiling boy with his long black hair. Touya however, didn't like Sakura's new friend anymore than he liked Syaoran.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It was Saturday afternoon when Sakura and the others found out about the Art and Crafts shop that had just opened. Rika had told them about it at lunch when they were discussing teddy bears. As teenagers, they discussed such things, boys of course was a topic that poped up so very often, their topics changed. It was one of those days when the girls decided on a serious topic. As Rika struggled to finish her teddy bear, the other girls discussed some fact about bears they knew. How to decide on their birthdays, their very first teddy bears and so forth. Syaoran passed the girls and was amused at their topic. So happy about talking about Teddy bears. They were laughing and enjoying more than he thought possible. He was amazed at how easily the girls can be entertained. Watching from the top of the tree, Syaroran smiled.  
  
As Eriol went past, he looked up and saw Syaoran looking down at the bunch of girls. "Hello Li-kun." Syaoran looked down to see Eriol and frowned. "You always look at me with such a frown on your face. Why is that? Have I done something to offend you?" Syaoran could do nothing but tell him no. He couldn't possibly got out and tell him, it's because I think you are a very strong magician. Sakura's silvery laugh rang out and Syoran thought that he saw Eriol smile, his eyes a little dreamy. Something like a smile of a proud father. Syaoran was left with a puzzled thought. When Eriol called, "Li Syaoran." he fell into the arms of Eriol. Waking up, Syaoran thanked him and was off. He didn't understand what had happened.   
  
It was after school when the bell had went. Rika once more explained the directions of the shop. Sakura and Tomoyo thanked her and was about to head out of the school, when Eriol came to them, "can I come with you?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, that would be very nice." Seeing her smile made him happy. Sakura, his..."Can I come too?" Syaoran's voice interrupted Eriol's thoughts as he poped up next to him to voice the question. "Sure. We can all go together. Are you sure the two of you won't mind?" Sakura asked. Thinking that the boys might mind the fact they would get bored at the Art and Craft shop. They all noded and was out of the classroom door.   
  
As they walked to the shop, Eriol and Sakura held a interesting conversation about England and Sakura answering some questions about Japan. Syaoran however watched, tense as the two conversed. Tomoyo noticed this. "Jealous, Li-kun?" Syaoran went a little red, but his replie, surprised Tomoyo. "No, I'm not jealous, however, there is energy eminating from Eriol-kun. When all of the cards was captured and the Final Judgment was over and done with, I was ready to go back to Hong King, but when the weird things started to happen, I was asked to stay and protect the clow cards as wel as the Card Mistress. So, I have a duty to protect Sakura-san from anyone or anything." Syaoran looked ready to fight as he told Tomoyo about his little secret. Somehow, he found it easy to relate to Tomyo. Perhaps because she watched over Sakura as much as he did. Tomoyo gave him a smile.  
  
Sakura and the others got to the shop and found that it was indeed a fun shop. There was so many pretty things around for them to enjoy and admire. Sakura was rather surprised that Eriol and Syaoran went to buy their own things, along with the girls buying their own things. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran all bought little Make-Your-Own-Teddy-Bears. They all went home happily after that. Sakura found that Eriol bought nothing but threads. A lot of threads...when she asked him what they were for, he didnt have the chance to answer her as Syaoran jumped in and told her that it was also used for cooking some Chinese food. They all laughed at that and headed thier own ways towards their houses.  
  
When Sakura got home, she started to make her own teddy bear. Stiching was one of her many talents but she found that the face of her doll looked a little too much like Kero-chan and that thought made her smile and laugh. She even told him so, and was threatened to get squashed by him. Just as they were laughing around, Sakura stopped as she felt something familiea, like the aura of Clow. Kero confirmed it and changing nto her robes, Sakura and her guardian was out the door. Just as she was about to climb out of her window, Sakura remembered that both her brother and father was home. So she called on Mirror and struggled to remain conscious until she dealed with whatever she was sensing. The Mirror card had become one of her friends in time. Whenever Sakura had to go somewhere for cards, the Mirror card would fill in for her. Sakura thanked the Mirror card and was out the window. Sakura called on fly at a ally and flew to the area of the Art and Craft shop. On her way there, she rang Syaoran and Tomyo. Keo, of course sweatdropped and Sakura explained that she had promised the two to call them when something was going on.   
  
When she got there, she found the two there. "How did you guys get here so quickly?" There was silence, that is until Kero saw 'The Brat' and Syaoran saw 'The Yellow Stuffed Doll'. "What's the Chinese Brat doing here?" "I promised him this afternoon that I'll call him if something came up. So, he's here to help." Sakura smiled. "Are you sure the Brat can be of any help?" "What are you saying! I can help her better than you." And so on. Tomoyo and Sakura shared a look of despair. There was a collectable sigh and Sakura was rather surprised when Syaoran drew his sowrd and attacked her. She jumped away from the attack, but surprised non the less. "What's wrong with you kid?" Syaoran yelled out for her to get away from there, to run. Sakura knew that she couldn't. Syaoran was her friend and she couldn't live him there, with some kind of magic controlling him.   
  
"I can sense Clow's powers but I can't see anything!" Sakura basically panicked. She was scared. Syaoran rushed at her again. He darted at her and even though she dodged, he had caught some of her shirt. His face was pained as he tried to fight the magic. "Sakura-chan, just get away from here before I hurt you!" She refused. Just as she tried to focus and use her powers to get through to him, he charged at her and Tomoyo tried to stop him. Tomoyo landed with a clash and her camera broke next to her. "Is there anything we can do?" She asked Kero-chan but he seemed to be more puzzled than ever. Syaoran saw the whole trouble and called on his own magic to make the strings visible.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Oh my God! There's strings everywhere around Li-kun." "Sakura! Cut the strings!" Kero-chan screamed. Perhaps Sakura could manage this without hurting the boy that had become her teacher in someway. She palced a great amount of distance between the boy and herself. "The key that holds the power of the stars. Under contract, I, Sakura commands you to reveal your true form to me. Release!" As the staff begun to appear in her hands, she felt confident. More confident that everything will be fine and that she could deal with whatever came her way. She held up the Sword card. "Card created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Sword!" Holding the sword created by her high, she proceeded to slice through the strings that held her friend prisoner. After it was all done and said, Sakura pulled her magic back. Her staff returned to the little key, her card dropped to the floor just as Syaoran fell to his knees and Sakura fell into his arms in a dead faint.   
  
Eriol sat in his comfy red satin chair and watched the events unfold before him. He saw Sakura fall and worried. He saw Tomoyo fall and worried a little more. Though there was a smile on his face at the end of it all, Spinel knew better. It would break any father's heart to see his child getting hurt. The Clow's grid of power around him, Eriol sighed. "You can use strings like this as well, Sakura-san." "Did she undo your magic?" Spinel asked. "Yes, she's very talented." A proud smile. "What are we doing here?" Another voice entered the dark room, lit only with the power grid. "To help Sakura of course. Have you not being paying attention to me, Ruby Moon?" She only smiled at him. "The key that holds the power of Darkness, under contract, I, Eriol command you to reveal your true form to me. Release!" He sat in his big comfy red chair, in a dark robe much like Sakura's but without stars but a design of the Sun on the front, his sun staff in his hands. "Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, reveal your true form to me."   
  
Swirl of magic everywhere. Then there stood two figures that resembled a puma with wings, a pink haired girl with butterfly wings. "Eriol, out creator, formally known as Clow Reeds in his last life." The Puma with Butterfly wings, Spinel Sun, said. "Why did you bring us here?" The lady with pink hair and butterfly wings, Ruby Moon asked. "Something interesting is going to happen for Sakura. To teach her the powers she holds. To take care of her."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked with worry lacing in her sweet voice. "I am, but I'm not sure about her." Sakura remained unconscious, forcing Syaoran to carry her to her house. How on earth was he going to explain this to Sakura's brother, who by the way happens to be out for Syaoran's blood. "Don't worry about going through Touya. You can get through the window. They don't know that Sakura is out and the Mirror card is pretending to be Sakura." Syaoran nodded and calling on his wind magic, carried himself and Sakura up to her room. Once there, he found that Sakura was in the room, doing her homework. He softly knocked on the door and saw the fake Sakura turn and smile. She opened the window and when she saw her Mistress unconscious, she panicked. "Oh dear! What happened to our Mistress?" The normally quiet card showed clear worry for the girl.   
  
"She just fainted. She was so tired after using the Sakura cards." With that, Syaora was out the window and off to his own house and his own rest. Mirror was left with the unconscious girl and Kero-chan. She struggled to get her Mistress in bed and to make sure she didn't make too much of a sound. She knew that the Mistress's brother already suspected what was going on with Sakura, but her father was clueless. besides, her brother didn't know everything that was going on for her Mistress. He was just guessing and even with his powers, there wasn't much he can do. After Sakura was in bed safely, Mirror stayed and looked after her Mistress. She had taken off the outer robe, just leaving the pale pink Chinese styled dress underneath the heavy robe.   
  
Looking at the robe reminded Cereberus of something. He remembered seeing it somewhere when he had been with Clow. He remembered Clow holding the robe up with proud, talking about how much she would love it. The robe had been found, along with the dess, actually, to be exact, a several robes of the same style had been found in the basement where Cereberus had been found. It was in the little trunk which had held the book. Without knowing why, Sakura had started to wear the Dark Pink robe whenever she captured Clow cards or in situationes like now. Kero was sure that Tomoyo would be working on making another copy of the Robe, seeing that the one Sakura was wearing was now damaged. He gave a smile to the Mirror card. He also remembered Clow creating each card, also talking about her liking it or not. Mirror had been one of those cards which Clow had been very satisfied with. Really thinking about it, he remembered that Clow said something about creating the cards, the guardians and all else for her...  
  
Cereberus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sounds coming from the corridor outside of Sakura's room. Mirror quickly dissapeared and Kero decided that he was going to hide. he dived under the bed. Touya opened the door a little and stuck his head in, after he had knocked to get no response. Smiling a little at his sister, he turned off the lights. Touya knew that something happened that night. He had felt it. He always felt it whenever something happened to his sister. The powers that was given to him allowed him to see his mother, feel to some legnth, Sakura's feelings and sense when people are about. He had pretty strong magic. He didn't know where it came from, but he kept his own secret from Sakura as well. He would not force his sister to tell him about her secrets and he won't tell about his.  
  
Yue felt his powers weaken yet again. His mistress was at a battle again. He found himself wondering if she was alright. It seemed that she had changed another card. He could sense her weariness and how she was puzzled. He felt that he should have been there, but being so weak, what could he do? Because he was of the Moon, his powers had to be a reflection of something or come from someone else. Cereberus was able to take his powers straight from the Sun. Yue had to take his powers from the Sun through the Moon. It was more harder and therefore, he knew Sakura's magic would have to grow before it would be enough to comfortably support him and Cereberus and the cards. All he could think was how sorry he felt for the girl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hope enjoyed it and please do review....it helps a lot if you do....thank you for reading!!!!  
  



	4. The Teddy Bear: The Gifts

Um...hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own the characters and this is not the real story line. It's a Yue + Sakura fic and S+S lovers, please just understand that I do like S+S but got sick of reading so many fics on them...get's very boring later on. Please R&R!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura slept and dream. She saw herself, in her robe, standing in the middle of the park with Yue next to her and Cereberus near her as well. Yue gave her a smile and she smiled back. Off to the side, she saw her brother and Tomoyo collapsed on the ground and that gave her power, strength and pain. In front of her, she saw a shadow so dark that she can't see the faces. There was a woman with butterfly wings, an animal with butterfly wings as well. But the person in the middle held a staff with the shape of the Sun. There was the grid that she made, underneath her and the grid of Clow under the three in the sky. Sakura felt someone wrap their arms around her. Just as she was about to look up, she woke up. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was 6:30am. She got out of bed and was amazed to find herself in the dress she wore under her Robe. Wondering who had taken her robe off, she started to change and have a shower. She felt that she had dirt and things everywhere. She found some scratches as well as some bruises but by then, they were a common occurance for her.   
  
When she got downstairs, she read the roster to see that it was her turn to do breakfast and that her brother would be going to school early with soccer practice. She started to make some pancakes, humming as she did so. She felt that her brother should get some good food before he had to play sport. She smiled at the thought. Even though her brother and herself pretended to be the most annoying people to each other, they loved each other dearly and would do anything for each other. They were brother and sister...even though her brother seems to have what Yukito calls the sister complex. Yukito was right though, her brother did seriously have a problem. He was way to over protective. If he even saw Sakura walkint with Syaoran, he would try to kill him. Perhaps because Syaoran was trying to pick on her the first day he saw her...  
  
Before she could go any further with her thoughts, she heard her brother coming down. She packed his lunch first with all her love in it. She made it specially for him and hoped that he would like it. Even at college, sport and school was always the best things for Touya. She smiled again, oddly happy but tired. She knew the reason for her tiredness, but her happiness, well, it might be from her dream. The sensation of being held in the warm embrace warmed her even in the cold morning. Touya came down and saw his little sister with a dreamy look upon her face. He than went to wander who the dreamy look was for. He assesed his sister again. She was beautiful enough for any man to want. That was part of the problem. He had a hand in chasing many of her hopefuls, she was just a little too innocent and naive to notice the boys all flocking over her for attention. He gave her a rare smile as he went out the door. Sakura soon followed, finished with making her own lunch and something for her father.   
  
On her way to the school, she found that she was near enough for her to see her brother at soccer practice. Going over to the fence, she saw many College girls drooling over her brother and Yukio-san. They were indeed good at what they did. In that 5 minutes of her watching the play, she saw her brother score a goal with the help of Yukio-san. As soon as he did, there was a squeal of a particular girl and her brother complaining. A girl with pink hair had stuck herself to Sakura's brother. She could clearly see Yukito smiling. Laughing, Sakura started to head towards her own school.   
When she got there, she found that Syaoran was already there, along with Eriol as they both had cleaning duties in the morning. Sakura smiled at the two and went to her own seat the consider her dream. One things that was a problem with her visions was that they were getting more frequent, happening at any time of the day. Talking to Kero about it revealed that as time goes and for some magicians, as their powers grow, they find new powers in themselves. This surprised Sakura a little. Getting more powers? Growing? Kero had went further to say that since she was so young and her powers so strong already, she would grow into a more powerful and stronger magician than she is now. She had smied and shrugged off with Kero, telling him that it was a fat chance things like that would happen to her. Thinking back to her dream, she found that the girl that was hanging about her brother looked so much like...no, that can't be real. Dismissing the thought, she found that the time had gone past quickly as she had thought things over.   
  
The bell had gone to announce the start of school and all the students were there, Tomoyo said her cheerful hello as did her other friends. Throughout her classes, she was amazed that she can actually pay attention to class even though she was rather tired after her ordeal the night before. She spent her day smiling and thinking. At lunch time, she sat on one of the seats, away from the rest of her group and stuck to finishing her teddy bear. When it was finished, she had to sigh with annoyance. The face of the bear still looked like Kero-chan...frustrated, she put the bear aside and started to write a letter to Kaho as she was asked to when she left. She explained everything that happened. She had the cards with her constantly, with the weird things happening, Sakura wasn't sure she could let her guard down. Just as she was staring at the cards, she saw a figure move not to far away from the cards. Gasping, she put the cards away. "What are you doing Sakura-san?"   
Eriol's soft voice rang out to Sakura as she sat and stopped her letter to put it away. "I was just writing a letter to a teacher we used to have last year for English." "Oh, um...may I sit down?" Sakura nodded her confirmation. "She seems really nice. I'm kinda sad that I missed her." Sakura gave him a smile. "So, is this the teddy bear you made?" Before he could take hold of it, she took it and hid it behind her back. "It looks terrible." Blushing crisom colour, Sakura protested against the open hands. "I'm sure it's not too bad since Sakura-san made it with love and care. I promise I won't laugh at it. maybe I can help you improve it." Sakura handed the teddy over, feeling foolish and embarrassed. "It's pretty good. But I think if the ears were a little smaller and a little higher, it would look a lot better. Perhaps we can fix it now." Sakura nodded and handed a pair of scissors over to him.   
  
After about 30 minutes of work, the teddy bear was finished and Sakura was twirling around and around with the bear in her arms. "Thank you so much Eriol-san. How can I repay you?" Her smile was once again alight. "You'll do anything?" "Anything." Sakura was a little surprised when Eriol kneeled down in front of her, took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and Eriol gave her a smile. "I envy the person that will get the precious object you have made for them, Sakura-san." With that he was off, Sakura could do nothing but think about what he had told her and how strange it was for him to do so. Looking at her hands, she blushed again. No one had ever kissed her hand before. Actually, no one has ever kissed her before. Somehow though, the kiss seemed more like a fatherly or a brotherly thing, not something that made her feel like she was about to be swept of her feet into someone's arm for romance. However, another matter rang in her mind. She had finished the Teddy Bear that she had meant for Yukito, but something rang in her mind as it being wrong.   
  
When the final bell had gone to announce the end of the day, Sakura waited patiently for her friend outside the school gate. As Sakura waited for her friend to gather her music from the music room, her thoughts wandered yet again to the Moon Guardian. He had saved her, protected her from the water beams. He had gotten hurt because of her and it seemed that he was the one to catch her when she had fainted. Tomoyo had made her and Syaoran see it a few days before. Yue looked so gentle..."Sakura-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting." Tomoyo greeted her with a cheerful wave. "Hey Tomoyo-chan. Let's go home."   
  
"Where were you at lunch Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as they headed down the road, walking towards the park as they had agreed to do so. "I was at an attempt to finish my Teddy Bear. But it looked so terrible and well, Eriol-san helped me finish it." Tomoyo admired the bear as Sakura went on. "...and then, he went on his knees and kissed my hand!" Sakura looked at her hand and blushed again while Tomoyo just looked at her with a gentle smile on her face. "Well, it might be one of the customs in England, but then, maybe not." She was amused to find Sakura blushing a little more redder than before. "There is something different about him though. I don't know what it is but I have this feeling that I knew him from somewhere before. It's really strange. Also, he's not like the other kids. So grown up!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he has the whole air about him that says 'I know everything' and he is such a gentleman! I mean that he is so polite, kind and so sweet!" From the topic of what had happened at lunch, the girls went on to the topic of other boys and then to what Sakura was going to do with her Teddy Bear.  
  
"So, are you going to give that Teddy to someone special or what?" Another blush from the Card Mistress as her friend watched on, amused smile on her lips. "Are you thinking about giving it to Yukito-san?" Sakura's blush deepened. "I think so." Suddenly, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand. "Can you do me a favour?" "Um...what is it Tomoyo-chan?" The light in her friend's eyes worried Sakura. "Can I be there to flim when you give the Bear to Yukito-san? And I have the perfect dress for the occassion." Tomoyo's face lighted up with the thought of seeing her best friend in another of her creations. "Um...Tomoyo-chan, I'm just giving the Teddy to Yukito-san to thank him for being such a wonderful brother like person to me over the years. I do have a crush on him, but I know that it can never be, so it's nothing romantic!" Tomoyo just nodded and layed out about 101 excusses for Sakura to wear the special dress of Tomoyo's making and why she should be there to film the moment. After Tomoyo went through about 10, Sakura gave up.   
  
First, the two headed to Sakura's house to collect some things and for Sakura to get changed into something comfortable, and also for Tomoyo to ring up her bodyguards to pick her up. Sakura left a little note for her family, telling them that she would be going to Tomoyo's house and will be back for dinner. She took Kero-chan with her, so he won't be causing any trouble in the house. With everything done, they found a black car waiting for them outside the house. The leader of the 4 bodyguards got out of the car to open the door for Tomoyo and Sakura. They were quickly driven to Tomoyo's mansion and headed to Tomoyo's room where they completed their homework before they could have fun. It was 5 when everything was done and Tomoyo brought out the simple but elegant dress. It was silvery baby pink with high empire waist, a silver ribbon around, under the chest area, the dress fell to the knees in many folds. The long bell sleeves gave her the freedom and the whole dress was so much like her! The coat was red, the same empire waist with nothing to signify it, with fur around the neck area and the sleeves as well as the around the edges of the coat. When she was fully dressed, Sakura pulled out the card she had written to show Tomoyo.   
  
"What do you think?" Tomoyo frowned. "Is this to Yue-san as well? Because for some reason, it seems to me that the teddy isn't only for Yukito-san." Again a little blush at the mention of Yue was not gone unnoticed by Tomoyo. "Do you think Yukito-san will notice it? Or Yue-san?" Tomoyo saw the need for ressurence in her face and turned to her most motherly voice. "Yukito-san will think that it's nice of you to say such nice things to him. He could also think of it as um...do you remember the time when we had that huge quiz thing of the city? Well, you know how you fell of the cliff and he protected you? Well, he could think that it's that. But Yue-san will definately notice! I mean, I noticed right away, didn't I? And the Angel on the front of the card looks so much like him, and the moon and the fact that you say the other side of Yukito-san. I think Yue-san would definately notice." Sakura's face brightened up then and Tomoyo was rewarded with the special Sakura smile. "Shall we go?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled on her own coat and picking up her bag of batteries and other little things to film Sakura, she handed the nervous girl a matching scarf.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The black car sped off towards their owner's house, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo on the front door of Yukito's house. Sakura sighed as Kero shot out of Tomoyo's bag to wave his hello and compliment her on the dress and the coat. Tomoyo started to roll the video as Sakura opened the huge door to head towards the front door inside. As Sakura tried to prepare herself to ring the bell and also give Tomoyo to find her hiding spot, Yue woke. He sensed Sakura's powers nearby and opened his awareness to see and fell what Yukito was doing. Kero pushed the bell for Sakura and sped off. "Hello, this is the Tsukishiro residence." Yukito's soft voice rang out of the speaker as Sakura fidgeted with the small silver bag in her hands. "Hello Yukito-san! It's Kinomoto Sakura." "Oh, hang on a minute!" Sakura tried to calm herself as she heard the footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and Yukito looked at Sakura in his black slacks and a simple white shirt. "Hello Sakura-chan!" He greeted her with his smile he seems to reserve just for her. "Would you like to come in?" "No, it's ok. I just came by to give you this." She held out the bag for Yukito as he took it into his hands and opened it to reveal the brown teddy bear. "It's not very well made, but I just wanted you to have it for the reasons written in the card." Sakura blushed a little and looked down at the ground.  
  
Yukito pulled out the card from the bottom of the bag to see a picture of the full moon with an angel flying across the moon. The angel had long white hair and dressed in a white robe. Opening the card, Yukito and Yue read the message Sakura had wanted to deliver to the both of them. "Dear Tsukishiro-san, I wanted to thank you for being a wonderful older brother to me in addition to Touya. Also to your protective side for protecting me. I wanted to thank the both of you for your love and care, also, love you both! From Sakura." Yue's heart warmed as he read the message. Sakura had cared about him! It was different, so strange that Sakura, his Mistress, who he saw as a carefree teenager that would just forget about him, but his Mistress cared about him! "Thank you so much Sakura-chan! I'll tressure this!" Sakura looked up and smiled at not only Yukito but to Yue as well.   
  
As the two, no, three, smiled at each other, Sakura felt the aura of Clow and looked around, at the same time, the bear in Yukito's hands started to glow and grow. Before Sakura could even yell out, the bear was twice the height of the house and ready to step on her. Just as it's paw was about to squash Sakura, Yue was there to swish her away to safety. Sakura hung onto the Moon Guardian's neck and pressed herself against him and let his arm wrap around her. She felt so safe and right in his arms and she allowed herself a small sigh of happiness. "Thank you." Yue whispered in her year and when her head shot up to look at him, he was concentrating on the Bear. Calling upon his powers, he shot his Moon Shards at the Bear. Sakura looked to the direction of the bear as well and when she saw that Yue's attack did nothing to harm the bear, she was surprised. Pain, pain and pain was all Yue could think about as he felt his powers weaken and his wings disappear. He felt himself fall as he covered Sakura's head with his hands and held her tighter against him. He had to protect her. She let out a scream and he felt like a failiure, he couldn't protect his Mistress...  
  
"Sakura! Yue!" Kero's surprised at the bear and Yue's attack was shaken off as Sakura's scream was heard. His mind rushed and he transformed without any further thoughts as he flew and transformed at the same time to place himself below the falling two. He strengthened his back to catch the fall. As the two landed, Yue turned to take thefull impact, or whatever impact there was going to be. He rolled off Cereberus and leaned against his brother. "Sakura, Yue, are you both alright?" "I'm fine but..." Sakura's voice was filled with worry, was she worried about him, her Moon Guardian? Puzzled but finding that he had to reassure the teen in front of him, Yue found the strength to speak. "I'm fine." She didn't seem convinced. In truth, she wasn't convinced. Her worry for Yue made her ask once again, "Are you ok Yue-san?" Yue looked down, he didn't deserve the attention, he had failed. "I'm fine, Mistress." "Sakura. My name is Sakura, Yue-san and are you sure?" Sakura knelt by him, her eyes trying to search his. "I'm fine, Sakura-sama." "I'm glad." Sakura's soft voice and something in it made Yue look up to her face and look in her eyes. Surprise was clear in his eyes, if not his face. Sakura touched his face and got up, determination showing in every aspect of her movements. Yue noticed something and looked upto a building about a few blocks away.  
  
"Yue fell." A woman with butterfly wings commented. "Poor Yue, the Guardian of the moon, falling from the skies!" She laughed and it echoed. "Stop mocking Yue. Sakura is yet weak and Yue can't draw enough power from her." A frown and sharp comment from her Master stoped her laughing. "Sakura could get hurt, careful Master." The puma with butterfly wings commented as the bear struggled to strike the girl down. "I won't hurt her. I can't hurt her Spinel Sun. You know that." There was silence. As the three watched, Sakura pulled out her key.  
  
"Release!" In her anger, she didn't even bother with the incanation. "Cereberus, no matter what happens, I want you to stay here and protect Tomoyo-chan for me. Ok?" Reluctantly, the Sun Guardian noded to his Mistress's will. "Card created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name for your new Mistress, Sakura. Jump!" The wings appeared on the side of her high heeled shoes. Just as the bear struck down, Sakura was up and away to the top of the roof. "How do I stop this thing?" Sakura asked after the bear started to trash the Tsukishiro residence in it's madness to squash Sakura. She landed upon a telephone pole. "She has to find the source of the power and cut it." Yue suggested, remembering his lessons on magic, taught by Clow Reeds. "Find the source of the power Sakura!" Cereberus nodded in understanding and shouted at his charge. "It's the left ear!" The Card Mistress yelled as she jumped and landed on the roof again. "Cut it!" Cereberus yelled out again and Sakura called out, "sword!" Armed with sword, Sakura jumped up and tried to cut the ear, only to be thrown away with a strike from the bear. "Sakura!"   
  
Sakura jumped away just as the bear was ready to strike her for the last time. From the impact of the bear against the roof, the tiles started to fall on the three on the ground. "Careful!" Cereberus covered them all with his wings and wandered how Sakura could worry about them when her life was in danger. Sakura jumped again and started to tire from her use of the Sakura cards and also from all the jumping around. "Sakura is tiring! Using the Jump Card will not help at all! She has to use Fly." Cereberus suggested as Tomoyo said, "but, if she uses Fly, she can't use sword!" Cereberus sighed, "yes, Fly uses the wand to lift the user into the air." The three all sat on the ground, helpless.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura held up the Fly card. "Please! I need to use the Sword Card a little longer, use me." With that she chanted, "card created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Fly!" As the fly card turned pink, Sakura felt wind surround her as she felt her coat disappear and wings on her back. The wings lifted her in the air. Yue watched amazed as Sakura emerged from the winds like a new born angel. Her silvery pink dress shone in the half moon as well as her silver chain that hung about her neck. The sword in her hands shone as well, giving off the silver light, just as her wings glowed the same colour. She was an Angel. She hung in the air in her full glory as her wings started beat in rhythm as it lifted her up into the air. Sakura flew towards the left ear, avoiding the strikes and cutting the ear off. Sakur sighed as she watched the bear shrink and return to it's normal size. A small piece of dark paper floated and flying towards it, she caught it. It had the grid of the Clow on it and Sakura wondered why, just as she started to feel weak and tired. Her wings disappeared as she was no longer able to support it with her magic and she fell. For the second time that night, she plunged to the earth.  
  
Eriol watched Sakura fall and panicked. There was no way any of the guardians could help her that time, was there? He looked around and found none. He had to break her fall without showing any signs of doing so. Calling upon his magic, he called on Windy, who had not yet changed to Sakura card and called it to break Sakura's fall. It would just seem like that Windy had felt her Mistress fall and go to her rescue. Eriol was firm to ask Windy card that. He had to be sure that he won't be found yet. Not just yet, he wasn't ready to be discovered by Sakura. Not yet.   
  
Windy swirled out from her card form and rushed to help her Mistress. Gathering all the winds she can, she pooled around the place Sakura would fall. Sakura landed on the winds and was softly lowered to the ground, unconscious. With it's job done, Windy curled back to her card form as Yue and the others rushed to examine Sakura. Yue reached her first, surprisingly. Sakura layed on the ground, still and peaceful. Yue picked her up gently and held her as Cereberus and Tomoyo reached them. "Is she alright?" Yue nodded and recieved sighs from the two others. "How did Windy know to help Sakura?" When no one was able to answer his question, Cereberus sighed and went back to the question in hand. What were they going to do about Sakura? "Um...from experience over the last two times, she'll sleep until the morning. We can't take her home without her brother noticing that his sister just appeared in her room without entering the house." Cereberus put in.  
  
Yue ignored them all. He just sat, content with Sakura on his lap and leaning against one of the many trees in the Tsukishiro residence. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. He cuddled her a little closer as she shivered. "I know! We could take her to my house and let her sleep over. Since we have the school stuff at my place and also my mother would love it if her little cousin could sleep over. I could ring Touya-san up and explain it." Cereberus agreed to the plan and getting out a little kit, Tomoyo fixed up the teddy and handed it to Yue. "Sakura wanted both you and Yukito-san to have this." Yue accepted the Teddy, feeling warm inside. Tomoyo then called up her bodyguards to pick them up. Cereberus went back to his own size and Yukito did the same. "What happened to my house?" Yukito looked around puzzled. "Um, there is this huge storm and it was really quick and you and Sakura got hit on the head with some tiles and fainted." Yukito looked puzzled but seemed to accept the explaination. Before he could question the purple haired girl more, the black car had arrived and two ladies dressed in black exited the car and approached their charge.   
  
"What happened Daidouji-sama?" The leader asked the teen as she took a closer look at their charge's best friend. "Oh, she just fainted. She should be alright soon." As the lady picked up the girl, Tomoyo waved her goodbye to Yukito and was out the door. They drove to Dadouji's in comfortable silence. When they arrived, they were fussed over by Sonomi who panicked when she saw Sakura. They brought her into the house and laid her on the bed of the guest room next to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo than proceeded to ring up Kinomoto's residence. "Hello, this is the Kinomoto residence. It's Touya speaking." Tomoyo sighed inaudibly. She would have prefered to speak to Sakura's father than her overprotective her brother. "Hello, Touya-san. This is Tomoyo. Um...Sakura-chan left a note for you to say that she was coming over the my house, ne?" Pause. "Oh, you read it. That's good. I'm sorry this call is a little late. But Sakura-san fell asleep during her math homework and I think she should sleep over at my place." Pause. "Yes, of course. We'll drop her off in the morning." Another pause. "Oh no, my mother is over joyed that Sakura-chan is staying over." Pause. "Of course, we have finished our homework." Pause. "I'll see you tomorrow than. Thank you. Bye." Tomoyo put the phone down with a sigh. It had been easier than she had thought. She walked back into Sakura's room and see Kero-chan looking over her.   
  
"Bye Tomoyo-san." Touya put the phone down and looked out to the window. Sakura had been in another 'battle'. He had sensed her fear and anger. His magic, though not strong was enough for him to sense and see many things the other people often missed. Sakura had not simply fallen asleep at Tomoyo's house. Something big had happened yet again. His psychic powers allowed him to see ghosts, sense his sister's feelings, block out ghosts and make a psychic shield around someone. Sighing, Touya got up to tell his dad about his sister.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hope you enjoyed it and please do review...it tells me that you like what you are reading and that I should continue...Thank you! 


	5. The Illness: Awakening of Fiery

Um...this is the 5th chapter of Finding the Light of the Moon. It's a Sakura Yue fic and I hope you all enjoy it. And just for the sake of my bank account, I don't own CCS...I wish I did though, just lie all the other fanfic writers out there in the world...I think I said enough now...please REVIEW!!!! 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sakura woke up in a strange room. It was a light pink room with darker pink cherry blossoms on the wallpaper. Sakura sighed, content for the moment. Then thinking again, she wondered where on Earth she was. The bed was soft and warm, but she felt all sore and tired. Opening her eyes again, she started to wake up a little more. She wasn't in her room! Thinking back to the night before, all she could remember was the Teddy Bear, Yukito's house and Yue saving her. "Yue-san!" She yelled as she sat up straight from the bed, her eyes wide open. "It's ok Sakura. Everything is fine. Yue-san recovered, the house is a little damaged but we managed to pull a excuse on Yukito-san and you are at my house." Sakura looked up to greet her best friend as she entered the room. "Hi! What time is it?" Sakura asked, her voice and features showing her fatigue. "It's 6 in the morning Sakura-chan and goodmoring to you too. Um, I told your brother that you'll go home to get your school staff and go to school from there." At the mention of her brother, Sakura shot out of the bed. "Oh my God! What did you tell him?" Tomoyo struggled to keep herself from laughing as Sakura's face went white and panicky. "Calm down Sakura. I told him that you were tired after your cheerleading practice and that you fell asleep while doing your homework. I mentioned that you went to Yukito-san's house to drop something off as well...I think." 

  


Sakura declined the offer of breakfast and was driven to her house with her best friend. When she got there, she was welcomed by her father who told her that her brother had soccer and was already gone to school. With her friend's help, Sakura managed to pack her bag and get changed, eat some breakfast and have a shower in half an hour, giving her just enough time to get to school just in time. Her dad had told her to slow down and take things easier, worried that she was doing too much work at once, causing her to fall asleep like she did. Taking her lunch from him and putting her rollerblades on, she and Tomoyo headed for their high school. 

  


They were 15 minutes early and was greeted by their friends when they got there. Sakura waved to Syaoran to catch his attention. When Syaoran had reached them, the first question was simple, "what on Earth did you do the night before?" Sakura sighed. "There is only a few things I can remember. I went to Yukito-san's house to give him and Yue the Teddy Bear that I made and when I did, the Teddy Bear glowed and it grew. It was about twice the size of the house! And when it tried to um...kill me, Yue stepped in to save me and when he did, he tried to attack it, but it didn't work and Yue fell...Cereberus caught the both of us and I attacked the bear, or at least tried to. I used Jump to run from the bear and Yue and Cereberus told me that I had to find the source of the magic and attack that place. I tried to jump and cut the left ear, the source and couldn't. So I had to use Fly. I asked Fly to use me and I had wings...it was weird...anyway, I cut the ear and I don't remember anything after that." Syaoran listened, interested. He had been getting summaries, explainations like the one he was recieving, often from his Card Capting Partner. At times when he wasn't there, or couldn't get there, she would explain what had happened and he would try to make sense of it. 

  


"Oh, and the last thing I remember, is catching this from the air." Sakura handed the dark paper to Syaoran to study. He frowned, thinking. "What happened after that?" It was time for Tomoyo to intervain. "Well, Sakura just fell. Her wings vanished, her staff became normal and she fell. You should have seen how much Yue-san and Cereberus had panicked. Then Sakura's Windy card just worked, when Sakura didn't even use it and it saved Sakura." Sakura and Syaoran was both now puzzled at what might have happened that night. Sakura had no way of knowing since she was unconcious and Syaoran couldn't figure out how a card would work without being called upon. "That should have been impossible. A card cannot and should not work unless the Master or Mistress of the Cards called them. Only Clow Reeds himself would have been able to use Sakura's cards, even I couldn't have." Sakura gave him a puzzled look, not really understanding the how it had worked. Just as she was about to voice her question, the class silenced, the class was about to begin.

  


After school, Sakura and Tomoyo headed home, Sakura rollerblading away and Tomoyo walked besides her. When they had reached the curve, they split to go their own way. When Sakura got home, she noticed that she didn't feel very well. Perhaps she was just tired from the use of the cards. With this thought, she did her homework and went straight to bed, just barely eating her dinner. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


When Kero woke up, he imediately was alarmed at the fact that Sakura was flushed and her breathing was irregular. She was breathing hard. Kero headed to his Mistress and tried to wake her. "Sakura, wake up! It's 7am!" Sakura responded with a slight sigh and she started to get out of bed and head for her closet. "Sakura. I think you should stay home today." As soon as he was finished with his sentence, Sakura started to fall to the ground and he held her back with his teeth on her PJs. When she had gotten changed and out of the door, Kero sighed. There was no way she should be going to school that day, but he also knew that she was stubborn and would not listen to him. She had a assignment to hand in that day, Kero noticed as he looked at her small pink calender.

  


Sakura struggled down the stairs to sit down and rest her head. "Hey Monster!" Touya's voice rang to her, but she ignored it. She had no energy nor the will to complain. "What? No response?" Touya saw the colour of her face and worried. "Hey, Sakura, are you alright?" She nodded, but Touya knew better. Walking over to her, he pressed a hand to her forehead. "You have a very high temperature there, monster." Sakura gave him a look of annoyance before saying, "don't tell dad about it. He's going to that meeting he's been preparing for about a week now. If you tell him that I'm sick, he's not going to be able to concentrate or might not even go." Touya nodded and went back to preparing lunch for his sister and himself. Without saying anything, Sakura quickly ate her lunch, hoping to avoid seein her father. After she had finished, she grabed her finished lunch and was off. Touya couldn't help but smile at the actions Sakura took. 

  


Rollberblading to school was a hard job for Sakura. Her health being on the verge of collapse and her energy weakening, she felt so tired. When she got to the school, she went straight to her locker then to her desk, half collapsing on it. "Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, worried about her best friend. Sakura just moaned. "Are you alright?" Syaoran asked after he sat down in his own chair. Tomoyo headed to her best friend and touched her forehead. "You have a temperature, Sakura. You should have stayed home." Sakura shook her head and murmured, "I have to hand in a science assignment today and you know that it has to be handed in." Tomoyo sighed, she did know. The teacher had been stressing that point for the last couple of weeks. Tomoyo heard Sakura sigh as she unpacked her bag and laid her head on the desk again. "If you want, I can give the assignment to the teacher, you know." Sakura gave her a weak smile. 

  


As the day wore on, Sakura only got worse. However, she handed in her assignment and went through the day without any big incidents. However, when the teacher asked her if something was wrong, she wasn't able to answer, she didn't know. She had a temperature, she felt weak and her powers were waning. Syaoran explained to her, at lunch time, that she was probably even more weak because it had been cloudy for the last couple of days and she had spent so much magic, changing the cards. Clouds meant that Sakura couldn't see the stars. No stars meant no power. Now, since Sakura didn't rely on the magic in the Clow Cards and the Clow Wand to help with her magic, she had to rely on her magic only and the stars. Sakura had nodded, barely recieving all the information. When it was time for her to go home, as the last bell went, she got up, energy nearly spent, got her bag and with a walk to the locker and she was ready to head home for rest. When she reached the gate, she found her brother standing there with his car. In relief, she almost collapsed in his arms as he took her bag and led her into the car. 

  


When she got home, Sakura did her homework, after being warm and after warm tea, she had felt a little better. With her homework done, she slept, peaceful sleep, troubled by visions of Clow Reeds and by her temperature. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sakura woke up. The sun was up and she smiled as she opened her eyes. It was 7am in the morning. Getting out of bed, she got changed. Though she felt worse than the day before, she knew that she had to go to school, once again because she had a asessment. Kero woke up as he heard sounds in the room. "Sakura! What are you thinking? You are not well! You should be in bed." Kero tried to tell her, but she ignored him, not having the strength to object to him. "I'll be fine, Kero." With that, she was out of her room and went downstairs. Touya was up and Sakura tried her best to appear better. Seeing his sister's efforts, Touya didn't tell her that he knew that she wasn't well. "I'll see you this afternoon." Sakura said as she went out of the house, once again avoiding her father. Touya sighed. 

  


As Sakura rollerbladed to the school, she met up with Yukito, who was also on his way to College, a little earlier than Touya. "Goodmorning Sakura!" Yukito greeted her as she struggled to appear bright. "Goodmorning Yukito-san. How are you this morning?" Yukito saw through the disguise as did Yue. "I'm fine, but how are YOU?" Yukito asked, seeing her pale face and thin sheet of sweat on her face. "I'm fine Yukito-san." Sakura replied, giving him a happy smile. Yue knew better. He could sense the weakened aura around Sakura. Her powers were fading, just as his was. The stars...the stars haven't been out for awhile. Yue was worried about the petite girl in front of him. Her brown hair and green eyes, her beautiful face...he tried to memorize it all. She was struggling to deal with her new found power. What if she couldn't control it? What if...for the first time in Yue's life, he was worried. He felt and was willing to show his emotions. The Cold Guardian of the Moon felt attraction towards the girl...he was in love? No, he couldn't be in love. There was no way that Yue, the Guardian would and should fall in love. As he tried to ignore his feelings, they reached Sakura's school and she went in, with saying bye to Yuktio. 

  


Sakura was tired as she sat again in her desk and tried her best to stay awake in her classes. She was getting even more tired and her friends started to see that Sakura was struggling. She had managed to stay awake in class, barely, but was able to do the asessment in the second period, the teacher noticing her situation and telling her that it'll be taken into consideration of marking. Sakura had just nodded and wrote. Eriol had not missed Sakura's situation. However, the next lesson or rather incident was already planned and done. Though he could see that it would be hard for Sakura, he could not stop it. She would have to go through it. Eriol sighed hard as he saw Sakura moan. She was pale, sweat on her face and her eyes dull. It was not the usual Sakura they normally see. At 4th period, their teacher suggested that Sakura should go home. Since the asessment was finished, Sakura took the advice. "Do you want me to walk you home, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, worried. "No, it's ok, I'll be fine. With that, she started to walk home. Half way there, she leaned against the wall to support herself. When she finally got home, she barely had the energy to change and walk and go to sleep. 

  


Touya arrived at the Kinomoto residence, his home. He felt his sister's pinky aura and knew that she was home. Walking upto her room, he knocked, only to get no response what so ever. He was worried and opened the door to see her in bed, sweating and breathing uneasily. "Sakura? Come on, Sakura, wake up," she moaned and opened her eyes, trying to focus enough to see her brother. "Hi." She whispered. "Here, let's check your temp." He said, handing her the thernometre. She accepted it and gave him a smile, her hands disapprearing under the warm covers. After a few minutes, it beeped 3 times, announcing that it was ready. "Let me see." Sakura handed her brother the thernometer and sighed. She was just so tired. Touya stayed silent, the temperature was 39.6 degrees celcius. That was no good. it was way too high. "I think you should stay in bed for a few days, Sakura. I'll bring you something warm to eat with some medicine." She didn't hear him. 

  


When Sakura woke up again, it was because she had felt the aura of Clow. It was very strong. It was coming from her own room. Opening her eyes, she saw Firery card out of the book, floating near the window, changing form slowly and escaping through the window. "Firery! No!" Sakura struggled to get up and chase her card. "Sakura! What are you thinking? You are in no condition to move!" Kero protested as she pulled out her heavy robe to put it over her simple light pink pjs. With that done, Kero tried another tactic. "You brother," before he got to finish, Sakura had her wand out, "Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Mirror!" As she chanted, the cards changed to a Sakura card slowly, because she was so tired. Lucky for her, the skies were clear, first of many nights. For the first time, Sakura was able to feel the warmth and the power fill her as she rode atop Cereberus's back. 

  


Touya walked into his sister's room. Only to find the Mirror Card, looking like Sakura and lying in bed in place of her. "Not again! You are not Sakura, are you?" The Mirror card had been in the same situation couple of times. The very first time when she had hurt him and the second time, when Sakura had the flu, but had to catch the Cloud card. "No, I'm not Mistress Sakura." Mirror card lowered her head. "She's out, trying to..." Touya stoped her. "I don't want to know. Hopefully, she'll explain it all to me one day, when she is ready. Want something to eat?" He asked her, smiling gently at the frighted card. "Thank you." She had whispered, blushing. He had offered her food the last time as well. Things tend to repeat themselves...

  


As she flew over the city in search for the Firery Card, Syaoran spotted her and Cereberus, in his own search to find the aura of Clow. "Sakura! What are you doing outside in your condition?" Syaoran asked, worried for his friend. "Firery escaped! It was really weird. She gave me a longing look, almost like she was forced to do what she did." Sakura commented as Syaoran got on Cereberus as well. "Gees, the Chinese Brat is heavy!" Cereberus joked as he flew. "She's over there." Sakura pointed, searching for the magic in her own way. Cereberus headed the way his Mistress had pointed out to see a small fire in the middle of the park. "Firery! Stop!" Sakura pleaded as the card looke at her, sadness in her face. 

  


Eriol sat in the chair that was named 'The Throne of Evil' and with his magic, watched the scene between Sakura and Firery. He had spent hours before, explaining to Firery what her former Master needed from her. One last service. She had to escape from Sakura and make her recapture her. She had asked why, in her own way. Eriol had explained. Sakura HAD to change all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. It had to be done. Firery had understood and obeyed, with sadness and remorse, but she had obeyed her former Master, Clow Reeds. Now, Eriol watched the scene before him, worried. 

  


Sakura pleaded once more. She was too tired, even with the Stars out, it was no help with all the smoke Firery was creating. "Firery! Why are you doing this! Please stop!" Sakura pleaded and Firery wanted so much to just go back to her card form, but Clow Reeds had asked her to be recaptured, not to make the task easy for the Card Captor. Without having a choice, Sakura pulled out her two other elemental cards. "No Sakura! You can't! If you use them both, you'll collapse!" Cereberus yelled at her as Syaoran fought the fire around him and Sakura. "Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Windy! Watery!" Sakura yelled and fell to the ground. Windy and Watery went to do their work. Firery gave up easily. Her task had been done. The three cards has been changed to Sakura Cards. "Go back to your true form. Clow Card!" Three Sakura cards found their way to thier Mistress's hands, acknowledging Sakura as their Mistress and controller. Upon recieving the cards, Sakura collapsed. 

  


Li Syaoran really didn't want to face Sakura brother, nor did he want to be questioned on what on Earth he was doing with Sakura in the middle of the night, collapsed in his arms. He had laid her gently on Cereberus's back and trusted the Guardian to take care of her. Sakura woke up, feeling the cold wind against her burning skin. She felt Cereberus land gently on her roof and looked into the window to see herself in bed. She knocked gently on the window, catching the Mirror Card's attention. When she saw her Mistress, she saw her pale face, sweating despite the cold weather. Opening the window, she helped her Mistress in through. "Are you alright, Mistress?" The Card asked, worried. "I'm..." Without finishing her sentence, Sakura fainted in Mirror's arms. "Oh my!" Struggling, the Mirror card placed her Mistress in bed and went back to her card form. Cereberus knew that he could most likely get caught if he stayed and went over to Syaoran's house, again. 

  


"Sakura?" Touya asked as he entered his sister's room. Yup, it was the real Sakura, laying there, her small face pale and a thin veil of sweat covering it. Getting a wet cloth from her bathroom, he washed her face. Her temperature had gone up. She was even in more danger than she was before. She shouldn't have gone out, but then, did he have the power to stop her? When he had finished dabbing her face with the cold cloth, he went out of the room to get his coat and leave a note for his father, who was coming home late. He would take Sakura to the hospital. Taking her petite body into his arms, he easily put a robe on her. It was a simple Dark Pink Robe with Silver Stars on them. Where she got such a robe was a question for Touya as he just put her arms in the holes, wraped it around her and carried her down the stairs and into his car. His mother, would not be able to help her this time, that much Touya knew. He was studying in medicine, afterall. 

  


Driving to the hospital, Touya looked at his sister often, to see if she was going ok. From what he saw, she was not going ok. She was sweating even more and her face had started to look very very pale. It worried him. When people have temperature, they are normally very red in the face, but something was different. Without thinking any further, Touya stoped his car and carried his sister into the emergency rooms. The nurses were imedietly by his side as they asked him quesioned about Sakura and what had happened. He could not explain. What was he supposed to tell them? That his sister was a Soceress and that she weilded magic and that her magic might have something to do with her sickness? He smirked a little at the thought as he started to ring up his father's mobile phone. Sakura had to stay at the hospital. 

  


Kinomoto Fujitaka drove as fast as he can to the Tokyo hospital. His little Sakura was sick. She had been for 2 days, but him, her father had not noticed. When he had arrived at the Emergency Room, he found Touya, sitting there with his face in his face. He looked tired. "What's wrong with Sakura? Where is she?" Fujitaka asked his son gently, knowing that he would be just as worried. "They don't know what's wrong with her. But they are trying to bring her temperature down to start off with. Fujitaka could not help up panic. The doctors in one of the worlds best hospital didn't know what was wrong with Sakura? "Where is she?" Was the next question. "She's been put in a room for her to rest in. There are doctors in there with her, they are trying to bring her temperature down. It was up to 42 degree celcius, the last time they told me." 

  


Fujitaka sat down next to his son. "Can we see her?" He asked, his voice worried. "Yes. They said that we should be able to, but I was waiting for you to come." Fujitaka nodded and followed his son to Sakura's room. There was a doctor in there with her when they had arrived. "Is she going to be ok?" Fujitaka asked, quietly, as if not to disturb Sakura's rest. "For now, if we manage to keep her temperature down, it's safe. But if her temperature goes up, I don't know what we could do." Touya looked at his littls sister and went up to her, ignoring the doctor. Fujitaka, though, remained with the doctor and asked him a few more things, before joining his son. "She'll be ok, Touya. She's strong." Touya nodded, willing to believe and having the need to belive what his father was saying. "The doctor told me that he'll be doing everything he can to help her and I trust him. However, she'll have to be in hospital for couple of days at least." Touya nodded. 

  


Tomoyo and Syaoran wondered if Sakura was staying home. They certainly hoped that she would. Normally, Sakura would have stayed home, if not for the asessment and the assignment that was a part of every teenager's lives. Syaoran had explained what had happened the night before to Tomoyo, handing her the inanmate Kero. The teacher walked into the room and looked around, sad. "Kinomoto Sakura, from our class is in the Tokyo Hospital as we speak. She is very ill and I just want to ask for all of your love and support for your fellow student." Tomoyo gasped. As the classes went on, Tomoyo recieved many get well cards for her best friend. Everyone seemed to have noticed that Tomoyo would be going to the hospital. 

  


When the school had finished, Tomoyo rang up her bodyguards to request a ride to the hospital. To her surprise, Syaoran had asked her to join her, as well as Eriol. When they arrived at the hospital, with a constant glaring contest between Eriol and Syaoran, they saw Yukito and Touya talking in low voices, at the entrance of the hospital. "Yukito, I know that you," before he could finish, Tomoyo came up to him, "Hello. Um, where is Sakura?" Smiling a little and frowning at the sight of Syaoran and Eriol, he said, "Yukito and I was about to go up to see her anyway, you can come with us." With another dirty look at the two boys, Touya led the group up the stars to Sakura's room, filled with flowers.

  


Fujitaka stood up when he saw the group. "Thank you all for coming to see Sakura." He said for Sakura, who had not yet awaken. Yue saw his Mistress, lying against the white hospital sheets, her face just as white as them. her brown hair formed a halo around her face as she laid there, without moving. To everyone's surprise, Eriol moved forward to place a hand on her hand and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry Sakura." Holding her hands tight, Eriol tried to heal her through the cotact and found it impossible. Her powers, stronger now, refused his powers entering her body. Sighing, he let her hand go and moved to let Tomoyo have her time with her best friend. "Sakura, I got all these cards from our class. The teacher told us about you and everyone gave me all these cards for you to have and I got your favourite flowers for you. Mother helped me find them. It was very hard search, you know. Finding Cherry Blossoms, this time of the year is hard work. I hope you like them, and get well soon." Tomoyo laid the flowers next to Sakura on the bedside and gently hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Syaoran moved towards Sakura, feeling her aura reconize him and dropping it's defeses. He almost smiled. 

  


"Here Sakura." he said, laying her Guardian of the Sun next to her face. Touya didn't even have the chance to say anything before Syaoran was out of the door. Eriol soon followed. Tomoyo hesitated and with one last hug to her friend, was out of the room as well. Yukito approached the sleeping teenager. She looked so small in the white room. Yue saw his Mistress, she looked so small, so helpless, vunerable. Her aura was soft and warm for him to near. So much power was growing in her, yet it was kept in check by her. Her defenses were up, her powers making a barrier around her, to protect her if anything happened while she was unconcious. Yukito sat in the chair next to her and took her hands into his own. When he spoke, it wasn't him, but Yue. He had broken through the bindings that binded him in Yukito's mind when he wasn't in his true form, but something in Sakura had broken that. "Sakura." He had called her by her name, knowing that it would sound so very strange if Yukito had called Sakura, 'Mistress'. 

  


To everyone's surprise, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Yukito, her magic allowing her to see Yue in Yukito, calling her name. "Yue." She whispered, so soft that only Yue heard, "you called me by my name. Thank you." She whispered again before closing her eyes and falling into more peaceful slumber. "Sweet Dreams, Sakura." Yue whispered one more time before he went back into the depth of Yukito's mind. Sakura smiled and slept. Touya had watched the exchange and knew that it was not his friend Yukito speaking to his sister but the other being in Yukito, Yue, the Final Judge that was speaking. Touya was surprised but he his it. Living with Sakura around, surprises happened so very often. When Yukito was out of the room, Touya called the doctor and he told them that she could go home in 2 days. Sakura would be fine.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sakura felt her sunshine on her and was happy. She had not fully recovered, but she felt better then ever. She could feel her powers running through her blood and also her health was looking a little better as well. The doctors told her that they did not know what had happened to her and it would take many tastes to see what had happened to her. "Are you ok?" Touya asked gently. "I'm fine Touya, thank you for asking though." She gave him a smile. He had been so very nice to her ever since she had woken up. Smiling again, Sakura went up the few steps and into her house. She was glad to see her home again, after 4 days in the hospital, the house was a welcome. She hated hospitals. 

  


"I wonder if something like the last time will happen again, Kero." Sakura voiced, looking at the stuffed animal sitting on her pink book. "I'm sure it won't Sakura. The Firery had apolozied to you several times, didn't she?" The Firery Card had apolozied to her, in her mind. It was the first time a card had talked to her, besides the Mirror card anyway. Sakura had told her that everything was fine and that she was glad the Firery was back with the rest. However, she did not get any clues on why she had felt the presence of Clow in her room. Ignoring her feelings, Sakura layed on her bed, trying to ring Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?" and the conversation went on...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I would like to thank everyone that read this and please do review. The reviews are the thing that keeps me going. I hope most of you can understand it. Good or bad reviews, it doen't matter...just give me the reviews!!! Thank you!

  



	6. The Dash: First Meeting

Welcome to chapter 6 of Finding the Light of the Moon. I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far and that you will enjoy this as well. The matter of the fact is that I can only write when I have the thoughts flowing and that hasn't been happening for 3 days, until now. So, here it is. I would like to thanks everyone who has read and reviewed. All of your reviews are appreciated. For those that has requested spell checks and grammer checks, I promise that it'll be done when I have finished. I won't be updating or even be looking at the previous chapters until the story is finished. Sorry for this long AN and I don't own any of this characters besides Black Witch. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura looked up to the blackboard in sheer borderm. School was bad enough as it was, but she was pretty good at every other subject but math was just a nightmare. She looked back down to her notebook and noticed all the scribbled notes her brother had written to help her. He was really smart, even though he was the most annoying person in her life, she had to admit that. He loved her and she knew it in some part of her heart. She had felt his concern for her when she had been sick and she felt warm because of it. Yukito had been coming over to her house often lately. He had been so very nice to her. When she looked at him, she did not see him but her Moon Guardian. He was so clear to her. He had talked to her when she was sick. She remebered it like a dream, but she still remembered. He felt his silver magic surrounding her and had awakened, and saw Yukito's face, but she knew that it was not Yukito that had awakened her, but her wonderful guardian. Thinking about him, she smiled and blushed a little.

  
Tomoyo watched her best friend's attention wonder and saw the sudden blush along with the dreamy look. 'Could it be Syaoran? No...it was just a childish thing. Besides, Meiling is his fiancee. They are now a couple...aren't they? Could it be Eriol? I mean, he is pretty damn cute! Those dark eyes along with the killer long hair! And he is so sweet to everyone...nope! Sakura would be looking at him if it was him. Could she be still dreaming about Yukito-san? Most unlikely...since she understands that there might be something between him and her brother. But...there's always that gorgeous other form. Yue-san is gorgeous, mysterious, is an angel, powerful enough to protect her and well...he is the only one that was able to awaken her! He would be so right for her too...they are bonded. But what about Yukito-san? I have to investigate this a little further.' As Tomoyo's mind turned around and around at the subject of Sakura and Yue, a plan started to form in her mind. She would just have to match them up!

  
Sakura could only sigh in relief as the bell went to announce the end of the dreadful lesson. Tomoyo had waited for her and gratefully, she invited Sakura to walk with her home. Sakura had accepted. Sakura skated next to her friend, yawning. Tomoyo was rather worried about her friend. She had been really tired lately. "Are you ok, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine. Just a little tired still. But then, it could have been that math class." Sakura offered her a smile and Tomoyo smiled back to her friend. her worry was not that easily dismissed though. "So, Sakura, why were you so dreamy in math?" Tomoyo asked, almost causing Sakura to fall over. "Um, I was just thinking about nothing really important." Tomoyo watched amused as her friend's face lighted up in a interesting colour of red. "Can the great Card Mistress be in love?" Tomoyo asked, watching as the blush deepened and Sakura tried to change the subject. 

  
"Tomoyo, did you understand any of that math stuff?" Sakura asked, hoping, just hoping Tomoyo would be distracted. "I didn't understand it all, but I kinda got the basic idea. But, I could see that you were too busy dreaming about your um...CRUSH!" Tomoyo intentionally said that loud for Sakura to get the idea. Just as Sakura was about to try to deny it, she smashed into Yukito. Yue woke quickly as he felt Sakura's aura near by. He was sure he could hear her friend yelling out something like 'crush' but his attention was taken as Sakura crashed into Yukito. Noting that Sakura will fall her and hurt herself most likely in the situation, Yue used his reflexs through Yukito to catch her just before she felt to the ground. "Are you alright, Mistress?" Sakura opened her eyes in someone's embrace to find herself drowning into the depth of hazel eyes and going further to find the silver eyes. "Yue?" Sakura whispered and snapped from her trance as she blushed furiously. "Are you alright, Mistress?" Yukito or rather Yue said and Sakura gave him a nod, not trusting her voice. 

  
Yue saw her emerald green eyes and felt himself drowning in them. They were the eyes of a young child in the face of a beautiful teenager. Untouched by the corruption, gentle eyes of the eternal emerald. In her eyes, he found power, pools of power, yet the girl had not been corrupted at the amazing strength she held in her. He admired her for her strength, determination and her love for everyone. As she whispered his name softly to him, he felt himself melt. A corner of his mind told him, 'the great Final Judge of the Clow Cards is in love.' He felt himself blushing, luckily, the blush didn't show on Yukito's face. He asked Sakura he she was alright again. He had to be sure that she was safe. 

  
"I'm fine, Yue-san. Thank you so much for catching me." She gave him a gentle smile that he had never seen her use. As he searched Yukito's memories, he could see that she had never offered that particular smile to anyone before. Yue felt privilaged to hold his Cherry Blossom in his arms and be able to look into her warm green eyes. Yue didn't know how to reply but didn't have to as Sakura said, "I'm so sorry to you and also Yukito for crashing into you like that. It was incredibly silly of me not to think about where I was going." 'You could never be silly, Cherry.' He wanted to tell her but found it impossible. Not finding anything to say, he just nodded to her, his eyes telling her of gentlness that he had showed no one but Cerenerus and Clow before. Sakura smiled at him again as he drew back into Yukito's mind. "Bye Yue-san." Sakura's voice was the last thing he heard before he fell back into sleep. He was running low on magic...

  
"Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked, aware that he was on the ground, holding Sakura as she probably crashed into him and he had been lucky enough to catch her. "I'm fine, thank you for catching me and so sorry for that." Sakura said as Yukito helped her up. "Are you ok?" Sakura asked the older boy. "I'm fine, just a little tired, Sakura-chan. Oh, hello Tomoyo-san!" Yukito said brightly and recived a welcome just as warm before Sakura and Tomoyo left him and walked on their own. Tomoyo was quick to notice just how much Sakura blushed as she skated along the road. Tomoyo smiled secretly as she knew the reason for it. Her friend was a very open person and the kind that could not hide her emotions every well. Sakura sighed a little as she walked and Tomoyo knew that she just HAD to do something to pair her up with Yue. A secret smile and Tomoyo was ready for her match making mode. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura arrived home and headed right up to her room. She was tired. Her heart was still beating fast from her encounter with Yue. She landed on her bed with a dreamy look upon her face. Kero looked up from his game as she flopped on her bed. He was worried. His sibling had to take his powers from the Moon and also Sakura. Sakura was growing in power by everyday, yet, did she have enough power to support the Moon Guardian? She was collapsing after every capture as it was, but he had faith in the delicate looking card Mistress. She would live through it and she will be fine, she had too. Kero once peecked a look at the girl that was his Mistress, friend and at the same time just a teenager. She had to go through so much! Kero looked at her dreamy face and understood, she also went through love.

  
"Kero, my family is going out of the house for tomorrow and I have to clean the whole house, will be help? In your large form for me?" Seeing her pleading eyes, the great sun guardian agreed to help her. "Sure I will, Sakura. What are friends for?" Sakura smiled wider at that as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk and started up her computer. Sitting down comfortably, she started to type. Writing up her English homework was just too much of a task, but perhaps the computer screen can keep her awake. "Sakura! Dinner!" Her father's voice rang through the house not long after she was finished. "Coming!" She yelled and walked down the stairs, putting on a bright smile and brave face for her father. She would not worry him, it was not fair. 

  
Touya watched his sister sit herself down, sigh and proceed to eat. She looked tired, both mentally and physically. Yet, she smiled at laughed for her father. He didn't notice that his daughter was not acting normally, perhaps he did but ignored it. After dinner, Sakura excused herself and went up to her room, carrying a piece of cake for her Guardian. As she walked up the stairs, she could feel her brother looking at her, he was concerned for her. But, how did she know that? Looking back at him, she felt the worry he had for her, looking at her dad, she saw the love he had for her. The strong feeling of love as he looked at her. Sakura smiled at them and walked up to her room a little faster. "Hey, Kero-chan. This is some cake for you." From Kero, she could feel joy, a bit of worry for her and also love towards her like a father and a friend. She smiled. Kero ate up his cake as Sakura struggled to finish her math homework. She hated math with passion and she did not want to have anything to do with it, yet she was forced to learn it. Sighing, she started again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura hummed to herself as she dusted the furniture in the loung room. Getting to a particulary spot, she sneezed. "Bless you!" Cereberus yelled from the laundry room where he was attempting to put the dirty clothes into the washing machine. Sakura smiled and yelled, "thanks!" before going back to her dusting. It was Saturday afternoon and she was in charge of making the house clean by the time her family had returned. She was tired. Dusting and vacuming around the house while you are drained of magic, was not a good idea, yet she did it. It was her duty. "Sakura! I put the clothes in!" Cereberus said as he walked into the lounge room. Sakura looked at his huge form a swallowed a little. Seeing her friend and Guardian like so scared her a little, not scared exactly but alarm her. "I'll just go and push the buttons. You can have a rest. Strech your wings or something. Go and have fun." Sakura suggested the lion like guardian. "Are you sure? You don't look very finished to me." Sakura noded. "I'm sure. Only the washing and the gardening is left now. For gardening, all I have to do is sweep the leaves into a pile. I'll be fine. I never gave you the chance to go out and enjoy yourself for awhile. I'll be fine. If you sense something wrong, you can just fly back to me quickly." 

  
Sakura had convinced him enough to make him fly out into the bright blue sky, quickly rising up to hide himself to the non-magical people. Sakura smiled tiredly, and sure her guardian was gone, she allowed herself to drop down in a couch, dropping her act. Sighing, she got up to press some buttons on the washing machine before she headed out to her gardens, grabbing the rake on her way out. 

  
Standing in her garden, she started to collect all the fallen leaves into a heap in the middle. All of sudden, she stopped to lean on her rake to rest. She was tired. She couldn't rememeber the last time she felt completely well. It must have been just before the Final Judgement, but ever since those weird things started to happen, she always felt tired. Sighing, she was about to go back to her work when a voice called to her, "hey Sakura-san!" Turning around, a little too fast, she felt her head spin but managed a smile towards the newcomer. "Hello Eriol-kun. How are you?" 

  
Eriol had to admire his young daughter. Ok, not exactly young, but compared to the fact that he has been reincarnated and that he was the daughter of his other half, she was his young daughter. Through with arguing in his mind on her subject of Sakura, he smiled back at her and said, "I'm fine, how are you, Sakura-san? You look very tired." A little concern entered his eyes. He knew that he was the cause of her tiredness and the fact that she looked ready to just drop dead. But it had to be done. As much as it broke his heart as her friend and father, he had to make sure the cards would change into Sakura cards and that she would develope her powers quickly enough. To protect herself from...no, he shouldn't think about those things now. They still had sometime left before anything happened. Or so he wished. Even as he waited for her response, he searched her being and found amounts of magic that would never be used. She didn't yet learn how to tap into her magic deeper than she already had. 

  
Looking deeper and trying to listen to her response at the same time was difficult even for the reincarnation of Clow Reeds. "I'm fine. What are you doing here, Eriol-kun?" She asked and smiling again, he replied, "I was just walking back home after getting somethings for dinner. It's my turn to cook and no one had done the shopping yet. What were you doing?" While he was speaking, the deeper part of his mind was interested in something. Something that even tried to catch the attention of the rest of his mind. Sakura had found her powers of empathy. She could feel what others felt. Slowly developing, for that he sighed. He had met many witches, wizards, sorcerers, soceresses and magicians that went mad when their powers of empathy developed too quickly for them to control and learn. At least he had prepared Sakura for it, for all the powers that she will possess one day. She was one person in the world that would become a beautiful and strong sorceress, witch or magician, whatever they decided to call her. Unlike the others before her, the powers will not be able to corrupt her beautiful mind, the innoncence she had in her mind will not be destroyed.

  
"I was just cleaning the house because it's my turn and I just have to clean up the garden now." Sakura replied, sensing that perhaps Eriol was a little preoccupied but he seemed to snap out of his thoughts just as her voice rang. The glazed look from his eyes disappeared and from those eyes, she knew that he felt love for her as a friend and a father? It confused her but she didn't question her insticts or the feelings she recieved from her new sense. "Would you like me to help you?" Eriol's gentle voice brought her back into the world. "Thank you for the offer, but I shouldn't be keeping you." Sakura's voice showed her fatigue. "I would love to help. Besides, I have no need to return home very soon." Sakura gave him a smile as he smiled at her. For a minute or two, there was silence before Sakura blushed a little and Eriol looked around to see that she had done only a tiny bit of the garden. "Here, let me have the rake while you sit and rest for awhile. No offence, but you look dead on your feet." Sakura playfully hit him on the shoulders as she listened to his advice. 

  
It was about half an hour after Eriol had said his greetings to the captain of the cheerleading team. There was only a small part left to do and Sakura had taken over the rake. Seeing the bike was in the way, Eriol allowed him a small mischievious smile. If he somehow enchanted the bike, Sakura would be forced to change a few more cards. One part of his mind argued that changing the cards was very important as another part tried to tell Eriol that Sakura was physically and mentally to exhausted and that her magic was running at a low. Eriol took this all in and decided that he had to do something to the bike. Working at an exhausted supply of magic and abilities has to be taught to her sometime and thinking about it, she had to learn it sometime. 

  
Setting his teeth firmly and his thoughts clear, he put a smile on his face, turned to Sakura and asked, "do you want me to move the bike so you can sweep the area?" Sakura gave him a small nod and a smile of thanks. As he moved the bike, he started to chant a small spell to hide what he was doing, under his breath and also managed to hide his feelings of guilt and worry. He moved the bike and resting his hands on it, he put in the spell he had started to prepare as Sakura was piling up the leaves. With it done, the bike glowed in a bluish black colour before it returned to normal. Sakura turned around quickly as she sensed magic, but when it disappeared, Sakura just gave Eriol a smile and gestured to the clean grass where the bike had once been. Understanding her meaning and sighing a sigh of relief in his mind, Eriol did as he was hinted to do and gave Sakura another smile. Not the smile he usually had, the happy smile but his real, gentle smile. 

  
Sakura was rather puzzled about Eriol's behaviour and his lack of feelings, but all of sudden, the feelings returned. He was feeling relief and love. Relief for what? Sakura just shrugged it off when the back door opened to reveal her father. "Hello Sakura! I just came home. Um...who's your friend?" Sakura waved to her father and said, "hello dad! This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is a friend of mine from school and he stopped by and helped me." Eriol bowed to the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation. "Nice to meet you, Hiiragizawa-kun. Thank you for helping Sakura. Would you like to come in and have dinner with us?" Eriol gave him a grateful smile and said, "I would love to stay, but I have to go home and make dinner. It's very nice of you to ask though. I really appreciate it." At the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura look a little disapointed. "Then, we shouldn't hold you. Once again, thank you." With that, Sakura's father went into the house to complete his task as Eriol bowed to him again. "I better go. See you later, Sakura-san." Sakura gave him another smile as he collected his bags and was off.

  
As Eriol walked away, Sakura fell to the green grass and lay down for awhile. She wanted to just lie down and sleep. As her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep, a swish of powerful wings awoke her. Up on opening her eyes, she saw her Sun Guardian looking down at her with a worried face. "Are you alright, Mistress?" He asked, his voice gentle and his wings covering her petit form. "I'm fine Cereberus. Since when are you so formal?" Sakura commented as she started to get up. Cereberus moved so she would be able to use his strong shoulders to life herself up. Sakura gave him a grateful smile as she stood up and he transformed back. Holding him in her arms, she moved back into the house, putting away the rake on her way. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was after dinner, Sakura had finished her homework despite her fatigue and even had managed to put on a happ face for her family, but alone in her room with Kero, she let her fatigue show. She collapsed on her bed as she finished her homework and sighed. It was 8pm at night and she was just about ready to sleep, despite the fact that her best time was normally about 10:30pm. Before she could however change and sleep, she opened her top drawer and pulled out the Sakura Book. The book still amazed her. It was simple light pink with silver and gold decorations. Upon opening it, the six Sakura Cards flew out of the book to circle their Mistress, sending waves of love and warmth towards the exhausted teenager. Sakura smiled. She felt the love the cards had for her strongly and she enjoyed it. After the Final Judgment, she had sat down on her bed with every single card out, including the ones that Syaoran had given her and told them how sorry she was for all the cards had to go through and they had forgiven her and thanked her as well for being a nice Mistress. 

  
Kero was amazed as he watched Sakura and the cards. The cards and the Card Mistress had a wonderful relationship going on and it was pretty amazing. So far from what he had learned, most sorcerers and others would always command or force their guardians or others to do their will. But Sakura was different. She asked the cards to do her biding and after, she would always thank the cards and kiss them in thanks. It was just so sweet of her to take care of her cards like so and the warmth, love and care she showed towards him was amazing as well. Afterall, he had forced the life of a Card Captor on the teenager, yet she had become his friend and he had become hers. Then thinking about the other guardian, she was amazed that she had forgiven him so quickly after all Yue had done to her. Sakura was too sweet and loving and caring. She was very respected by Yue and even though he didn't show it, Yue's cold heart was melting at the girl's warm touches. For that, Kero was forever glad for Sakura. Yue had been cold always. Even with their Master, he had the stony face, yet around Sakura, his eyes showed his feelings and sometimes, his face would also betray his emotions. Kero looked up from his thought at the sound of Sakura's alarmed gasp.

  
Sakura touched the Clow Cards and felt coldness. She then called one of the Sakura cards to her and felt how alive it was. Compared to the pink and silver card, the red and gold card felt like it was dying. Kero came closer to her to look at what she was looking at. "Kero, the Clow Cards feel like they are...dying. I can't explain it, but whenever I have touched the Clow Cards before, they have always felt alive. They had been so warm, but now they feel cold, dying! What's going on?" Kero looked at the girl, who was holding the Clow Cards in her hands, as if to make them warm again with her touch. "Don't panic Sakura. Let me explain. The Clow Cards had some magic in themselves for them to work, when they ran out, the took the magic needed from the book. Now, since the book as changed, they can no longer draw power from the book. The Sakura Cards are fine because they are now taking power from you. You have changed the cards, awakened them and fed them power, great amounts of power. But, the Clow Cards are now slumbering. If they do not change soon, some of them will start to lose their magical powers." 

  
Sakura felt her heart drop. The cards would lose their powers? The cards were her friends! She had collected them over the 2 year period and she had worked hard for them. She loved the cards and the cards loved her. She wasn't going to let them down. Gathering herself, she stood up with about 15 cards in her hands. She didn't bother to chant. She needed to do it quickly, while she had the energy. "Release!" Kero looked up at her in surprise and called, "what are you doing?" "I'm going to change them all!" Kero couldn't believe his ears. If Sakura did change them all, she would collapes and it might even kill her. Looking into her eyes, he knew that Sakura can not be stopped. "Sakura, don't. Please!" It was too late. The 15 cards floated up in front of her and around her, caught in the spell. "Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Arrow! Create! Sweet! Big! Little! Dream! Sand! Lock! Move! Snow!" After the ten, Sakura started to sway, she was pale in her face and Kero was seriously worried. She didn't look so well, but then, who would, using as much power as she was at once? 

  
Sakura steadied herself and breathed in and out until she was no longer dizzy. Her flickering magic circle managed to stay still as she pulled more magic from a place in her mind that she didn't know about. Kero looked at what she was doing and knew that there was trouble. She was pulling energy from her reserves, the parts of her magic that shouldn't be touched. "Flower! Power! Storm! Wave! Shot!" This time, Sakura was near collapse, there was no more power she could draw from anywhere and she was at the blink of collapsing. "Dash!" With the last card done, she quickly shut off her magic and fell. She simply fell onto her bed, luckily, she had been close enough to it and didn't fall on the floor. She felt dizzy and sick as she fought of the feeling to stay concious. It was not her best day. "What were you thinking, Sakura! You could have killed yourself!" Sakura just moaned in reply. 

  
Getting up and sitting was a hard task and Sakura nearly fell back but, the cards that she had just changed surrounded her and she felt all of her fatigue disappear for the moment. The cards were all healthy and circling her, once again giving her the warm feeling. "Sakura, look!" Kero pointed at the Dash Card. It was glowing rainbow colour and before Sakura could react, the card changed out of the card form and into the form of the cat. It hissed at Sakura and she was rather amazed to find all the cards in front of her, attack cards in front of defed cards near her. "What's going on?" She asked, a little frightened. "What were you thinking? You have used too much magic at once when you were weak to start off with! You could have died! Since you used so much magic, your magic didn't work the way it was supposed to with the Dash card. Somehow, you have upseted it. Now..." Kero didn't get to finished as the Dash hissed loudly and jumped out of the window. Sakura followed it.

  
Looking down at where the dash card was, Sakura saw the card was on her brother's bike. All of sudden, she felt Clow's aura and the bike glowed in a blackish blue colour before Dash disappeared and the bike, possessed by the card, dashed off into the dark, cold night. "Oh, no!" Sakura yelled before she grabbed her phone, her roller blades with the cards in one pocket. "Come on, Kero! We have to catch Dash. It's all my fault and I have to fix it." Kero tried to protest, but Sakura jumped out of her window, flipped and landed on her feet perfectly on the pavement. "You amaze me." Kero said as she put on her skates and sped off after the card. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yukito sat and did his homework while Yue slept. But, when Yue felt Sakura's power drain so much, he awoke and fought through the clouds that surrounded him. She had changed 15 cards...she didn't have enough power to support him. Determined, he pulled all he can from the full Moon, which was a lot. Enough to fill him with enough magic to last a week at least. Sakura was in danger. He could feel her panic and for some reason, he worried for her. Will she be safe? Thinking that he could not take chances the second time, he pulled more magic from the Moon, rather than Sakura and changed his form. He stepped out into the backyard of the Tsukishiro residence and with a few beats of his wing, he was in the air he loved so much. Concentrating on her pinkish silver power that was his Mistress, he flew towards the library. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura felt cold, weak and unable to do anything. She held her staff in her hands and calling jump, she followed the card around and when it dashed up the wall of the library, using all of her strength, she did the same. But, weak and tired as she was, she couldn't reach it and when she felt dizzy, her magic came undone, leaving Sakura to fall to the cold harsh ground. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact of the ground. Midway down, she felt a warm silver aura around her and someone catching her. Opening her eyes in the warm embrace, she drowned in the silver eyes of her Guardian. "Thank you." Sakura whispered before she burried her face into Yue's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You are welcome, Mis...Sakura-sama." Sakura didn't open her eyes but snuggled a little closer to him, a smile on her face. 

  
"Is she ok?" Kero asked worried. "She'll be fine. Now, what do we do about the Dash card?" Kero asked. "Nothing. WE are doing nothing. I will however be doing something." Sakura opened her eyes and Yue let her down on her feet, but stayed close to her. She was wearing a simple kahki pants and a long sleeved, tight shirt. She looked gorgeous! But, he destracted himself, trying to figure out what he could do to help the exhausted teenager. "I have to do this. It was all my fault and it's time I fixed it." Sakura stood and faced the bike, holding her staff tightly and her face pale. 

  
The bike charged at her as Sakura jumped out of it's way. It turned around and Sakura felt the presence of Dash within the bike. "I'm so sorry, Dash." Sakura called out to it as she thought of anything she could do. The bike rolled away from her and then around her. "You have to be able to be in front of it, get to it's destination before it does." Kero yelled out to her and Sakura understood what she would have to do. Calling the card in her mind, a red and gold card came into her awaiting hand. "Sakura, NO! If you change another card, you won't just pass with collapsing! You could die!" Unlike other NORMAL people would have been, Sakura remained calm, almost serene. "If I die, I die. But I seriously doubt that. I know that I have just enough power for one more card to change and that's going to be Loop." Kero seems to understand her as he nodded and said, "alright then. Go for it Sakura! We'll take care of you." Sakura gave her smile to everyone before she started to chant.

  
"Loop!" She felt her magic drain away from her. Though she was sure that everything would be fine, it worried her a little to feel basically no power in herself. As Loop did it's job and Dash jumped out of the bike to hiss at her, Sakura felt her knees weaken. Everyone present could see that she kept herself up with sheer will. "It'll be okay, Dash. I promise. Windy! Gently carry Dash to me, please." Sakura said, her voice gentle like a loving friend that she was. As Windy moved to comply, Dash protested. Sakura could tell that Dash was afraid, Syaoran was worried, Kero was also worried and Yue was worried as well and to her amazement, she felt something like love from him...towards her. Sakura stopped all other thoughts other than the ones of Dash. She now held the cat like creature in her arms as Dash struggled to get out of her hold.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol had followed Dash card from Sakura's home all the way to the Library. Sakura was growing stronger, yet he had been worried sick when she had changed 15 cards. She must have been worried about the cards alot. So caring! But, that was Sakura, Clow Reed's daughter. He smiled as Sakura used Loop, it was so smart of her to think of it. As he looked at her form, he saw that her face was pale, a thin veil of sweat on her body and her hair was dampened slightly due to her sweat. She was trembling a little and as she held Dash in her arms, she looked so small, so young, so naive, innocent and loving. Sakura petted Dash's head and whispered words that he could not hear to it. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"It's alright now. I'm so sorry, Dash. It was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to change so many of you at once. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." As a tear slid down her cheek, from fatigue, worry and remorse, the card looked up at it's Mistress and licked her face. "Oh, don't do that! Are you alright? Can you please go back to your true form now? Please?" Sakura asked, too tired to use her powers. The card nodded, gave her a last lick and went back into it's card, floating into Sakura's hand. She struggled to get up and when she did, she looked back to the group and said, "I won't be trying THAT again!" Kero gave her a hug and when he let her go, Sakura could no longer support herself and she fell to the ground, but she never hit the ground. Yue had caught her once again and held her in his arms. She was so delicate looking but her power in her was so strong! 

  
Kero guided the way towards Sakura's home, even though Yue knew the way. Sakura had just left, too busy to use Mirror. So the group had to be really careful not to draw attention to themselves. Kero opened the window for Yue as he rid of his wings and went into his Mistress's room. She was unmoving in his arms as Yue held her close to his heart. Kero pulled the covers back and Yue laid her in her bed, a little hesitant to let the contact go. As he let her go, he heard her whisper a soft, "no" and she snuggled closer to him. He gently laid her in her bed but didn't break contact with her as she wouldn't let him go. She moaned in her sleep. Yue wondered just what was happening in her dream that was so terrible to make her look like she was in pain.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura looked up from where she was standing. It was dark everywhere and the only light was her. She glowed in the dark like a single candle in a black room. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. There was such a strong feeling of hate that it hurt her. Hurt her so much inside her mind that she could scream, yet she couldn't. The figure came closer. "Hello, Star." When she came close enough to her, Sakura's light showed a face of a lady. She looked about 25 or so, with long black hair, left to flow about her form in fake wind. Her eyes were black as well and that was the thing that scared her the most. The eyes that were filled with hate so dark and evil. She was dressed in a black robe, much like hers, but no decoration. In her hands she held a staff of pure black wood with only a black orb on top of it. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, her voice showing her fear.

  
"Wow! The greatest sorceress in the world is afraid of me? Black Witch? I'll kill you, you know. You'll die and I'll kill Clow Reeds as well and everything he stood for. You, his..." Sakura couldn't hear what was happening next as silver light started to come closer to her and she started to feel drawn to it. The Black Witch swore as she was drawn away, covered by the warm silver aura. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yue looked at Sakura's face as she opened her eyes. All traces of distress was gone from her face. Upon opening her eyes, Sakura found that she was looking at silver eyes, so, Yue had been the one that rescued her from the Black Witch. "What was wrong, Sakura? You looked like you were terrified of something or someone. What did you dream?" Sakura looked up at the two guardians with a look of horror in her eyes. She was afraid, deadly afraid. "It wasn't a dream." Sakura whispered, just loud enough for the two to hear. "What do you mean, Mistress?" Sakura listend to Yue's question and indeed wonder what it was, she even forgot to correct her Guardian. "It was more like a meeting. I saw a lady with long black hair and black eyes. She gave off the feeling of so much hate...it hurt me inside..." Sakura started to cry, shaking, feeling the deadly coldness that still remained in her after that meeting in her dream. "Everything was dark and the lady called me 'Star' and that she hated me. The hate hurt me..." Not being able to control her crying anymore, she threw herself at Yue and held on to him like he was the only thing in the world that could keep her safe. 

  
Uncosciously, almost, Yue wrapped his arms around the crying girl, attempting to calm her down. Her hot tears seeped through his robe on to his skin and she was shaking so much. "How did you know that she hated you before she told you? Who is she?" Kero asked, as Yue awkwardly held her. He had never had to comfort anyone before, never in his long life of about 100 or so years. "I don't know, I just knew! She had this black eyes and they were filled with anger and hate. It hurt me inside." Sakura held on tighter to Yue, burying her face into his shoulder. She was in shock, something in her dream had been so terrible enough to put the Card Mistress into shock. Perhaps the usage of so much magic might have something to do with it, but she was in shock and Yue didn't know anything that he could do to help her. So, he held his Mistress in his arms and let her cry, but Kero had other plans. 

  
"Sakura, explain how you knew, please, it's very important." Sakura looked up from Yue's shoulder, her face a little red from all the crying, and managed to just get out her words. "Ever since yesterday, I've been able to feel what other people felt. I don't know how or why. I just know that I can. Now, leave me alone." When Yue started to get up, Sakura pulled him back. "Stay, please. I'm scared." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Her tears did not stop until an hour later. Sakura fell asleep in Yue's arms and he laid her on her bed and put the covers over her once again, pushing away a bit of her hair and holding onto her hands. She looked so vunerable. So delicate like a doll. "What do you think is happening?" Kero asked softly and Yue almost wanted to strangle the creature. Yue wanted to just sit there and watch the girl sleep, watch over her, the beautiful Angel. "I don't know. Though, I did notice that she seemed to have started to develope powers other than just her magic. What she was doing is Empathy. Feeling other people's feelings and anger and hate can her an Empath. It is said that hate feels cold and dark while anger burns. I wouldn't know but what I do know is that she is very lucky that her powers are developing slowly. It's less painful or dangerous. I don't remember anyone named Dark Witch but she might be a new one. Sounds like she's pretty powerful, with a lot of knowledge as well. Possible danger. We need to put a spell on our Mistress to protect her mind from being entered through a dream. No one should be able to enter the Mistress's mind without her permission. She has very strong psycic abilities that are yet to develope. They are more than enough of protection, but dreams..." 

  
Kero listened to Yue and looked at Sakura, his Mistress. She looked a little peaceful but the exhaustion was there. "How come she's fine now?" Kero asked. "I'm shielding her from any invasion to her dreams. But, we need to secure this shield. I need your help." Kero nodded and called on his magic only to change. In his bigger form, he stood next to his brother and looked at their young Mistress, lying there, her face pale. "What do you want me to do?" Cereberus asked. "Nothing, but supply me with the power. I'll do the spell work." Cereberus agreed. "You always was the one with the knowledge and I always provided the power, right?" Yue gave his brother a rare smile before closing his eyes and concentrating on making a shield around his Mistress. 

  
After 5 minutes of hard work, Sakura was safe from all kinds of invasion and the two guardians were exhausted. "I have to go now. Yukito will be very puzzled as it is." Cereberus gave a curt nod, too busy trying to pull Sakura's covers up as she shivered. Yue stepped in to help before he went to the window and flew out. Cereberus decided that he would stay awake and look after his young Mistress. He sat down on the small cushion, his face resting on her bed. Sakura leaned closer to him and laid her small hand on the side of his head and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Um...that's it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon. Please do REVIEW! I need those reviews! PLEASE? 


	7. The Return of Meiling: Blossoming Love

Sorry for the lateness...I had interenet problems along with too much homework. I hope you like and unless I get more than 5 reviews, the next chapter won't be out. Thank you to all those that have reviewed and please do review!!!!

  


Um...personally, I think this chapter is too sappy...but if you like it, do tell me...

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura opened her eyes to the bright sun. It was Monday and it meant school. She sighed loudly enough to wake her sleeping Guardian. "Oh, my! Look at the time, Sakura. You should head to school." Sakura just nodded and went into her bathroom to have a shower. She was tired, but it was understandable. She DID change over 15 cards after all. Getting out of the shower, she dried her hair and proceeded to get into her school uniform. Kero looked at her and went back to sleep. Passing the sleeping Guardian, Sakura smiled and gently stroked his fur before getting her bag and heading downstairs for her breakfast. 

  


  
Stifling a yawn, she managed to eat her breakfast quickly enough and also deal with her brother before running out of her house. She was late to school, again! Rushing, she managed to avoid bumping into anything or anyone until she had reached the school. Changing out of her skates, she went into the classroom, only to find it half full with her classmates and a certain few surrouding someone. Curious, she walked up to the group and greeted them, getting her hint, the group parted to allow the card mistress to see a certain red eyed girl.

  


  
"Meiling!" Sakura yelled and threw herself at her friend. They shared a friendly hug before asking excitedly how they were. Meiling told her that she was here because she had missed her fiancee and also because she had missed her friends in Japan. Thought Meiling had been going to a Hong Kong school most of the time, she didn't find good friends due to the respect she got because of her family. They were the Li Clan and they were respected and feared for their magic and warriors. Sakura and smiled and nodded in understanding. Then getting an idea, she said, "I know! We can all go to that new Ice cream Palour and we can catch up." But her idea didn't turn out the way she wanted as most of the girls had something on that day. Piano lessons, family dinners, dates and so on. The group had sighed, so afterall, it was just Card Capting group. Sakura was rather glad about it though, that way, Meiling could see Yue and Cereberus. 

  


  
"I would love to stay and chat, but you have class and I think I should go and say hi to the teachers we had." With that, Meiling waved to the girls and went. Leaving the couple of boys to stare after her. The group didn't have the time to discuss it as the teacher walked in to start the class. No one however noticed one boy smiling a evil smile and another with a dreamy look on his face.

  


  
Eriol sat and planned. Once again, Sakura would have a challenge. She would have to face something of his imagination and he could only hope that she would be ok after it all. He casted a quick look at her and saw that she was faring a lot better than before, perhaps she wouldn't be collapsing after changing the cards, perhaps. He smiled again, looking at her. The part of him that was Clow Reeds was smiling like a proud father, soon enough, she would be ready, to face the world of magic as the greatest sorceress alive. She held so much power in her, something that no one in the world has seen. Eriol smiled a smile of a proud friend. That his friend, Sakura could do such things and that she could control the power given to her, without the studying and without the knowledge that the others often possessed to become powerful. She was so pure, innocent, once again something that you did not see with great power. Stopping his thoughts, Eriol decided that he should start listening in class.

  


  
Syaoran was not paying attention to class. It wasn't obvious, but to his friends, they could see the distracted look upon his eyes and the fact that he didn't look alert enough, revealed that the Chinese Warrior was day dreaming. Tomoyo guessed that it was Meiling, in which case, she was right. Syaoran could not stop thinking about his obssesed cousin. She was 17, his age and also his fiancee, a promise that she had made at a young age. Yet, he was bound to keep it. At first, he had thought that he would hate to marry her, seeing her obsession and also her annoying side only. Yet, now that she had changed, she has changed into someone much more beautiful and had lost some of her edge, more soft, less obsessive and less annoying than before. She was indeed beautiful, he thought, her eyes were the colour of a red rose, her hair soft as silk and she was just so beautiful. She had the talents to fight, someone that could be an even match for him. He let his face drop it's frown. He had nothing to frown about, did he? He was in love...

  


  
Tomoyo and Sakura caught each others eyes and winked at each other. They knew that Syaoran was in love, it was clear. They were hoping that their chinese friends would get along, sometime. Sure, Syaoran had a clear crush, even love for Sakura, but it was something that was just then. Just at the moment, it was more like a precious friend than a lover, or a boyfriend. They both had understood their relationship and had become close friends, nothing less and nothing more. Thinking about love, the girls each looked back to the front and went into their own daydreams.

  


  
Sakura tried to stop herself from thinking of the one person that was constantly taunting her. He was out of bounds, or so she thought and to some extents wished. She could not aproach him, he was out of reach for her. But, if she KNEW that he was out of bounds, she would not feel such feelings for him, right? Thinking to herself, she shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts of him away from her head. It was most a good idea, after all, he was older than her, he shared a being with another. But, she might be able to use her magic to seperate them, couldn't she? Somehow, she knew that then answer was yes. That she could work such a magic. Thinking that it was better to think about magic rather than her blossoming love or math, she paid her full attention to the power than resided in her body and mind.

  


  
Tomoyo looked at her best friend, to Syaoran and to Eriol. They were all deep in thoughts. She knew that Sakura hated math, that Eriol and Syaoran excelled in the subject, yet none of them was paying attention to class. That particular day, even the usually good girl, Daidouju Tomoyo, sunk herself deep in her thoughts. There was a particular male in the class she was interested in and it was time that she paid closer attention to what her heart was telling her. Carefully, not to catch anyone's attention, she looked around slowly, catching a look at her crush. With a sigh, she looked towards the front again. The black board seemed to have a picture of Eriol-Kun on it all of sudden as she smiled. Though she was able to set her friends up, tell them to talk to their crushes, she was hopeless when it came to herself. She could not make herself get up and tell Eriol-kun what she felt. She was scared, scared of him deserting her, putting a strain on their friendship and also that she would get a broken heart. She thought and thought, smiling like a love sick fool...

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The school ended with a bell. Sakura quickly rang up Kero and told him to meet her at the park. She had wanted Meiling to meet Yue as well, but sometimes, she couldn't always get what she wanted, right? "Hey Meiling! Let's go! Kero is going to be waiting for us at the park so he can show you his true form. He has been boasting about it." Meiling laughed and Sakura took that chance to get a closer look at her friend. She was much more carefree now, she looked much happier, relaxed. They all headed to the park. 

  


  
Sakura looked around as they entered the park for the beast of the seal. "What are you looking for?" Meiling asked as Sakura closed her eyes and went into a trance to see where abouts the small beast was. "She's looking for something. Don't talk." Syaoran's voice whispered and Meiling kept quiet. All of sudden, Sakura's eyes snapped open as she called, "Kero!" The small beast appeared next to it's Mistress withi seconds and hugged her neck the best it can. Sakura allowed herself a smile. She had also sensed someone else of power within the park, "Yue is around here as well." She said, to no one in particular. Meiling has been told about the Sakura Cards and her Judgement. "Cool, can we see him?" Meiling asked and never recieved an answer as they neared the Peguin playground. 

  


  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped short, trying to see where all the power was coming from as the slide lifted up into the air and the small penguins around it started to spin, fast. Kero hung near his Mistress, "return to thy true form, Cereberus." There was a flustering of wings that Meiling watched with huge eyes. Then, there was blinding light. In the place the small beast of the seal was floating at, now there was the true golden beast of the seal, Cereberus. Meiling watched, open mouthed as he moved gracefully towards it's Mistress and stood in front of her, willing to protect her with his life. "Wow! I never would have imagined! You look impressive." Cereberus didn't even turn to enjoy the remark. His eyes were aware of everything in the park, he was ready to protect and fight for his Mistress. 

  


  
Sakura walked closer to Cereberus and laid a gentle hand on her and he turned to nuzzled her hand as he purred. "Rephrase that. He's just like an overgrown kitten." Once agiain, the comment went ignored. "Meiling, we don't have time for insults. Right now, we have to figure out what on Earth we are going to do with this." Meiling just nodded as Sakura turned to look at her. There was movement and when Sakura turned to look at what it was, she saw one of the Peguin things heading her way, fast. She cried out in surprise and jumped away the best she could. Cereberus flew up into the air and threw his fireballs at the attacking penguin statues. "Release! Fly!" Sakura's voice rang out as she shot up into the air, next to Cereberus. Her school uniform flew about her frail looking form in the winter wind. "Wow! How did she do that?" Meiling asked Tomoyo, surprised. She didn't get an answer as the penguin statues started to attack her and Tomoyo.

  


  
Meiling fought with her hands, she kicked and punched at the statues, breaking them and throwing them away from her and her friend. Syaoran looked at her, worried. As soon as he looked, he almost smiled. He should have known better than worry about his cousin. She was more than a match for the penguins flying about. Sakura landed with a thud on her back, crying out in pain. Meiling turned to look at her and saw that she was fairly alright, but worried anyway. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Meiling's voice called Sakura from her pain. "I'm fine. Be careful Meiling and look after Tomoyo for me." With that, she was back in the air, surveying the scene and thinking of a card that could be of help. "Card created by Clow, change and be reborn under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Shot!" Meiling watched, amazed as the young card Mistress called on her powers and the card changed to fit her. It wasn't something a person get to see everyday and secretly, Meiling was glad that she was there to witness the scene.

  


  
Ths shot card bowed to it's Mistress and flew off to keep the penguins in safe distance of Sakura. Meiling fought hand to hand with the statues while Syaoran called on his magic. Tomoyo hid behind the two warriors and thought. They were getting nowhere and the group was tiring. Sakura was well protected from the attacks and the others were able to handle themselves as well but they needed some more help and think up a good card to use. A statue went past Shot and was blocked by Cereberus. Sakura floated in the air, eyes closed, calling for help with all of her powers. "Yue." She whispered gently into the air. "I need you."

  


  
Yukito stopped walking. He had been tired for the last week but, he was feeling much better now. Thinking about it, why did he stop? He never got to answer himself as he was gone and replaced with another being inside of him. Yue opened his eyes and flew off to where his Mistress was. She was in distress and was calling for him. The Moon was almost full and he had enough power to help her unlike before. The Moon and his Mistress was the providers of his powers, he could not survive if he didn't have enough power. Last time the Moon had waned, he had thought that he could not survive it, yet, somehow, he did. He wasn't sure about the next time though. Sakura was having less trouble with the cards but she needed to grow more in power to support the two guardians and also the cards. He stopped his thoughts as he had reached where the crisis was happening. He looked down at his young Mistress, her uniform flying around her in the cold winter wind, fighting was all around her, yet she was calm, Cereberus by her side, fighting away all her opponents. 

  


  
Sakura noticed the presence and looked up, a name slipped through her lips, her voice filled with longing. "Yue..." She flew up higher and on impulse, hugged the Guardian. Yue put a tentative arm around his Mistress as she looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you for coming." She whispered. Her voice was enough to erase everything else around them and leave them along in the skies, but it didn't last as Cereberus called, "watch out!" Instictively, Yue wrapped both of his arms around Sakura, holding her tight as he ducked away. He was so much more experienced with his wings than the young girl. 

  


  
Sakura snuggled closer to Yue, forgetting that he didn't know how she felt or that he was out of bounds to her. She felt warm and protected in his arms. She knew that he would never hurt her and that he would always be there for her, if he can. She smiled in his embrace as Meiling yelled out something that made Sakura blush. Yue ignored the young Chinese teen and concentrated on keeping his Mistress safe. Another statue headed for the two and was destroyed with a blast of power from Yue. The shot was still running around trying to stop any of the statues coming towards Sakura, but there is only so much a lone card could do. "We have to do something! I'm getting tired of this!" Meiling yelled out, her voice a little desperate. "What can we do? If only we could stop the movement." Cereberus put in, his voice was serious, and full of energy, thanks to the warm sunset. 

  


  
"Stop the Statues, that's a good idea. What about that card we caught at the ice link? Freeze?" Meiling yelled, as Sakura and Yue started to drift down towards the ground, Yue set Sakura down gently onto her feet. Sakura smiled gently at him before calling back Fly in her mind and chanting again, prepared for the energy drain she knew that would come. "Card created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your Mistress, Sakura. Freeze!" With her chanting came silvery golden light, the magical greed and admiration from the group. She looked graceful, in control of the wonderful power she held and she looked beautiful. Yue tried to appear that he wasn't staring at the girl in front of him, in the middle of her magic. As Freeze went to do it's Mistress's biding, the group stood and watched. Finally, the whole playground was frozen and the magical feeling was gone. The group sighed.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol watched from top of the tree. "Poor Yue and Sakura. They both can't tell each other, think each other is out of bounds." Nakuru commented from her spot next to him. "Anyway, two more cards were changed. It'll be over soon." A small flying creature said, it's blue eyes flashing. "All thanks to the young Chinese Lady. Well, I hope Sakura and Yue will open their eyes sometime soon. Is it just me or is the two Chinese warriors in love?" Nakura laughed softly as Eriol smiled. Everything will be over soon.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura turned to look at all of her friends, her eyes showing her fatigue. "Is everyone ok? Is your hands ok, Meiling?" Meiling nodded but Syaoran grabbed her hands gently to show the cuts and bruises on it. "That's not ok, Meiling. We need to get that patched up." Meiling blushed as Syaoran held her hand. Noticing what he was doing, Syaoran also blushed, leaving the two other teen girls to giggle and one Moon Guardian puzzled. "Mistress..." Sakura turned around to face him, a frown on her face. He thought that there might be something that he has done to displease her, but when he looked in her eyes, he saw her laughter. "Sakura. Please Yue. Call me by my name. You can call me anything you like as long as it's not Mistress." Yue smiled at her, a hesitant, gentle smile, but it was a smile. "It would be disrespectable to call you anything else, Mistress. Besides, what would I call you?" Sakura let the frown slip from her face, revealing a gentle smile.

  


  
"How about Sakura-chan? Or just Sakura would be fine. That's what Cereberus calls me." Yue's smile remained. The group had turned to look at the scene unfolding before them, also the trio in the tree watched, interested. "It would not be suitable, Sakura-sama." Sakura heard her name and felt her knees go weak. Not because she was tired after her magic, but because he loved the sound of her name on his lips. It sounded beautiful. "I would love it if you dropped the sama part though." Sakura said, almost teasingly as the guardian simply shook his head. "Fine, for now, but I promise that I will be able to get you to call me by my name someday!" On impulse, she flung herself at him and hugged him, kissing him on his cheeck and then letting go. She blushed and he blushed, both surprised at her boldness. "I have to go now, Sakura-sama. Yukito will be puzzled at what had happened if I dont go soon." Sakura nodded and the Guardian flew off, still red in the face.

<  


  
"Wow! Who is that? Is the card Mistress in love?" Sakura blushed deep red and Tomoyo let out a small sigh as Syaoran looked uncomfortable. "Um...if you don't mind, I think we should get moving. There are sounds of people heading this way." Syaoran commented, getting looks to kill from his cousin and from Tomoyo. Sakura looked as if she could just kiss him. "He's right, You should looked around yourselves now." Cereberus commented, as he transformed back to his smaller form. They looked around and saw havoc everywhere. There was broken pieces of the Penguin statues everywhere with the slide almost falling down, everything was broken. The pavement around them was also destroyed with the help of the two Li Clan warriors and also the Shot card. The sounds came closer and the group ran off. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Well, that was certainly interesting! I have one question though. How is it that whenever we are in one of these weird situations, no one is around to see us?" Sakura asked, breathing hard, from all the running. "I would imagine that the same person that is causing the trouble to be clearing away all the people. The strange thing is, that we should be able to sense him, but we can't." Sakura looked a little guilty. "Um...you can't always sense people with magic. According to Cereberus, if they have powerful enough magic, they could hide it in themselves. Kind of make them disappear from the raider." Syaoran looked positively shocked. Sakura gave him a smile before pulling her magic into herself to hide her magical powers from him. 

  


  
"It is possible then. So, that's how the enemy is hiding and so, now, what do we do from here?" He asked, his voice thoughtful. "I would have no idea. Besides, we have been able to fight off every single one of the attacks. There is no reason that we can't do it now. I think that we shoud wait it out, get more information and when we know enough, then we will act." The group nodded. "I'm so sorry Meiling. We can't go to the Ice Cream Parlour. It's 5:30 and I think they are closed. Wanna come over to my house?" Meiling looked up to her friend and nodded. She would love to go to Sakura's house and see what it was like, how she lived. "I would love to." 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The group arrived at Sakura's place and found that Touya was home. "Hey monster! What are the Chinese Brats doing here?" Instantly, Touya was giving the two dirty looks while Sakura sighed. "They are my guests and they are not brats so lay off. Leave us be." With that, she ignored Touya and walked into the loungeroom with her friends. "Ignore my brother. He's still not over the incident. Anyways, what would you like?" She asked, her form instantly taking the one of the hostess. She got her orders and Tomoyo walked out of the room with her, giving a small wink to Meiling.

  


  
In the kitchen, the two girls giggled. "I think it's about time Syaoran and Meiling got their acts together, don't you?" Sakura voiced as she cut the cake, surprising Tomoyo. Looking at the shock on her best friend's face, she looked at her, smiled and said, "you didn't think that I was that dense, did you?" Tomoyo could do nothing but nod a little and look ashamed. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out, outraged look on her face, but soon the two teens were laughing and went about preparing the drinks, slowly as they can. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The two Chinses sat there in awkawrd silence as the two girls giggled in the kitchen. "So, how have you been eating and sleeping in the time that I was in Hong Kong?" Meiling asked, a question that was more or less given by the Elders. "I bet that you have been asked to ask me several questions running on that line, right?" Meiling blushed a little and nodded. "I've been fine. Lately worried about the Sakura cards though. She keeps collapsing after changing each one. But we have more help now, as you might have seen." That was close enough to break Meiling's heart. So, it seemed that her Xiao Lang's attentions were on the Card Mistress and not on her. It hurt her feelings, it broke her heart into two, yet she kept her straight face and smiled at her friend. "Now, it's time for me to ask you a question. How have you been?" By that question, the raven haired girl was surprised, maybe he did care for her, but it might also just be something as one cousin to another. "I'm pretty ok. I've been training hard in Matial arts with your sisters and the Elders have been training me." 

  


  
Syaoran understood the reason that girl had blushed. The Elders have been training her to prepare her to be his bride, most likely. "Good. I hope you are not too stressed by that. You need to learn how to be the Clan leader's wife, the Lady of the house." Those simple words were enough to shake away all the doubts that Meiling had once had. "You mean...I thought..." Meiling couldn't speak propably, drawing a smile from the chocolate haired boy. "No, I'm not in love with Sakura, but I do care for her deeply as a friend and the Mistress of the cards. I still intend to marry you...even though it was a promise as a child, I think it's one of the best decisions I have made so far. So, if you still want to be my fiancee, train hard." Meiling threw herself at the boy of her desire and he held her close to him. For the first time, he did not complain at the way that she expressed her effection for him. "I would love to! I love you, Xiao Lang." 

  


  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked through the crack of the closed doors and surpressed their giggles and sighs and went back to the kitchen, giving the two a little more time to have their romantic moment. "He finally told her." Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a look. "It wasn't my fault! Don't look at me like that, Tomoyo-chan. He was just too shy to tell her. He always had loved her, but didn't know...I think it's beautiful." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and sighed together, little hearts forming over their eyes.

  


  
Syaoran held his fiancee in his arms and lifted her face gently and laid a small kiss on her lips. His first proper kiss. "I love you too, Meiling." He whispered in her ear, his gentle side taking the warrior part away. "I never would have guessed." Meiling giggled and got out of his hold, a little reluctantly, but she had noticed some strange sounds outside the door in the living room. She opened the door to find the two best friends standing there with cups and drinks and cake all in a small tray, trying to look innocent.

  


  
"Congrates." Sakura commented, noticing the blush among the two teens with amusement. "It's about time." Tomoyo commented, adding to Sakura's comment and more blush was her reward. "I can't believe that you took that long to figure out your love for each other! I should have just gotten one of the Clow Cards to solve your problems for you." Talking about Clow Cards gave her a great idea, so she pulled out a card, her key, made sure that no one was around in the house other than her friends. They watched her movements suspiciously until she stood in the middle of the room, in front of the newly made couple. "Release!" She called out her spells. "Card created by Clow, change and be reborn under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Flower!" Imagining what she wanted, she silently commanded the card to do her biding. 

  


  
Meiling blinked in surprise as red and pink rose petals started to rain out of nowhere onto her and Syaoran, covering them in rose petals. Then Sakura walked closer and handed her a bunch of the most gorgeous red, pink and white roses that Meiling had ever seen. "Congratulations and good luck." She said, as the petals stopped and she smiled apologectically. "I don't want to get rid of the petals, they are just so beautiful, but, my brother will kill me. So, I hope you don't mind if I get rid of them..." Meiling just gave her a bright smile, smelling her roses as Syaoran blushed deep red. "Card created by Clow, Change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Erase!" Erase did it's job and erased all the flower petals from the lounge room and Tomoyo squealed. "I have the picture taken! Now I'll develope it and send it to you, Meiling. I'll also give you a copy, Syaoran. I think you'll like it. Don't you just think that these cute digital camaras are great?" She commented, not noticing the sighs and giggles from her friends. 

  


  
Sakura climbed up to her room, tired out of her wits. She had changed 4 cards that day and even though she had not collapsed, she was just about ready to. "Hey Kero. I brought you some cake." Sakura said, brining the Sun Guardian to her with a yell of joy. "Thank you so much Sakura!" The guardian exclaimed as he devoured the cake. Sakura just smiled at the golden beast of the seal. "Guess what? I changed two more cards while Meiling and Syaoran was here, as a small present to them for getting together." Kero almost choked on his cake and giggled. "Most of us saw it coming, didn't we?" Sakura nodded, joining in the laughter. When Kero had finished his cake, he went to play the playstation while Sakura did her homework. Touya was in his room also doing his homework and their father was in the study, marking the homework from his students.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Meiling and Syaoran stood outside at the balcony of the apartment. "I was too shy to tell you." Syaoran told his girlfriend. "I don't know when, but my love for you as a cousin and a friend changed into love and I couldn't tell you." Meiling nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Though I acted obsessed with you and stuff, I didn't have the courage to actually go up to you and tell you that I love you without all the act behind it. The fact of the matter is that I thought that you had fallen for Sakura when you sent that letter. I thought you meanrt it to tell me that you wanted to break off the engagement and that you loved Sakura more than anyone in the world and that you wanted to marry her instread of me. Thats why I came so quickly, to get it over and done with, to let the pain pass quicker." Syaoran understood. With all the confessions done, he moved to hold her in his arms and kissed her gently on her nose as a conteneted sigh escaped her lips. She moved her face up to recieve a kiss from her gentle warrior and the kiss grew more and more passionately until they had to come up for air, leaving them both blushing. Then they simply held each other and watched the stars...

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed it...I enjoyed writing it...now, you have the task of reviewing!

  
Thanks to Blue Angel for the wonderful, long and insightful review...please REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. The Ying: Shall We

  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews and um please keep reviewing. I'm sorry this is a little late out, but I was having some Internet problems. If I get more than 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Only after 5 reviews though. WARNING~This chapter is a pure romance sap. I suck at romance and I think this is too sappy, but enjoy it anyway. It's one of those times you finally get to see some Sakura and Yue romance. Please REVIEW!!!!!!

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura rollerbladed towards her school, feeling full of energy, full of her magic. It ran through her like liquid fire and it comforted her. Thinking about a few things, she noticed that Meiling would be gone and that Syaoran would perhaps be a little down. Thinking about love took her to the subject of her own feelings. Thinking that it was time that she knew what she had really felt, she assessed her feelings and found...To her surprise or not so, she found her feelings being drawn the closest to her Moon Guardian. His constant protection, his beautiful features and everything about him caught her heart in a trap called Love. 

  


  
She sighed. No matter what she felt about him, there was no chance anything could happen. It was not supposed to. Her love for him didn't feel wrong, but he was out of bounds, he had loved Clow Reeds. He was her Guardian and she could not ask him to love her, his Mistress. He might think that he is forced to love her back, because she is his Mistress. That's not what she wanted. But, hadn't she felt his love for her? Hadn't he blushed at her kiss? Hadn't he come to her call of help? But all of those things were explainable. He probably felt love for her as his Mistress, a friend perhaps and he came to her because she was his Mistress, his responsibility to protect. Blushing at her kiss didn't mean that he had loved her, it was probably that he was shocked at her boldness as she was. Perhaps he had thought that it was not the right thing to do, perhaps he had not said anything because she was his Mistress. 

  


  
As her thoughts took her towards the negative parts, she felt sad, upset, down. She felt heart broken. Sakura, the Card Mistress was in love and also in doubts of her love. As every single teenager probably went through, her mind was a turmoil of thoughts of her love, and reasons why it wouldn't work. To get her hopes up would be more painful afterwards. "It's impossible." She sighed a little as she arrived at the school. It was just another day filled with school and of confused thoughts.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yue sat in the comfortable space in Yukito's mind. His magic was restored, but for how long? It would not be long before his Mistress changes all of the cards and perhaps not have enough magic to support him. He would then be gone, just gone, disappeared into nothingness. Yukito would go with him, to cease to exist in the world. The Moon Guardian worried, not about himself, but for his falseform and also for his Mistress. He knew that Touya was in love with his best friend and if something happened to Yukito, it would hurt him deeply. He can also clearly say that Yukito felt the same way about his friend. But, his Mistress, Sakura would be hurt as well as lose protection. Not that Yue felt that he was strong protection for his Mistress, he just wanted to be there to protect her from any possible harm. 

  


  
If he went, would all the magic that was his be gone as well? What would happen to the barrier that he had put in the mind of his Mistress? Would her mind be transpassed again? As the thoughts raced in his head, he felt silly, stupid. Sakura-sama was a strong girl...no...lady. She was strong enough to handle everything in her way, yet why was he so worried? She wouldn't probably even remember him anyway. But what of her kiss? Of her hugs? Her worried cries for him? Of her gentleness that warmed him? All those questions were not to be answered. Yue would not let his feelings interfere and get heart broken again. No, not after Clow had died. 

  


  
For once in his life, Yue was confused, puzzled of his own emotions. He was the cold one, yet at the moment, he was feeling love, strong love that could not be. He was not supposed to love the frail girl that was his Mistress, the girl that had offered him her friendship when he had almost killed her. The girl that had cried out for his help, protection and also the beautiful girl that now owned his heart, his Mistress. Sakura was bright, like the stars themselves, he was cold, just like the Moon. Yet, she had managed to get past his shields to find him in Yukito, in himself. She had managed to melt some of the cold heart. She could not know what he felt for her, she would hate him if she found out. 

  


  
So, Yue decided that he was going to keep quite, to stop thinking the outragous thoughts of his Mistress, of thinking of love. He had something much more important to do, to protect. He had to be there for his Mistress when she needed him. He had to be there to protect her from the dark being that threatened the beautiful Card Mistress. Perhaps even from the strange events happening lately. From all those things, he would protect Sakura, his Cherry Blossom.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura looked up from the swings in the park. She had been confused, and slightly upset when her thoughts had come to the conclusion that Yue and she could not be together. The reasons were very real and true and that was what hurt her the most. She loved him, that was clear as day to her, yet there were so many things that did not allow her to love Yue. The Mistress and Guardian thing was one of many that Sakura disliked. He always demanded to be so formal with her, to call her Mistress or Sakura-sama, neither of the names that she liked. She wanted to be able to be call him nicknames and to kiss his lips and to be in love with him. To be his girlfriend, to be his friend and his lover. Yet, the thoughts in her mind yelled at her as impossible.

  


  
Finding that the park was not helping her with her mood with the snow, she decided that she should go home and perhaps do her homework. She arrived home pretty quickly, thinking about things made her journey seem a lot shorter than in truth and for that, she was somewhat grateful. Quietly going upto her room, she unpacked her bag and got all of her homework out. She sat on her desk after changing into simple baggy comfortable pants and a warm jumper. Looking at her homework and sighing, Kinomoto Sakura started to do her homework.

  


  
As soon as she had walked into the room, Kero knew that something was wrong. His Mistress was in some kind of distress and it didn't make him very happy to see her like so. She looked down, heart broken. Having lived with the girl for about 2 to 3 years now, he knew what was wrong. She was in love and she doubted the person was feeling the same as her. Thinking further, the small Sun Guardian knew that her object of effection was Yue, his brother, the Moon Guardian. He chuckled a little at the thought. Yue had been someone that was cold to everyone else but to Clow Reeds and to Cereberus, everyone else was his enemy. Now, he had accepted a new Mistress and it seemed that he had also fallen in love with her, with the Card Mistress, Sakura. 

  


  
Sakura sighed as she turned in her sleep. It was not really sleep but a vision that scared her, that threatened to get her up from bed with a scream on her lips. It was a nightmare about something about to happen to her soon. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was her graduation or so it seemed. All of her family was there, strangly enough with Yukito and both Yue there with her at the same time. She didn't get a close look at Yue, but she knew that it was him. Everything was fine until something dark appeared. She felt it before she saw it. It was the black haired lady she had seen before in her sleep. Dressed in a dark robe much like Sakura's, she held her black staff in her hands. The lady laughed evilly, challenging the Card Mistress, her. Sakura felt dread and fear. She felt the confusion and panic rising among the students. What could she do? The same pain she had felt on her first encounter with the Dark Witch was still there, the pain that burned her still existed. There were sounds of scream as the Dark Witch sent balls of fire towards the students and spectators of the Graduation. All the doors were locked, preventing anyone from escaping. Sakura casted the Shield card to protect the people she loved. Yue floated before her, challenging the Dark Witch. She decided to ignore the Moon Guardian and go for Sakura. She felt deep pain as she felt something shart cutting into her shoulder. The pain was incredible. Even during the time she had as a Card Captor, she had never felt such pain. It burned her. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"NO!" Sakura screamed as she sat up in her bed, brining her brother and father into her room. "What is it, Sakura?" "Is everything alright?" They asked and she smiled weakly at them. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Convinced, the two went back to sleep, leaving Sakura to think. Suddenly, she found a need to go outside, to be out in the night air. She carefully released her key, opened the Mirror card and Fly card. All the time making sure that Kero was still asleep. After Mirror went into her bed to pretend to sleep, Sakura flew out of her room with her outer robe on for warmth. 

  


  
She flew aimlessly. Without a thought, she just flew, enjoying the night air in her hair and the feel of the high altitude. Just as she was about to fly back, she felt a pull of power. There was something amis. Opening her magical senses, she found the power of Clow strongly in the park. With determined face, she headed towards the park, ready to face the next trial. She called forth her key of power and slowly flew over towards the source of the power.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yukito was asleep, but the other being in his mind wasn't. It was still full Moon. He was safe for the moment, yet Yue couldn't sleep. He felt the presence of Clow clear in his mind. It was calling him and calling his Mistress. Searching his link with the young Mistress, he felt that she was already at the Park, ready for anything. But something that striked Yue as being odd was that Cereberus wasn't there with her. He would have to go. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol watched, tired. It was late in the night and almost early in the morning, yet he knew that Sakura was running out of time. Everything had to been done quickly to stop her from getting hurt. He had been thinking about the next 'lesson' when he felt her using her magic and the fact that she was outside. It would be a perfect time. So he woke up Spinel Sun and headed towards the Park, planning a surprise for Sakura. It was something special that time. Something that would require much of her power. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura found herself near the lake area. Her wings disappeared in a show of beautiful Sakura petals. She turned around on the spot, trying to get an idea of where the power was the strongest. When she spotted it, she cried out in surprise. It was a creature, there was no other explaination. There was nothing else to call it but a creature. It had a figure of a girl with cat like ears, furry body and sharp claws on her hands. It turned to look at Sakura and let out a hiss. "Card Mistress, meet your doom!" Sakura cried out as it jumped towards her, almost catching her in it's sharp claws. "Who are you?" She questioned as the creature stopped to sit down in the spot she had once been. "If my name would please you, it is Ying." 

  


  
With the announcement of her? name, the creature lunged again. "Fight or die, Card Mistress." It hissed at her as Sakura tried her best to dodge the creature. She was scared. She knew that she didn't have the prescious time needed to change a card. "Are you so willing to die, Card Mistress?" It asked her again, as Sakura put away her staff and took off her robe. She would be facing it her own way. "I'm not going to die." She said softly. The catwoman laughed before lunging again at Sakura. This, time however, she was ready for the assult. Smoothly, she flipped sidewards, missing the claws directed at her. Swiftly, she flipped around the woman and standing up straight, kicked her in the back. "So, the little Card Mistress do have claws after all!" The woman hissed again as Sakura circled her. 

  


  
~Help~ Sakura called in her mind, perhaps one of her guardians could hear her and come to help. That was when she felt the warm presence around her of her Moon Guardian. "Mistress, are you alright?" He asked her, landing on the ground next to her. "I'm fine so far. Can you hear me if I talk to you in your mind?" She asked, a plan forming in her head. "Of course, Mistress." Sakura decided that there was no time for another lecture. "Good." With that, she launched into a full plan of attack. She needed someone to distract the creature long enough for her to open her cards, change them or whatever that was nesscessary. "Ready?" She asked out aloud and saw Yue nod as the catwoman watched them both carefully. ~Go!~ Sakura yelled in her mind and Yue shot out with a shield in front of him and a ball of energy in his hand.

  


  
"Release!" Sakura yelled, taking the chance given to her by her Guardian. "Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura. Shield! Fight! Silent!" She staked each card in turn and felt her magic drain from her imedietly. Fight and Shield card was strong cards and they took more magic than some of the other cards. "Silent, put your magic of silence on Ying, the creature before us." Silent moved quickly to stop any sounds coming from the catwoman. "Thanks! Shield, grant me and Yue your protection! Fight! Grant me the power to fight like a warrior! Release, Sword! Work with Fight to make me a warrior!" With the cards all doing their job, Sakura positively glowed in the light of her magic, filled with the strength and skills of a warrior. 

  


  
Yue was starting to get tired. Sakura could see that clearly as his powers became weaker attacks, but the catwoman was also tiring. "Let me take over, Yue-san. I deserve to have a go at this rude creature." Yue nodded cooly before letting his Mistress take over. "Be careful, Mistress Sakura." Sakura smiled at him before facing the creature and fighting her with all the stress, the remains of the horrible nightmare she had and all the anger and hate building up in her. After about five more minutes of fighting, the creature collapsed onto the floor and Sakura did not continue her assult. The catwoman looked up at the girl and smiled at her before disappearing into nothingness in front of them. There was a strong feeling of Clow's power before that and Sakura had to wonder, what was going on?!?!

  


  
"Are you alright Mistress Sakura?" Yue asked gently, noticing that she was pale and sweating. "Cold." She said softly before looking up at the skies and then falling into a dead faint. Yue rushed towards his fallen Mistress and gathered her up to hold her and put her robe on her. She looked so tired, delicate. He took her under a Sakura tree and settled down with his Mistress in his arms. He would not be putting her on the cold ground. Gently drawing power from the Moon he could just see, he searched for any signs of stars and found none.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol sighed and yawned as the magical creature disappeared just outside of the park. "How did it go, Master Eriol?" Spinel Sun asked as Eriol got up and started to head towards his rooms to sleep. "Everything went fine. Sakura changed three cards and she fought wonderfully against Ying. Yue was there to help her and I believe that romance may finally blossom between the two on this fine night." Spinel Sun laughed at the comment. "It's about bloody time." Eriol smiled gently as he climbed in his bed and fell asleep quickly. The black Puma like creature kept an eye on his Master as it settled on the rug next to the bed.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura felt something warm holding her and it tugged her gently back to consciousness. The presence with her was comforting, gentle and filled with love for her. She could eaily feel the love now that her abilities of Empathy had grown a little more. She felt the love as she has never felt it before. Called, she opened her eyes to find herself drowning in silver light that was her Moon Guardian. The only thing that ran in her mind was that he was so beautiful. His long silver hair caught the Moon light and his silvery blue eyes sparkled as they looked at her. When she looked into those eyes, she felt herself getting butterflies in her stomach. She was in love and she could feel the same from the Guardian. Perhaps she would have the courage to tell him. "Yue..." She whispered.

  


  
Yue was warm with the warmth radiating from his young Mistress. He felt love for her, he had never felt love so strongly before. He had loved his former master and also his brother, but he didn't love them like he loved his Mistress. He felt that he was doing something wrong, that it was a sin, something that shouldn't be on his mind, in his heart. But it was undinieble. Even a magical creature like Yue could not shrink from love, nor even ignore the feeling in his heart. As his Mistress opened her emerald eyes, he felt himself drown. There was no other emotion in those beautiful eyes, filled with sleep, than the emotion of great love that only his Mistress seemed to be able to show so easily to everyone around her. He felt something at the bottom of his stomach that made him umcomfortable, but in a good way. He knew that something important was about to happen. That was obvious. The moon shone beautifully to shine the moment that was so important to Yue. She whispered his name and he felt love. 

  


  
"Yes Mist...Sakura-sama?" Sakura smiled at the obvious mistake. She loved how her name sounded on his lips. She did not think about the conciquences nor anything else for the moment but love and want. She knew who she loved and she knew that she wanted. She didn't say anything but she looked at his lips and sitting up a little in his embrace, kissed him gently. The kiss was gentle and nice. It was her first kiss. It was sweet. His lips were cold and tasted of moonlight. She kissed him with everything she had. He gasped and she took the chance to slip her tongue in his mouth and gently touched his tonuge with her own.

  


  
Yue gasped as she kissed him, surprised. He didn't think that she would kiss him, yet she did. She was gentle, so surprisingly gentle. He was even more surprised as her warm tongue slipped into his mouth. Her lips tasted of cherrys. His first ever kiss...When his surprise faded, he started to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck as his arms instictively went around her petit waist. When oxygen became an issue, they pulled back, blushing. "Mistress..." Yue tried to speak but was stopped when her sweet lips were once again his own. Along with the kiss, his Mistress started to wrap her fingers in his hair. When they broke apart again, she whispered one word. "Beautiful." 

  


  
Sakura blushed prettily after she whispered the word she thought of him as. "Yue-san...I...um..." Lost for words, Sakura didn't know what to say or do. The two was then lapsed into uncomfortable silence. When Sakura looked back to Yue after looking at her hands, she found that he was looking upset, almost. "Oh...Yue..." She said before capturing his lips in another kiss. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. "You are so beautiful..." She said, gently into his ear after another kiss. Colours entered his wonderfully pale skin. "Mistress...I..." Lost in words, Yue pulled her closer and kissed her gently, a little hesitant at first but gradually getting better. 

  


  
When they pulled back, Sakura said three words that warmed Yue's heart and melted it. "I love you." Yue felt overwhelmed with joy and love. The feeling of love in Sakura towards him was beautiful. "I love you, Mistress." He said softly, just loud enough for her to hear. She blushed prettily before closing her eyes and letting her head rest on his broad chest. She was tired and just wanted some sleep, having gotten the words of her dreams coming true, she was beyond happy as she fell asleep in the arms where she felt the safest. Yue felt his Mistress slipping away from the conscious world into the dream world of her own. She didn't have to tell him what had happened before she came outside, she had a vision. He remembered how even Clow Reeds used to get shaken after a vision. 

  


  
The only vision Clow came out of smiling was of Sakura. He had seen a vision and found Sakura, his daughter. Yue remembered how often his master would conjure up a picture of her and show it to him, telling him that he should grow in love for the girl. In those times, Yue had ignored the girl that was so clearly ever present in Clow's life. It was not of his business. Yet, now, he understood what Clow had meant. Their pathes of life was to cross each other. It was so true. He was in love with the young teen that was also his Mistress and the sole heiress to everything Clow had once owned. Thinking about the heiress part, Yue was pretty sure that as soon as Kinomoto Sakura turned 18, someone will be at her door with a great big amounts of files telling her of all the things she owned. Imagine the surprise! 

  


  
Yue felt the night slipping away and thought that he should probably place his Mistress back into her house before the sun came up and she is late to school. It had been a rough night for the teen and he was sure that she would most likely be tired. The Moon was still up and drawing power from it to fill him, he gently stood up, shaking the girl gently to awaken her. She opened her eyes and stood up with him supporting her. Gently, ever so gently, he placed his lips on the crook of her neck and transfered the energy he recieved from the Moon into her. She cried out in surprise and then moaned. She clung to his form, to try to keep herself steady. Yue pulled more power from the Moon and after deciding that his Mistress was in full power, he pulled back and let the Moon energise him. After his lips left her, Sakura fell to the ground.

  


  
Yue caught the falling teen and held her in his arms. "Are you alright, Mistress?" He asked her gently. "Sakura." Yue smiled. Even at the most oddest times, she would not forget to remind him of her name. "Are you alright, Sakura-sama?" He asked her again,the smile being replaced with a look of worry in his face. "I'm find Yue-san. What..." "I transfered some power to you since the skies weren't clear enough to let the stars shine through. The Moon has strong light tonight so I took the power into myself and transfered the power into you." Sakura smiled at him before capturing his lips into another kiss. "I just needed to make sure that I wans't dreaming." She said quietly was he wrapped his arms around her protectively and flew up into the early morning sky. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
AUTHOR'S NOTE Please do review and let me know what you think about this chapter. I know that it was incredibly Sappy and for that, I apolosize most humbly. Forgive me, but please do review! 

  



	9. The Fading of the Moon: Soulmates

  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that this has taken ages to come out and if you see the length, you might understand and i'm also working on 5 other project at once and I DO have school as well. I apolosise for all the spelling and grammer mistakes, but I assure you that it'll be fixed when this story has completely finished. If I tried to go back and fix up all the spelling mistakes and so on now, I'll probably lose sight of what's supposed to happen next. I have other fanfics on different subjects and a website I'm trying to create...and exam week starts soon. The next chapter will take time to come out...sorry!  
WARNING: This chapter and the ones from now on, have SLASH meaning Male and male relationships. If you don't like, don't flame me, just don't read it.  
THANK YOUS: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I got 50 for this story now! I thought it would be impossible! WOW! So, give me more reviews! I need them to survive... 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura snuggled into the covers of her bed as Yue gently let her down. When the contact was broken, she instantly wimpered. Yue gently laid a hand over her own and she stopped wimpering and fell into deeper sleep, a gentle smile on her face. Knowing that his fellow Guardian would not awaken anytime soon, Yue let himself the pleasure of staying and watching over his Mistress' sleep. He had to think about what happened that night. It was amazing, it was unbelievable and it was the best night of his life. He never felt so much love, happiness and joy before and it enlightened him. Perhaps now, he would be more willing to live, to try to survive. Perhaps now life would be more interesting and something that he would once again try to grasp. 

  


  
With that thought in mind, Yue gently let go of his Mistress' hand, kissed her forehead and flew off into the early morning, heading for the place that his false form called home. When he arrived, he drew all he can from the Moon, for the third time that night and went into bed, transforming back to Yukito. Yukito turned around in his sleep, but slept on. Yue, on the other hand, safe in the mind of Yukito, let his mind wonder and let himself remember the every detail of the night. The way Sakura kissed him, the way the words sounded on her lips, the way she had whispered his name, the way she looked with the Moon shining down onto her. She was beautiful and he dared to hope that she was his.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was a beautiful morning when Sakura woke up. The day was beautiful as the night had been. She thought back, to see if it was all a dream, yet somewhere deep in her, she knew that it wasn't a dream, but something that happened for real. One of those things was the cold energy of the Moon running through her vein, mixing with her own powers. She got out of bed, feeling the exercise done the previous night. Her life seemed to have changed, to have taken a different path. A destiny changed. Yet, she was completely happy, so happy and filled with joy that was love. Nearly jumping around, Sakura managed to get down the stairs to get something to eat and rollerblade to school. Nervous energy ran through her blood as she ran the events of the night before in her head. The beauty of the whole night.

  


  
"Ouch!" Sakura cried out as she hit someone and started her plunge to the ground when someone caught her. "You should be more careful, Mistress." Sakura looked up with surprise clear on her face to see Yue's silver eyes looking down at her. "Yue!" She cried out before she managed to change his form with her magic, without the wings and dressed in a nice and simple slacks and a shirt with his hair waist length. "How?" Yue questioned, in his true form, yet looking totally different. "I don't know how I did that. I just thought that you appearing in the middle of the street with wings and all would be strange, so i kind of willed you to look like this." Sakura blushed prettily. "I like it. It's different, Mistress." Yue told her, helping her up. The two started to walk towards the school. 

  


  
"I think you look handsome." Sakura blushed even more before continuing. "I was thinking about a few days ago, that after I finished with the cards changing, I might be able to seperate you and Yukito-san. Is that possible?" She asked and Yue was left to puzzle. "I don't know, Mistress." "Sakura. I was thinking that it would give you a lot more time to do your own things that you may want to do, like going out and having fun, instead of just being stuck with me." Yue stopped walking, gently turned her around and kissed her. "I...I guess I wanted to make sure that last night wasn't a dream. I think you should go, Mistress Sakura. The bell is about to go." Sakura pulled him down and kissed him passionatly, earning a several whistles from her friends that was walking to the school.

  


  
"I should go." She whispered, her face bright red. Yue blushed a little before kissing her forehead and whispered goodbye to her. Walking quickly towards the University, Yue couldn't believe the feelings that was running in his mind. Finding a deserted ally, he transformed back to Yukito, feeling that he was running out of magic, again. 

  


  
Sakura walked towards the school, a small blush still on her face as her friends asked her about the 'cute guy she was kissing'. Sakura just blushed and refused to comment until she met up with Tomoyo. "Guess what Tomoyo?" Sakura almost yelled as she almost jumped up and down, almost scaring her friends. "I'm thinking that by the blushing and all, you have finally got together with Yue-san?" Sakura's mouth dropped open and she looked at her friend with a shocked expression. "How did you know?" "I take it as a yes then. It's about...excuse my language...bloody time!" Sakura laughed at this and continued to walk with her friend towards the classroom.

  


  
"What happened last night?" Syaoran asked her as soon as she entered the room and Tomoyo asked the same, only after a second later. "Um...I'll tell you at lunch." The other two looked just about ready to protest but was cut short as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Later then." Tomoyo said as the class went quiet. The teacher started to explain the verbs and non verbs of English, but Sakura was way too interested in a silver haired Guardian of the Moon to notice. His power ran in her like ice and it was beautiful. To know that a part of him was in her, to know that she gave him a small part of her as the energy transfire process.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When came lunch time, Sakura explained with a lot of blushing, uncomfortable caughs from Syaoran and crazed squeals and sighs from Tomoyo. "That is so ROMANTIC! I can't believe I wasn't there to film it!" Tomoyo yelled, almost throwing a tantrum. "I don't think it would have been a good idea. The creature thing was fairly dangerous. I didn't know what to do with it until Yue-san came to help." Again, she blushed at the mention of his name and Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh. "What's the matter, Syaoran? Missing Meiling?" Tomoyo teased and Sakura lost her red hue as her eyes sparkled. Syaoran on the other hand seemed to have gained all of Sakura's red hue. "Um...I have to go." With that, he ran off, leaving the two girls to laugh.

  


  
"I can't believe it actually happened! It seems that I don't have to set you two up then. I came up with such good ideas, but, one night with magic involved is all you need, I guess." Tomoyo sighed again, eyes going all clouded as she thought of the romantic things Skaura had described to her. "Kinomoto-san!" A voice called and the two girls looked up. Tomoyo looked and cursed in her mind. It was the new American exchange student. There had been two to their class about a month ago, just before all the Clow Cards were caught. One was incredibly nice boy, yet the other one was incredibly...playboishy. Sakura looked up as well and saw Kevin Armstrong and put on a pleasant smiling face. 

  


  
"Hello, Kevin-kun." Sakura said, polite as usual. "I was wondering, Kinomoto-san, if you would like to go out with me one of these days and perhaps show me around the city?" Sakura looked a little shocked but smiled at him, million thoughts running in her head. "I would love to, but I believe that it wont be possible. I'm going to be busy most of this year with all the studying, family and cheerleading." Kevin looked a little thrown back but had to congratulate the girl for being able to refuse him so politely. "Come on, Kinomoto-san. It would be most wonderful if you would. I mean that you don't seem to have a boyfriend and well, I'm don't either. I would be most honoured if you would accept. If you don't well, who knows what can happen?" 

  


  
The air around them all of sudden went cold. Sakura could feel the anger building in Kevin as he spoke and started to even stir in her best friend. Sakura let her magic circle her, to run through her veins as the anger started to build even further as she changed her posture from a welcoming one to an angered one. Her eyes narrowed as the cold started to settle in even more. "Are you threatening me?" Sakura asked, her voice cold and full of hate towards the boy that was threatening her. "That would be one way to see it, Sakura-chan." Sakura stood up and Tomoyo did the same. "It's Kinomoto-san to you." She voiced coldly. Kevin smiled at her, not a handsome smile he had before, but one of pure lust and desire. Sakura shivered involuntierly. Her head was hurting and so was her heart area. 

  


  
"Just walk away, Armstrong-kun." Tomoyo suggested, feeling that Sakura was very close to losing her temper. All the time around her best friend when she used magic gave her almost a sixth sense, she could almost feel that her friend was about to let her magic lose. "What if I say that I won't?" Kevin advanced to the two helpless looking girls. Sakura smiled, surprising Kevin. "You'll learn a lesson." She said, her eyes almost glowing with inner light. In her mind, she was in turmoil. She would not let her magic show. What could she do? After about a second on the thought found her the answer. Call Syaoran or her brother or Yue. ~Syaoran! Yue! I need help!~ She yelled in her mind, sending them a mental picture of what was happening. Kevin advanced a little more.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~Syaoran! Yue! I need help!~ It was Sakura's voice, filled with a feeling of danger and fear. Syaoran stopped walking around the school grounds and started to run towards where he had left the two girls. A moment later, as he was running, he recieved the picture and growled. It was Kevin Armstrong. The boy that had betted to every single boy in the school that he would be able to get the most popular girls out on a date before he went back to America. All the popular girls meant, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo and a few others. Syaoran ran faster. He knew that Kevin would do anything to get what he wanted and thought that no one can stop them. Then he felt magic, Sakura's magic and the power of the Moon. He ran faster, hoping that nothing happened to the girl he had to thank for melting his heart of ice and letting him see the love in front of his eyes. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yukito was in the courtyard with Touya. Well, to be truthful, he was more or less by himself and Nakuru was hanging off Touya and Yukito was sitting at a little distance. He was rather hurt by the distance, yet he knew that there was no stopping the pink haired female. Suddenly, he thought that he hear something like a call of help from Sakura, but was quickly slipped back towards his mind, not aware of what was happening as Yue's mind took over. Having heard the call from his Mistress, Yue rushed towards her. Finding a small corner and quickly changing his form. But, when he called on Sakura's power to transform, he felt a small kiss on his cheek and he was once again put into the form from that moring. He smiled gently before drawing a bit more power from her and just allowing his wings to appear. He flew up into the air and towards his Mistress.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura smiled a little more as she felt two powerful allies were coming towards her. Sakura had felt Yue change and seeing the occasion, changed him like before. Adding the ghost kiss wasn't so hard either. Her powers were growing as Kero had told her. "You seriously think that a girl like you can teach ME a lesson? I'm a black belt in Karate you know!" Kevin yelled before throwing a pretty good punch at her. She smiled and blocked it. She had been ready for him attacking her. She knew that he was outraged at her refusal and so she had called on the Fight card to help her out, not so much help so she won't have to call her staff, but enough to protect herself. "You are not a black belt." Tomoyo observed before crying out in alarm as one of Kevin's friends walked towards her. "Sakura! Help!" She yelled before ducking quickly to avoid the punch sent by the black haired boy. 

  


  
Syaoran and Yue arrived at the same time and with a nod to each other, stepped in to help the two girls. There was in total 6 of Kevin's side and 4 on Sakura's. "You are outnumbered Sakura." Keving teased but stopped as an arm other than Sakura's came to block his punch. "Are you alright, Sakura-sama?" Yue asked as she smiled in relief. "I'm fine, Yue-san. I think you should go and help Tomoyo though. I have The Fight on my side." He nodded in understanding before slipping around quietly towards Tomoyo's side and took her opponent. She quickly ran from the area around the fight and pushed a small button on her watch, sending her location and a signal of danger towards her bodyguards. 

  


  
Syaoran took or three guys and Yue took two. Sakura continued to circle Kevin. But she was starting to tire out. There has been a lot of magic use for her that day and she had too much emotions around her to get rid of the headache. In an attempt to do so, Sakura focused her powers on Yue and Tomoyo's feelings. They were both rather calm and both loved her. Syaoran was feeling no emotion what so ever as he fought with out a single thought. Kevin however was full of anger and hatred. The fight continued and Yue finally set the two for time out and went for Kevin. He had plenty of physical energy. It was just magical he missed, so fighting hand to hand was easy. Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he fought off the two and left with one. ~Can I use my sword?~ He asked in her mind. "No, Syaoran." Sakura said firmly as she heard the thought and saw him pulling the black pendent out of his shirt. 

  


  
"Freeze!" There was an order. Everyone froze as sounds of guns emerged in the silence after the order. "Are you alright, Daidouji-sama? Kinomoto-san?" The leader of Tomoyo's bodyguards asked and Tomoyo gave her a bright smile. "I'm fine, thank you for coming so quickly, ladies." They simple nodded to her, not letting their guards down. "Now, the rest of you are quietly going to back up against the wall over there." The leader commanded as they obeyed quickly. The leader shot one look at Yue, and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and nodded to them, telling them that he was not one of the 'baddies'. "Are you alright, Sakura-sama?" Yue asked, obvious concern in his voice. She went into his embrace, earning an outraged yell from Kevin.

  


  
"Shut up." Was all he recieved as one of the ladies started to lead them away from their young mistress and towards the principal's office. "I could sue you! You held me at a gun point!" Kevin yelled and Tomoyo laughed lightly, causing the march to stop. "You can't sue them or me, Armstrong-kun. They have every right to do so. They are my bodyguards, registered with a gun and the right to do what ever they think nescessary when I'm in any kind of danger. Danger of getting a bruise is one of them. Think of that before you attack me the next time." Her smile turned cold as she said the last part. Sakura giggled in Yue's embrace.

  


  
"Oh, and Armstrong-san, I have a boyfriend and he would be most upset if you ask me out again." Yue blushed a little and looked at Sakura in a little bit of shock as the troublesome group was walked away. "Um...I would be honoured if you would be my boyfriend..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say when, to everyone's surprise, Yue tilted her face up gently and kissed her, just as gentle. Tomoyo sighed, Syaoran blushed and one of the bodyguards, who had stayed behind just in case started to move away. Thinking that it was a private moment. It was very good that she did as well, since a light show started soon afterwards. 

  


  
As Sakura almost melted into his embrace, light started to eminate from her. There was a glowing silvery pink light in her and bluish silver light from Yue. The two audience gasped in surprised. Syaoran was even more surprised than Tomoyo was. He knew what was happening. Sakura continued to kiss her boyfriend and the light grew stronger and stronger with time. At last, the light was blinding and the two others had to turn away. As abrupt as it started, it was gone and Sakura dropped, her magic spent. Yue however held his Mistress up and gently sat her down on the grass. "What just happened?" Tomoyo asked, her voice full of awe. 

  


  
Syaoran looked at the Moon Guardian, who looked shocked, awed. "Do you know what happened Yue-san?" Syaoran asked, urgently. Tomoyo looked at him and to Sakura and to Yue and repeated. "Yes. Mistress Sakura and I are soulmates." He said softly, his voice filled with shock. "Does she know?" Syaoran asked, a worried tone entering his voice. "I don't know. I don't know." Yue's voice was still in shock as Tomoyo came close to Sakura to see if she was alright. "Don't go near her Tomoyo." Syaoran called out and pulled her back quickly. "They need to be left alone for about 5 minutes to get used to the bond. Yue is in some kind of trance at the moment and so is Sakura. They are both very vunerable at the moment. But only for the moment." Tomoyo looked at him, puzzled. 

  


  
"I'll try to explain the best I can. Yue and Sakura are soulmates. Meaning that they were one until they were split before they were born. When they were born, it is in their insticts to try to find their soulmates. This doens't happen very often. Only after some kind of danger passes and truth of love is told and only when there is some kind of official asking to be their partner. It could be just asking to be a couple, engagement or even a marriage. I am taught that after the soul bonds, the two will need to be together until the bond is settled. Usually, the female always faints and the male protects her from anything and everything. It doesn't matter if her best friend tries to get near her, he will hurt, or even kill the person at that stage." 

  


  
Tomoyo looke shocked as she looked at the couple on the ground. Yue had Sakura craddled in his arms like a baby and they were glowing again, silvery light of pink and blue mixing with each other. "I guess this is what Clow Reeds meant." Yue whispered as Sakura opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, carefully approaching the pair. "Don't worry Syaoran. It's safe now." Sakura told him, her face full of happiness. Yue looked up at the standing boy and back down to his soulmate, his Mistress, his friend. "Clow kept telling me that Sakura-sama's and my path must cross. That even though I was a Magical Being, that I was given a soul. A soul that would end my unhappiness. I didn't understand it then. I didn't want to. Clow told me at his deathbed and I was too busy grieving to pay attention to his last words. Ever since I was created, he would tell me over and over again that I should love Sakura. That she would be my ultimate happiness and joy. He used to conjure up pictures of Mistress Sakura to show the cards and Cereberus and I. He used tell us of who you were and what you were going to be." 

  


  
Sakura had a tear in her eyes which Yue, unconsciously wiped away with gently fingers. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked shocked. "You are fading Yue." Sakura whispered to him before she fell unconsicous again. Tomoyo shrieked and asked what was wrong while Syaoran carefully picked his friend off Yue's lap. Yue didn't protest and got up himself as well. "I have to go now. Keep her safe for me." He said before flying away into the bright blue sky. "Well, that was a shocking experience!" Tomoyo commented jokingly. "It sure was. I was so sure that I would never see a soulbonding in my whole life! It happens about once every few hundred years." Tomoyo looked impressed and said, "nothing traumatic never happened with you and Meiling, had it? I bet you two are soulmates. Just wait until you get married!" Syaoran blushed deep red while he continued to try to wake up Sakura.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol once again watched everything happen. His heart was flipping about. Joy for his daughter in the next life and his creation made him smile like a proud and overjoyed father. He had tried to make their life the best, yet he had only known in the last minute of his life that they were indeed soulmates. He had been so happy. He smiled as he thought back to when the event of the day started. He had been just about ready to go down the kill the stupid bastard that dared to lay a hand on his daughter. But she seemed to have everything under control. She was always good with things like that. When he felt Yue's presence nearing, he had looked and saw someone different and by the magical signiture knew that it was his daughter. He looked wonderful, like someone that belonged in the time frame they were in. Sakura seemed to brighten up his presence. 

  


  
When the ladies in black clothing appeared, he had tp keep himself from laughing. It was just all two funny! He saw the boy getting escorted away and thought that the whole situation should have been taped. For once in his life, he wished that Tomoyo had her camara there to tape Sakura. He had been with them from the very beginning. He knew when Sakura took her first step. He had watched when she first went to school, when she first fell in love with Yukito and even when she opened the book of Clow. He was someone that has seen Sakura for the whole of her life. True, it was only when the most important things was happening, his eyes would glaze over and go in a trance. He would come out of the trance and tell his Guardians what was happening to his daughter. They had been very annoyed about it. 

  


  
He smiled again before watching the group walkaway from the spot where they had been. Sakura was on her feet now and incredibly happy. He was happy for her, happy that she found her happiness in the guardian he had created for her. "I'm so happy for you, Sakura." He said quietly into the air before jumping the height from the tree to the ground with a graceful flip. He landed on his feet, graceful as a cat. With his smile on his face, he started to walk alone, to try to find an answer to his own empty heart.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura tried to stay awake in class, to pay attention to class and found that she was trying to win an unwinnable war. ~Yue?~ Sakura called in her mind out to her soulmate through the bond she now had with him. ~Mistress?~ Yue returned, earning a frown from her. ~I'm not your Mistress, Yue. I'm your soulmate. Call me by my name.~ She pleaded to him, all thoughts about class gone from her mind. ~As you wish, Sakura-sama.~ Sakura smiled at this and heard, "Sakura-san, what is the capital city of Australia?" Sakura repeated the question in her mind and Yue answered. ~It's Canberra, Sakura-sama~ Sakura gave him a smile in her mind and answered the teacher. "Canberra." The teacher gave her a smile before moving along. ~Thank you, Yue-san~ He offered her a smile before slipping away into his own class. 

  


  
Tomoyo watched her friend with interest. It seemed that she has changed. She looked older, more exprienced and seemed to be in some kind of pain deep inside of her. She however, also looked happy, incredibly happy. The joy radiated from her unlike before. Tomoyo smiled. Perhaps finding her soulmate helped Sakura to understand a little more of the harsh world then. She smiled again and looked around the classroom to find a lonely heart. Perhaps she had a talent for knowing when people were down or it was just the air that was presented to her. Her eyes caught on a single boy and stayed there, until he turned to look at her. Blushing, she looked away. Thinking over her course of actions, she was now definately sure that she had a crush on Eriol Hirragizawa. 

  


  
Sakura watched her friend. Something was up and she could feel it through her Empathy. Her friend was in love as far as she could feel. She was sure that she could somehow enter her mind to see, but as her friend, she would not dare do that. So, instead, she watched. She saw her best friend slowly turning to look towards Eriol and smiled. Now, Sakura, the Card Mistress knew who Tomoyo Daidouji had a crush on. She would just have to do something called matchmaking to get them together! 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When the class ended, Sakura picked her things up, and started to walk out of the classroom with her best friend. Tomoyo looked happy, yet dismayed a little. "Worrying about your crush?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo's head shot up in surprise and Sakura giggled. "I told you that I wans't that dense! Also, I can sense other people's feelings now. Your reading says that you have a crush on someone." Tomoyo sighed in defeat but didn't say anything as they walked out towards the schoolyard. "I have Cheerleading Practise. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo waved goodbye and found one of her bodyguards waiting for her. Without a word, she stepped into the car and thought of nothing but a certain smiling boy.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura jumped and did the splits in the air, a little annoyed at the uniform. It was a short sleeved pink and white top and the matching skirts. She was so glad that it didn't show any of her bellies or things like that, she would have been embarrased. She thought of nothing else but the movements she was doing. At last, the music started to come to an end and she jumped up, flipped and landed on her feet, graceful as a cat. Whoever was watching, cheered and the girls, mockingly took a theatrical bow. Looking around quickly, Sakura saw her brother waiting for her and some distance near him was...Kevin. She sighed before putting on a jumper and running towards her brother. 

  


  
"Onni-chan!" She yelled as she threw her bag at him. "Hey Sakura! Come on, it's starting to get late. Yukito was worried about you, told me that I should come to pick you up." Sakura smiled at him and in her mind, thanked her boyfriend. "Come one, Sakura, you should get inside before you catch anything. Why do you have to wear those uniforms anyway?" Sakura just smiled at him and let herself be led towards the car. It was a silver car and she loved it. It wasn't the fastest or even the prettiest on the market, but it was something her brother bought himself and also something that was comfortable to ride in. As she walked away, she saw Kevin swearing and her smile broadend. She never knew that she would feel so much joy over angering the possibly dangerous boy.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura looked up into the warm and sunny sky. In the arms of her Angel, she felt content, warm and loved. It had been two weeks since the forming of their soulbond and Sakura had managed to take Yue out to the park now and then to just enjoy each other's company. Kevin, of course has been trying to get Sakura's attention in many different ways, good or bad. He had threatened her again, trying to charm her, left her notes on her locker and so on. All his efforts were ignored. He had been amazed to find that his charms couldn't get any of the popular girls. They all had declined him or even slapped him across the face. Yet, he was too obsessed with Sakura and Tomoyo to care about the others so much. 

  


  
"What's the matter, Mistress?" Yue asked, the word 'Mistress' used more as a pet name than a title. "It's just that I have this movie thing with Touya and Yukito-san. I really don't like the camara you know. It's really not my fav thing!" Yue allowed himself a small smile as he thought back.

  


  
About the time the soulbond started, Yukito and Touya's class was given an assignment. To make a movie. It was in English class that they were told to make an English, mystery movie. They needed a younger girl to play one of the main character's love interest. Who just happens to be Yukito. She blushed at the thought. "I hate that kind of things! But, a part of you is going to be my love interest and that makes things so much better!" Yue blushed as Sakura giggled. "I don't know why they just can't use one of the girls in their class. I mean, why does the love interest have to be a younger girl?" She asked, annoyed about the whole idea. "Because, Mistress, the love interest, Katherine has to be beautiful, young and innocent. There isn't a single girl in Yukito's class that fit the description." Sakura giggled.

  


  
"Are you making fun of me?" Sakura asked, her eyes teasing, but her mouth pouting, cutely. "Would I do that, Mistress Sakura?" Yue looked at her, his face totally innocent looking. Sakura laughed, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. There was something that worried her about him, yet she hid it from his mind. She could feel that he was fading away from her. His powers were weakening and in her own weak state, she knew that she could not suport him like Clow Reeds could have done. What would happen to Yue if there was no moon and herself was too weak to support him? Would he leave her? But a single gesture of love, a kiss, chased the negative thoughts away. He wouldn't leave her, if he had a choice.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Ok, Sakura-san! This is what you are supposed to do in this scene, just in case there was a change. You are going to walk toward the tree from here and when Yukito-san enters the scene, turn around quickly, look at him, run and kiss him. Basically throw yourself at him. The kiss doens't have to be real. We are going to be at an angle so even if you whisper in his ear, it would look like you were kissing him. But a thing to remember is that your dress is fairly long and it might be hard to run in it." One of her brother's friend told her. "I understand." Sakura said quietly. With the help of Tomoyo, she quickly straighted her dark green dress and secured her wig a little more. She was wearing a wig that was waist length of hair and she looked just like a pretty poceline doll. "You look so cute!" Tomoyo commented before starting her own camara. 

  


  
Sakura sighed and turned to look at the scene. Her brother was with Yukito, acting their parts. Her brother was a detective, Yukito a villian, and Sakura was the villian's innocent lover. She smiled at the mere thoughts of the short movie. It was interesting to think...before her thoughts could continue, she got her cue. Her brother had walked off towards the house, going in as the scene was cut. Sakura moved into place and as the camara rolled again, she started to walk towards the big oak tree. 

  


  
Her every movement was graceful and she looked beautiful, more than anything anyone had ever seen before. Her green eyes were complimented by the green dress and her wig suited her well. The straight hair of the wig was half put up in a simple twist at the back of her head and the others cascaded down her back. When she felt the mere presence of her boyfriend's false form, she felt all of the stage fright and everything else disappear in his love. She turned around gracefully. The dres twirled about her legs before settling and her hair did the same. She looked at Yukito's face, with Yue's eyes and ran towards him, the dress was no problem at all. She had always worn her robe, which was as long and heavy as the dress while catching the Clow Cards.

  


  
Yue could not help but be facinated at the fact that his Mistress could look so beautiful. He stored the picture of her, standing under the oak tree, the hair falling all around her, the dress arranged around her beautifully. "Oh Charlse!" With that, she threw herself at him and he caught her with ease. As it was in the script, he carefully spun her around, careful to be facing away from the camara as they kissed. Sakura whispered beautiful non-understandable words in his ear and Yue smiled at her. "I missed you so much!" Sakura spoke again, her English was wonderful. Perhaps it was a gift to her from Clow Reeds, perhaps it was just because she practised so hard. Too soon, the scene ended and they let each other go as the crew clapped for them. It was it for that day. They would be back the next day to film the next part and for that, the soulmates was glad.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yukito was over at Sakura's house and sitting at the lounge room with Touya, they were going through their lines together and Sakura was in the kitchen, making something or a rather. Then there was a scream from her direction and the two men ran towards Sakura. When they arrived at the kitchen, they could see imedietly what scared her so much. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" It was Kevin Armstrong. "What in the world are you doing in my house? Get out, Armstrong-kun!" Sakura yelled her eyes flashing dangerous silery green. Yue took one look at the situation and decided that it was time that his mind took over Yukito's, even if it was the last magical thing he did. "Get the HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya yelled as Kevin laid a painful grip on Sakura's arm. 

  


  
Now, Sakura was in pain through both physically and mentally. ~Help Yue!~ Sakura pleaded, her face filled with agnony. She anchored her magical senses onto Yue's love and let it stay there, trying her best to lessen her magical pain. It didn't go away. Sakura knew that Yue was feeling her pain and her brother also noticed. "Let her go." Touya said, deadly calmly. Kevin threw Sakura's arm away from him and Sakura quickly moved behind her brother for protection, her arm was bruised for sure. "Now, get out of this house." Kevin applied, not before saying, "you'll be mine, Sakura." 

  
Sakura fell to the floor, tears running down her face. Yue/Yukito gently picked her up and into her room where Cereberus was floating around and dropped as soon as he saw Yukito. "Cereberus, something happened, so can you take care of the Mistress? I need to go down and deal with Touya." Cereberus floated up, looked into Yue's eyes and nodded. "You are growing weaker by the day. If you don't find a solution, you'll be gone. That will kill Sakura or leave her devastated." Yue didn't need to be told. He quickly left the room. Sakura haven't heard anything, he was sure. Cereberus had whispered too softly for her to hear. And for that, he was glad. 

  


  
"Is she alright?" Touya asked as soon as Yukito made it down the stairs. Yue gave Yukito a vision sort of thing, telling him what had happened and that Sakura was fine, in bed. "She's alright. I think we should leave her alone for awhile though. She's in some kind of shock. It should wear off soon though." Touya noded, running a restless hand through his hair. Gods, he was beautiful. Yukito thought as he watched Touya. Then stopped himself from thinking any further. It wouldn't be right for him to think of his best friend as 'beautiful'. It just wasn't right, was it? Stoping his thoughts, Yukito decided that he should continue whatever Sakura had been making for their dinner. 

  
When they started to eat dinner, Touya looked nervous about something, but Yukito decided to ignore it. Touya watched his best friend carefully as he started to fade away in his sight. Yukito wavered a little in front of his very eyes and it scared him. "Yuki, I know that..." Before he could continue, there was a scream from Sakura's room and the two men ran out of the kitchen towards the scream for the second time that night. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura woke up as her senses started to hurt and when she opened her eyes, she found that the feeling of hate and darkness haunting her from her dream. She was shaking, hard as she tried take her mind back from her vision. There was darkness and hate all around her. Always, the hate and the anger. Darkness threatened to overcome her as she struggled against it. Once again, the figure of Yue and Dark Witch was the only things that she could see clearly and the feeling of danger. There was danger towards her and also for her friends in her year. Terror that she has never felt before. She needed comforting, love to surround her and to drown out her pain. 

  


  
Her relief came when the presence of her brother and Yukito started to near her room. Yue was awake in Yukito's mind, frantically asking her what was wrong. She couldn't answer. She was in took much pain yet, to answer his calls. "What's the matter, Sakura?" Touya asked frantically as his sister looked straight ahead, sitting up in her bed, sheets clutched in her hands, she was shaking all over and her face was filled with terror and pain. "Sakura?" Yukito voiced, but Yue put some of himself into the speech, letting Sakura know that he was there. Her eyes snapped towards the two men in her room and she blinked several time before she sat up straighter in her bed and started to rock back and forward. "What's going on?" Touya asked. He knew that his sister was distress, but couldn't tell why. He had never seen her so upset before. 

  


  
Yue was tired, he could feel his false form tired as well. He was starting to fade and Sakura probably knew it. But, there was nothing she could do. She only had so much power. She was still weak and untrained of her magical powers. Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused himself on his Mistress. She was in pain, pain so deep that it was hard even for Yue to handle. She looked like she was terrified. Something scared her, something more than just having a nightmare. More like a vision. She slowly looked up at Yue and mouthed his name. He had to get Touya out of her room. But how? Then an idea came to his mind. "Toya, I think Sakura needs something to drink and perhaps some sleeping pills to give her some rest." "Of course! It's starting to sound like you are the one doing Medical here." Touya quickly exited the room, perfectly knowing that it was just an excuse to get him out of the room.

  


  
Walking out of the house to get some sleeping pills for his sister, Touya couldn't help but feel helpless. There was nothing he could do for his sister, all she needed was Yue. He had noticed that she had changed and finding the source of the change hadn't been so hard. His magical abilities allowed him to see Sakura being connected to his best friend's other soul. Touya couldn't help but also feel helpless at the fact that Yukito and Yue was disappearing and there was nothing he could do. He could lose his best friend and his...love. In the process, also losing Sakura's boyfriend. It would devastate her. Also, it would lessen the protection around her. He had to do something. There were several ideas, things that he didn't know if it was possible or not. Only time could tell.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yue sat down on the bed next to his Mistress. Gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder and called to her. "Mistress? Sakura-sama!" Even though his inner thoughts complained, he called his magic to help him call his Mistress, soulmate to him. She slowly looked upto him and her eyes cleared a little as she felt his presence, his love. "What's the matter? What happened?" He asked urgently as she threw herself at him and held onto him for dear life. "I had a vision and it was so horrible!" She started to cry and sobbed into his shirt as Cereberus poped up from under her bed and looked at the two and quietly went back under the bed again. 

  


  
"Everything will be fine." Yue repeated over and over again as he stroked her hair and back. She was starting to quieten down a little. "Can you tell me what happened in the vision, Mistress?" Sakura shook her head, more tears coming at even the mention of the vision. She had seen death. Death of her most loved ones and it wasn't easy to relive. "Please..." She whispered and he understood. She didn't want to even think of the vision. It hurt her more that he had thought. "It's alright. Everything will be fine. I promise." Sakura huddled closer to her soulmate and let him comfort her at the time of need. There was so much pain in her, more than she had ever felt before. But, she knew that she had to collect herself quickly. She didn't have long before her brother would be back and Yue would be gone. She couldn't even ask him to stay with her. 

  


  
"Touya's coming soon, Yue-san. You have to go soon..." She trailed off, kissing his lips with desperation. He kissed her back, gently and more or less forcing her to calm. He teased her lips by kissing her softly and then pulling back until she was almost limp in his arms, with love and desire of his lips. After all, it may be the last time he gets to kiss her beautiful lips. Perhaps it would be forever soon. But, one thought comforted them both. Whatever may happen, they would see each other again in the future, this time, without the searching. "Goodbye Mistress Sakura. My love." Yue whispered gently, with a blush on his face before he was gone. Yukito stood in Sakura's room, looking down at the restless teenager. 

  


  
Yue used all the magic he dared to set the vision in Yukito's mind of what happened after he entered the room. Yukito quietly walked towards the young teen and sat on her bed as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain. "Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked as she let a single tear slip through her eyes. He carefully wiped it away and let his hand brush away her fringe from her eyes and told her that everything will be fine. 

  


  
Touya came back into his little sister's bedroom and found his best friend looking after Sakura, just as he would have. "Here, Sakura." Touya said as he handed Sakura a cup of water and the sleeping pills. She took them with a grateful smile and quickly swallowed the pills. She settled down quickly, her eyes sliding shut as she was overtaken by the influence of the drug. The two looked at each other, sighed in relief and quietly exited the room, allowing the teen to get her rest. It had been, after all, a hectic night for her.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yukito and Touya sat themselve down in the loungeroom. There was silence between them, an exhausted silence until one of them ventured to break it. Surprisingly, it was Touya that spoke first. "I wonder what happened before?" He didn't have to explain what he had said. They both knew that he was speaking of his younger sister. "I don't know. But it must have been something to scare her so much. Maybe she saw a ghost!" Touya grinned a little at the comment, but his eyes narrowed a little as he looked at his friend and saw that he was once again flickering in his vision. It was worst than before. Perhaps Yue had used his powers to help his sister. Touya could clearly tell that Yukito was worried for his Sakura, momentarily forgetting his own fatigue.

  


  
Yukito moved his hand to rest it on his forehaed, falling back to almost lay down on the couch. "Are you alright?" Touya asked, worried for his friend and secret crush. "I'm fine, Toya." Then there was the silence once again, before Yukito looked at the clock and his eyes widened in surprise. "I better go, Toya! I have to study for the science test tomorrow." Touya chuckled a little at his friend's obvious panic. "Alright. But don't forget that we have to meet at the mansion again tomorrow at 3 for the last few shots. You can't be late since the sun sets quicker now." Yukito nodded before gathering his staff and walking out of the door towards his empty house. Touya sighed as he watched the flickering friend go.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura woke up, the drug was slowly letting it's influence slip on her. She was tired and she felt as if she had almost drowned. In her mind, a sarcatic voice told her that she almost had, in hate. Sighing, she got out of her bed and put on her uniform, unwillingly. Cereberus shot up into the air as he heard his Mistress getting up. "Hello, Sakura-chan! Are you feeling ok?" Sakura looked at her guardian and smiled at him. "I'm feeling fine, thank you." She carefully gathered her books and with one last look to the mirror, rushed out of her room to eat some breakfast and head towards school. "Are you fine to go to school?" Sakura nodded to him before she continued to eat her breakfast and pack her lunch. "I have to go." With that, she walked out of the door before he could say anything to her.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura walked quickly to her school. She needed to talk to Syaoran about her vision. But as she walked further and further, she decided that she shouldn't tell him of her vision yet. It wasn't something that he should know until the time drew near. It was too flightening for her to bare and she didn't want to repeat it to him. So, she decided that she wouldn't be saying anything. She kept walking until she reached the school. She felt tired, more tired than she had ever been. She had never felt so tired, even after the Final Judgement. Though she felt the tirdness, something in her told her that it was not her, but someone else. The thought didn't make a connection though. She felt a barrier, blocking her thoughts from a particular thought. She wondered about it until she entered the classroom.

  


  
"Hey Sakura!" She smiled and walked over to her friends and was glad to be in their warm company. But something cold was approaching her and she knew who it was. It was Kevin Armstrong. She could feel it in her bones. His presence hurt, more than anything else, she felt the anger, hate and lust through her bones and it really pained her. Even focusing all her magic on her soulmate and her friend was no help. The anger was there. She slowly raised a hand to her head and moaned a little as Tomoyo was quickly by her side, asking what if she was alright. A cold hand touched her shoulder. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" Sakura shivered at the pure hate in his voice. The hate increased and Sakura had to bite her lips to stop herself from crying out. She didn't turn around to face him nor shrink under his touch. 

  


  
Kevin Armstrong as angry. He wanted Kinomoto Sakura and has been defied too many times. She had constantly ignored his threats and she had always some protection around her. But, in class without the Chinese boy around, she was vunerable. So, he decided to go to her group of girls and decided to charm her there. He hadn't been loud enough to catch the attention of the other boys yet, and for that, he was glad. He didn't want to fight about it. "What do you want, Armstrong-kun?" Sakura asked, her voice unusually pained and cold. "I want you." He whispered in her ear, making her flinch.

  


  
Sakura felt her magic gather, but she was tired and weak. Her magic was almost drained with the sky being not so clear and Yue...her thoughts stopped again. She ignored it, it wasn't time. Sakura turned around to face the boy in question. Her powers were giving her a headache and she was starting to lost her temper. "Well, just get lost because you can't have me! How many times do I have to tell you? What part don't you understand in 'I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!'? Huh? I can say it in English for you too! Whatever languge, name it and I'll say it in that! Now just leave me alone!" Sakura lost her temper and everyone knew that it was serious. Sakura NEVER lost her temper, unless something was really wrong. Kevin's face went red and he slapped her across the face with such force, it caused her to fall to the ground, clutching at her face. She looked up, her eyes furious.

  


  
Sakura was angry, she was beyond angry. She heard her friends getting ready to do something, felt her soulmate asking her what was wrong. She stoppped all of them with a signal and flipped up. "You are going to have to learn a lesson, Armstrong-san. In Japan, if a lady refuses a man, he does NOT go about threatening her. He does NOT break into her home. He does NOT insult the Lady and he definately does NOT and I mean, NOT HIT HER!" She was starting to see red as Tomoyo was pushed out of the way and fell with a cry of pain. "AND NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Sakura touched the Fight card with her mind and asked it for help. With it done, she launched herself off her feet and with a magari front kick, hit him square in his soleplexes. He fell backwards, but kept his balance.

  


  
"Without the Chinese boy, you are nothing." He told her, hotly. "Really? Syoaran is right over there. But he knows that I'm in control." With that, Sakura launched into a double round kick. Kevin fell with a heavy thump, totally embarassed. He got back up and faced Sakura, his hands going up in guard. "You probably sleep with that Syaoran boy!" Sakura saw blood. "YOU DO NOT INSULT THE LADY!" With that, she flew into a flying kick and he was out for the count. "Go SAKURA!" Tomoyo squealed as Syaoran came to give her a pat on her back. "That was nicely done, Card Mistress." Sakura gave him a smile, a tired smile. "I need your help." He looked at her, curious, noticing her pain. "What..." "I need you to set up a physic barrier around me. Keep any kind of emotions away from me. Except those from Yue." Syaoran nodded and sat in his seat, just as the teacher came in and started to weave the spell. 

  


  
Sakura slumped on her desk and vagually heard Kevin swaering avenge on her. She ignored it as the spell started to take place. It was not the best feeling in her life, but she was feeling better than without the spell in place. She gave a greatful look towards Syaoran before starting to pay attention to class. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Soon, class was over and it was time for her to go to the Mansion for the last few shots of the film for her brother. She sighed but walked quickly towards the promised place. She didn't want to be late and disapoint her brother or her soulmate or her soulmate's false form, her first crush. She stopped as she struggled to look for her cards. They were in her bag somewhere, but she didn't want to struggle to find them if something happened. IF something was going to happen. She knew that she had to be on the guard, her visions were too frightening to just let go of easily. Once she found the cards, she put them at the front of her bag, where it would be easier to reach and kept walking.

  


  
When she arrived at the scene, she found that everyone else was there and one of her brother's friends rushed to her with the same green dress. She was quickly dressed and fussed over. She had to admit that she didn't mind the attention. It was almost spoiling her though. Smiling, she pulled the cards out of her bag to place it into a pocket in the dress. She walked over to where her brother and Yukito was standing, smiling brightly.

  


  
"Hello, Sakura-chan! You look beautiful!" Yukito commented and Sakura blushed prettily. But she was not fool enough to not notice the darkness in Yukito's eyes. He was tired, even more than he had ever seemed like. Since Syaoran wasn't around, the spell was worn off and her Empatnic senses told her that he was tired, weak and...dying. The last thought dawned on her as horror passed her face. Yukito/Yue was possibly dying. The power that radiated from them all the time was gone and Sakura was worried more than she had before. "Is there anything wrong, Yukito-san?" She asked carefully, but Yukito just a smile and told her that he was fine. A look towards her brother told her that Touya also knew that something was wrong. 

  


  
Yet, she didn't have the chance to ask Yukito more as Nakuru yelled for them to get into place. They smiled at each other and Touya ran up the stairs from inside of the building to the veranda, Yukito under the tree wuth Sakura in his arms. Sakura relaxed, feeding what power she had left into Yukito to bring Yue out a little. Yue came to her calling with some difficulty. ~Why didn't you tell me?~ She asked, a tear in her eyes as Yue just smiled sadly at her. "Lights, Camara, ACTION!" With that, Sakura laughed merrily as Yukito started to flirt with her, of sorts. She hid all her worries behind a mask of happiness she always had on her face, whatever the situation. 

  


  
Yue looked down at his young Mistress, yes, she was still so young! And she was about to go through her first heartbreak. Yue knew that he didn't have long, not long at all. Sakura herself was on the verge of collapsing as her magic hasn't been recharged. Part of Yukito's mind took care of the acting as Yue just stared at his soulmate, his Mistress. She knew that something was wrong. And it was perhaps for the better. Then she'll be prepared for it. It won't put her into shock. But as he looked down at her smiling face, he wished that he could stay, that it could be different. 

  


  
Sakura felt Yue's power waver in front of her, she could feel the weakness starting to overwhelm him as well as her. She knew that her physical body couldn't take the exertion, but experience told her that Yukito's body could. Perhaps it would at least allow Yue to live that longer. Soon, the scence finished and there was only one more left to shoot. Touya and Yukito talking up in the verander. Sakura watched from off the side, watching her soulmate and her brother with a tired smile on her face. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol regretted what he was about to do. He was about to put Yue in danger to save him from the destruction he was about to face. But something in his mind told him that it had to be done. He watched, sadly from the secret room in the house with his red chair in it. Sakura was beautiful, just as how Clow had wished for his daughter to be like. However, his eyes weren't focused on the girl, it was focused on the false form of the Moon Guardian. His magic was almost gone and Sakura was near collapse from feeding him her magic. She would be able to feel him drifting, Eriol could tell that Clow's daughter was in distress from the information. Grimly, he prepared for what was to happen next.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yue was awake in Yukito's mind, knowing that he would have to stop Sakura from feeding him magic for longer, she would collapse for sure. He didn't care of himself, he never did. It was always his Mistress, his beautiful soulmate that he cared for. Yukito was weak and so was he, but something told him that everything will be fine soon. Perhaps it was the fact that he would soon be going to see his previous master or the fact that Sakura would be fine after his disappearence, he did not know. But he felt that something big was about to happen.

  


  
Touya looked at his best friend and crush. He looked so fragile, so weak and in his magic vision, he could see that Yukito was starting to fade away. He was scared to say at the least. He was freaked out that he would lose his friend and let him go without telling him of his secret. From somewhere in his mind, Touyta knew that there was something he could do for him. But he didn't know if it was possible, if he could give up something so special. But he would for the sake of his sister and of his best friend. Determained he turned around to face Yukito.

  


  
"Yuki, I have something to tell you." Yukito didn't look back, Yue knew what was going to be talked to him about. He leaned on the railing and nodded for Touya to continue. "I know that you are..." He couldn't continue as the railing of the verander collapsed and Yukito fell forward. With his great reflexes, Touya was able to catch Yuki's hand, but it wavered and slipped through Touya's fingers and Yukito dropped without a sound. It must have to few seconds, but to Touya, it seemed like forever.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura saw and felt the feeling of Clow's Power and silently grabbed the first card, Float. She couldn't have the time to call her wand, she had to just use the card. She didn't even chant to change the card, she just willed it. More magic was used than if she had used a incarnation, but Float was activated and floated off to stop her soulmate's fall. It was just stopped in matter of micro seconds, but Yukito was safely lowered down to the grounds. Sakura turned around and quickly grabbed the Erase card and once again without any incarnation, released it and erased the memory of everyone, but herself, Tomoyo, her brother and Yukito. Her magic wouldn't work on her brother at all! 

  


  
Everyone watched as Yukito was picked up by her brother and rushed into the mansion, but Sakura couldn't follow, she was yet too weak to even think of moving. Her powers were almost down to zero and she was having trouble keeping Yue alive along with her. But gradually, the fatigue passed a little, just enough for her to walk towards her soulmate and her brother. She walked quickly as she can manage to avoide the people and without having to look for them, she found the room.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Touya looked at the boy in his arms and almost cried. Yukito had always looked delicate, but not so pale as what he was like then. His heart almost broke into pieces as he stared at his best friend. He looked at him and decided that Yue would take his power, knowledge flooded his mind from a single ghost, someone that told him that he was Clow Reeds. He didn't care. He just knew that Yue could take his power and that Yukito would be able to live. He didn't care for himself, none at all. Touya shook the boy awake and when Yukito opened his eyes, Touya looked directly in them and called for the being inside of Yukito, the Moon Guardian. 

  


  
Yue woke up to a different call. It wasn't his soulmate, but someone important to Yukito and he was calling Yue. He knew that he had to awaken, so he did. His wings spread and Yue stood in front of his Mistress' brother. "I have a proposal for you." Yue looked into the dark haired boy's eyes. There was sadness in those eyes, in losing more than a friend. Yue understood, but he floated in front of Touya with his arms crossed, arogance in his every inch. When Yue didn't speak, Touya continued. "I'll give you my powers, Yue. To keep Yukito alive and to protect Sakura." 

  


  
Yue was surprised to say at the least, Touya had so much love to give up something that allowed him to see his mother for his best friend and for his sister. "That means you won't be able to see your mother anymore." Yue told him, in his cold voice. "I know. But I have some conditions. That you won't dissapear from this world without a fight. That you'll protect Sakura. And that you won't let Yukito disappear." An amused smile of sorts came up on Yue's face. "I'll protect my Mistress with my life. I'll try to not let Yukito disappear, if he means so much to you." 

  


  
Touya nodded his consent in the proposal. "I can't afford to lose you. It'll make Sakura unhappy. And I don't want to see you cry." Yue smiled, "you and me both." Touya went into Yue's gentle embrace and Yue laid his lips at the crook of Touya's neck, draining Touya of his power. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura wiped a tear from her eyes. Her brother knew about everything and he was sacrificing himself for Yukito and her. She felt guilty, that she wasn't powerful enough, she cursed herself quietly. Something else was known clearly to her, that her brother loved his best friend. That she had most likely got in their way. Sakura closed her eyes, her back against the door, her hearing enhanced due to her magic. Tears fell down her face, non stop. She couldn't stop crying. She was losing her soulmate and she didn't know about it. It was all her fault. She let out a sob.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yue gently held up Touya's limp body and smiled at him, "thank you." He whispered. Then he heard a sob and searching his bond, knew that it was his soulmate and that she had heard everything. Gently laying Touya's body on the bed, Yue moved quickly towards his Mistress and love, who was near collapsing herself. She was still in her green dress, however, her wig was off and her face was filled with tear streaks. "Yue!" She cried out before throwing herself against him. 

  


  
She started to sob harder on Yue's broad chest even as she kept saying that she was sorry. Yue couldn't stop her. He knew that nothing could until she had finished crying. Finally, she caught hold of herself as she saw her brother. "Touya!" With that, she rushed into the room her brother was in and Yue closed the door behind them, silently. Sakura collapsed, almost on her brother and new waves of sobs started. "Touya would be upset if he knew that you were crying, Mistress." Sakura just looked up with her tear filled eyes, taking comfort of Yue's gentleness. 

  


  
"Touya, wake up! Please Touya!" Sakura said over and over again. Hoping that her brother was alright. "He'll be fine, I promise you that, Mistress. He just need time to get well." Sakura nodded and pulled a card out, Power card went to work as an amazed Guardian watched. Power went about to recharge her brother's energy a little, enough to get him up and alive for about 3 hours. With the last of her magic spent, Sakura sagged against the bed, barely conscious. 

  


  
"Sakura?" Touya questioned as he saw his sister. Sakura sat still, her head down, trying to catch her breath. Yue moved closer to Sakura, worried. She looked like she was about to collapse, which was true. "Sakura-sama?" He asked her, worry in his voice, making Sakura look up. "Touya!" Sakura exclaimed and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" He nodded, pretty much filled with energy. But, he felt his magic missing. "How..." Touya trailed off, seeing his sister's eyes. She looked so tired...

  


  
"Are you alright?" Touya's worried voice was one of the things that brought her back to the real world. She smiled weakly at her brother and soulmate. "The questions should be, are YOU two alright?" The two men nodded a little as Yue started to help Sakura up. She straightened her dress and with a little help from her magic, managed to clean her face of any tear stains. She smiled at Yue as he slipped back into his false form and watched as Yukito came back to existance. Yukito smiled at them, even though Yukito had been given an explaination, he knew something else, other than what he had been told had happened. "What happened?"

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol Hirragizawa sighed in relief. Everything was fine now, Yue was safe from harm and Touya wasn't hurt in the process either. Everything was going better than he had first thought of it as. He sighed again as he shut all of his magic off and let Sakura and co set everything right between each other. Perhaps Sakura would be able to seperate the two men and let them have different lives. Eriol smiled a little before getting out of his chair, moving towards where his Guardians stood. 

  


  
"I didn't get to have my present. I want my present!" Nakuru whined and Spinel just sighed, hanging his great head. "You knew that it would never become your's, Ruby Moon. Now, quit whining and get that movie finished!" She whined a little more, but moved to comply. Spinel Sun watched, amused as his master fumed. "Why can't she be a little calmer? I know I created her to be basically opposit of Yue, but not THAT much! I know she's lovable most of the time, but how can she be hyper every single minute of her life?" Spinel smiled at his fumming master, not a single word escaping his lips. "Oh well, I suppose the movie thing will be finished soon and now I have to figure out a new plan and it sucks! I can't think of anything now...all my plans are used up!" This time, Spinel Sun bursted out laughing, drawing a look from his master.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sakura sat down on the bed as the two boys stayed standing. "What happened?" Yukito asked again, a confused smile on his face. "Well, I can't tell you right now. Everything will be explained soon though. When we are ready for it. For now, just trust us and know that you aren't the most normal person in the world." Sakura commented, her eyes just about ready to close, but Touya pulled her up from the bed and chased her out of the room with his best friend. "For now, we have to go and finished this movie thing. Then we can talk about this tonight over dinner. I'll tell you everything that I know." Yukito looked satisfied enough and that was that.

  


  
The group walked out into the yard and the last scene was shot. Sakura watched, finally out of her green dress and with Tomoyo supporting her. There was so many emotions and some of them were so intense, giving her a headache. Tomoyo was somewhat curious about what had happened in the 30 minutes they were off the set, but Sakura had told everyone that they were having a break because she had felt sick. But, Tomoyo knew better. She had caught the small wink Sakura had given her and knew that something magical had happened. 

  


  
"So, care to enlighten me?" Tomoyo asked, bringing Sakura out of her daze. "I don't think I can yet. I need time to work out what happened and perhaps to get some rest and recharge a little before I can think straight. All I can tell you at the moment is that everything is going to be perfectly fine." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend and was returned the gesture. "I just can't wait till Sunday! It would be so much fun to see your first ever movie, Sakura! I just can't wait!" Sakura smiled at her as she jumped up and down, literally with joy.

  


  
Yukito turned his head to see what the fuss was about and when his eyes stopped on the honey brown haired girl, a thought came into his mind, "Mistress" and then there was no more. Yue took over his eyes and mind only to see Sakura smiling tiredly at her best friend. She looked so pretty, but she looked fragile, delicate. But he knew that somewhere in her was power, power that even Clow Reeds did not possess. She was greater than everyone Yue had ever known in his life time. Yue was amazed at the power his Mistress had, yet the purity of her mind, her beautiful mind. She was beautiful and so would their future. 

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. The Explanations: Confessions

  
I'm very sorry that this took so long to get out. I know this is just another row of excuses for you, but there has been a lot that has happened to me over the last two or three monthes. First of all, my parents decided to change my schools and now, I am going to be attending a school that is so very differnt from my old one. Second, assignments and exams and extra studies to make sure I won't fall behind at my new school. Third, I moved houses and went without the net for more than three weeks. Fourth, I was extremely depressed and stressed out. Somehow, it didn't seem fitting for me to write such a happy chapter in that mood. Well, I should let you read now^^   
WARNING: Slash   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¡¡ 

  


Sakura started to walk towards her school. It was a nice warm day and she was feeling wonderful. Her soul mate and boyfriend was well again and there was nothing else she could wish for. But there was something that bothered her greatly. Something that hurt to think about. Her visions continued and keeping it secret from her friends and especially to the one she shared her soul with was harder than she had thought. When she would sometimes go into a semi trance, they would immediately worry about her, asking her what the problem was. What could she say? That she saw their deaths? And her own death? No. She couldn't tell them. She won't tell them until the time was near. Until then, she would practise, study her magic and make it grow.   


Sighing a little, she let her thought continue. During her extensive study, she had learnt to let her body do what she wish while she drew back into the well of her magic. In her magic, she felt the warm powers radiating from the sun, the warmth of the emotions around her and most of all, the life force around her, glowing in steady blue. Smiling slightly, she continued to probe her magic. She had charged herself to the fullest the night before and now, it was time for her to try something she had been working on since the night before. Her mind was slowly probing the Windy card, trying to see if she can open it without having the Star Wand out. ¡¡ 

  


~Windy? Can you open without my wand?~ She asked it gently. ~I don't know Mistress. You could try though~ Sakura had to smile. She had found out just shortly after the incident with Yue and her brother that she could talk to her cards. It had been so wonderful to find that she had the ability to talk to the cards that she had to thank for her life many times over. And after her first experience in opening a card without the wand, she was wiling to try again. She looked through her normal eyes and learnt that she was already in the school and with a thought, started to move towards the grounds at the back. There would be no one there and she was sure that she had enough time before class started.   


Sitting with her back against the big oak tree, she went back into the place in her mind that was just filled with peace and her magic. ~Windy?~ With the call came the feel of calm and yet powerful wind that swept through her mind, like always when she spoke to Windy. ~Yes Mistress?~ The airy voice asked her as Sakura's eyes closed and to those with magical vision, she started to glow in a silvery pink light. Focusing all her magic on the card, she willed for it to open. She didn't even speak a word of command. She didn't feel that it was needed to use words for the magic she was about to use.   


It wasn't working. She could feel the magic straining in her body to do as she had bid it to do, but it was a struggle for it. She kept pushing on, drops of sweat gathering on her forehead. At last, she felt the card responding to her magic and it slowly opened to her silent command. With a smile of triumph, she willed Windy's form to be invisible to all others except for her. ¡¡ 

  


Windy opened her eyes to see her Mistress' body against the tree, her eyes closed, looking as if she was merely resting her eyes. But, the card knew better. She knew that her Mistress was using her magic to open her without her wand. ~Mistress! You did it!~ Windy called out to the young girl she had grown to love. She had accepted her as her Mistress a lot easier than the others had. ~I did it! Thank you so much for your help Windy!~ Windy smiled gently at the young girl in front of her. Sakura wasn't young, but in the matters of magicians, she was a babe. ~You should go to class soon, Mistress. Time tells me that class is about to start.~   


Sakura opened her real eyes and looked up at the misty forms of her first card. ~Thank you~ With that, she let Windy drift off back into her card form and got up. She was a little shaky on her feet, but she knew that she should be fine soon. When she was stable, she started to head towards class. She knew that Time was using his own magic to slow down the time until she had entered the classroom. She smiled at the thought.   


No one knew that the cards had a mind of their own. Syaoran would never admit that cards were live things and that they had a soul and that they felt emotions and had their own thoughts. But, Sakura and the guardians knew of them. Sakura would be constantly amazed as the cards would call out to her when they felt that she was in distress or danger, that they would help her out in her normal life by many things. Time had tried to make sure that she was never late to school with the help of other cards. She hadn't changed Time, yet somehow, he had gotten the help of the other cards to help her. Windy would make sure that she wouldn't get hot, Wood would make sure that when it was hot, the branches were over her and when it was cold, away from her. She loved the ways the cards would show their affection to her and for that, she was forever grateful. She on the other hand did all she can do for the cards as well.   


She had been advised not to do so by Syaoran, but she let the cards out, a few at a time to go out a have some fun. She would of course be sure to warn them not to make trouble and other things, but so far, there hadn't been any trouble yet. Giving the cards a little gift was also something she loved to do. She would give ribbons and other decorative items to some of the cards to thank them and they would offer her a gift as well. Smiling happily, Sakura entered her classroom, just before the bell went.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


When she entered the classroom, she found her friends in a group, Syaoran at his desk, a old battered book on his desk. From the power signature of the book, she noted that it must have been from the Li Clan. With her new found magic, she was able to sense the protection spells in the book itself as well as the warm aura of her friend. "Sakura! You made it just in time!" Tomoyo squealed as Sakura smiled at her, a gentle and friendly smile. "I'm so glad I'm not late for school. It would have been a disaster to get detention today. I have cheerleading practise and Yukito-san is coming to watch." Tomoyo smiled slyly at her and Sakura blushed deep red.   


There were no more time for any more talking as the bell finally went and the teacher walked into start the class. Sakura slipped back into the well of her magic. It was the place she felt the safest in her mind. She gently touched on her telekinic power and bringing it up and out of the well of her magic with her, she pulled the power into her hands and with the control of her magic set and her attention out from her mind, she looked up at the at the board and sighed as she was faced with the board filled with math she did not understand.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¡¡ 

  


It was after lunch, she was sitting in the classroom with her friends when the cold presence and the pain started. She didn't even had to turn around and see who was behind her. "Sakura-chan! I haven't talked to you ages!" Sakura didn't even give the boy the pleasure of seeing her reacting in anyway. "What do you want?" Her cold voice fuelled his anger and hatred. She felt it radiating from him like a bone fire.   


"I want you." He said again, almost repeating what had happened the last time. "Don't you ever give up?" Sakura asked, her voice annoyed. "I know that I'll have you." Sakura just turned around and looked into his eyes and what she saw distressed her. His eyes were filled with lust and hate that she could not even begin to understand. She was too pure for the emotions he was feeling. Thankfully for her, the bell went and with a growl, Kevin walked away to find his seat.   


Sakura sat down and let her mind wander again. It was English class and she had somehow managed to get ahead of the class on the subject, most likely because of the fact she had been doing the movie for her brother and Yukito. Thinking about Yukito brought her a little problem. How was she going to explain? They had been able to tell Yukito that they'll explain everything on Sunday, which was only two days away. Sakura also had to think about how she was going to explain everything to her brother as well. He knew most of the things, but didn't know them in detail at all. He just knew that she was a sorceress and she uses the cards to do her magic. So far, that wasn't much.   


She sighed heavily as emotions flooded her thoughts. Someone was highly distress and confused about the topic they were talking about in English and Sakura smiled, Syaoran wasn't the best person in English. ~What's the matter, Syaoran?~ She asked, bringing him out of his misery. He looked up at her from his book, a look of utter surprise on his face. ~How?~ She heard his thought and smiling a little replied. ~Yesterday after finishing the movie, I managed to recharge and found this book on magic. It was written by Clow Reeds, to me. It was very helpful in the control of my magic. I practiced all of last night and found that I can move things with my mind now. I found Empathy about two weeks ago though. It said in the book that Psychic powers were the next step in a Sorcerer's life.~ 

  


Syaoran couldn't hide his amazement from her. The only person he had ever learnt about that had developed their powers up to the psychic stage without having them from birth was Clow Reeds! ~Wow! So, what else can you do?~ He asked, curiosity woven in the very thought. ~I can call the cards without the wand or the incarnation. But, I have a slight problem I need your help on.~ He just nodded for her to continue in his mind. ~You learn quickly~ She commented before continuing. ~I found out yesterday that my brother knows of me being a sorcerer. He also knows about Yue and had magic of his own. He felt that Yue and Yukito was dying and gave up his power to Yue and now, I'm supposed to explain everything to him. I don't know where to start! And don't even suggest using Erase. I tried already~ 

  


Syaoran was puzzled. How could she start? ~I would suggest that you tell him from the beginning. Tell him about when you first saw the book and tell him of how your magic works and show him.~ Sakura gave him a small smile. ~It's easier said than done.~ Syaoran couldn't agree more. When the teacher started to give out homework, however, the conversation ended as both of them was occupied in writing their homework down.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Sakura walked out into the field in her short skirt and top. She didn't like to wear the uniform in the winter, but they weren't really given a choice in the matter. When she got there with the rest of the team, she saw her brother and Yukito standing there, watching. Sakura knew that Yue was watching as well. She could feel his presence as clear as day. She smiled at their direction, waving.   


When the music started to come on, the cheerleaders started to do what they did the best. The girls jumped, flipped, danced and showed off their skills as they cheered for a non-existent game. Sakura landed gracefully on her feet from her dismount as everyone watching started to clap. Cheerleading practise always bought many of the students to stay after school and watch. The girls started and another routine and routine after routine.   


When they were all finished, Sakura was exhausted. "Ok girls! Practise is on next Friday at the same time, same place!" The girls nodded before going to get their things and heading towards home. Sakura sighed as she wiped the sweat away from her face. The practise that day had been exhausting and she had performed at her best for her brother and her soul mate. As she packed, she felt her soul mate approach her and smiled. "Hey!" She called and felt Yue's presence stronger than before. She knew that he was suppressing Yukito's curiosity and she also knew of the exhaustion her brother was going through. She had managed to give him enough energy to go through his day and everything, but he was still tired, just as Yukito had been when Yue was in the danger of disappearing.   


"You were wonderful!" Yue commented, making Sakura blush a little as she picked up her bag. He smiled at her and gently took her bag away from her as she gave him a thanking smile. Touya walked towards the two and smiled a little at them both. "Come on, let's go home. Yue-san, try to keep him away. Sakura and I need to have a little talk." Yue nodded in understanding and giving Sakura a small peck, started to walk away. "So, I guess you can explain to me what on Earth is going on." Touya commented, taking her bag from her. "When we get home and after I had my shower." She said, drawing another smile from her brother. "Besides, you know too much already." With that, she poked her tongue out at him and he chuckled. "You are a monster!"   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Sakura walked down the stairs, dressed in her magic robe. The stars on her robe gleamed as she made her way down. Her father was away on a business trip and it just gave them the time to discuss everything without having to worry about their father finding out.   
  


Touya watched as his sister made her way down the stairs. In her right hand, she held a book and on her left shoulder was the small golden lion like doll. When she entered the room, he felt her power. It wasn't as if he had never felt it before, but with the tiny bit of power that remained with him, he felt over powered by the power Sakura had in her. He watched, amazed as she settled herself down, looking regal and in control. She smiled brightly at him before she set the pink book down on the table in front of them both. 

  


"So, where do I start?" Sakura asked, wariness entering her eyes. "I guess you start from the beginning." He replied, smirking at her. He was curious and the feeling comforted Sakura to a certain extent. She also felt his love for her and the willingness to understand. "It all started when I was 16. I came home from school one day and I heard these weird sounds and I felt a pull towards the basement. When I went down, I found no one. But I found a book called 'The Clow'. It glowed when I touched it and I was amazed. So, I picked up the book and opened it. It was strange, really. It had lots of cards in it. But, the first one was called 'Windy'. Foolishly, I read it out aloud and winds started to blow out of everywhere. Then the cards all flew out and disappeared." She breathed a little and watched her brother to see how he was accepting her story so far. 

  


"When all the cards were gone, The book dropped and he popped out of the book." She pointed to Kero, who wasn't moving at all at her command. When he heard the mention of him, Kero moved and smiled at Sakura's brother. "Hello! I'm the Sun Guardian, the Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards and the Mistress of the Cards, Cereberus." Touya looked a little taken back, but didn't say anything but wave a little at the creature. "Then the adventure of collecting all the cards started. One of the cards, Mirror tried to hurt you, if you would remember. Many of the other cards tried to hurt those around me, because I was the Card Captor, along with Syaoran. It was hard work, but I finally caught the last card. That's when the Final Judgment begun." 

  


Before she could continue, Touya lifted up his hand, stopping her. "I know what happened at the Final Judgment. I was there." It was Sakura's turn to look surprised. "So, show me some of your magic!" Touya asked, his eyes alight with glee. Sakura smiled gently at him and said, "Cerberus, return to thy true form." With the command from his Mistress, Cereberus flew away into the corner of the sitting room and transformed into the great lion. Sakura smiled at him as he came to settle down next to her, purring as she scratched his ears. "I don't think you want to see Cereberus using his powers. I really don't want anything in this room to be destroyed." Touya smiled at his sister. 

  


"I've seen him like that before at the final Judgment. Now, show me what else you can do." Sakura smiled again. She had wanted to use her magic that whole day! When the burden of supporting Yue, along with Cereberus and the cards was gone, she felt so much magic around her, in her, and she just wanted to use it. "But if you were there at the Final Judgment, you would have seen me using my other magic as well." Touya smiled at her, "but I want to see you using your magic up close. It wasn't much of seeing so far away." Sakura stood up, and with a single mental command, the book followed her to where there was room for her to move. "Open." With her command, the book opened and the cards waited patiently, ready for her to call out the ones she would like to use. 

  


An idea came to her and her smile went broader. Her thoughts went back to those of early that morning when she decided that she should be changing some of the cards. "The Key that holds the power of the Stars, under contract, I , Sakura command you to reveal your true form to me. Release!" Her voice rang through the small room as the bright light appeared from the small pendent she was holding. It grew into a staff which she grabbed and turned in her grip. "What would you like to see, brother?" Sakura asked, a small cheeky smile on her lips. "You decide, after all, you are the magician, right?" 

  


Just then, words of a card started to form in her mind. She dropped her smile and concentrated on what the card was saying. ~Mistress?~ Sakura knew that it was Mirror almost instantly. ~Yes, Mirror?~ She asked again. ~May I be the released?~ Sakura understood the reason and simply nodded. ~Of course~ She snapped back and she carefully selected a card from the floating book. "Mirror! Release and Dispel!" As she struck the dead center of the card, it started to transform into it's true form. As Mirror started to appear, Sakura had to smile. The young girl looking Mirror was incredibly shy and didn't know how to even start apologising to her brother. 

  


"I've seen you before, right? Both of the times when Sakura was sick? You were pretending to be her, right?" Touya asked first, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Yes and I..." Mirror's voice was soft, so very soft as she said, "wanted to apologise for hurting you before..." She couldn't continue as she blushed deep red and without a command, just went back into her card form. Sakura smiled at the card in her hand fondly and it floated back to the book. 

  


Walking towards the couch, Sakura took off her outer robe and pulled out the 8 cards she wanted to change. "What are you doing now?" Sakura looked at her brother. She had forgotten for a minute that he was there, too intent in her cards. "See, this is a Clow Card and this is a Sakura Card. The difference is that the Clow Cards used to have power of their own, stored in them by their maker, Clow Reeds. But, when I caught all of them, the power ran out and the cards started to kind of die. I had to change all the cards and feed them my power. That was why I couldn't support Yue anymore." Touya nodded in understanding, but Sakura knew that he didn't truly understand. 

  


"Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn, under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura." Cereberus opened his eyes and they went a little wild as he saw 8 cards floating in front of Sakura. He knew better than to interrupt her, but he was worried for her. Touya saw the look the great beast was giving his sister and felt that there might be something wrong. "Voice! Rainy! Libra! Twin! Return! Change! Cloudy! Through!" As all of the cards turned pink and silver as Touya watched, mesmerized as his sister performed her magic. When it was all done, she took a deep breath and sighed a little. The changed cards all floated towards her and she smiled happily, gathering the cards together. 

  


"Wow!" Touya exclaimed, lost for words. "So, satisfied?" Sakura asked, tired and just wanting to go to sleep. "I think so." Then Sakura remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to show you something." Sakura exclaimed as she pulled out another card from her book. "Power!" With the calling of the card, the Power card opened, revealing a small girl with a strange outfit. "This is Power." Sakura said, gesturing to the card in front of her. "Power was the one that has been supplying you with enough energy to get through the day. Since you gave your power to Yue, you need time to recover. From what I learnt from Clow Reed's book, you'll be more or less tired until I can take over the burden for you." 

  


At the mention of the name Clow Reeds, Touya remembered something. "Wait, did you say Clow Reeds? The cards are Clow Cards and they were made by Clow Reeds?" Sakura nodded, puzzled. "When I was trying to give my power to Yue, the ghost of him told me that it was possible and it would help you both." Sakura looked puzzled at the information but didn't say anything. However, Cereberus' eyes were alight with joy. "How was Clow?" The guardian asked, his fangs revealed as he spoke. "As far as I can tell, he was fine, why do you ask? Who is he anyway? And why do YOU have the cards?" 

  


Cereberus closed his eyes as if he was looking into a memory far away. "Clow Reeds was the strongest sorcerer in the History of Magic, until Sakura came along. He was a great sorcerer that liked to create many objects that had magical powers. He made swords with magical potential and so on. One day, after he had created me, he had a vision. The vision was of a young girl in the future. She would be a beautiful girl with a great amount of power no one else has ever been able to possess. She alone would have the power of the Stars and there was only a few in the History of Magic that ever had the power of the Stars. From then on, he started to create other things, just for her. He changed my form to make it more likable to girls, teenagers. He created the cards for her, the cards were designed to be pretty and something that the girl would like to have around. Then he created the girl's Moon Guardian, someone that would be like the Moon itself, a silent protector. He also created the Magic Robe every sorceress or sorcerer has. He knew that she would possess the power of the Stars and made it to suit that. He created everything as she would like. He conjured up pictures of the girl and told the cards of her, of her beauty, kindness and love she would grant them all. That she would be the only one to accept them as people with souls, someone that thinks, not just a weapon. They came to love this girl they had never met and that girl was you, Sakura." 

  


As the story ended, the siblings sat still, their eyes a little wild at the thought of all Clow had done for Sakura. She was amazed that someone had thought about everything for her and created so many things to make her happy. "He thought of you as a daughter he would never have. He loved you, Mistress. Just as your father loves you, Clow Reeds loved you." Sakura felt a tear run down her face as everything dawned to her. All of sudden, she wished that she had known at the Final Judgment, that she would have been given a chance to say thank you to him. But she would never have the chance... 

  


A thought came to her as abrupt as a thunder. Her thought rushed through the thought quickly, calculating. Then when she was sure she could manage it, Sakura smiled brightly. "I have the best idea!" Sakura almost yelled as Cereberus and Touya looked at her. "The Return card can send me into the past to see Clow Reeds-san and thank him. After all, it would only be right for a daughter to pay her father a visit, ne?" Cereberus looked at her, shocked. "I don't think you could manage the magic Sakura. You have to be in full power, even then I think you'll need both Yue and me to help you with the magic." 

Touya just looked at the two as they argued about is Sakura was capable of the magic or not. He was somewhat lost in the whole conversation, but found himself trying to digest the information he was given. He could understand why the explaining and the things she showed him wasn't one of her favourite things to do. She looked so tired! A movement caught his eyes. The Power card, as Sakura had called her had decided to sat herself down on the couch next to him, giving him a cute smile. Touya smiled back, amazed. "Hello!" The card yelled as it tried to make itself a little more comfortable. "Are you alright with the energy I've been sending you?" 

For many times that night, Touya was amazed. Sakura had been right when she had said that the cards were almost humans, just very magical. "I'm fine, thank you." The Power card gave him a huge smile and with a happy sigh, got off the couch and started a walk towards Sakura. When she made it to her Mistress, she stood next to where Sakura had been sitting and absentmindedly, almost, Sakura picked her up and placed her on her lap. Power looked so happy, just like she was about to burst with happiness. Touya watched with a gentle smile on his face as his sister held onto the Power card's true form like a mother. "If you even suggest that again before you changed all the cards and are in full power, I'll tell Yue about and he can try to stop you." 

  


With Cerberus announcing that, Sakura stopped arguing and stuck a tongue out at him. "Not fair!" Cereberus took one long look at her pale face and changed back to his smaller form. Sakura then seemed to notice the small bundle she was holding and smiled brightly at it. "Tired?" She asked the card as it opened her eyes. "No, Mistress. Just talking to the other cards." Sakura looked a little surprised but didn't say anything. "Would you like to go back or stay?" Touya was surprised that she would give a card the choice. "I would like to go back, Mistress. Windy card wants to have a talk with the rest of us." Sakura nodded and without any magical things, the card transformed back into it's card form and the card flew into Sakura's book. Touya gave her a look and as if she thought of something, her smile turned sly. 

  


"Touya, I was meaning to ask you. What do you think of Yukito-san?" Touya felt his mouth drop open and all the blood rushing to his face. "Was I right when I felt love emitting from you towards him?" Touya blushed deeper and muttered something about doing his homework. Soon, he disappeared and Sakura pulled all of her magical things together. With a sigh, she made her way up to her room. In her room, she opened the wardrobe, she opened a box that held all of her magical things. It was a huge chest really, with couple of her robes, talismans she had found in the chest, The Sakura Book and most of all, the magical books she had been reading. She pulled one of them out, called, "The Power of the Stars" and started to read. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Sakura opened her eyes and remembered that it was Saturday. She remembered that she had a date with Yue, he had told her that he had something important to tell her. She had agreed and told him that she would meet him at the park, changed to his true form, just like before though. He had agreed, but had asked for her to bring Kero as well. She had wondered why, but had agreed anyway. Her soulmate probably had a good reason for the request. She carefully chose a simple faded jeans along with a nice simple jumper to accompany. She really didn't have to worry too much about her attire, really, but it was just that she wanted to be presentable to her boyfriend, to let him know that she took the time to prepare herself just to see him. 

  


When she was ready, she grabbed a bag and carefully gathered the cards from her book and walked out of her room, grabbing a sleeping Kero on her way. She put him in the large pocket in the middle of her jumper and walked out of her door, telling her brother that she was going out. Her father had gone to a trip to another site. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Mistress." Yue said as she approached him, looking stunning with his shorter white hair, the violet eyes and dressed in casual clothing. "You look so gorgeous!" Sakura commented, a blush making it's way to her face. "Thank you for your compliment, Mistress. You look beautiful today." She blushed even redder as they started to walk, hand in hand into the secluded area of the park. "What do you have to tell me, Yue?" She asked after awhile of walking. She could feel the emotions around her boyfriend, soulmate and none of them were really happy. "It's just that...I thought it might be about time to let you know about a few things to do with your powers." Sakura frowned. "The history of them might be overwhelming to know as well, Mistress." Sakura once again frowned as they settled down beneath the beautiful Sakura tree. 

"You mean about Clow Reeds knowing who I was before I was born?" She questioned, her beautiful features puzzled, curious, a childlike curiosity that warmed Yue's heart. "Well, I didn't think you knew about that, but there are others as well, Mistress. Kero and I decided not to tell you until when the time came, but from what I know of your dreams, I think this might actually be a good time to let you know." She smiled at him, nodding, ready to learn of the past and perhaps some things that might happen in the future. She gently pulled Kero out of her pocket and stroke his fur, making him purr. "Kero, wake up!" She called, shaking the small creature of magic. After about five minutes of constantly trying, the beast woke up, it's beady eyes looking up at it's Mistress, curious on why it had been woken up. He then turned to see Yue, who just nodded at the beast and started his tale. 

  


"The power of the Stars, Mistress, was and is the most powerful forms of power. There had never been anyone that had possessed the power as you have, Mistress. For some reason, the power of the Stars were always bestowed upon the most innocent being. Also, there would ever be only one person with such power at one time. The power of the Stars is very hard to control for others, but the innocents find it easy to control their power, if they couldn't, they would have destroyed the world with the amount of power they have. Clow knew this, Mistress. He had seen it when he had seen you, that your powers would be the strongest this universe would have ever seen. So, he was naturally worried for your sake and the sake of the world. He made the Clow cards for you, to help you control your power as they woke and to make sure that you could use the power to the fullest. Every card taught you something, a lesson. Even fighting me was a lesson, to show you what dueling with other magicians would be like. Many magicians will challenge you to a duel, once your powers have reached it's full potential. At the moment, it is yet far from what it could be. You are powerful, Mistress, very powerful. That makes other magicians challenge you, to try to take the cards from you. You must never let that happen. The cards were only meant for you, Mistress, and you should never forget that." 

  


"Now, since the powers of the Stars are very rare, magicians tend to hunt for them. They want to have the power in their hands. That was the main reason Cereberus and I were created for. We were to make sure that you would come to no harm, to protect you from the other magicians and everything else. People that want power will be almost anything, Mistress. They'll try to seduce you, perhaps hurt your family, or challenge you. You must never drop your guard. There is one particular magician Clow had been worried the most about. Her name is Black Witch. She has killed most of the innocents with the power of stars before. Either they hadn't been strong enough, or they hadn't had the right protection. She'll be after you as well, we believe. Once, you told me that you met a lady with long black hair and black eyes. She called you 'Star' right?" She nodded. "She hated me so much...I also had other dreams, but these are prophetic dreams. There are two of them. They start out the same, it involves the Black Witch as well. In one, we fight and I lose, in the other, I win. Both of them a frightening and both of them have equal chances of coming true. The fact is, I don't know what I do to make either of them come true." 

  


Yue nodded, snaking his arms around her and holding her in the protective circle of his arms. "I'm sure you'll figure out soon, Mistress. You always manage to find the solution." She gave him a weak smile. "What else do you have to tell me, Yue?" Yue looked into her eyes, searching for her magic. "Well, I was going to tell you about the other powers, but it seems that you developed them all quite well. I supposed that was all I wanted to talk to you about. Oh, and also that there's going to be a festival at the University tomorrow and I was thinking that it would be a perfect time to talk to my other form about your little secret, Mistress." Sakura nodded. "I heard about it from Touya. He's going to talk to Yukito after me, just to make sure that he understands everything. Anyway, I went through it with my brother, I should be able to with Yukito as well." Yue smiled gently at that, just as Kero came flying towards them. 

  


"Sakura! Help!" Sakura looked at the guardian beast, surprised. "When did you fly away? What happened to you?" She asked. She hadn't notice the beast missing. "I flew away few minutes ago to steal some ice cream, but these stupid kids threw mud balls at me!" Sakura looked at him for a moment or two before bursting out laughing. "It's not funny you know!" He yelled, upset. "You're covered in mud! Of course it's funny!"   
  


When Sakura calmed down enough, Yue suggested to her that she should use Bubbles to clean the lion beast up. She agreed, trying to change Bubbles without using her wand or chanting. She closed her eyes and concentrated, brining the card from her bag to float in front of her and she willed it to change. Slowly, the colour changed into pink and silver in front of the two surprised guardians. Soon, it was ready to open. Bubbles appeared and hugged the teen sorceress. ~Mistress!~ The voice rang in her mind, gentle and bubbly. "Bubble, can you clean Kero up, for me?" She asked it, gently as she looked down at the small form. Bubbles nodded and went around and around Kero's small form, cleaning him up. "Thank you." She told the card as it went back to it's card form. "You know, the cards can be so sweet at times." She told the two guardians as they agreed with her. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura blushed deep red as they exited the cinema room of the University. People were commenting on her performance as much as the main characters. Tomoyo was squealing, almost with joy while Yukito and Touya just nodded to accept the compliments. Sakura turned to look at her brother and Yukito, just to find Touya leaning against the doorway, holding himself up. "He's so weak." She whispered to no one in particular. Just then, Touya turned to face Sakura, smiling at her. "Hey monster!" Sakura frowned, but didn't say anything. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol all greeted the older boys. Touya frowned at Syaoran and Eriol, but didn't say anything to them. 

When they had eaten their lunch, Touya excused himself, tired. Sakura had watched him go with worry, understanding the reason behind his departure. It would give her a chance to talk to Yukito alone somehow. Syaoran knew what she had to do and so did Tomoyo, it was just Eriol that she had to make an excuse to. But, before she could say anything, Eriol got up, a smile on his face. "I'm so sorry, everyone, but I have to go now. I have a few things to attend to." The group nodded, allowing him to leave. 

  


Eriol sighed as he turned the corner, out of the sight of the group. He knew what he had to do, to put Sakura and Yue in danger once again. She had to learn her lessons and make the cards her's. It just had to be done. When he was ready, he gestured for Nakuru to go and do what she had to do and jumped into a tree that gave him the view of the group. With another sigh, he started to weave his magic. 

  


"Sakura, would you like to have a look at the 'Star Way'?" Yukito asked, approaching the beautifully decorated room. "I would love to." She answered, smiling. "Only two of you may enter at once." Nakuru interrupted. Tomoyo and Syaoran stayed behind, knowing that they should give Yukito and Sakura their privacy to talk. 

  


"Sakura-san, about the other day..." Yukito started, but stopped when Sakura looked around them and glowed in bright silvery pink light. "What is going on?" He managed to ask as she opened her eyes again and looked around them, satisfied. "I just made sure that no one can interrupt our little talk. I'll try to explain everything the best I can, but can you promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished? This is going to take a little while, so I'll use the shorter version of the story." 

  


"You might have guessed right now and before that I'm not a normal teenager. I had never been. I possess magic that no one else in this world has ever seen. I am magical and so are you. So is Touya'85in some ways. I can't explain everything to you in detail, because it'll take too long, but Touya will do that for you. Right now, I can however tell you that you are not'85normal either. This is hard to explain, especially to you." 

  


Sakura struggled for the right words to say, to break the news as gently as she can. She decided on one approach Yue had suggested before. ~ Yue? ~ She asked in her mind, calling her silent guardian. ~ Yes Mistress? ~ Sakura smiled a little before continuing. Yukito stood there, puzzled as Sakura smiled at nothing. ~ I can only tell him so much, you do realise that, right? Well, I was hoping that tonight, when Yukito-san is sleeping, you can talk to him in his dream and explain a little better than I can? ~ Yue agreed quickly, letting his Mistress know that he'll be there to help always. Sakura nodded her thanks and came out of her trance to face a confused Yukito. She smiled gently and started again. "Yukito-san. I know that this might be very surprising to hear, but everything I will say is the very truth. I swear to you." 

  


Yukito nodded, wondering what she was about to say. "Ok then. Um'85as I said, I have magical powers. I'm a sorceress. I take my powers from the stars and my guardians tell me that I am the strongest sorceress in the universe and the history of Magic, but I can never be sure. Anyway, you are also magical. You were born only'85six years ago, when you first met my brother. Have you ever wondered why you had never seen your grandparents in the last six years? It's because you don't have them. Everything you know and remember until four years ago is false. I'85I know this is shocking. I was shocked as well when I found out. But you are another part of someone else. Of something else that is totally different to what you are. That other being is Yue, my Moon guardian and my soul mate. But you and him have separate souls and I think I should be able to separate you soon, or at least I hope so." 

  


Sakura rambled on, not knowing what to say or do. She had to explain to someone that knew nothing of magic, her activities. It was harder that she ever thought possible. "I know this is hard to digest. This is a lot of information and most of it won't make sense, but I can show you some of my magic to convince you, if you want me to." Yukito stood silent, thinking about what he had just heard. He could hear the uncertainty in Sakura's voice, the nervousness and the truth behind her words. He had indeed hadn't seen his grandparents for the last four years and the memories before then seems to be so forced, so wrong to him. It wasnrquote t right. It was false. A single tear begun to gather around his eyes, causing Sakura to break down as well. "I'm so sorry for this, Yukito. This is all my fault. Clow Reeds organised all this'85for me. He thought that everything will be the way I would want it to be. So he created you for Yue to hide in. For you to be there when everything started. You had been very close to seeing what I used to do, but you never thought much of it because of Yue's influence." 

  


She paused for breath and looked into Yukito's eyes. There was profound sadness and to some understanding in his eyes. Sakura couldn't help a single drop of her tear rolling down her cheek, sad that she had to hurt her friend so much, someone that she loved dearly as a part of another person. Yukito's hand moved to take the tears away, causing both Yukito and Sakura. For a moment, she was puzzled, but then she understood. Her beloved was showing Yukito that he could control Yukito as well. "I didnrquote t move my hand." He commented, surprised. Sakura nodded. "I know. Yue did. He's the other part of you that causes you so much pain. For that, I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I'm sure that Clow knows this by now. He tried to make the world so that I will like it. It didn't seem like he cared for anything or anyone else but his creations and me. I'm sorry this had to happen." Yukito nodded, agreeing. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Eriol stood on the tree, his magical vision seeing what his 'daughter' was doing. Sadly, he agreed with what she had said. Clow hadn't thought of anything else other than his daughter and his creations. That was all that was important to the man. They were all he had ever thought about. "I'm sorry too, Sakura. It shouldnrquote t have happened this way. This was wrong. I'm so sorry for that." His eyes sad, he thought of what he had to do. Sakura had to changed more cards. That fact was nice and clear to both sides. He was sure that she would change it in her own time, but that wasn't enough. She had to finish everything she had to do before'85'NO!' He thought to himself firmly. 'I won't think about that. It's too horrifying to think about it.' He tried to shake the thought from his head, but it remained, somewhere in the dark corner, strengthening his reason to do what he was about to. "Sorry." He whispered once more before he let the spell go. "I'm so sorry." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Sakura felt a wave of magic along with sadness from the magician? She almost fell as the powerful spell hit. Then the glass shattered. She felt Yukito pulling her to him, holding her under him to protect her. His arms firmly around her and his body covering her own. Then she felt more magic, this time, friendly. Sakura felt feathers around her and even warmer arms around, relaxing her and stimulating her magic. "Yue." She breathed as she leaned back, forgetting about everything else. His wings were covering them both from the shards and she couldn't careless about them as she was in her lover's arms. 

  


"Mistress, are you alright?" He asked her, worried for her safety. She gave him a small nod and a kiss. He carefully shook his wings out, shaking the shards of glass away from him and his Mistress. Then she gasped as she felt the magic around her, the magic of the sorcerer that caused the accident. She set her jaw and stood up, her staff in front of her with a single command. She had a feeling that the magician was strong and she knew that she would need everything she had to fight them, if there should be a need to do so. "Yue, I can feel the magician. I'm going after him." She said before she ran off, calling on two cards as she ran to prevent anyone else from seeing what was happening. "Cards created by Clow, change and be reborn under the name of your new Mistress, Sakura! Maze! Illusion!" The magical cards went to do her biding as she ran on to find her enemy. 

  


Yue could barely follow her as she disappeared from his sight. With the powerful cards of Maze and Illusion in place, even he couldn't work out where she was. All he could use was the link to her that he had and that just gave him the location, not how to get around the two cards. Sighing, he flew after his Mistress, aware that no one will be able to see him with the Illusion in place. Sighing heavily, he begun his search for the young sorceress. He just knew that something big was up and he had to catch her in time, quickly somehow. 

  


Sakura ran, the magic almost calling her to the magician. She hurried her pace, feeling that if she was even a second late, she would miss the caster of the spells. Her magic pulsed in her blood with the need to use them, her mind whirled at the presence of magic all around her, the presence of her own magic and a tinge of another's that she was chasing. Then there was a small pull she felt from her soul mate. She could also feel the awe of some students that entered the star way. She thought for a moment and decided that she would have to erase the memory from their minds when she is finished. Having seen it, their tales of what they saw wouldn't match others and it would be suspicious. 

  


She knew better than to hope that she could find the person, but she was close, just so close. She had to find him. She just had to. Just as she thought that, the powers around her increased, causing her to be dizzy. Then on instinct, she opened a thin veil of reality. There stood a teenager boy, someone her age, most likely, with... 

  


Eriol looked at her as his cover was blown. He swore silently inside, but thankfully, his 'Clow' part acted and whispered the quick spell into the air, causing the honey browned haired girl to topple over, her magic won over by the more experienced and quicker magician. Moving quickly, Eriol caught her in his arms and held her briefly, sinking to the ground, allowing his senses to reel back now, to give them a chance to come down. He found that she was out of it, most likely, due to the amount of magic around her, the changing of the two Clow cards and of course, her tiredness over the days with supporting the cards. Another thought quickly entered his mind as he rested. Without Sakura's magic, the magic supporting the two cards would be gone and the illusion Sakura had cast would be gone. Groaning, he quickly got up, holding his 'daughter' in his arms with the care he would give to a china doll, something he loved dearly. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Syaoran felt the aura of the strange magician once again and thought over what he was going to do. He could feel the faint aura of Yue in the Maze, auras were being obscured due to the working of the two cards, but it was there, looking for Sakura, most likely. He fought the urge to rush into the maze, to look for his friend, but knew that even his magic wouldn't be enough to break the magic, in fact, he knew that he would get lost. If he hadn't been able to fight the maze before, than chances were that he won't be able to. With a sigh, he waited for what was to happen. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Yue looked around, frantic for his beloved sorceress. His mistress, his soulmate. Then he saw the magic of the maze and illusion fade just before his eyes, they were disappearing. Doing the only thing he can, he triggered the magic his mistress had set up for him, the magic that changed him into a normal looking person. His shorter hair and wingless form troubled him a little, but he didn't mind, after all, it's what Sakura liked. Something caught his eyes, something that looked like the'85cards? He chased after them, knowing that they were heading for Sakura, the person he was looking for. The people within the maze seems to be surprised, but once again, he felt the aura that he, strangely, knew but didn't know. It was the same aura that caused the glass to break, he was sure. Then the people in the star way just started to walk along the way once again, undisturbed. 

  


Though it was puzzling, he didn't think about it as he walked along with the cards into the back of the star way, and underneath a large tree, there lay his beautiful goddess child, laying there, most likely sleeping with her eyes closed against the world itself. He knelt by her and stroke her hair, his hand as gentle as his eyes. She woke under his touch, her eyes fluttering open to reveal the forest green eyes that he treasured so much. As they were revealed into the world, Yue fought the gasp back and smiled the smallest of smiles her way with his gentle eyes. Sakura smiled weakly at him and caught the two cards flying down at her in the last minute. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! I hope to get the next chapter out soon for you to enjoy.   
Love,   
Cherry Princess


	11. The New Lovers: Best Friends

  
Hey! This is the 11th chapter of Finding the Light of the Moon and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Remember that I won't put up the next chapter until I get more than five reviews. 

WARNING: Slight Slash (meaning MaleXMale) 

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, juts the plot. Please don't steal other people's plots...   


******* 

Sakura sat up from her bed without thinking about what had happened, and that was probably the reason she forgot about her dizziness and fell right back down into her bed once again. "Argh!" She managed to say after her attempt and looked into her ceiling, trying to figure out what could cause her such a headache. As she laid there for a couple of minutes, she remembered what had happened and why she should stay down for at least awhile. She obeyed herself and stayed down until the headache was somewhat gone. "Kero?" She called out gently and found the beast by her side within moments. "Hey! You alright?" The beast asked, worried look on it's teddy bear like face. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, but how did I get here?" Kero sat down on her chest, in front of her and started his tale. 

"Well, you came home, kind of wiped out in Yue's arms. You know, he looked just like before when we went to the park, you know, with the shorter hair and everything. He looked human! Well, anyway, your brother was home as well, after the festival thing. He was still tired you know. So, anyway, he took one look at you and then Yue, and invited him in. Without another word, Yue took you to your room and changed to Yukito, so your brother and he can talk. You really got to split the two in half, girl. They are suffering, both of them. And your brother said that you're staying home today." Sakura looked at him, her eyes puzzled. "Ok…Do you think it's possible?" Kero thought for a moment. "You are powerful enough to. If you can use your pure magic and the pure magic only for the task, you probably can. But, you would have to train harder to accomplish that." Sakura nodded and waved for him to get off her, ready to get up once again and see if she could stay up that time. She moved slowly, almost like a turtle. 

When she found that she could get up, she looked around herself for other things. "Where are the two cards?" She asked, looking around. "They are with the other cards. As soon as you were in your bed, all of the cards went back into the book. Anything else you wish to know?" Sakura shook her head and changed her clothes into a light pink shirt with flare jeans. She walked down the stairs with the hungry guardian floating down with her and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Touya." She said as she saw her brother cooking breakfast. "Do we have to feed that thing?" He asked, looking at the guardian beast of the Seal with mock detest. "Unfortunately, yes. Besides, he's Yue's brother. I have to be nice to him." With a smile, she sat down on the table, her head in her hands. "You alright, kido?" He asked her, worry hidden behind his teasing look. She didn't look up, but nodded a little. "Did you talk to Yukito?" Touya didn't say anything, causing Sakura to look at him. 

"He wasn't too happy to find out. But I guess he needed to hear the truth. He's depressed." Sakura looked at him, sadness clear in her eyes. "I'm going to talk to him today. So, are you sure that you don't have anything with um…" Sakura shook her head, knowing who her brother was talking about. "Yue and I have nothing to do today. Don't worry about it. I think he wouldn't mind if I left the day for you and Yukito to work things out. I really didn't explain things enough to him. I really didn't have the time and I think he's still really shocked." Her brother nodded in understanding. "Thanks." She smiled. "I'm going to be studying my brains out for the day. I hope you don't mind, dear brother." Touya looked at her with strange eyes. "Study for what? I mean, it's not as if you have exams or anything." Sakura smiled in her secretive way. "I didn't mean that kind of studying, Touya. I meant the type to help me with my magic. That way, I could separate Yue and Yukito and make sure that neither of them are in pain. It might be hard, but I'm going to do it if it kills me." 

Hearing the determination in her voice, Touya was somewhat startled. Sakura, though she achieved anything she set out to do, was never really that determined and he just knew, that the task she had set herself was a hard one. He could see it in her way she looked and the way she had made her announcement. He offered her one of his rare, without teasing smiles and turned back to his food. She also smiled and raced up to her room, her lean body moving up the stairs in a rapid speed. He sighed as he watched her and turned to the golden bear that followed behind her, slowly, looking back at the food and then at his mistress. Sighing, Kero looked for the last time at the kitchen and flew to catch up with his mistress. Touya chuckled as he watched the scene. 

Now, all he had to do was worry about the talk he was going to have with his best friend and also the false form of his sister's soulmate. He sighed and forgot about the house work and sat down in one of the chairs around the dining table. Laying his face on his hand, he looked towards the photo of his mother, whom he had given up seeing, so that Yue could protect his sister and so that Yukito could be around. He sighed again. He was confused. Sakura had been correct when she had stated that he was in love with Yukito. But, what did the silver haired boy feel? He didn't know. And he needed to know. Yue, the other part of Yukito loved Sakura, was bonded with her as a soulmate. Supposedly, according to Sakura, Yukito's body contained two souls, two souls that conflicted each other enough to make them both fade away as the power faded, but could they both love different people? And would Yukito love him? As he thought about it, another quick flash of thought entered his mind. Sakura. She could feel what others were feeling right? Could he ask her about what Yukito felt? 

Without needing to think further about the subject, Touya got up from his seat and started up the stairs. He would have to ask Sakura. He just had to. As he walked up the stairs though, he started to feel insecure. What if she told him what Yukito didn't feel the same way? What if…then he shook his head. He couldn't sway now. He had to ask the sorceress if his best friend loved him as a lover and he had to know, even if it would cause him pain. His pace fastens up as he reaches her door. And again, he froze. He breathed in deeply a few times before he had enough courage to open the door. When he did, he found his sister glowing a silvery pink colour and took a step back. And watched. 

Glowing, slightly pulsing with the powers that ran in her blood, Sakura gently called at the cards. Cards she had already changed. With the powers that didn't go to Yue anymore, she had enough in herself to try things out and to see what she could do with her magic. It wasn't to say that it was a lot of magic in reserve, but enough, just enough for her cause. "Windy." She called gently and felt the card open and stand beside her, with a proud smile of a gentle mother. Then secondly, she called again. "Watery." The Watery opened as well with her command and came towards her, standing next to Windy with the sheer power of the card's magic pulsing in the room. Next, she called for Firery, expecting it to be harder than any of the others. And it was, only slightly harder with the two other strong elements in the room. She started to sweat. It was almost too much, with only a little bit of her magic left in her, she tried her impossible, having all of the element cards open at once. Even Clow Reeds had found it hard to do it, when in full power and she was far from it. 

Touya looked at his sister, awed at the worry that Cards showed, the gentleness in which even the most powerful of the cards seemed to show towards their Mistress and the distressed look Sakura had on her face. The power in her hands, Touya saw, not for the first time, was a great one. It was probably more than enough to destroy the world, should it come to that. And also, he saw, that it was probably enough to restore the whole world, if it also came to that. She started to sweat and barely managed to say the word on her lips. "Earthy." She called and the form started to take place, slowly, little by little as the shape of a beautiful lady stood there, looking the most worried for the Mistress of Sakura cards than the others. "She's exhausted." The card said, surprising Touya. He had thought that the cards were incapable of talking, that what had happened before with the other cards was just his sister's doing, but… 

"She is. But there is little we could do for her. She's also growing." Answered the Windy card, always the gentle motherly one. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Thank you. Earthy, how do you feel with the new power source?" Earthy gave her a smile. "With the ability to speak, and the fact that the power I get now is from you, I'm loving it, my dear Mistress." Sakura smiled. "Ladies, and gentleman, would you like to go back? I guess you could stay, but I fear that I won't have enough power left to hold you here for long." The four…beings shook their heads. "It's fine, Mistress. Call on us when you need help. Till than, we are satisfied in our card forms." Replied the Firery as he quickly went back to his card form, the others slowly following. Windy was the last, and changed only after she had planted a gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead. As they all disappeared, the aura around Sakura disappeared as well. 

Calmly, Sakura turned to Touya and told him something that caused his heart to jump. "He loves you." Touya looked at her, surprise clear in his eyes. "Yukito loves you. That's the reason I've been working so hard with my magic. I know that he loves you and Yue loves me. For all of us to be happy, the two have to be separate. For now though, Touya, go and talk to him. Yukito is in a lot of pain and uncertainty. He would have already talked with Yue, so the magical technicalities would have been worked out, but he feels insecure about his existence. He feels that he is useless and that he means nothing. That he is nothing. I don't want him to feel that. Neither does Yue and neither do you." She told him, her hand wearily going over her eyes, in which the fluffy ball came over to look at her with worried eyes. "Mistress?" Sakura gave him a smile and looked outside for a moment. "Go out for awhile, Kero. Change and have fun. I kept you here without stretching for too long." He looked surprised at her suggestion and shook his head. "I rather stay here. Besides, you're running low." Sakura shook her head with a smile. "I'm not trying to get rid of you, Kero. I just feel guilty about keeping you here when you rather be outside with the sun and fly. I know you enjoy that. Also, you know that the sun power would be enough for you to change. And perhaps you could transfer some of that power to me." 

Kero smiled and nodded. "Sure. I won't be too long, Mistress." Sakura offered him a large smile and watched as he changed, not using her power at all and flew out of the window. She knew that he would use his own power from the sun to make sure that he wasn't seen by anyone without the power of magic. Keroberus wasn't stupid. No, the golden bear was far from stupid. She smiled again as she felt her powers raising. "Aren't you gone yet?" She looked up at her brother and at his awe filled face and asked. "Well, I was kind of wondering on how I'm supposed to break the news to Yuki." Sakura looked thoughtful. "Well, I suggest that you take him somewhere to eat first and then slowly talk to him about it. Ask if he had talked to Yue and then go from there. I want you to make sure that he knows about what you feel. I don't want him just hanging there worrying. Even Yue is getting rather annoyed at his love sickness. I really think you should tell him about how he feels. Though, I think that should be done in a private place. Actually, why don't you bring him home? I was planning to cook up something and maybe if he's here, I could try to get Yue to eat something." 

Touya looked at her with puzzled eyes at her statement. "Yue doesn't eat?" Sakura nodded, looking thoughtful. "He finds no need to. Yukito eats for the both of them and Yue doesn't like food, not that he's ever tried it for that matter. But anyway, are you going to do that?" Touya looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "Sure. I think that would be the best idea. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for the advice, Sakura." She offered him a beautiful smile and nodded. "Anytime. After all, you used to give me advices and help and protection ever since I was little." It was then. It was then that Touya really saw how much his sister had grown up, how much she had changed with the powers in her hands and just how powerful and wise she actually was. She was no longer dense either, in fact, she was the first one to know about any emotion that tan in anyone's mind. She was no longer the little monster. She was a grown lady with powers that was beyond his imagination. 

Touya nodded to her as he walked out of the room and towards Yukito, and hoped that his heart would stay in one piece through the ordeal. He hoped.   


******** 

Sakura looked at the two uncomfortable men in the room. She first thought boys and then decided after a moment that they were more than boys. They were older and they were going through love that would last forever. And she knew it. With a secretive smile on her face, she offered them tea and cakes. Yukito looked at her for a moment before he looked at the cakes and then at his hand. The simple look he had on his face broke Sakura's heart. She wanted to cry, but she fought it. "Yukito, may I talk to you, alone?" She asked he looked at her, surprise clear in her eyes. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" She asked, with her trademark smile. Unable to fight the smile on his own face, Yukito nodded and took her hand, walking out of the house and towards the park where so many events have occurred. 

Until they reached the park, they had walked in silence, neither talking, but feeling comfortable in the silence. Sakura knew why. Yukito didn't want her to talk, in fear of her revealing even more things about him that he didn't want to know, but she also knew that he wanted to know everything, the curiosity got to him. As they neared the bench, she gestured for him to sit down with her, which he did, looking more or less towards the kids playing at the play equipment. "Talk to me Yukito-san. Tell me what you feel." He looked at her in surprise, at the control she was taking in her actions. She was confident now, the way she did things was different and she definitely wasn't the blushing girl he saw when she had been younger. "I don't know what to talk to you about, Sakura-san." She smiled and looked at him. "About your feelings. Tell me what you feel right now. Tell of the confused emotions within you and tell me, what you feel when you look at me, or when you look at my brother. Tell me." 

Yukito closed his eyes for a moment and for some reason, he felt compelled to talk. And so he did. "I feel confused and upset. I don't feel like I belong here. I don't mean a thing to anyone. I'm just a part of a grander being than myself. I don't even know the full extent of where he begins and I stop. I don't understand what is going on. All I know is that everything I have ever remembered about my past is wrong, that it's all fake. Yue told me about the magical things about what I am, but it only told me that I'm just a body for him to hide from. I'm not even a body. I'm just a part of him in the smallest way and…" Sakura stopped him with a hug. "I'm so sorry." She told him as she cried into his shoulder. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have told you things like that. I should have explained it better, I should have made sure that it didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry." Yukito held her and found himself smiling. Perhaps he did mean something, at least to Sakura…maybe. 

"Yukito-san, you don't understand how much you mean to me. You're like the second brother for me. You've always been there for me when I needed help and before I knew Yue, I knew you. You were my first crush and I love you even now, as a brother, as a friend and as someone I could always count on. So, please, don't leave me. Don't leave Touya." He looked at her again in surprise, well the best he could, as her face was still buried in his shoulder. Without giving him a chance to say anything, she started to talk again. "He loves you. Just as you love him. If you left, he would be sad and he would be lost. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you. And for what Clow did to you, I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry." With her last apology, she fell into a sob and cried into his shoulder, the guilt and fear that she might lose him triggering all her tears. 

"Sakura-chan, please, don't cry. He doesn't want you to cry and your brother will kill me if he thought that I made your cry." Yukito said, gently in his usual self, a smile on his face. He was important to some, he really was. And for that, he was glad. He perhaps knew deep in his mind that he was loved, and needed, but when you find out such a big thing about you, your past, you tend to forget about such things. It always seems to happen that way. Sakura smiled as she looked up, into his eyes and hugged him again. Then when she looked up, her eyes puffy and happier than before, she looked past Yukito and into Yue. Yukito felt it and looked at her, puzzled. Seeing his look, she explained. "Yue's been listening into our conversation…he's being naughty. And his Mistress isn't to happy about that." She directed most of that part at Yue, but caused Yukito to laugh at the expression on her face. 

Sakura's look softened, but soon went back to serious. Though she was looking at Yukito, she was talking to both beings at the same time and Yue knew. "Yue, I want you to open the barrier between his mind and yours. That way, he could see what's happening when you're out. Or you can go to sleep whenever he's out and he can sleep whenever you're out. But I want this to be fair. So, what do you both choose?" She gave them a moment to think about their answer and looked at them again. Yukito whispered, "open" but Sakura could see her soulmate behind it as well. "Then open your mind, Yue." Sakura whispered quietly, not as a command, but just as the magical sentence to make the working a little easier. When it was done, Yukito looked at her, with surprise clear in his eyes. "I never thought I could feel him so closely. But why is he so cold?" Yukito asked her, so suddenly that it caused Sakura to look startled. "Because he's been heartbroken and is in the process of mending that heart. I think he's just cold at the moment because he doesn't know what you'll think of him. The thing is, though your minds are now open to each other, he won't pry. He won't try to go and see what you feel and so he's somewhat nervous, I guess." 

Yukito smiled. "He and me both." The young Card Mistress laughed as she stood up and looked at her watch. "We should get going. Touya's going to be very nervous at the moment and we don't want to keep him that way for long, do we?" Yukito laughed again and stood up as well, offering her his arm and the two walked together, slowly as possible towards the house, still talking. "Yukito-san, Yue-san, I was wondering if I could split you two into half and as far as I know, that should be possible. But at the moment, my powers are yet growing and I don't have enough, supporting the cards to split you, but soon I should, so what do you think of it? Would you like to be split?" Sakura asked, wanting their opinion before she went and did something. "Would it cause either of us harm? Or what about Touya? I mean, Yue has his magic now, doesn't he?" Sakura nodded to the last question. "Yue does have Touya's magic, but I don't think it would effect Touya at all. Besides, as soon as I have enough power, I think Yue should come back to relying on my magic, or I could get him to eat…" Yukito, or rather Yue, shook his head furiously. 

"I don't think Yue-san likes to eat, Sakura." Giving them both a suffering sigh, Sakura nodded. "I know. It was worth a try though." Yukito smiled. Sakura thought along the subject of splitting the two when she remembered something. "Oh, Yukito-san, if I split you two, you'll end up with a bit of magic as well. It can't be helped. Clow Reeds created you to be able to support Yue, and so, you would have a bit of magic on your on, about as much as Touya, I guess. You would also, more or less rely on the Moon for your powers as well." Yukito looked at her, surprised. "Really? I guess that wouldn't be too bad…" Sakura simply smiled as they neared the house. "You ready?" She asked him as he breathed in deeply and they walked into the house together. As soon as they did, Touya was there, glaring at Sakura, who was trying her best to look innocent. 

Sakura looked at the two men in the room and smiling, decided to take her leave. "I have to go and study now. I think Syaoran would have more books on what I need, so, I'll go out for a moment." Before her brother could complain about her choice of place being the Chinese Brat's house, she was gone and the two left in awkward silence. Without needing to talk, they sat down at the lounge, where a new pot of tea was and where the cakes were. 

The Sweet, Innocent, Loving, Gentle, Card Mistress fought to control her laughter as she was out of earshot of the house. She leaned against the wall for a moment as she laughed and straightened when she noticed that people passing her was looking at her strangely. She smiled at them and started to head towards Syaoran's flat, not forgetting to ring Tomoyo and him before. Syaoran told her that she was welcome and Tomoyo as well, if they had something good to tell him. Sakura promised him the best. 

Touya looked at Yukito, the snow bunny he had come to know and love. Yukito's eyes were somewhat sad and though he smiled, there wasn't really his usual happy look there. As he watched every move Yukito made, he gathered his courage up and decided against it. He would work his way there. "So, what did the Monster say?" Yukito grinned at Touya's name for his sister and went serious. "She told me that she cared for me and didn't want me to disappear. She said that I meant something to people and that I meant a little more to others. She also opened Yue's mind up with mine, so, he's kind of listening into the conversation even now…" He trailed off as he indeed found that Yue was listening in. When he asked why, Yue simply told him that it was a request from his Mistress. With a suffering sign, Yukito continued what he was saying before. "She told me that there was a chance she could split us into two different beings, so it wouldn't cause sadness for the two of us or…you." 

Touya looked up sharply from the cake he was playing with. "She also told me…" Touya took the chance. "That I love you." While Yukito was looking at him with shocked eyes, Touya moved to seat next to him and carefully, leaned down the kiss his slightly open lips. Yukito's eyes widened at the fact that his best friend, the person he always had a crush on was kissing him and when he got over his shock, he opened his mouth to invite Touya in and he kissed him back. The two kissed away the fear of losing each other and the fear of rejection that had, without them knowing, built up in them. When they finally came up for air, Yukito blushed and looked at him with eyes clear of the sadness, but with just the smiles. "I love you too, To-ya." Yukito told him, pulling him for another kiss. 

Yue watched the scene before him and smiled. Strange. He had never smiled for anyone else by Clow and then Sakura. Strange how he was starting to smile more often, to even show emotion now and then. Before, all he had felt was anger and then hate and if nothing else, annoyance. But it was different now. He felt all the emotions in the world and found that he could express them, to tell others about what he feel. And the coldness in his heart, the ice he knew existed once upon a time, was now gone. He could no longer feel the coldness in him or the anger, but love and gentleness that puzzled him. But he knew the answer to all the strangeness. Sakura. One name answered all the questions he had. Sakura. He smiled and quietly sent a message out to his soulmate, telling her that Yukito and Touya had finally gotten together. 

***** 

Sakura looked at her friends, a book in her hands while the other two helped her with the research as well. "I think…" Tomoyo started, but looked up and stopped when she saw the absolute blank eyes on Sakura's face. Puzzled, she decided that she would wait, seeing Syaoran studying Sakura. "Yes!" Sakura yelled all of sudden, jumping up with joy. The book dropped from her lap, but never to the ground. To Tomoyo and Syaoran's amazement, the book was suspended in the air as the Card Mistress looked and listened something that wasn't there. When she finally calmed down, she looked at her friends and offered them the biggest smiles on the planet. "Touya and Yukito finally got together! But Yue reckons that I shouldn't go home for another two or three hours." Syaoran didn't reply in any other way than to open his mouth and close it again, repeating it a couple of times, pointing at the floating book. 

Confused, the emerald eyed teen looked at what Syaoran was pointing at and calming, picked the book out of midair and sat down, starting to look at it again, when she noticed the stares. "What?" She asked, looking puzzled and innocent. Syaoran shook his head at the answer. He could guess why though. Sakura had gotten used to her quickly developing, different powers and didn't really take it serious when strange things happened around her, mostly due to her magic. "The book was floating in midair." Tomoyo pointed out to her best friend, shock clear in her voice and on her face. "Without using a card." She explained a little more, seeing the more or less lost look on Sakura's face. "Oh that! It's nothing wrong. I mean, it happens all the time. Well, it started to happen about a week ago, but since then, it's always been happening. Whenever I don't want something to drop or fall, it kind of freezes in it's place. Once, when Kero was flying around too much and got annoying, I froze him in midair as well. That was rather strange. But anyway, the two finally got together!" She exclaimed again, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Tomoyo, finally having calmed down after the surprise of her best friend suddenly showing off her new power, asked, "who got together? I mean with the shock of what just happened with the book, I kind of missed out on what you were saying, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled in understanding and explained. "Well, I knew for some time that Yukito-san and my brother was feeling something for each other. And when I told Yukito-san about everything, about Yue and all that, he was very upset, well, he kind of felt that he was useless and just really depressed. So, I got my dear brother to talk to him. Touya bought him home and I decided that I would talk to Yukito-san a little before their talk. So, I told Yukito-san that Touya was in love with him and I got Yue to open his mind to Yukito's, allowing him to see through even when Yue was around. I thought that might make things a little better for him. Anyway, I felt for them to talk, privately, but asked Yue to tell me if anything important happened. And it did! They finally told each other about what they felt and Yue reckons that I shouldn't come home for about two or three hours." 

The violet haired girl smiled slyly and gave Sakura a look while Syaoran blushed bright red as he finally caught on to the reason Sakura shouldn't go home. Tomoyo, calm as her usual self, over her shock and now very interested in the new set of lovers, turned to Sakura with a sly smile on her face. "Your father won't be coming home for awhile either, now, well he?" Sakura copied her smile and nodded. "He's away on a business trip for the rest of the week." Syaoran, with a strangled sound, turned to his book and buried his face in it and refused to look at the two very cheeky girls for the longest time. Giggling, Sakura and Tomoyo also turned back to their books, looking for how they could help out the two souls that sought to be with their respective lovers, but found that they had to share their time. They wanted to help them out the best they can and the only way they found was to research to aid the Card Mistress in her magical working. 

***** 

Eriol looked up from the fire lit in the lounge room and smiled. At last. Things hadn't gone the way he had planned, no. But things worked out pretty well. Better than he had wished or ever hoped for. It was going very, very well. Smiling and leaning back, he looked towards his two guardians, chasing each other around the room. Perhaps they were a little more trouble than help, but they were his friends and his only companions. And the only ones he could really rely on at the moment with everything that was going on. Perhaps soon, he could have the help of his school friends, but there was only so much he could wish for. 

Spinel Sun looked at his Master and flew over to him, his small form fitting perfectly into his Master's hands. He sat on his Master's white hands and looked up into the blue-black eyes. "What bothers you, Master?" Eriol looked down towards his Sun guardian and thought to shake his head, to say that there was nothing wrong, but found that he couldn't. Spinel Sun would know that he wasn't telling the truth, he always could. His Sun Guardian was much smarter than that. He knew Eriol well. Perhaps even better than Eriol himself. "Just thinking about Sakura and our plans, Spinel Sun." When the Guardian heard the tinge of sadness in his voice, he knew what bothered his Master. "You think that Sakura wouldn't forgive you. You are worried that you might be hated by her and thought of as an enemy." Eriol nodded his head slightly, for the millionth time wondering if he was doing the right thing. After all, he knew that Sakura now knew that she had to changed the cards. Couldn't that be enough? But he knew. He knew very well that it would be hard for her to change some of the cards and without the circumstance when she had to change the cards, she might find it impossible. For example, Light and Dark would take immense power to change and he knew that it wouldn't happen without his pushing. So, he pushed. 

"Eriol, you know better than to think that your daughter would hate you. Sakura might be puzzled, slightly angry at the fact that you hadn't told her and explained, but she would see the reason for it. She's not dumb. She's very intelligent and she would see that it was necessary for you to push her like that. She would see it." Eriol took comfort in the small creatures words and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "I'm tired, Spinel Sun." Eriol almost whispered. The guardian of the Sun looked up, worriedly at his Master. The last trick had caused his Master a great drain of power. To fight Sakura's growing powers had cost Eriol a lot more than expected. "Rest, my dear Master. Rest." Eriol nodded and slipped into the world of dreams, glad that he had already organised and finished setting up the next mishap for his daughter. 

Ruby Moon watched the exchange between her Master and her fellow Guardian. She knew how much Sakura meant to Eriol. She knew better than knew. She was her Master's creation and felt what he felt. And he felt love for the girl like nothing else he had ever felt before. He felt love and care for her like a father and then like a friend and then as someone that had grown fond of her after he had watched her for thousands of years. Seeing him so worried for her and then for what she would think of him as, broke Ruby Moon's heart. Though she could seem too hyper active and uncaring towards her Master, she loved him dearly and she was sure that he knew about it. She didn't need to show it to him, but she felt like it. Quietly, she walked towards him and growing her wings again, bent down and carefully picked up her sleeping Master. Strange, isn't it? He was her Master, yet he was also a child. With the knowledge of extreme age and amount, he was easily picked up by her and carried like a child. Sure, he was sixteen years old, but he was light and compared to her, small. Carrying him with care and gentleness she rarely showed, she carried him to his bed and allowed him to rest, watching over him with her fellow guardian. 

***** 

Touya opened his eyes, a smile coming to his face as he remembered the night before. He and Yukito had spent the whole night talking and making out, and even found themselves making love to each other in the gentlest ways. They lost their virginity to each other in the act that was both beautiful and gentle. So filled with love that threatened to nearly burst Touya's heart and mind. Sakura had come home late, and probably through her window, as he didn't hear her coming, but just felt the barest of her aura. Even without his powers, he could still feel her presence. It was as if Yue had made it that way. Smiling again, Touya looked down at the boy in his arms. The grey hair fell over his sleeping face and the eyes that fluttered with the morning light greeted Touya. Gently, he brushed those bangs away and kissed the beautiful lips he had tasted over and over again. 

Yukito's eyes fluttered open as he kissed Touya back, looking at him with a smile in his eyes. "Good morning, Yuki." Touya whispered, using the nickname he didn't dare use before. "'Morning To-ya." Yukito whispered back, kissing him softly when they heard a cry of pain downstairs. Yukito frowned, looking at Touya and quickly getting out of bed. "What is it, Yuki?" Touya asked as they both got dressed quickly. "Yue says that Sakura had a vision or something. She's going to need comforting." With that, Yukito was out of the room, running towards the Mistress of his other form and towards someone he thought of as his baby sister. Touya followed, catching up with his lover, both of them with their pants up, but their shirts unbuttoned. 

When they got to the kitchen, they found Sakura on the floor, the white dress she was wearing falling around her in waves of cotton. "Sakura!" Touya cried out as he moved towards his sister while Yukito changed. For the first time, he was able to feel the change he was going through. He felt himself being slightly pushed as Yue's mind took center stage and he felt the gentleness in which Yue handled him, even in the situation when his Mistress was in distress. And then he felt nothing else. The only difference was that he couldn't move and the fact that it seemed like he was looking through someone else's eyes, which he was. Quickly, he noticed snow white wings at the corner of Yue's eyes and the silvery white strands of hair that fell nearly to the ground as the Guardian knelt down next to his Mistress and gently lifted her into his arms. Gently picking her up, he carried her to the lounge room, but didn't lay her down. Instead, he sat down on the sofa and held her in his arms, glowing slightly, his hair flying up, with his wings disappearing, he started to probe his Mistress's mind, carefully seeing what was wrong. 

And that's when she awoke. Opening her bright green eyes, she found herself staring into bright silver eyes, tinted with violet. "Yue?" She whispered, questioningly, wondering if she was seeing things. "Yes Mistress. What happened? Are you alright?" Sakura sat up a little from his embrace and laid her head against his shoulder, feeling him relaxing slightly, to make himself into a better pillow. Sakura smiled at the thought, but her mind quickly took her to the vision she had. "Did you have a vision?" He asked her, gently as possible, watching her face for any signs of alarm and carefully watched her mind with his senses as well. "It was dark." She started out of nowhere, but Yue was used to it. Clow used to do it as well. Even Clow, the greatest magician at one point, would come out of visions in shock and tell him and Cereberus about it. As she paused, the yellow ball of fluffy, fully transformed, flew into the lounge room, worry clear in his beastly eyes. 

Touya was startled, only slightly at the entrance of his sister's Sun Guardian, but relaxed when he saw the worry in his eyes. Sakura continued her strange talk. "Everywhere there was darkness. Just like the time when we went after the Dark card. I can barely see through the darkness, because of the staff and the magical lights." Her face was filled with fear and shock as she continued to talk, tears starting to gather in her eyes. "And everyone. They're all in some sort of comma. That's what he tells me." She paused, the tears falling as Yue, the Moon Guardian looks at her with a broken heart clear on his face and gently wiped them away from her beautiful face. Cereberus, however knew his duties and questioned the Card Mistress. "Who's he, Sakura?" Without even looking towards her Sun Guardian, she answered his question. "The strange magician. There's the grid of Clow under him and he has two guardians as well. One of the Sun and the other of the Moon. They are the opposite of you. The magician, he draws his powers from the darkness. Like I used to when I was a Card captor. And he's my age." Sakura frowned, tears forgotten as she fought to remember some details about her vision. 

"He's wearing the robe Clow Reeds wore when he talked to me after the Final Judgment. And the staff is of the Sun, I think. It's gold and I think it's something to do with light or the sun, but I can't be sure. He tells me that if I don't do something, then all the people in the city's going to die in their comma. But I can't do anything. My magic's running low. I have only one card I can use and it's Light. But I know that if I change Light, I have to change Dark as well. And I don't have the power!" And finally, after telling of her vision, she broke down and cried into Yue's shoulder. Cereberus, seeing that Sakura couldn't tell them anything more about the vision, turned to Touya and motioned for the over protective brother to follow him. Yue simply held his Mistress and allowed her to cry. 

"I thought I might explain a few things to you." Cereberus said as Touya finished off what Sakura had made for breakfast. Luckily, he knew that Sakura still had a bit of time before she had to rush off to school, so, he slowly went about making the breakfast and listening to the lion like beast. "Sorcerers or Magicians or whatever you would like to call it, can have visions, if they are powerful enough. Some have prophetic dreams, like Sakura used to, when her powers were still dormant and if they are powerful enough, they have visions of the future. Sakura is definitely powerful enough and she's starting to have those visions now. And it's most likely killing her. Even Clow, when his powers were fully developed, came out of his visions shocked or even crying. Yue and I had to comfort him. Well, it was sorta different then. Yue was the one questioning and I was the one doing the comforting. Anyway, so, if you see Sakura just staring off into space, with her eyes probably moving, than I suggest you leave her alone. She's probably seeing something you aren't. Like how you used to see ghosts. She wouldn't be seeing ghosts though, probably something that's happening else where or something Yue's seeing or something like that." 

Touya nodded as he finished breakfast and looked at Cereberus. "Wanna change? I don't think I cooked enough to feed you in that form." Looking down at himself, Cereberus agreed and changed to his smaller form, giving what energy he can to his Mistress. After looking rather longingly at his breakfast, Kero sighed and slowly floated over to where Yue and Sakura was. When he poked his head in through the door way, he found Sakura just sitting there, her head against Yue's shoulder and her face rid of all signs of crying. Yue was gently stroking her hair and holding her tightly against him, as if he was afraid he was going to lose her. Kero looked at them, a gentle smile coming to his face. He wanted to do anything but interrupt them, but Sakura had to go to school and Yukito had to go to Uni…so, the yellow ball of fluff popped into the room and yelled. "BREAKFAST!!!!" Sakura was startled out of her position and Yue, the calm Yue, almost dropped his Mistress. "Kero!" Sakura complained as she calmed down her beating heart and glared at her beast of the seal. 

Kero just smiled at her and high tailed out of the lounge room and into the kitchen. Not really wanting to, but knowing that she had to, Sakura walked into the kitchen with Yue by her side. "Eat. You're going to be late if you don't." Touya said as he sat down and started to eat, himself. Sakura pushed Yue to sit down next to her, where a plate of food was and started to eat. When she noticed that Yue was just more or less looking at her, she turned to face him and pointed to the food. "Eat." Yue shook his head. "I don't eat, Mistress." He replied to her gesture and found himself looking into a very cute, convincing, puppy dog eyes and knew that he had made the biggest mistake he had ever made in two hundred or so years. "Yue, Please?" She asked, her eyes coming into the plea. 

Across from them, Touya and Kero was observing what was happening with smiles on their faces. Tough Touya was trying very hard to stay in his emotionless face, or at least a frown, but found it impossible at the expression on the Moon Guardian's face. "Mistress, I…" Sakura stopped him with a kiss, carefully slipping the strawberry she had in her mouth into Yue's. Without knowing, Yue tasted something sweet and a little sour in his mouth as Sakura continued to kiss him, the strawberry being eaten by her as well. When they both heard the cough from the two sitting across from them, Yue had eaten the strawberry and was wanting more. Sakura looked at the two with the biggest smile they had ever seen on her face. With the same smile, she turned to Yue and asked, "did you like it?" To her surprise, Yue nodded. "Yay!" Sakura exclaimed as she fed Yue another strawberry. Kero stared at her and at Yue with his mouth dropping to the floor. Smiling gently at Sakura's happiness at just getting him to eat a strawberry, Yue ate the offered fruit, forgetting about all else. 

"Yue, you're eating." Kero stated, shocked expression still on his face. "Surprisingly enough, I think I like strawberries." Yue commented, his face holding no emotions, other than curiosity. "Yue, you're eating." Kero repeated while the Moon Guardian nodded. "I know." Kero blew up into a rant. "But you never eat! You haven't in the fifty years I and Clow have tried! Even when you were a child you didn't eat! I mean, when you were born, you didn't even look towards food! And even when Clow begged, and Clow never begged for you to eat, you shook your head, apologised and flew off!" Yue frowned slightly. "Clow didn't beg. I probably would have if he commanded me to." Kero shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "Either way, I'm shocked." With that, he promptly fainted. Sakura looked at him and fell into a fit of giggles. "So, I've succeeded in something Clow-sama couldn't do? Wow!" Yue gave her a small smile as he ate another strawberry. 

"Oh, by the way Touya, we have to go out and by a present for dad. Remember? I still haven't got him anything for Christmas just yet." Touya nodded. "I know. Do you want me to pick you up after school?" Sakura nodded. "That would be for the best." Touya nodded and looked at Yue for a moment. "Um…can you kind of change back? Yuki likes to eat his breakfast…" Yue smiled a little and nodded. "Of course. If you don't mind of course, Mistress." He turned to Sakura, surprised when she kissed him deeply and smiled. "You taste of strawberries." She whispered to him and smiled when he blushed slightly. Soon, he was replaced by Yukito who looked at Touya and at Sakura. "Good morning!" He said brightly as he looked at his food. "Well, I guess there's no strawberries for me." He pouted, but smiled when Touya handed him the strawberries from his own breakfast. "Thank To-ya!" Yukito said as he started to eat in the inhuman speed that shocked many. 

"I should get ready for school." Sakura said quickly and grabbing the unconscious form of her Sun Guardian, almost ran out of the room, seeing the time. Rushing, she managed to get everything ready just in time and rushed out of the house, leaving the two lovers be. Touya looked at Yukito and offered him one of his many dashing smiles and they ate their breakfast, together, just glad that they had each other. 

***** 

Sakura waited by the gate in front of her school and awaited the arrival of her brother. As she waited though, she felt something. Something that was starting to get a little more than familiar with time. It was magic. And to be exact, Clow's magic. Quickly, she looked around and without summoning the wand, she called Mirror and soon was looking at the double of her, dressed in the winter uniform. The dark blue skirt, white shirt and the over coat with the scarf around her neck. "Your brother already knows about you, Mistress…" She didn't continue. Sakura however smiled and nodded in understanding. "I know. But I wanted to make him feel that I wasn't trying to miss out. Besides, if I'm just gone, he might worry." Mirror nodded and watched as Sakura quickly grew her beautiful silvery pink wings and flew away into the bright blue sky, quickly darkening. 

Touya arrived at the gate of his sister's school to see that she was waiting for her, but Yukito stopped short and his eyes turning slightly violet, looked at Mirror with questioning gaze. Touya knew that it was Yue that was in control now, not his slender lover. "Yue-sama!" Mirror exclaimed, her head bowing down and her form almost bowing to the Moon Guardian. "Mirror, Where's the Mistress?" Mirror looked at Touya and back towards Yukito. "I cannot say. Mistress asked me to go with her brother, to make sure that he did not worry for her." Yukito's body sighed as Touya nodded. "Alright then. Yue-san, go and find my sister. Help her if she's in trouble. Come one, Sakura, let's go shopping." Mirror smiled and walked towards Touya, while Yukito started to walk another way all together. 

~Where are we going?~ Yukito asked the other being in his mind as they walked. It was his body, but Yue was controlling it, with his permission, of course. ~Where my Mistress is. I can feel her presence. She's in a battle.~ Yukito nodded. ~Aren't you going to change?~ He asked as the got closer to the area of the park that looked over the small harbor. ~Soon. Anyway, we're here.~ Yukito, with Yue's eyes looking around, was puzzled. ~How do you know?~ Yue nearly smiled at the curiosity in Yukito's mind. ~It's devoid of any people. Usually, from what I saw in your mind before, it's full of people. So, it could only mean that Sakura-sama is here.~ Yukito nodded as he once again felt the familiar change and watched in amazement as Sakura was once again glowing in the beautiful silvery pink colour. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated. But all of sudden, from where her back was, the iron beams that was the railing, tore itself apart and lounged at the Card Mistress. Sakura, with her magical instincts, froze it in it's tracks with her newly gained magic. Yue stared. When another beam came to life. 

"Sakura!" He yelled, alerting her of the second beam and allowing her to dodge it the best she could. Sakura did, but found a bit of her coat was ripped by it. Sighing, she ignored it and went on to dodge the other ones that attacked her. Yue, seeing that there was more beams than what Sakura could handle, went into the battle as well, his form moving quickly as lightening to block and the dodge the beams. "Mistress, try using the Wood Card. That could deflect them enough for you to think of a plan." Sakura nodded and quickly called on her wand, without the chanting and quickly called on the Earth Card and quickly changed it and opened it, all without chanting. And she found it to be much faster than normal because of that. Glad, Sakura and Yue moved back as Wood's vines fought the beams the protected the two from them. "What could I use? What could I use?" Sakura asked herself over and over until she got an idea. "Mist!" She exclaimed. 

Yue looked at her, pride shining in his eyes as his Mistress quickly took out the card and changed it to pink with the mere touch of her hand, it seemed and opened it. "Rust the beams, Mist. Please!" She called as Mist wondered, confused. Getting the idea of what she has to do, Mist rushed out again and quickly disintegrated the beams and went back to her card form. "Yay!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging Yue and feeling warm as she felt his wings come to surround her. She was in Heaven… 

******** 

Thank you for Reading and Please, Review! 

Love, 

Cherry Princess 


	12. The Return: Seeing the Past

  
Hello!   
I'm back and I'm so sorry for the delay. I guess I shouldn't be really making excuses, but it's true!   
1. I lost my internet for about three weeks   
2. I had to go on the net from public places and they didn't allow me to load it on...library rules -.-;;   
3. School is back on.   
4. It's the beginning of the year and at the moment, we are starting all our major charity works. It's fun, hard, time consuming, but extremely rewarding ^^ 

And that's it. Anyway, pleaase Review and feel free to drop me an email at any time! 

I don't own Card Captor Sakura. 

WARNING : This contains slight shonen-ai (boy/boy) 

******* 

It was a new day and a new morning, but beautiful as the day before and the one before that. The holidays were quickly approaching, in fact, only days away. Soon, it would be Christmas and they would have a wonderful winter holiday. Sakura opened her bright green eyes to stare into the white ceiling of her room, eyes filled with tears and pain. For a moment, she stayed just like that, not wanting to wake her guardian before she was calm enough for it. When she was able to shake away the pains from the visions that haunted her nights and even days after, she released the breath she had realise she had been holding. Moving quietly, she got out of her bed, her movement not so coordinated, with the lack of real sleep fogging her brain. But soon enough, her cheerleading skills took over and she found herself stretching as she walked into the bathroom, starting the shower up. She knew that she had to go to school, after all, it was a Tuesday! After her shower, she found herself rushing. As it usually was with the hot water running, she had forgotten the time. Running down the stairs in her uniform, she almost crashed into her brother, who caught her just in time and offered her a smile, but no teasing. Surprised, Sakura asked, "No teasing?" Touya looked at her for a moment and smirked. "Yuki tells me that I shouldn't tease you. I think it was more of Yue, but hey, I better listen to them." Before Sakura could say anything more, he was gone, down the corridor and into his room, far away from her. 

With surprise still on her face and in her thoughts, she rushed to the kitchen, grabbed her lunch, a toast and ran out. Her roller blades were upstairs, and she couldn't be bothered to get them, meaning she had to walk to school. But it was a beautiful day, enough to be walking in the morning. There were beautiful sakura blossoms all around her and on the street, falling around her and making a picture of beauty all on it's own. She smiled dreamily as she walked to school, her body walking with just a thought and her mind in a trance of sorts, taking in the power in each petal and the beauty that accompanied it. And so she walked, until she reached her school and noticing the time, rushed in, running to her locker and getting all her books just in time was probably all out of pure luck. OR interference of time by one of her beloved cards. Sakura knew which one it was and silently, in her mind she thanked the cards. It was good to know that they cared as much as she did. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she watched the clock above the black board and smiled at her best friend. "You are just in time. The bell should go…just about now." And true to her words, just as she finished saying her sentence, the bell rang, causing the honey brown haired teen to sigh in relief. "How did everything go yesterday and the day before?" Tomoyo asked as the Card Mistress sat down with a huge sigh. "Perfect…" Before she could get another word out, Syaoran rushed into the classroom, just before the teacher and sunk into his chair, causing the two girls to turn to see him. "You're usually never late. What happened, Syaoran-san?" With a sigh, he buried his face in his arms. "Research. I found a book that explains the things you need and I translated all of it for you. I know you might be talented with everything, but I had a feeling that reading a lot of Latin would do you no good. Besides, it helped me study, but I think I'm just about worn out." Sakura gave Syaoran's bowed head a little pat and managed to say without laughing. "Poor Syaoran!" Tomoyo giggled until the teacher walked into the room, his presence causing the students to turn around to face the front and perhaps sit up a little more. 

And class started. First was homeroom, of course, then science (with a female teacher Sakura disliked), Math (which Sakura despaired in), English (which Sakura adored, unlike Syaoran, who already has three or four languages in his head), Home Economics (which Tomoyo and Rika adored) and then History (in which most students fell asleep). When classes were finally finished, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol found themselves at a nearby café, talking about nothing much, but having fun nonetheless, when the conversation turned a little more interesting. 

"What are you doing on Saturday, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked, his dark blue eyes shining behind his glasses. "I don't know. I think I have the time, because I normally do all my assignments then, but I did them all. What about you guys?" She asked the rest, boredom in her bright green eyes. "Well, I saw an ad for a Winter Festival at the Tsuki Shrine. I was wondering if you could come." Sakura thought for a moment and smiled brightly. "Of course! I would love to come. What about you two?" Eriol shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I believe I wouldn't be able to make it." His face had a mysterious smile that intrigued Sakura, but something she couldn't understand, so she simply smiled at him and turned to Syaoran for his answer, not knowing that Eriol was scheming once again. "I could come." Syaoran said, not waiting for the question. He had a feeling that he had to go, that something will happen again. He was sure that it wasn't too dangerous for the Card Mistress to handle, but it was dangerous enough. As all the 'incidents' seemed to be. "Great! I guess we can meet all together at my house then. It's close to the Shrine and in the middle for the two of you." Tomoyo squealed at the aspect of having another chance to film her beloved Sakura, and Syaoran just nodded. "I think I better get going, sorry to leave so suddenly, but it's my turn to make dinner." Sakura said as she stood up, pulling her bag up with her, smiling at them with apology heavy in her eyes. 

"I have to go anyway, likewise, I have to make dinner as well." Eriol said, smiling brightly at the heiress of Clow Reeds and at the beautiful violet haired girl and at his descendent. "I have to go as well." Tomoyo and Syaoran said at the same time, offering each other a smile and also got up. They paid for their drinks and got out of the café, separating as they found their ways the opposite of each other. Sakura and Tomoyo went one way, while Eriol and Syaoran walked their own way. Slowly, Sakura and Tomoyo walked, towards their homes, talking about nothing too much, but more or less about their love lives and those of others, mostly on Syaoran's actually, when Sakura smiled wickedly and asked her best friend for her crush. Tomoyo blushed bright red and shook her head. "I don't have anyone." But even Sakura, the gullible Sakura shook her head and crossed her arms, stopping and leaning against the wall at the side of the path. Tomoyo looked at her, blushing as red as a beetroot. "Tomoyo, you forget that I could sense other's emotions now. I can tell you that I feel lovesickness from you in waves! Just like my brother!" Tomoyo blushed even redder, if that was even possible and finally lifted her face to see her best friend's face. "Then you must know who it is too." Tomoyo said, blushing. "Not really, I have my guesses, but I don't pry into your thoughts. But, I think it's time you came over. We have serious talking to do." With that, ignoring Tomoyo's complaints, Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged her best friend to her house. 

**** 

"So, we're well fed, dressed in our pajamas, is warm and nice and comfortable, so girl, talk to me." Sakura said as she grabbed her teddy bear, having chased Kero out of the room with a Gameboy. "Well, this is embarrassing, but I think I have a crush on Hiiragazawa-kun." Sakura smiled and squealed. "I have been right then! I mean, I was so bored in Math one day, I spent the whole lesson looking at you stealing looks at Eriol and Eriol stealing looks to you!" At the last statement, Tomoyo looked at her friend sharply. "What did you just say?" Tomoyo's eyes were wide as saucers as she tried to digest what had just been told to her by her best friend. "Oh, jus tthat Eriol was stealing looks at you. Of course, as a Sorceress, I'm not supposed to be stealing into other's minds to see their feelings, so I don't do that, but with my powers, it's impossible to block out all the emotions that are floating around the room. And one of them happened to be from Eriol and it happened to be strong attraction." She paused for the dramatic affect and nearly fell into a fit of laughter at the look on her best friend's face and continued. "To you. I can tell you that for sure. Any more than that, I wouldn't dare say," 

Tomoyo blushed tomato red as she looked at her best friend. Her hands went to cover her cheeks, trying to perhaps see if she was starting to glow. "Wow! That's so good! But are you sure, Sakura? I mean, you're not just telling me that to make me feel better, are you? Oh, tell me you're telling the truth, Sakura-chan!" She smiled and nodded. "The very truth. By the way, I think it's about time you and Eriol talked about your problems. After all, Syaoran and Meiling is happy together, ready to get married as soon as they turn eighteen, we have Yukito and my brother happily doing their thing and then well, Yue and me. And everyone at school seem to be quite happy with their own loves, so it's about time, Miss Tomoyo, the one that made most of those matches happen, to get her go at the spotlight of love." Tomoyo simply stared. Was this Sakura-chan, the girl she had known ever since they were young? She had changed so much! From the bright happy girl that was basically clueless about most things that went on, Sakura had changed to a young woman who was aware of her surroundings and one that was confident and had control over things. It didn't take the violet haired girl to notice what had changed her best friend so much. The Cards. And the Magic she possessed. The cards gave her that confidence, the control and the magic gave her the awareness. Sakura had become a powerful and beautiful girl with the world in her hands. 

"Um…what are you planning? And what have you done with the sweet innocent naïve girl I used to know and love?" Tomoyo said in a teasing manner, her eyes filled with mischief. "You mean you don't love me anymore?" Sakura asked, her eyes quickly filling with fake tears. "Well, I wouldn't know. I mean, what happened to my age old friend that used to believe every lie that was ever told on this planet and was so naïve that she didn't know why all the boys were asking her out?" Sakura pouted. "I wasn't that naïve!" Tomoyo gave her the 'yeah-right-you-weren't-just-admit-it.' Look. Sakura sighed defeatly for a moment before she found herself able to talk again. "Fine. I was naïve. I admit it now. But I'm all un-naïve now, as much as I could be with my powers and I want to help my bestest friend in her quest for love. So, will you let me help?" Tomoyo eyed her in a suspicious way. "In what way? I mean, you're not going to ring Eriol-kun up or something and tell him. Or even send him a psychic message or something, are you?" Sakura shook her head venomously. "Of course not! I would never do that. I just was thinking about sending Eriol-kun a nice e-mail telling him of your undying love." Tomoyo almost fell off the bed at that statement. 

"Sakura! You can't do that do me. I mean, I know that I like him, but I don't know if that goes to love. In fact, I don't think I ever felt love like that towards anyone before. How am I supposed to know?" Sakura gave her an all knowing smile. "Our roles seemed to have switched, my dear friend. But anyway, answer these questions for me. Then I can tell you whether it's love or just like." Confused, Tomoyo nodded. "What are you thinking about now?" Tomoyo answered immediately, "Eriol." Without even showing an indication that she heard the answer, Sakura asked another question, quick as lightening. "Name a boy's name." "Eriol." Sakura didn't even smile as she asked the second question. "Who do you miss right now?" "Eriol." Sakura smirked slightly as she asked the next question. "Who has dark hair?" "Eriol." Sakura was fully evilly smirking as she asked the next question. "Who's the cutest guy on this planet?" "Eriol." Yup. There was no hesitation whatsoever as Tomoyo admitted that Eriol was the cutest guy in the planet. Now, that was good. "Who are you love with?" "Eriol." No hesitation there either. Sakura smiled brightly as she hugged her best friend. 

"What?" Tomoyo asked, as if she had just snapped out of the trance. "Well, Doctor Sakura, the expert on love, or not, has decided that you, Miss Tomoyo is fully in love with Eriol Hiiragazawa." Tomoyo blushed bright red and ducked her head for a moment before coming back up again, curiosity shining in her eyes. "How did you know?" Sakura smiled. "Well, what I just did now, wasn't any magic or anything to do with my powers. I asked you the questions really quickly and in such a situation, the mind answers with the first thing that pops into the mind. I asked you all questions concerning boys and every answer came up as Eriol and then the last question was who you were in love with and the answer was Eriol. Now, you know. But that's only half of the work. Now, he has to know." She smiled almost evilly. "I like this!" Tomoyo's jaws dropped. "Alright, that's it. Where is my sweet best friend?" Sakura's smile was possibly as evil as Kero's was, when he was looking for sweets that had been hidden by Sakura or anyone else for that matter. 

"She decided that being sweet is no fun without having her soulmate around. So she decided that she would be evil for the day." Tomoyo shook her head, trying to recover from the shock she received form her best friend over that ten minute or so period. "Well, I sure hope the surprises are over, Sakura, anymore and I would have a heart attack." Sakura looked worriedly at her friend. "I hope not. Anyway, I have a few ideas about how to get Eriol to know about your feelings. I was thinking that perhaps you could confess, or I could tell him for you or I could send a cute psychic dream or message thing." Tomoyo shook her head, sending waves of purple hair about the room. "No way! I will tell him all in good time when I feel that I'm ready." Sakura sighed a suffering sigh. But that could take ages? I know about the being ready thing. It took my brother years to even admit to himself that he had crush on his best friend, let alone telling him!" 

Tomoyo nodded slightly. What Sakura said perhaps did make sense. How long would it take for her to gather up her courage? Weeks? Months? Years? It would be too long. It might be late. Tomoyo sighed. "What am I going to do Sakura?" Her best friend smiled at her, gently. "First of all, I think you and I should go for a nice make over shopping thing on Sunday, how about it? So, you can sleep over since the holidays begin on Friday. Saturday for the Festival and then our shopping trip. How about it?" Tomoyo just smiled and nodded. "Would love to." Sakura smiled brightly and enthusiastically jumped up and down on the bed. "Then we can go from there about your love problem." Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "And here I was thinking that I was always the match maker. But I think I have influenced you too much." With that being said, the two girls burst into laughter. 

**** 

"Touya, can you and Yukito-san come to the Winter Festival, because Tomoyo and I were thinking about going and I was wondering you can come with us. After all, it'll be dark and all." Sakura knew that it being at night was only an excuse to make sure that her brother couldn't refuse, after all, the overprotectiveness would never leave her brother she was sure and he couldn't simply let her go out just with her friends on such a night, now could he? "I can Yuki and I can make it, can we?" Touya looked at his lover, who was quietly leaning against him, half asleep and content just to be there next to his lover. Yukito nodded slightly, to show that he could indeed make the date. "Good!" With that, Sakura kissed both of them on their cheeks and ran off, leaving two surprised men in her track. "Sakura-chan is very energetic today." Yukito commented as he snuggled closer to his lover, seeking warmth. Touya wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and read the book he had picked up from the bookstore on his way home. 

"Snow bunny's coming here often, isn't he?" Kero asked as he looked at his Mistress, at the way she was silently calling towards the cards with her powers. "He has every reason to. He has his boyfriend in this house. Besides, father is still away on that business trip. And I'm kind of worried actually. He hasn't left us alone for so long before." Kero had to agree. It was the first time Fujitaka had left the two on their own for more than three days. In fact, this trip was two weeks. "I want to send a card over to make sure that everything is going fine. I don't want to know anything else other than the fact that he's fine. But I feel that it would be wrong because I would be trying to spy on him, of sorts." Kero looked at his worried mistress. He could see her dilemma. "Send Shadow. She can make sure that your father is alive and healthy. That's all you want to know, right? Since he couldn't give you a number to check upon him with, right?" Sakura nodded. Her father hadn't called for about three days and she was starting get really worried. Since he was going to switch hotels every once awhile, he hadn't been able to tell them about number they could contact him with, especially since he was overseas. 

Frowning slightly, worried, Sakura pulled out her Shadow card and quickly changed it to pink with a mere touch and sent it towards her father, where she was sure her father was. "Shadow, please just make sure that he's fine. I don't want to know any more than that. Just make sure that there is nothing wrong." With that, she waved her byes to Shadow, who bowed slightly and flew out into the night, quickly mixing with the darkness that was the night. "I hope he's alright." Sakura whispered after the card, sensing her movements more than seeing it. Kero just laid his small paw on her shoulder. "Come on Sakura, he's your father, he would be fine and besides, your magic naturally prevents mishap from happening to those around good magicians. You are a very good sorceress. People around would keep their youth for longer and they would survive through the time a whole lot better than others. I can assure you of that." Sakura turned to face her guardian, confused. 

"You mean my magic affects them even when I hadn't cast any spells? They have natural protection?" Kero nodded. "See, I don't know why, but Clow was the first one to realise that people like his mother or father or those he loved and cherished lived abut twice most people and looked about twenty at fifty and stuff. It was strange, but I think it was decided like that by the fates to make sure that the magician, who is powerful and uses their powers for good, would have companionship and wouldn't turn the other way out of pain in loss of a close person." Sakura nodded her understanding, even as she reached for the small collection of magical books that had been given by Clow Reeds. Her hands moved quickly through the stack of them, finding the one she had wanted, the one that was personally made for just herself to read. 

'Dearest Sakura, I'm sure that you are already starting to notice the affects of your power to those around yourself. They will be less frequent to disease and even the most common flu would bypass them. I can't tell you a definite reason for such things happening, but I can explain a little in ways that may sound strange. I have researched and found that the love you feel for them becomes a spell. Though you didn't specifically cast it, it would come to affect them all the same. They would be stronger than others against the age of time and also the dangers that affect most humans. They would almost be immortal as long as your love and powers are strong. And Sakura, my dear Sakura, you are strong. And your love is even stronger, perhaps. Those with magic would probably live about the same time as you. And I can tell you that you have a very long life in front of you, especially since you have the absolute power of the Stars. And by the time you have figured this out, there would be someone trying to cause trouble for you. I have foreseen it. I know who it is and I pray that you would forgive him. He's doing it for your own good. He suffers for what he is probably doing for you, as I suffer.' 

Sakura pulled her eyes off the book, and looked at her guardian. "There is a clue of sorts about the person that is causing all these troubles. Clow-san left me a message for most important days of my life. Ever since I have found this book, I kept getting messages for the days I have something to ask. It's as if he went through my whole life and wrote a little message for each of the dates when I needed help." Kero's eyes seemed far away, a bit into the past and even more into the painful or sorrowful memories. Sakura could feel the strength of his sorrow in his voice as he spoke. "Clow did go through your whole life. He knew everything about you. About your favourite colours and about your preferences to everything. He knew your favourite food a hundred or so years before you were even born. When he turned three hundred, he had a dream, a trance that showed him the future. You. He saw you in his vision and he knew that he had to be there for you. He decided that you would be perfect as his daughter. So, he created the cards for you, created their forms to be beautiful and filled with soul, spirit and also the ability to love. He also made Yue and I. He placed souls into the two of us, trying to make sure that we would be happy. And he went through your life, about the questions you would ask. Of course, it wasn't always going to be perfectly right, as the readings of the future can't always be perfect, but he decided to write to you about the most certain ones. Such as the ones in this book. At his death bed he found out that you and Yue shared a soul and he was so happy. I saw him cry for the first time. The tears of joy. He promised Yue that he would be happy, as I would be with you. We hadn't really understood then. We were both upset and slowly sealing ourselves into the books. But you were there for us from the moment we had been created, Sakura. Two hundred years ago." 

The sorceress gasped, a grateful smile coming to her face. "I have to see him. To thank him." She whispered, even as the opened card, Shadow, bowed slightly to her and vanished into the shadows to do the job Sakura had called her to do. Kero watched as Sakura's eyes closed against the gentle light of her room and went deep into her mind, a card floating into her hand. Kero gasped as he saw the card she was holding and swore. That was not good. Not good at all! But he knew that she wouldn't wake from the trance she had placed herself in and quickly rushed out of the room, just hoping that she had enough powers. He flied as fast as he could down the stairs and burst into the lounge room, his form already his real form, with feathers flying as he entered. Yue was there from the moment he was in the lounge room, standing up, alert and ready for anything. "She's gone." Was the only thing Cereberus could say. "I noticed. She shouldn't have. With the cards she doesn't have enough power." Yue commented, worry in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it past that. It wasn't the way he was. "What's happening?" Touya asked as he stood up, his face containing the worry he would never let his 'kaijuu' of a sister know about. 

"Her room?" Yue asked quietly, his face expressionless, but all in the room could see or at least feel the worry in his tensed form and his violet colored eyes. The two winged beings quickly got rid of their snow white wings, knowing very well that it would only get in their way if they allowed them to be around. Yue shifted his robe slightly to make sure that it was easy to move in them and turned to face the two, watching as they more or less ran up, with Kero ahead of them all. He was worried, yes, but he had never ran before. And he didn't feel that he could start. He gently floated up the stairs and landed in front of her room, walking quietly into it to find her sitting there, the pinky glow strongly around her, the Return card in her hand. 

"She used Return. To see our Master?" Yue asked, knowing well already. She had told him of her plans to do so sometime, but he hadn't thought that it would be so soon. "Yes. Touya, can you open the windows? We need the lights from the stars in her room." Was the only thing Kero would say aloud as he paid his attention to the face of his mistress. She looked serene. Not in pain or in any trouble at least. "I think I have a memory of her visit, so I thought she would soon, but this is not a good time." Kero commented as he gently pushed Sakura towards the window, where the stars could easily give her the power she would need. "But that memory was rather strange, wasn't it? She had been so curious, but also so confused. Seeing it then had been so strange, the woman that was supposed to be our future Mistress, seeming to be but a child and looking even more lost than any other sorcerer or sorceresses that had come to see the master before." Kero had to agree. But he wondered, if it would be different should he see the memory again. Since he knew her better, would she be more focused and know what she was capable of? He easily answered with a yes. 

Sakura's eyes fluttered as they moved, seeing something only she could see. "Is there anything we could do?" Touya asked, watching with worry the emotions on his sister's face. "Nothing. All we can do is make sure that she doesn't run out of power." Yue said quietly, sitting himself on her bed, watching her face, with Kero next to him and Touya leaning against the window. Her lips curled up into a gentle smile. 

"Sakura-san! I have been waiting for you." It was a gentle voice, far too gentle to belong to someone that hadn't felt the love for a child before. Sakura looked around herself, quickly noticing that it was the Reeds mansion, the house they had filmed the movie in. Eriol's house. She frowned slightly at that, but she quickly found herself smiling as she saw Cereberus, purring quietly next to the gentleman sitting on a bench connected to the fountain. "Sakura-san, come and seat with me. You have many questions for me, do you not?" She smiled. She couldn't help it. He was so nice, so gentle and so caring that it touched her heart. He contained so much love for her that she was afraid he would burst with it. "Clow-sama." She responded as she sat down next to him, wanting to hug him for some reason, treat him like the father she had back in the future, for some reason, the smile seemed to be common among the two of them. Fujitaka and Clow Reeds had the same smiles. 

"I'm not going to ask you why you are here, Sakura-san. I already know. You are here to ask me about what is happening?" She nodded only slightly. That wasn't all of the reasons she had turned back the time for herself. She had done so for many reasons. "I actually came to thank you more than to ask you questions, Clow-sama. You have done some much for me. Many wonderful things. You made sure that I would be the happiest I could be and there are not enough words in this world to thank you with. You gave me a best friend and a good companion, the love of my life and wonderful gifts that are beyond words. Thank you, Clow-sama. Thank you for being so wonderful." She stood up and bowed to him in a formal thanks and for a reason that was unknown to even herself, she threw herself into his arms, forgetting about Cereberus or Yue for that matter. Clow, though his eyes went wide in a pleasant surprise, wrapped his arms around her and hugged close to him, feeling all the hard work was nothing, a single word from her had been enough payment for him. To see her, to meet the person he had loved for two centuries, as a daughter he could never really have in the time he was in. He chose to secure the future of a child that had the potential to be great. The world's best. 

"You are most welcome. It had been my greatest pleasure to do what I could do for you, Sakura-san. I saw you in the future and knew that you were a wonderful person. Someone who would be good for the world. And someone with unlimited power. I knew that you had to be trained, but I had no means. So, I chose to do so with the help of the Clow cards and through of course, Yue and Cereberus. But may I ask, who is this, 'love of your life?' I don't believe I have really foreseen that part." Sakura smiled a mysterious smile and shook her head, still in his arms, but sitting next to him, looking like a close father and daughter, enjoying a day out in the gardens. "No, Clow-sama. I cannot tell you of that. It is a secret. It is a part of the future you will not be able to foreseen. The gods have decided it to be that way. But I can tell you that I should thank you for him. That's as far as I would go." She gave him a sly wink, which caused him to roar in laughter. "You are just as I had seen you. Someone that was sweet and gentle, yet someone strong and someone that knew how to stand up for herself in ways that could not be perceived by most. A strong sorceress with the right attitude." 

She felt herself blush. It was strange, meeting the person that had given her the gift of her greatest treasures, her soulmate and most of all, love that was always around her even when she was far from those that loved her. His love had carried on into her time, to be there with her when she needed it. "Now, the questions, dear Sakura-san. Fire away." She smiled brightly. It was strange, to hear him talking as she talked with her friends. But it didn't take her long to know that he probably picked the habit up from listening to her talking with her friends when he looked into her future. "I have all but three questions for you. One has been answered. It was why you did all these wonderful things for me, but you already told me. And I thank you. Second is, what is happening to Tokyo at the moment? Why are we getting attacked and why is the person actually forcing me to change cards and why does every one of his spells contain pain and sorrow?" 

Clow's eyes widened slightly, but Sakura couldn't catch the emotions. The older and more experienced magician was hiding it well. Better than anyone else had been able to do in front of her before. Even her soulmate, without the bond had trouble hiding feelings from her. "I cannot fully answer that question for you just yet, Sakura-san. But you shall find out soon. Very soon, in fact. It's only a matter of time. The person is someone that loves you dearly. He would be greatly hurt to find out that you had hatred or even dislike towards him. But he is doing what he is doing for you. I know that at the moment, with putting you and the ones you love in danger, he doesn't seem to be doing you good, he is. It causes him pain to cast each of the spells. I hope you can understand him when you find out who he is." Sakura nodded, her mind already thinking over the possible people the mysterious person could be. There were only a several people she felt the strange likeness towards and there were even less that contained even the smallest trace of power. She sighed as she prepared herself to ask the next question. 

"And last of all, Clow-sama, who is the Black Witch? And why does she want to do me harm?" His face was pained as he looked at her. The pain hurt her as well, more than she could ever express in words. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, trying to explain to the beautiful girl in front of her, so unstained, about the dark being known as Black Witch. "She's an enemy of mine. She has been an enemy to any powerful enough sorcerers in the world. She wanted to be the best in the world, but she never achieved that. So she thought that when the technology came to the people, it would change the way people looked at magic and there would be no one else with the power other than her. So, she made a pact with the dark side, asking for immortality in exchange for two sorceresses that carried the powers of the stars. The darkness took over them and she became immortal and stained with darkness for forever. She had killed two beings that was almost heavenly in their innocence. The two women had been so loving and innocent and powerful, but she captured them using ways they could not imagine. Also, they had no help. There was a third one. She was a friend of mine. And I took her into my care, protecting her when Black Witch came to see the third Star." 

He paused, trying to shake away the painful memory he found that clung to him even in the future. He allowed himself a slight sigh before he started up again. "She called all of the ones blessed with the power of the Stars, Star. She wanted to kill my friend and I stopped her. I injured her greatly, so that she could not exist in a body for longer than ten years. Though her soul was immortal, her body would die every ten years. She would have to find a new body, one that has died before, or she was going to have to be reborn. She hated me for it. She tried to kill me and failed, but she came closer than any other had in the past. That is probably the reason the two guardians did not remember about her. They forgot the painful pasts. Ones they could forget, it was forgotten. But you must know, that she will try to kill you as well. But also know that you are strong, so extremely strong that she, would not be able to stand up against you. You are the one that would end her immortality, if you wanted to. She wants you dead for two reasons. One, because you are my heiress and two because you possess the power of the Stars. It is understood between the sorceresses and sorcerers and she had wanted the power and having not received it, her anger turned to those that had the gift. Be careful. She is no easy foe." 

Sakura's face was pale by the time he had finished. It broke his heart to see her expression in such a way, but he offered her a smile. "But you have Yue and Cereberus. And friends hidden in places you would not know of. There will be people that will help you. Trust me." She smiled slightly at him, attempting the bright smile that was always there on her face, but at least managing a slightly sad, but happy also smile. He smiled back, tightening his arms around her and hugged her close, feeling her getting weaker and weaker with the time. He still had things to tell her though. 

"There are few more things I have to tell you about yourself and your surroundings. You will have noticed that you have other powers glowing in you. First you were able to sense emotions, than move things with your mind, freeze the time for objects and even people, but there was also something more as well. You will get others. And slowly, they will get harder and harder to control. Soon enough, you should be able to do all the things you need to do without the cards. The cards were supposed to be your friends and of course, they were supposed to be a guide of sorts. They were not tools for your magic. You should be able to do all the things the cards do. Control elements, or change the size of something, or even, you should be able to create things out of the thin air and so on. You can do that all, Sakura-san. Don't stop learning. There is a lifetime of studying ahead of you. Studying that you will enjoy. I guarantee it." She nodded. She was already enjoying it, she was sure that it would get even more interesting as the time went on. She was sure. 

"You better go. Can't you feel your magic draining from you, Sakura-san?" He asked in a worried voice, noticing that she was getting paler and her aura weaker. "No, I didn't, Clow-sama. I was too happy to be here to even notice that perhaps time was running out on me. I better go. Thank you for everything, Clow-sama." She gave him another hug, burying her face into his chest and just glad that if she wanted to, she could go back to see him again. Magic gave her so many things she desired, she had no other choice but to thank it for all the wonderful things it did for her. Smiling, she went to Cereberus and hugged him as well, ignoring the glare he had shot her before her arms were around him. When she kissed his forehead, he closed his eyes and purred, the glare quickly forgotten. "See you in the future, Kero-chan." She whispered and got up, looking over to the cold Moon guardian she had grown to know and love well. She went over him to slowly and smiled at him. He looked down at her, indifferent, when she threw herself towards him, her arms going around his neck and her lips firmly against his own. The gasp was quickly ignored as her warm kiss broke the first piece of his iced over heart. 

Satisfied, she smiled and walked back to Clow, giving him a sly wink. "I hope to see you again, Clow-sama." She hugged him the final time before she allowed herself to drift out of the time, to go back to her own time. 

*** 

"Sakura?" It was the voice of someone she knew well and loved. She sighed as she buried herself closer towards the warmth of that person. There was a sigh and another call of her name. She ignored it. The person was warm and she didn't want to move or wake up or anything else the person wanted her to do. But the persistence woke her up, after ten minutes or so anyway. 

"What is it?" She asked groggily, noticing the pure white hair that could only come from her Moon guardian and the way his arms were gently wrapped around her and the way she was covered nice and warmly in the blankets, while he was outside of it, mostly likely because he was worried about the appropriateness of the situation. "Sakura-sama, you must wake up. It is after all, Thursday morning and even with all your powers, you must attend school. It is wonderful that Yukito is practically living in your house and allow me more time with you, but you mustn't forget about school just because of that either." Sakura grumbled slightly as she got out of the warm embrace and shivered slightly as her skin first went the winter. Quickly, she jumped back into the bed and into his arms, snuggling again to get rid of the slight coldness that had reached her skin. "But it's cold outside." She whispered as her eyes closed again. There hadn't been enough stars out after the Return card to give her enough energy and she was still far too tired. 

"But you are a sorceress, Sakura-sama. You can use your magic to warm the room up." She shot a small glare at her soulmate. Must he have reasons for everything? But it was true. She had to admit that, after all, she was a powerful sorceress with a packet of the strongest and the one and only of magical cards in her hands. Her mind went into the trance as she summoned the Firery card and asked for him to warm up the room. It happened instantly and when she got out of the bed again, it was pleasantly warm. "Thank you!" She said as she happily bounced into the bathroom, noticing her guardian frowning at his wrinkled clothing. "Firery, can you straighten up Yue's clothes for me, please?" The card was quick to do as his Mistress had wished. Yue thanked the card as Sakura came out in her school uniform. "Yue-san, please go and it breakfast in Yukito's form. I know you like strawberries and tea and all, but Touya-san didn't have anyone with him last night." Yue nodded and changed to Yukito, who smiled gratefully at the girl he adored. 

"Thank you, Sakura-san. It's very considerate of you." She just smiled and went about packing her bags. Everything had been perfect for a few days, with the Return card, she had learnt so much and knew more than before, understanding more about the world of magic than she had before. Shadow had come back with good news and her father had rang the day after, saying that he had been caught up with his work and that he didn't even have enough time to ring them. And he would be back on Tuesday. And she had that wonderful weekend planned with Tomoyo-san. It was all perfect. 

*** 

Time always goes faster when you are having fun right? Well, she was having the most fun in the world with her best friend, her brother and his lover, and one sorcerer-warrior of the Li clan with her. She clapped in delight as another soft toy joined the stack that was quickly growing with Yukito quickly shooting away at the goals and with her brother shooting for the diamond star necklace that had caught her eyes. It was strange that they were having such events in the Winter Festival, but it made it even more fun. Usually, it was always cheap little toys, cute, but not diamond Tiffany necklaces. Tomoyo had, with her expert eyes, determined that they were real and worth Touya making an effort. And for now, they were just waiting until their hope went into the finals. After all, it was a competition. And Yukito was going for a cute little winged cat that had caught Yukito and Yue's attention as a possible present for the Card Mistress. Syaoran, on the other hand was busy fishing gold fish out for Tomoyo, as she had asked him if it was possible to get some fish for her tank. After all, with the sheer size of her tank, she needed a lot of gold fish to fill it up. But, Syaoran was having no trouble what so ever. 

Tomoyo and Sakura was watching as the three boys caught the attention of the crowd and managed, to win in all of their separate events. She was surrounded by some amazing people. And the crowd watched, curious as all three men went to the two girls standing there, quietly watching and presented them with the gifts. Well, Syaoran handed Tomoyo a bag of gold fish, but her bodyguards, somewhere around, were holding the rest. "About fifty of them, I think." Syaoran commented as he handed her five of them. "The ladies in black took them." She smiled at him, gratitude shining in her violet eyes as she gave him a friendly hug, turning to watch with her camera as Sakura found herself with a cute little pink kitten with white wings on it's back and a silver and diamond star shining at her throat, matching almost with the beautiful kimono she wore of pale pink with silver stars. Tomoyo, without really noticing the fact, found herself also with a winged kitten, but purple in colour. She thanked Yukito who just smiled in return. 

When they were happy with the gifts they had received, the group moved on, towards the food area, where there was a vacant seat, almost seeming to be just for them. It was isolate, from the crowd and a good place to eat, after all, they did have the cute little fluffy stuffed doll with them. Sakura smiled as her friend examined the winged kitten and found it good enough to be his little pillow. "Thank you Yukito-san, Yue-san and Touya!" She said to the two bodies and three souls sitting there, watching her every move. She was thankful that she knew such wonderful people and that she had their love. "It's a wonderful night. I hadn't thought that the skies would be so clear today, after all, yesterday had been a messy affair." It was Syaoran's point, who finally seemed to get along with the Card Mistress's brother, whether that was because Yue's other self's beau was Touya or not, Sakura could not tell, but she did see the grudging way in which he acquainted himself with her brother. 

"When is the…" Sakura stopped as her senses flare up to warn her. There was a shock going through her system and just as it hit her, the electrical lights that had brightened the beautiful grounds up with their dancing lights were gone. She looked up, alarmed, the magic already guiding her towards a point that was so strong it threatened to knock her down with the sheer force and strength. She stood up, slowly, drawn, noticing that the others were following too, not caring that she might bring danger to them. Noticing that she was rather out of it all, in some kind of trance they could not follow her into. Even if they wished. 

Her movements were slow, but cautious. "Yue, can you come out?" She asked, not even looking back over her shoulder, her voice so distant it was almost a strain to hear when she was so close. Yue changed, knowing that it was safe enough to in the woods they found themselves trekking through. Tomoyo's camera went rolling even as she relied on her friend to guide her. With one hand on Tomoyo's arm to guide and to protect her, Syaoran moved through the night darkened grounds and followed the steady pace of the card Mistress. Her steps were so sure, but also so slow and cautious that it warned his own heart to be careful. There was something waiting for them in the destination. He could feel it and his feelings never failed him. 

Yue was in front of Touya, his other form's love drawing protectiveness over his Mistress's sister even as they walked. Strange, he knew also that it would hurt his Mistress should anything happen to the boy, but why was Yukito's emotions so strong? He sighed. Yukito didn't seem like a person to have such strong emotions before, kind of numb he had thought, but obviously, he had been wrong. "Stop." A silent command from his Mistress, surprising him, actually, even as he watched Kero change to Cereberus and stand to the right of Sakura, while he stood at the left. "There is some sort of a creature, an animal of some kind. It's afraid, but it's more dangerous than he would let on." That statement was confusing, but Yue was used to it, after all, it was the very same thing Clow Reeds used to do. But Sakura was still a little sharper than his former master. Clow was always very vague about everything. 

Sakura moved forward, her right hand lighting up with a silvery pink light, instead of the usual wand that found it's place there. She quickly walked forward, walking through the little path in between the trees and lightened the small pond that was there with her light. The pond shone back at her, bright and unwavering as the light was reflected. For a moment, just for a moment, she lost herself in the beauty of the light. The magic that was so beautiful and so kind that it warmed her. Almost overwhelmed her. She sighed slightly as she had to tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight and face the beast that glowed with a strange dark light. It was filled with electricity, just as the card Thunder. The idea hit her even as the card came to her hands. Without chanting, without the motions she would have gone through before, she just released the card, changed it and did all the things that she was required to do, without uttering a single word and without moving at all. She just watched as the card opened to show a beast that was beautiful, powerful and gentle. 

She watched, with anxiety in her eyes as the card fought and won. The Thunder quickly broke through the spell that had conjured the creature up and soon enough, the dark beast was gone, surprising the group. Sakura turned to Thunder and smiled at him. "It's been a long time, has it not, Thunder?" She asked as she crouched down to gently run a hand through his light fur. She could feel the great control that was there in the beast, the wonderful power that laced through him and the way he kept a great hold on every single one of the small bits of electricity that was in his whole body. She hugged him gently and thanked him. And he would have smiled and talked, if he could have. But his affection filled nuzzle was enough to convey his message to the quick card mistress. 

"I shall see you again soon, I promise, Thunder." She told him as he changed back and turned to look at the now darkened festival. "We should have lights at a festival, shouldn't we? And electricity." She muttered to herself for awhile before her magic went to work. Her hands glowed quietly and softly as she released the Thunder again, this time with the task of making sure that the electricity worked, but it was quickly discovered that the lights would not come back on, not with the fact that the line was severed at places. Sighing, Sakura raked her brain for ideas, turning to her family and friends. "Light. What about Light?" Sakura shook her head. "Have to do Dark as well. Not enough power." Syaoran nodded and laid his chin on his hands as he thought on. "We need light…light…glowing…Glow!" Tomoyo exclaimed as her own head shot up with the idea. Sakura smiled and nodded eagerly. "Great idea!" Again, the hands glowed in the bright colour of pink and there were pinkish white snow flake like lights that fell from the skies on her command. Beautiful it was, glowing softly like the name suggested. 

Sakura looked around herself and smiled at the group of people she loved so much. "It's time to get back to fun. The person who is doing this will come to us when he is ready." And Touya knew that moment. His sister was no longer the cry baby she had once been, getting upset at his every little tease. She was a leader, a powerful girl that knew what she was talking about. And he was proud. Proud of what she has achieved so far and most of all, of her.   



	13. The Enemy: Return of an Old Spirit

Cherry Princess: *Hits herself over the head* bad girl!   
Muses: Keep going...you don't get to finish until you can think up the next chaper   
Cherry Princess: *glares at Muse* You are not allowed to say anything...you're the one that abandoned me! I couldn't write without you!   
Muse: Um...Sorry Minna...I was swarmed with school work for Cherry Princess...since she didn't bother to do them -.-;; 

Cherry: Please Read and Review! Remember...more than five! 

Love,   
Cherry Princess 

******* 

"Tomoyo, I don't think you should just allow yourself to feel love sick when you can do something about it. If he was an idol that lived in somewhere like America, I would be worried, but he is in our class. I know where he lives and you know it very well too! And most of all, you know that he won't be cruel to you and laugh when you tell him of your crush or anything, right?" A mute nod. That was possibly a little more annoying than the complaints from her friend, Sakura decided as Tomoyo trudged along on their shopping spree. "But that's the problem, Sakura. I just don't want to go through with the process. I don't want to be rejected. My heart has been broken once and I don't want to go through it again." Tomoyo's stance and body language was enough for Sakura to know that she was at the end of her strength and at the end of her patience with both herself and in the situation. 

"Tomoyo, listen to me." Sakura stopped walking and held her friend, locking eyes with her. It seemed to Tomoyo that her best friend didn't care of the traffic of people walking past them as she talked. "Tomoyo, for your first heartbreak, I'm sorry. But life isn't easy. You have to take chances. If you don't, you won't get anywhere. If you don't ask, you will never know, will you? Take the chance. I can't force you to do it, and I don't know as many ways as you do on how to get couples together. But I can tell you that Eriol won't reject you. Does that give your courage? You are a beautiful young girl at the top of her league in everything. You are smart, excellent in most sports and have one hell of a skill when it comes to videos. You are witty and you are far more on your feet than me. You may not have magical powers, but you have something in you. Your own magic. That has nothing to do with cards or even with powers to make things move. You have your own magic to make things happen. And it's about time you used it for your own good, instead for me or for others around you." 

Tomoyo, for the first time noticed how green her best friend's eyes were as she looked deep into them. "For the first time, Tomoyo. Think about you first. Think of what you want and think of how you are going to get it. You are always thinking about me and about what others might feel. Stuff them! Think of what you want. You are the most important person! Don't forget that!" It was then that Tomoyo saw how good a friend Sakura was to her. She had never thought that her best friend could be so supportive or so understanding or so strong in her opinion before. Sakura had always been the sweetest girl, but she had lacked the strength to push upon another than herself, but Tomoyo saw then that Sakura was mature than even herself. "Thank you Sakura." Tomoyo told her as she hugged the green eyed Card Mistress. "What are friends for?" Sakura asked teasingly as she lead the purple haired teen towards the cute clothes shop they hadn't gone into before. 

"What do you think about this?" Sakura asked as she pushed a pair of tight jeans upon her friend. "No. It's too dark. I need something lighter." Tomoyo commented as she followed her friend's advice. There was nothing else she could do for Sakura. Her best friend was at the peak of her cards and at her magic, and most of all, with her love. All around herself, actually was in love and there was only one other she had to help in the matters of the heart. Herself. Tomoyo was determined that she was going to do what she had wished to do for months soon. Very soon. She couldn't put it off any longer. Not with the support she was receiving from her best friend and definitely not with her own desperation. 

Sakura smiled secretly to herself as her friend looked around to find the perfect outfit she would wear to go and see her crush. She was glad. Tomoyo had helped her with so much and it was only time she gave back some of the wonders her friend had given her. "Tomoyo! This would be perfect!" Tomoyo rushed to her as Sakura looked at the white dress with almost reverence. Upon looking on it, Tomoyo had to agree. It was perfect. The most perfect dress she had seen in a long time. She just had to have it. "That is perfect." Tomoyo commented as she found the right size and went to try the dress on. The long sleeves of the dress was bell shaped, her absolute favourite kind, cute little laces at the front to show innocence, as well as appeal to another's eyes and the long simple joined skirt that was just perfect for the winter. She smiled with satisfaction as she walked out of the stall and looked at her friend, doing a twirl for her. 

"Beautiful, Tomoyo. Absolutely beautiful." Tomoyo could only smile happily. She felt like a Princess… 

**** 

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked as she stood in her lounge room with her best friend. "I feel excited and there's little butterflies in my stomach." Sakura just smiled knowingly and nodded. "I know. That's what I felt." Tomoyo smiled back, nervously as her best friend, dressed warmly in her winter Chinese dress that went under her robe and picked up the two long coats for both of them. "Come on. The sooner we get over this, the better." Tomoyo couldn't agree though. After all, the weather was looking a little too cold for going out…perhaps… 

"Don't even think about it girl. You are going. NOW!" Sakura said as she pulled her best friend up and dragger her out of her house and into the streets with the coats on both of them and left the love birds in the house. "You see, I'm going to be abandoning you as soon as you get to the gates of Eriol's house. I don't want to be around when you are trying to get into a romantic mood." Tomoyo playfully hit her friend's shoulder as they walked along, giggling and talking. 

When they did arrive at the house though, a note was on the door of the large steel gates. Sakura took it off the gate and read it aloud for Tomoyo to hear. 

"Dear Card Mistress, 

As far as my knowledge of you go, this shall be your first challenge.   
Should your survive this, you shall face many more.   
Come to the Tsuki Shrine. I have already started a spell on the people of Tokyo. This spell will affect them in their ability to sleep. Without magical means, they would not be able to rest their bodies. They could sleep, but it would do them no good, if you can understand it. Ask your friend. She will tell you that she is tired, exhausted and to her, it would seem like she had no rest at all. 

That is of no matter. Only by winning, you can undo the spell. By the way, if you don't attend, the people will die by five pm today. I highly suggest that your Guardians be present, as my own would be bored without them. 

Eriol" 

Sakura's heart froze that moment. Just with the reading of the note, it seemed that her senses were flaring up, getting in all the information of all spells that were performed in the city. It didn't take her long to find the one that caused her the most worry. It was an extensive spell, one to the extent she couldn't even imagine herself performing. It had taken planning, most likely months and months of planning. And it was done by someone that had the power of the sun in their hands, or of shadows. But the sun and the shadow always went together, without one the other could not exist. Her mind went through all information without accepting any of them properly. It was just a whirl of all different things that was starting to worry her. It hurt to think about what would happen if she did nothing with the power she held to stop the magical working. So wrapped in her thoughts, Sakura didn't noticed the paper dropping from her hand, and the way her body dropped to the ground on her knees. Her shaken mind took nothing in, other than the overwhelming amount of magic that went all around her, the whole city. 

Without uttering a single word, she started to glow, gathering all the powers she could gather within herself. She drew her magic from the darkest and the deepest part of her body, allowing it to fill every blood cell in her body, it was the only way she could even dream of beating the magician that had been powerful enough to cast such a spell. The sleeping was the problem and none could sleep without magical means. But even if she undid the spell, there was another under the restlessness. There was something that caused her heart to wrench in fear. The other spell was even more powerful. It was one that could possibly destroy the whole of the city and even the whole of Japan. Silently, she cursed herself for not noticing it before. If she had felt the spell from it's starting point, she would have been able to fight against it with more ease. She would have been able to make sure that the spell didn't get to the extent it did. She was sure. 

Tomoyo watched her best friend, noting the pale face she carried and the danger that surrounded her whole body. Sakura was glowing softly in what Tomoyo could only refer as her power. Her heart ached. Tomoyo felt her heart ache at the note. Her crush. The only man she had ever fallen in love with, was going to be the enemy of her most deepest love. Sakura was going to face the man she loved and Tomoyo knew which side she was going to be on. Sakura was her one and only true love. But Tomoyo knew that she could never be more than best friends with the card Mistress had had resigned to the fate, and she had fallen for Eriol, perhaps because the boy, in some ways seemed to be like her, worrying about Sakura at all times and watching out for the beautiful, innocent girl. Tomoyo had seen that side of him and the side of him that treated her like a Princess. Eriol had been much like her, so mature, polite, gentle and so protective of another, of the same person as herself. She sighed, watching her best friend, on the ground, slowly standing up, her whole body pulsing with power Tomoyo had never seen before. 

The Card Mistress and Soulmate of the Moon Guardian of Clow slowly turned to face her best friend with a sad smile. "Tomoyo, please, go and find some place safe to be. And get Syaoran to be with you. Thank you for everything you did, Tomoyo." As if she had given her last words, Sakura turned around and started to walk away, ready to call the card of wings for her. But Tomoyo ran after her best friend and caught her arms. "You are not going alone. I didn't watch over every single one of your magical adventures to be absent from the biggest yet. I have to be there." Sakura's eyes looked pleasantly surprised, but also determined to do anything but put Tomoyo at risk of getting hurt. "It'll be dangerous." Before Sakura could continue, Tomoyo had already shaken her violently and looked deeply into the Card Mistress's eyes. "You are not going alone because you'll need all the help you can get. And you can't rush into things like this, Sakura-chan. Let's go to your house, call Syaoran there and have Yue and Kero-chan there as well. Then you can talk about it before you take any action. Besides, don't you want people to be around for you? To cheer for you and to pray for all the best?" 

Sakura had to admit that she did want to be selfish and have all the people around her. She didn't want to be there alone, without her friends and family by her to face her greatest challenge ever. Slowly Sakura nodded, but her powers didn't stop their pulsing or glowing. Sakura simply walked after Tomoyo, making sure that those that did see her glowing soon forgot about it. Her mind powers did not use her magical powers, allowing her to use as much as she wanted, without affecting her magic at all. Tomoyo was busy as they walked, calling her house for the bodyguards to bring her the video camera, ringing Syaoran to be there at the Card Mistress's house and calling Touya and Yue to be there as well. Sakura didn't say a word. Slowly, she was feeling around the powers that wrapped the city. The first spell she had a solution for, but the second spell, she wasn't so sure. From what she could read, it was going to make sure that the city didn't get any light. None whatsoever. Every little bit of light, even candles, was going to be cut from the city. And there was probably nothing she could do about it. But there was something that nagged at her. Something that said that there was indeed something she could do. 

If everything was dark, all she needed to do was give light. But that was a part she wasn't sure she could give so easily. Light. The card, was the only source of Light she had that would be strong enough to fight against the spell, but to open Light, she would have to open Dark. They were the only things she had that went hand in hand. And something she had found impossible to change, due to the fact that even if she was in the fullest of her powers, as she was that moment, it was impossible to change both of them. They were the strongest cards she possessed. A sigh escaped her lips, unnoticed by both her and her companion as they walked towards the place that she called home. She was tired. Even she, with her glowing self, couldn't help but feel ill-rested. The spell was powerful enough to even affect magical people and things, she was sure. 

Her house was in sight of her, as the people also were. Her father was still away on the trip, thank the Gods, but her brother was there, his arm wrapped around Yukito and Syaoran was there too, not glaring at anyone, but in deep concentration, in a deep trance of sorts. Sakura waved slowly at them, glad to see them. It was probably going to be the last time she was going to see them, she felt. She was certain that she had to change the cards and when she did, she was sure that she was going to lose her life. Her extensive study into the books of magic that had been left to her and those of Syaoran's had told her easily that if Sorcerers or Sorceresses overused their powers, they would die. They would be drawing out of their own life. 

They all walked into the house, sitting around the lounge room, in the silence that mirrored the doom each person was feeling. "The first spell can be easily taken care of." Sakura said as she changed and released the cute little girl with fairy like features. The girl smiled gently at them, with her little wand. "No, Sleep. Everyone outside of this house." The fairy nodded and flew out of the house, busily going around to every person in the city, knowing well what her Mistress wanted. 

Sakura looked at her guardians, her eyes stopping for longer at Yue than at Cereberus. "I don't want to ask of you to do this, but you have to fight. Not really to protect me, but to fight for your own lives. The guardians of the opposite are dangerous, and they are like you. But darker. I don't know what they are going to be like, just dangerous. Anyway, you have to fight them while I deal with the Sorcerer. The second spell is going to be harder to break. I would have to bring Light. And to bring Light…" "You have to bring Dark." Yue finished for her as their eyes locked upon each other. "Yes. And I don't have enough power for that. Anyway, I'm kind of hoping that I can fight against the Sorcerer and then the spell would break. But if that doesn't work, I need to borrow power from you, Syaoran." The future Clan Leader nodded. "Of course." Sakura smiled gently at him and looked at Tomoyo and at her brother. "Just be there for me." They smiled, or rather, Tomoyo smiled gently as always and her beloved brother smirked as he usually did. 

"Ok, so I guess that's all then. Wanna go?" Her voice was trembling. Her fear was evident in her pale face and the brightness of her eyes. Her eyes were brighter than their usual green. "I think you should wear the robe Clow made for you." Cereberus suggested as he rubbed his face against her palm, assuring her that everything will be fine in his own way. He was always the one to stop her tears in such situations before Yue and he knew how to quench her fears. Sakura just smiled and stood up, slowly making her way up to her room, with Tomoyo following her, glad that they would have at least that time alone with each other to talk, as best friends do in such situations. 

Sakura was already wearing the light pink Chinese dressed underneath her coat, so all she really had to do was find and wear the robe over her clothes, but that was half the problem, really. The robe was hard to find, as she had hidden it away from her family, but had forgotten where she had put it due to the added stress that was running over her mind. "Where's the robe?" Tomoyo asked, for what seemed to be the tenth time when Sakura finally snapped out of her mini trance to point towards the small box at the corner of her room. "You know, you shouldn't leave it in boxes. It's a precious thing someone that thought of himself as your father made for you. And you saw how nice he was, didn't you?" Sakura nodded numbly as her friend shook the robe out before standing behind Sakura. Slowly, as if she was in a trance, Sakura slipped her arms in and watched without really seeing as her friend started to button it up. 

"Sakura…" Tomoyo couldn't continue as Sakura threw herself into the arms of the person that knew her as well as she knew herself. "I'm scared Tomo-chan." Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. Sakura hadn't used that nickname for her for a long time. In fact, the last time it had been used was when they finished year four. Tomoyo held her as the Card Mistress cried. No, not the Card Mistress, but the girl hidden under all the layers of magic, the naïve and innocent little girl known as Kinomoto Sakura. With all that had been happening, Sakura had hidden herself under her magic and under the layers that had built up as she matured, but for the first time since she had started to capture the cards, Sakura was allowing herself to become a child again. Not a Sorceress that controlled the strongest magical things on the planet, but just a girl that wished such things could be her's. 

"I don't want to go. I don't want to fight against Eriol-kun. I don't want to fight at all. I know what the magic I have can do and what he can do and I wish that I didn't know. I hate it all! Why did it have to be me?" The last question that left the Card Mistress's lips was probably the most hurtful of them all, Tomoyo was sure. But what could she say? There was nothing she could say that would alter the way fate and destiny had decided it for Sakura. She couldn't stop it all, or change it. Tomoyo was powerless to help her best friend as she cried on her shoulder. She could do nothing to stop the tears, but there was one thing Tomoyo knew that could stop Sakura's tears. And slowly, Tomoyo pulled Sakura away from herself and looked at the watch, laying her friend on the bed, where she curled up into a tiny little ball, sobbing as she did so, out of fear for herself, those she loved and for the wider community that was at risk, all because of herself. 

Quickly as she could, Tomoyo ran down the stairs, where the four males sat, discussing softly among themselves on the topic of Eriol. "Yue, can you try to calm Sakura down? She's upset." Yue had known about it, Tomoyo saw as the angelic guardian flew towards the room as soon as her words had passed her lips. "What is wrong with her?" Touya asked, ready to pounce up the stairs, for all Tomoyo knew. "She's upset. You do realise that things like this could become very stressful, don't you? She thinks that because of her, the whole of Tokyo or Japan is at risk. And she thinks that there is nothing she could do to help. She is angry at herself for being the one. She is trying to fight fate and destiny. So, I think it would be best if she spends some time with the one that loves her like there is no tomorrow. Perhaps that way, she can become at least a little calm. Enough to face Eriol anyway." Syaoran and Touya nodded, as Cerberus comforted the teenage girl. "Let us hope she can recover quickly. We only have two hours left till five." Tomoyo could only agree. 

The tears didn't stop. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that there was something important that only she could possibly dream of doing and that she should be at the Tsuki Shrine, but couldn't bring herself to get up. "Sakura, love." It was a voice she knew and loved. She didn't look up or make gestures that she heard the voice, but her light pulsed slightly to acknowledge her soulmate. "Don't be afraid, dear one. Eriol may be strong and his spell dangerous, but there is nothing that could stop you from fighting against him, Sakura. And you will win. You always do. I know that you were forced into this all, but don't you like at least some aspects of it? If you weren't the Card Mistress, I wouldn't have met you. And you wouldn't have met Syaoran. Or Cereberus. Do you hate being a Sorceress that much?" Even as he spoke his words, it was hard for Yue. After all, he had never comforted anyone before. He was getting used to it with his soulmate, his Mistress, but his words were still rough around the edges, he was sure that he could have done a better job, but she saw his intentions. After all, all he felt was her's to feel. 

Sakura didn't utter a word. But her mind took what Yue said into her mind and she knew that what he had said was the truth. Yue was doing all he could to help her and she should be grateful for it, she decided. Bravely, she put on a slight smile on he lips and looked at him, noting that his gentle eyes were even gentler than before. He smiled down at her, that wonderful smile that always made her feel special and she went into his arms, letting him just hold her as she fought her tears. "I was just so scared." She managed as he held her tightly. "I know, mistress. I know. But just because you are afraid, doesn't mean that you can run away from it. I think Eriol is afraid as well. How could he not be? He knows how powerful you are." Sakura smiled sadly and bravely nodded. "Are you ready now?" Sakura nodded as she raised her face to kiss his moon-like lips. The gentle rays of the moon were right there for her, on his lips. His warm kiss and the taste of him was enough for her to gather her courage. "We shouldn't keep him waiting." Sakura said as she got out of the warm embrace. 

***** 

Eriol's mind was in a whirl of guilt, anger, sadness and somewhat a mixture of blaming himself. Why couldn't he simply tell her of the things that had to be done? Come out and show himself to her? But no. He had to do it the hard way. He had to challenge her in every single aspect of her life, making her the best of all Sorceresses that way. But what was going to be his excuse? That he had planned it all out couple of hundred years ago and was now going to make his vision come true? Eriol sighed heavily. Nothing he can say or do, can change what he was about to do. He was probably risking the one thing he had lived out his life for. He had lived out his short life in the present time and his past life, as Clow Reeds with only one goal in life. To make one person's life perfect as it could possibly get. But there were some things, more than some things he hadn't really thought of as Clow Reeds. 

He had never thought it possible for himself to fall in love with the beautiful girl Sakura had turned out to be. He couldn't believe that in the real life, the green eyed Card Mistress was an Angel, and that her sweetness and gentleness was far greater than thought before. Sakura had also proven herself to be even more powerful. But another thing that also worried him were the feelings that had started to appear on his behalf towards the purple haired girl that stood by the side of his daughter and was mature, loving and kind as he acted for his dear Sakura-san. Tomoyo was not something that had been added to his equation in the past. In fact, Tomoyo had more or less popped out of nowhere in his plans. 

But one fact remained clear on his mind that moment. His little Sakura had to change the Light and Dark cards. Or she was going to find herself in a high risk of losing all the cards. As well as that, he was sure that the person that was after his most precious things was going to be after her as well. The woman that wanted all that was of the Stars gone and wanted everything that he loved once. She was going to be after his most treasured and loved of all, Sakura. Eriol closed his eyes, preparing himself for the fight to come and the darkness he would have to play. His guardians were restless as they paced about him. The black puma like creature was the one he had created to be everything but what Cereberus was. Something that was opposite the sweet loving and smart mouthed creature, but as beautiful as Cereberus was. The black fur stood out sharply against the grey stones that led to the shrine, as well as the dark wings with the sharp blue outlining. Spinel Sun was a beautiful creature, one that suited him better than probably Cereberus. After all, Cereberus had been designed with Sakura in mind, but Yue…had been a surprise. 

Eriol thought back to the original idea for the moon guardian. He had thought angel. Guardian Angel for the little girl. But what had popped in his mind was the fact that he was lonely. That had disturbed his spell, as Clow. The loneliness had made Yue into a creature that loved Clow beyond the love to a father and into something that was of a lover. And when he died, Yue had been hurt accordingly. Eriol sighed. He hadn't meant for Yue to be hurt, not at all. In fact, he had wished nothing but that. However, it had been in the last moment of his life was Clow Reeds that he had seen that Yue would be more than just a Guardian Angel that could be gentle and sweet and comforting, but a lover to the Card Mistress. He hadn't seen it until that moment and had told his grieving guardian that he would find true happiness. And he had raised his heart to the highest levels when he had realised that Yue and Sakura was happy. A smile played at his lips as he thought of Yue and Sakura, at the gentle love they both carried in themselves. It was a great thing to see and he didn't want anything to happen to Yue, nor Sakura that could harm either of them… 

"Ruby!" He called as he floated in midair, still thinking of the past, the present and the future. "What is it Master Eriol?" It was the voice of his beautiful guardian, with her long pink hair and the black and pink robe, but it was less hyper than usual. That was one good thing about Ruby Moon. She had a personality that rivaled Cereberus's, but as her counter part was, Ruby could be serious, when there was a need. And she saw that need in her Master's eyes that moment and stood in front of him, her butterfly wings moving slightly to keep herself in the air. "Make sure that you don't hurt Yue too much. I don't want Sakura to feel even a single drop of pain during the ordeal, get it?" Ruby nodded. As everything he had ever created, Ruby and Spinel had also grown with the love for Sakura in them. It hadn't been forced upon them. It had never been. But it usually didn't take a lot for the cards, or the guardians to feel love for the girl as beautiful and as gentle as she was. Eriol smiled another proud smile before he felt the lively, yet serious presence of his little girl. She was coming. Coming to fight against him, to protect all she loved. And he would be dammed if a single hair on her head was hurt. However, he was ready for whatever pain she could throw at him, with a smile on his lips. 

***** 

She was nervous, almost shaking in her shoes as she strode down the city of dead silence. Everyone was asleep, as she had previously asked Sleep to do for her. The cards were in her hands and her circle of family and friends were all around her, giving her the support she needed to get through the coming ordeal. She swore to herself that she was going to change the cards and get through it. She couldn't bring herself to think of what would happen if she didn't. As she glowed in her light and as she thought of what she could do, a warm hand was over her shoulder, gently bring her out of her thoughts to look at her brother, and his warm eyes. "You'll be fine, little monster. Just remember that I'm going to tease you for the rest of your life if you lose to that Eriol guy. Got it?" Sakura nodded glad that he could still tease her in such a situation. It kept her mind off what was to come. 

"Welcome to the Tsuki Shrine, Card Mistress…and co. It's nice to see that you brought your friends along." It was Eriol, just as she had seen in her vision before. Dressed in a black robe with symbols of the sun and the staff he was holding was there as well. As were the two beautiful, yet dangerous guardians that stood around him. "You see Card Mistress, using the Sleep card was a genius idea, but I'm sure you realised the backup spell that is in place. You should have felt it by now. And you know that it is going to be impossible to chase away the Darkness that is going to reign in your beautiful city. Don't you?" Sakura shook her head, her beautiful honey brown hair defying him even as her green eyes did. "I won't let you do that. It is unfair! Isn't your fight with me?" He shrugged. "I don't care what happens to you or the city. All I know is that I want the cards you have. And possibly your guardians as well. After all, your power of the Stars is something all Sorcerers are interested in." Eriol didn't miss the strange look his guardians were giving him, a look of almost sorrow and deep shock as he spoke. His voice was cold as he could manage against the beautiful girl that was his daughter. 

"I don't believe you Eriol! Why? I know it's not just the cards. You are powerful enough to create your own!" Her eyes were pleading and so sad. He turned away from it and faced his guardians. "Attack them." And within moments, after a little bit of hesitation, they rushed at the beautiful Card Mistress and was intercepted by the Guardians. "Now that they are occupied, why not just you and me, Card Mistress?" The coldness in his voice frightened her, as much as the mixed emotions that ran off of him. Strangely, she couldn't help but feel that he didn't want to be doing what he was doing. Like he was being forced to do it, in a way. She sighed heavily as she looked at him, her glowing finally ending. The powers she drew into the card she knew that she had to use. "I know all the cards you possess, Card Mistress. And I know that two of the cards you possess yet haven't been changed to your power source. And will be very easy for me to take over, therefore. I want those two cards, little mistress. And if I have those, I can easily take possession of the rest. It's that simple. However, you might have noticed that the spell that had been placed requires you to use one of those cards to defeat me. So, do you think you are strong enough to compete against me in magical powers only?" 

Sakura didn't know. From what she could see, he was already at the advantage, because he had set the spell up before and she also knew that he was powerful, stronger than her, perhaps, but their power levels were almost at a match. Slowly, she made her face into a stone and made sure that the emotions that was on her face showed the boy nothing. Nothing at all of what she might do and what she was thinking of. Slowly, she raised her hand, noting to herself that her powers ere being slowly drained by the fight with the opposite guardians and her guardians. It was going to be harder than she originally thought. But she gathered up all her magic and started to pour all of it into changing the card of pure light. The card that can end the spell that was slowly taking effect over the city. The darkness was starting to be evident throughout what she could see of the beautiful city that was her home. "Sakura! Watch out!" Touya yelled as he saw a stray ball of what seemed to be purple energy missing the lion like Guardian and heading towards the Card Mistress. Without a second thought, he rushed in front of it, taking the hit of it, not caring that his shoulder was burning, while his sister, in her trance didn't hear a single thing of it all. 

"That was brave, Kinomoto Touya. But foolish. I can't have anymore of that. So, you gotta go to sleep for awhile." With that simple command, his powers were working even before the once a magic user fell to the ground, unconscious and into blissful sleep. But Sakura didn't notice any of it. Her powers were holding fast onto her. She didn't see the puzzle that went over Tomoyo's eyes for a moment, nor the way she seemed to be hurt. Sakura also didn't see the strange expression on Eriol's face, trying hard to seem like he was wishing for her failiure, but close to sending her all the power he could to help her. But that wasn't way things should be done. Syaoran pulled the brother of his friend back and watched as the two cards in front of the Card Mistress started to slowly change, but they were going too slow, Sakura needed more power. Without hesitation, he reached out to her and gently touched her shoulder, his concentration and years of magic coming in handy as he felt all his power rushing into her body. He didn't stop the transfer of pure magical energy until he couldn't stand. Tomoyo helped him to sit under the shady tree with Touya as she watched, worriedly at her friend and the glowing cards. Sakura couldn't lose. Her beautiful Sakura-chan couldn't lose. Tomoyo wouldn't allow it. 

Sakura felt the power that rushed into her from her friend and thanked him for it, in her mind, but she was sure that he wouldn't have heard it. She would have to say so in words when it was all finished, she decided. If she could survive. For the first time since her magical career had been started, she realised that she might just not make over the ordeal in one piece. Before, it had been risky, but she had known that she was capable of it, but this time, it was different. She was faced against a Sorcerer. A real sorcerer that strangely had the powers Clow used to have. With the same feeling and the emotions of pure love towards her in them. Every part of her magic was quickly pouring into the cards, fast as she could manage, but it was still slow, for the cards were powerful and they had been near the last to catch, meaning that they had more of the power of Clow left than the other cards. It was like fighting against two things. Clow and Eriol. The cards wanted to change, she could feel that, through their pleas and with the feeling of pure warmth from them. But the truth was, they could do nothing for her as she struggled. 

The Card Mistress didn't notice her body slowly collapsing under the pressure. She didn't feel the ground beneath her legs, but only the cards. All she could feel was the consciousness of Light and Dark. Without the Stars, she was weaker than before, and so slowly, she changed them. Fast could cost her life. She was half way there, she decided as she started to go faster than before. The spell Eriol had cast was slowly taking control and she couldn't allow that. Her powers had to move faster, to stop the spell from taking it's full control. Sweat drops fell from her brow as she fought against her fatigue and the light headedness from the lack of magic within herself. Her struggles were evident on her face, as the look of pure concentration and something acute to pain was mirrored in her face, as she felt it all. As her face started to pale slowly, she felt the end of her powers, and just the reserve of what Syaoran had managed to give her. As she looked at the green magic that had entered her body, she realised that the magic she saw there was more than she had ever imagined could come from the male Card Captor. His power content was impressive and it surprised her a little at least as the green power was pulled from the depth of her and pulled into the changing of the cards as well. 

The cards were flickering, Eriol saw as his own face started to gather sweat drops, as Sakura's cards slowly fought against his spell. His guardians had stopped fighting to worriedly watch over to the two fighting, rather than carrying on their own fight. Yue was rushing towards Sakura, but even without a warning from anyone, noticed that going near her would be impossible. The sheer amount of power that was being used could destroy him, or Sakura. Eriol couldn't tell which. His mind was still on Sakura, with his greater experience in the magical battles, he knew that he had the upper hand, but Sakura had people that would risk their live to protect her, so she could concentrate just on her magic. Nothing else. The pain on her face worried him. Was she going to be able to last? The guilt went through him, like a sharp knife through the heart. But he also knew that there were reasons for doing what he did. Sakura wouldn't have changed the cards without a push until later in the time. And that could have been fatal for her and for the cards as well. And he couldn't have risked that. It was a simple matter of fact. 

"I hope she's alright." Ruby Moon whispered to herself, unaware that the Moon Guardian of the Card Mistress was close enough to hear. Spinel Sun, also unaware nodded. "Master Eriol would be very much hurt if he found out that he hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted." Ruby nodded as she watched, her worry evident on her face. "But Eriol is just doing what he had planned to do before, as Clow. Don't you see Ruby? Clow knew that Sakura had to change the cards and he knew that without a push, she wouldn't have changed them, or have known to change them, so that's why he became Eriol in our time. Do you understand it?" Spinel's voice was patient, as if he was explaining it to a child, but Ruby didn't seem to notice. "I know. But the thing is, I'm worried about her no matter what he had been meaning to do. Admit it, in some part of you, isn't she the mistress of us both as well?" Spinel's great head nodded solemnly before he noticed the Moon Guardian floating near them, without a single expression on his face. The bow of pure power and the arrow was already in place, aimed at the heart of Ruby Moon. "What are you saying about Clow?" 

Spinel showed at least some signs of surprise as he looked at the Moon Guardian and at his twin. "I am saying that Eriol is Clow Reeds, just in the future life. Clow created everything, you, Cereberus, the cards, everything for Sakura-sama. And when he realised that his power would soon die on the cards, he knew that he had to make sure that Sakura-sama could learn to change them. So he created a spell that could reincarnate his soul. So technically, Eriol isn't really Clow Reeds, but Eriol has his soul. That's the reason Clow died earlier than he would have. To make sure that Eriol could have as long as possible with the Card Mistress. Eriol had devised all of these things to be a test for her. To make sure all the cards are changed before…before the ones that seek the power of the Star comes along." Yue's bow disappeared as his wings drooped and he landed on the ground, sorrow entering his eyes. Even Ruby, who would have done anything there is to do in order to annoy the beautiful Moon creature, didn't say anything as the Guardian simply sank into his sorrow. "You mean the Dark Witch. She's already paid a visit to the Card Mistress, couple of time actually." Spinel and Ruby's eyes widened as he took his words in. "That's not possible though! With…Sakura-sama's power level. She's too strong to be off the radars even with the protection Eriol had been giving her any chance he had." Yue didn't say a thing, but just stood and watched his Mistress as her form fell lower onto the ground, the same time Eriol's body also fell on his knees. 

Sakura sighed inwardly as the last magic left her and the card finally changed into the beautiful pink colour and the spirits within the cards went to do their job. Even as she realised her triumph, she couldn't help but fall flat to the ground, unable to hold herself up, as Eriol also fell next to her, his form prone as her's was. "I'm proud of you, Sakura-san." Eriol whispered as they laid there, exhausted out of every ounce of their magical power. Eriol had been going better than her at their fight, but with the last defeat, all his magic had rebounded, causing pain like no other. But he had known that it would be the price he had to pay for causing such a big spell over the city. "Thank you, Clow-sama." She whispered back. And before Eriol could even think about what she had said, his eyes closed and his mind blacked out, about the same time Sakura's fell into the oblivion as well. The darkness was welcoming. Very welcoming, they both decided. 

***** 

Her head hurt and she felt weak as a newly born kitten. Every part of her body was in pain. And she knew that she couldn't light a candle with her powers as they were. She was dry of even a drop of magic, which was probably the reason for the light headedness and the coldness that surrounded her. The magic that had gotten used to her body had been all warm and gentle within her, but it was gone. Well, not completely gone, but it was dry for the moment being, she could feel. "Sakura-sama, are you alright?" It was the voice of the person she loved the most, watching gently over her with his beautiful white wings behind him and the pure white hair nearly spilling over his shoulders onto her bed. She couldn't say a word, but she managed a very weak, small smile to reassure him. And he felt reassured, more than her words could have done so. After all, through the link, he felt that she was alright. Well, as much a Sorceress could be, after the extended amount of magic she had used up in one occasion. "Eriol?" She managed to voice, noting that her voice was croaky and generally rather dead. Yue smiled gently and pointed to a bed that was next to her own. She didn't know where she was, but she felt safe, as if she belonged in the place. Like a second home. 

"He's Eriol, but he's also Clow Reeds. You noticed that too, didn't you little Mistress?" She nodded slightly as she looked at her friend, her benefactor and the person that had sacrificed basically everything in his life to give her the best of everything there was. She smiled gently at him, noting that his eyes were open. "Sorry Sakura-san. I would understand if you never…" He didn't get to continue as Sakura cut in. "Thank you, Eriol-san, or Clow-sama. Thank you for everything." Eriol smiled back and allowed himself to be fussed over by the beautiful girl with her butterfly wings and the long pink hair that framed her face and fell down her back. Sakura just smiled and turned back to her guardian. "Thank you Yue. Are you alright?" Yue nodded. "I'm fine, Mistress." But Sakura shook her head and looked at him with her bright green eyes. "I don't mean physically. Are you alright in your heart, dear one? I know that it would hurt you a lot." Yue shook his head. "I'm fine both ways, Sakura-sama. The thing is, it doesn't matter to me now, as much as it once did, of the things about Clow. I do love him still, but I have you in my life now. He is precious to me, still, but you are above all people for me. You know that." With that, he leaned down to lay the gentlest of al kisses upon his lips and got up to make room for the brother of his Mistress. 

"Hey." He said, not knowing what else to say. It hurt him that she was weak as she was, and that there was nothing he could do, but he had noticed that the boy was not to blame, through the talk Yue had given him on the topic and he had calmed himself down, knowing that his sister didn't want him to be angry at her friend. He smiled down at her, doing what he did best, teasing her. "So, you finally decided to wake up, monster?" She didn't reply, but pouted slightly. "Thank you for protecting me." Sakura told him. She hadn't noticed during her magical working, but there was a burn on his shoulder and it was pretty obvious, from the way she knew her brother and the way the magic of her guardians and Eriol, that he had hurt himself protecting her. "It was nothing. You just gotta watch your back now and then. Anyway, get better. I'll go home to make sure father doesn't miss you too much. This is by the way, Hiiragizawa's place. His guardians offered it when we found that father would be home soon. I'll be back in about two hours. Alright?" Sakura nodded and hugged him back when he bent down to give her a hug and kissed her forehead before he left. 

Tomoyo had a tear in her eyes as she walked to her best friend, noticing that her face was pale and that the healthy girl seemed to have lost weight during her ordeal. "Did you get everything on tape?" Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm kind of sorry, that I…you know. But I can't stop it. For that moment, when you were on the ground, and glowing, I felt so guilty, that I was in love with the person you were fighting. And I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I feel better now, knowing that he isn't what he showed himself to be during the fight. I guess everyone has a side like that, right? And it's not that…" Sakura laid a finger on Tomoyo's lips, forcing her to be silent for at least a moment. "It doesn't matter. Tomoyo, if you love him, go and tell him. I am happy that you finally found someone you love and I am more than overjoyed for you two. But if you keep feeling guilty, than it'll make me feel the same. Now, go and confess and tell me all the goss later. Get it?" Tomoyo smiled and hugged her gently before walking towards Eriol's bed, knowing that he probably overheard at least a little bit of what was being said. 

"Sakura-chan!" It was the voice of her sun guardian as he threw his head onto her lap, forcing her to pat it and hug it gently, knowing that she could draw power from the great beast without worrying. "I'm so proud of you!" The beast squealed again as he licked her face gently. "You did very well against Eriol! I mean, he may not be now, but he's got the power Clow had. He is strong, but you proved that you were stronger!" Sakura just nodded, listening, but more than that, knowing that the beast was talking just for the sake of it. And she knew very well what her role in his play was, to pat him gently and to listen to him, without saying anything. And she played her role the best she could, but couldn't help the sleepiness that overwhelmed her slowly. And without wanting or meaning to, she fell asleep, into healing slumber. 

Tomoyo saw Sakura drifting off with a smile before she looked at the object of her obsession. "Yes Miss Tomoyo?" Eriol's polite smile was in place, as it had always been, also something she decided she liked about him. He was always on perfect behavior, well until that day anyway. He had been always nice to everyone and ready to land a hand. She didn't know what to say, how to start, or even what words were the proper ones she could use without imposing much on the boy? She was lost. But she had to take a chance of being wrong. "Eriol-kun, you probably overheard at least a little of what Sakura-chan and I was discussing, right?" Though he really didn't want to admit it, he nodded slightly, hopeful. He had heard them discussing him and he hadn't been able to help but listen to what was being said and when he had heard the word 'love' and the way the had been talking, he had been hopeful that the beautiful girl his daughter called her best friend was going to tell him the words he had always wanted to hear. Though his heart was pounding, he made sure that outwards, he looked as cool as he could manage with her purple eyes looking deeply into his. 

"Then you must know that I am in love with you." It was a statement, not a question, said so quickly it was almost impossible for him to understand, but you don't go through a very long life time and a little of his second one without learning to understand fast sentences and others without problem. With his face almost split into two, with his smile, he replied with the first smart comment that came to his mind. There was no more room other than that to think in. "And I also know that I am in love with you also." Tomoyo smiled so brightly, he thought that the sun was up once again. He smiled back, glad that his guardians weren't there to tease him. "But you do know that I am kind of Sakura's father, right?" Tomoyo nodded, dismissing the point quickly. "I don't care. You do know that I'm the best friend of your kind of daughter, right?" He nodded and shook his head quickly also, causing both of them to laugh at the strangeness of the situation. "Anyway, you better get some rest. I'll come back after I go home and tell my parents that I'll be over at a friend's house." With that and a kiss, Tomoyo was gone, taking with her, Eriol's heart. But she knew very well that she was leaving her heart behind also. 

******* 

That was just sap and more sap...but I hope you enjoyed! 

Please leave a little note (review) that way, I can see where I should change things^^ 

Love you all! 

Cherry Princess^^ 


	14. The Separation:Time for Rest and Changes

  
I am a terrible person for keeping all of you waiting for so long and I know it.   
But there were problems in the Fanfiction.net itself and I had some major problems at school too.   
Conferences to attend on Social Justice and all that was enough to put my head into a spin dive.   
Anyway, this chapter isn't somehting that is serious or even moves the plot along a lot either.   
THis is just something in the middle where I wanted to just give the characters a period of rest before more trials.   
This Fic should end pretty soon. As I have to make sure that it ends before work starts to really pile up.   
After this chapter, I am afraid that there would be a long wait. I have work Experience for a week and other stressful things.   
I am so sorry, but I am but one life trying to survive through a thing call high school. 

I do hope you enjoy and please, do leave a review. I survive on those. 

Love,   
Cherry Princess 

******* 

Sakura woke up to face the bright sunshine and smiled broadly. Everything was perfect. The most perfect thing in the world was with her, her very heart and her soul. She had everything she could have ever wanted. Though, mind you, she was weak and she was low on the magical powers still, two weeks after the ordeal with the reincarnation of Clow. But she was happy as she had ever been. Her soulmate was in no danger of disappearing, her brother finally recovered from the dangers of exchanging powers, Eriol was recovering well with the power shortage the two of them had experienced and the budding relationship between Tomoyo and Eriol was going well too. And of course, Syaoran was as good as he always was, even with the power drain she had administrated to him. 

"Touya!" She yelled as she noticed the absence of her brother in her house. His familiar aura was gone. Disappeared out of nowhere, but then, she was expecting the disappearance, after all, it was his day to have with Yukito. And tomorrow was her turn with Yue. It was getting annoying for her though. The constant changes the two had to go through to even simply see their lovers was annoying Sakura a lot more than she cared to admit to others. Touya noticed though, of course, he was the one sharing with her, but he noticed her agitation and he knew of her plans to do something about it. He saw her books that were everywhere in her room, wonders her father didn't notice, and the pulsing power he saw when he passed her room too. It was almost frightening for him to see her powers at such levels even when she was weak. It was as if the ordeal with Eriol had made her stronger, and it has, he learnt from Yukito. 

Sakura walked out of her room, slightly tired still from the magical workings, but it was bearable. And it wasn't as if she cared for the power loss anyway. "Touya?" She questioned more quietly near his room, quickly noticing that he wasn't there either. She shrugged gently to herself, her white clad shoulders going up and down as her jean clad legs moved her obediently to the kitchen to see the little board that had been put up there, to see where the family members were going. Her father was at work, her brother was going out with Yukito. She nodded to herself and with a mere moment of concentration called the slumbering Beast of the Seal from his bed and called the Sakura Book to herself. It was perfect time to do some experimentation and work on the larger working she was trying to do with Yukito and Yue, trying to separate the two entities. It was harder than she had initially thought though. 

The thing that made it difficult was the fact the two were merged together by body and soul. Yue's soul was in Yukito's body, but then, when Yue transformed into himself, Yukito's soul was in Yue's body. So, the matter was to split the magical being from the human. But that wasn't easy as it sounded either, because Yukito wasn't human. He was a creation by Clow to give Yue a false form. And to that sense, Sakura got lost. She didn't know how she could even begin to dissect the two. To tell them apart from each other. They both had magic and if she did something wrong, the personalities, memories, powers and of course, the forms of the two can drastically change. And she couldn't allow anything bad to happen to the two of them. Just could not. 

What could she do? She looked closely at the book she had brought down with the Sakura Book while her hand absent mindly mixed the egg, flour, milk, butter and other pancake mixes together. Kero fluttered down not too long after she started. Her eyes on the book, her hands in the makings of pancakes, Kero decided she looked just like any other sorcerer he had met in his life time. They were all the same, in some ways. They all had a love for books, for their powers, and to do multiple things at the same time. Regardless of the concentration one task could take away from the others. For a long moment, Kero just watched as the young sorceress kept stirring and reading, until he saw her glow, and the cards glow. And soon enough, the Windy card was stirring the mixture and the Firery card was getting the pan hot enough for the pancakes. And the Light and Dark cards were reading with her. 

Kero was taken aback by the fact that she had opened four cards, without using an incantation and with her power only at a quarter of the level it usually was. Shocking, to be truthful. And of course, he knew that her powers had increased with the dangers she had gone through over the time with Eriol. And he knew that she, with only a fourth of her powers was able to support the cards and Yue, which she had taken over for her brother. And he knew that when her powers were back to full level, that she would be stronger than Clow himself. Far stronger. 

He smiled at the thought. Clow had always wanted her to be stronger than himself. She was fulfilling his wishes well. Sakura's powers were growing still though, that that thought left the little guardian on the lines of thinking of how stronger her powers would get, when they had finished growing…but then a thing Clow had said came into his mind. 'A magicians power never ceases to grow, Cereberus. Their powers may stop to grow in the sense as in their magical powers don't get stronger, but magicians are always discovering more strengths about themselves and new spells that make them powerful. Don't ever thing that a magician stops growing, never. Magicians are a race of people that grow every moment of their very lives in magical and physical ways.' The thought of Clow brought the thought of the little brat with his long hair and the charming smile Clow had always had on his face. 

Sakura turned to look at her Sun guardian and smiled gently at him. "Don't dwell on the past, Kero-chan. It won't get you anywhere and this is now. And you have me, the cards and you have Yue-san. So, don't think back onto the past and regret anything. But if you want to, you can go and talk to Eriol about the past. He can help you get over it. And of course make sure that you can at least feel what it was like to be with Clow-sama." Kero nearly dropped the pancake he had been devouring as he was thinking quietly to himself. She had read his mind, he was sure. As the shock registered on his mind itself, she smiled and nodded. "I did read your mind. Your thoughts were too loud that I couldn't ignore it for the first time. Most of the times, your mind is shielded from mine, but since your thoughts were so deep, I couldn't help but overhear them. I was serious though. Talk to Eriol-san. He is Clow-sama, at least to a certain extent and he does love you so." 

Eriol had asked if he could indeed talk to the two guardians, knowing and sadly having foreseen the struggle for the two guardians at his appearance in their lives again, after such a long time of grief. He shouldn't have been reincarnated. He knew that. And he had told Sakura so, as much as she read from his very minds. In the very beginning, his mind had been the only one she could not read, but slowly, he opened his mind to her, showing her that he had no secrets to hide from her. That he was her father and wished to be just that, and her friend, if she needed him. 

"He's in the Reeds Manor by the way." Sakura said as she turned back around to her book and watched from the corner of her eyes the trick Firery was playing with the pancakes. "Thank you Sakura-chan." Kero said as he grabbed yet another pancake and raced out of the house, quickly changing his forms, drawing from the sun, not his mistress. Sakura watched him go, her eyes looking into the distance as she quickly contacted her friend in her mind. ~Kero-chan's heading your way. He's troubled. Talk to him and remind him of the past. And help him.~ She asked gently in Eriol's mind, knowing that it was hard for the young magician as well. Young only in the body, old with the knowledge and the power and of course, the soul. 

~I will, Sakura-chan. Why hasn't Yue come to see me yet?~ Sakura considered the answer for a long moment before she was able to reply. She hadn't pried into the thoughts of her soulmate on the topic, because she had known that it was a sensitive one. One that shouldn't be touched even by her at the wrong times and in a wrong way. She knew that it would hurt him. ~Because he, even with me as his soulmate, grieves the loss of his father, friend and lover. Clow-sama was very important to Yue. More than you can ever imagine. When Clow-sama died, Yue was devastated, without with the only person he had cared for gone from his very life and of course, being without someone that understood him fully. I think he's still shocked. But soon enough, he'll go to talk to you. When he does go, be gentle with him. Gentle as you can be.~ Eriol simply sent her a nod as the Sun guardian's voice disturbed him. 

Sakura allowed her mind to drift away from Eriol's and turned back to her magic book. "Firery, stop playing with the food. It will all be burnt if you keep it on a high heat, whether you flip it or not." Firery pouted a little before he placed the pancake on the plate. She smiled at him before her attention went back to the book. "What are you trying to do, Mistress? If you need help, we should ask some of the cards. Windy knows a lot about magic too. And of course, you can ask Create to show you the situation…" Sakura brightened at the thought. 

That was it! She could ask Create to show her what would happen if she split Yue from Yukito. It would be perfect! She hugged the Light card and thanked her over and over. "You are a genius! That is the most perfect idea! That's all I needed to make sure that spell could happen!" Light merely smiled, the smile of a mother. To Sakura, all the older female cards were like mothers, especially Big, Windy, Light, Dark. They were the ones that were very close to her and ones that made sure that she was always mothered. While the younger cards were her friends. They were the same type as her. Most of them always happy, or at least some of the cards carried bits of her personalities. She smiled at the cards and pulled out the Creat card, twirling it in her hand and thinking for a moment. 

The young sorceress was well aware that she did not, simply did not have enough powers within her that moment to really work such large magic. But she could wait, stay out in the stars and gain the powers needed to perfom the spell, she was sure. She would wait. She looked at the cards and smiled. "Thank you. Would any of you like some pancakes?" The cards all declined. They did not need to eat. And it was known to them that they probably did not possess a stomach anyway. "Answer me honestly, do you hate being what you are?" The cards thought for a moment, thinking to answer it in their own ways. 

"I don't mind. You are a good mistress and you are kind to us. You are considerate and as a card, I can talk to the other cards, I have friends, therefore. And I have powers that are strong thanks to you and I can control something so fully that it is very beautiful. And of course, changing into card form and human form is annoying after some time, but that can't be helped. It's still a good life for me. Why do you ask, Mistress?" It was Light that had answered first. Sakura inclined her head to the side before she answered, the fork near her lips. "Well, I just want to know. To see what I can do for you. I mean, with Eriol around, I could change anything for you to make you happier or I can even free you from the card, if that was possible." 

The cards nodded. "The cards in general don't mind being cards, Mistress. Though Create and other cards without human form had complained about it. You might like to change them first, if you get the chance. But for you, working the magic to split Yue-sama and Yukito-sama first. Isn't that so, Sakura-sama?" Sakura thought for a moment again before she answered, chewing her pancake. "True. I would have to do that first. But you guys are definitely my next project." The cards merely smiled happily and watched as she read and ate at the same time, offering her ideas, writing down the things that occurred to them and to her, and generally helping her out with her everyday things. Sakura just hoped that her dad wasn't going to be coming home early all of a sudden. Even though he was half the reincarnation of Clow, she didn't want him to know about her powers just yet, she decided. Not just yet. 

**** 

"Eriol, you are the reincarnation of Clow, right?" It was Cereberus' quiet voice that came to him in almost a cautious way. "Come in, Cereberus. Come in and talk to me, my friend. The fireplace is ready for you." Feeling almost as if it was his old home, his old time with Clow, Cereberus padded silently into the room and settled himself down at the very front of the fireplace with Eriol sitting at a chair near him. "What bothers you, my friend?" Even the voice was similar, as were the words used were the very ones from Clow's mouth. A tear threatened Cereberus. It was that moment Cereberus knew why his brother had refused to see the young version of Clow. It was simply too painful to even talk to him. To hear the gentle voice of their former Master and the same words that were from his lips. 

"You. You bother me, you are too much like him. Too much like Clow. And you say the same words as he does. You act like him. You smell like him!" Eriol's eyes saddened. "I know. That's my curse. I cannot stop the memories of the magician overwhelming me. I want to be just me, Eriol. But I cannot. Because my soul is his own. My memories are from him. My powers are his. My staff is his. This house belongs to him. The books I read are his. The money I spend is his. The money I have in the bank for Sakura-chan is from him. He prepared everything for her. And for me. But that doesn't help me with anything. He still tortures me every moment of my life. But the thing is, Cereberus, I can't hate myself. I can't hate the half of my soul that is his. I can only thank him to a certain extent for allowing me to meet you and to see what it is like to be happy with people that are warm and people that are loving towards me. Clow had taken away my chance to be normal, but that gave me Sakura, Yue, you and Tomoyo. He also gave me others, such as Yukito and of course, Touya." 

Eriol's voice was pained, almost as he spoke of the things Clow did to him, and perhaps for him. "There are nothing in this world that intrigues me though. Because through him, I know most things in the world. The only things that were different from his time for me was the technology. And with his mind, it was only a matter of moments for me to conquer them. What I have left are the things he didn't know of. Such as love for a woman, or the love for a child. He had felt it to a certain extent, but he had not felt it from the view of a teenager. I feel the love for a daughter and love for her best friend. How could this really work out? But it does work out. Sakura is my most important friend and person in my life. But she was also in his life. She was his goal in life and I can continue to look after her, but I can also lead another life, because I know a little more than he did on the conditions of love. Do you understand me Cereberus? Do you see that I am not him? Though I know his memories, and I have his knowledge and his mind, I am not him. I can pretend to be him, but wouldn't that just hurt you more?" 

Cereberus couldn't help the stare that went towards the teenager. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't know whether I should scream at you for leaving me and Yue behind so suddenly and feel sorry for your other half and comfort you. I don't know if I know what you are to me anymore. You were so important to me, as Clow, but Sakura came along. She was so gentle and so kind. She was something that was so precious that I wanted to protect her so much. And then now, when I finally started to forget about you, at least half of you is back in my life. Your powers, I can feel your magical aura around me and it hurts. And then I can feel her's with yours. It confuses me. What should I do?" There were utter loss in his voice and his face. His eyes were hurt and full of sorrow. Confusion. Main emotion in Cereberus' lion eyes were confusion that was at levels in which it did hurt to look at. Eriol gently laid a hand on the thick muscled shoulder of the lion like creature and smiled gently as he could. 

"I don't know, my friend. It seems that for the first time, I don't have the answer for you. And you don't have an answer for me. I think you should think of me as the future. Just think of Clow as the past and think of me as your future. I can be what you want to be. I can help you get over the sadness you feel because of him, but I can't be him for you. This is a confusing debate we have engaged ourselves into, my friend. What shall we ever do to get out of his one?" Cereberus just smiled. "How about we change the topic, Eriol? What about the debate on how we can split Yue from Yukito? Sakura is mighty worried about that little mistake Clow made. She wants to make sure that both of them can live their lives as they wish. She is a gentle creature and it hurts to her to see two people she loves so much in pain. Do you know a way? She would appreciate your help. I mean, Clow, your past self created the two of them. Isn't it only logical to think that you know a way to split them?" 

Eriol smiled slightly at the lion creature. "I am afraid that I can't help her. It was one of the last challenges Clow had planned out for the newly made sorceress. She has to work out her own spells and work a great deal of magic before she is ready to face the last thing he foresaw for her. He wanted her to be prepared, with the guardian of Moon on her side and also the little snow rabbit by her side too. Now, you can tell her that I do not know. I will leave it at that. But my dear friend, do tell me how you would think it possible. I would not tell you whether your deduction is close or not, but do tell me." 

Cereberus smiled almost evilly and nodded. His brain was going into almost an overdrive, thinking on the magical things he had been taught as a pup by the great magician. He recalled several factors pretty quickly. Such as full power of the sorceress needed, a crucial point. And of course, the same time as the creation of the creature, which would be the time of full moon for Yue and Yukito. Two moon beings. Also, the master would need to have some sort of spell that was very similar to the one that had been cast before to bond the two creatures together. And Sakura would of course, need to insure that both of them had a good enough power source. More than the moon guardian, she would have to worry about the other, weaker being that could easily collapse under the pressure her magical workings could give. 

"I don't know what I could do to help her though. As it is, I don't know what to do with the spell. But, what is supposed to be done is pretty obvious. To be held during the night of a full moon, with her powers at the max they could be at, and of course, something of an opposite spell or if she was strong enough…that's it! If she was strong enough, just her will would be enough to break through Clow's spell! And she could unbind them. But I'm sure she already knows that though. But what she is worried of is what would happen if the spell was to be cast. Yue, no matter what, would always need a false form. She was talking about it before. How he needs to have something that resembled a human to change into. And she talked about how she could make him like Ruby Moon. I mean, that girl can change into her guardian form and change back into a normal human and be aware of everything. There are no changes. And she was talking about the fact that she could easily keep Yue's form the way she wanted or the way she wanted. She's done it before. Given Yue waist length white hair, and changed his clothes into the normal clothes of today. And she also made his wings disappear. But he could make it appear anytime he wanted to. She could make it happen!" 

Eriol smiled gently as he watched his excited friend. "She could. That's what we are waiting for her to do now. But I am afraid that she would take her time about it. After all, she needs to regain her full powers. And if she keeps using her powers as she is right now with the Create Card to see what you happen after she used the method you have mentioned. The card is showing her the right thing by her, but she wants to run through it with a couple of more scenarios, just in case. That is wasting her power a lot quicker than she could probably take. But the cards are being wonderful to her. As are the energies from the closest star." 

Cereberus's eyes went wide as he thought of it. Of course! How could he forget that his mistress did have the power she could take from the Sun! The sun was a star! Of course, it wasn't much as what she could get from a night full of the brightest and the most beautiful stars, but it was enough for her to keep a simple spell with the cards going, he was sure. "Sakura is very good with her powers, isn't she? She's already mastered the cards. And it took Clow twenty years to get them all under full control and to make sure they came to him at his mere wish or word. But Sakura has done that a week ago, already knowing what the limits of the cards were, as well as the way she could make them come to her and understand everyone of them as they understand her. They respect her, love and they would gladly protect her with their lives. Anyone around her would." 

Eriol could only smile at the passionate comment from his friend. "I would highly agree with you, on that, Cereberus. She does draw on that protective side of all, doesn't she? She made everyone of the cards love her, to feel like they belonged to someone so important and special that they would gladly offer what is left of their existence to her safety and probably for a sweet word from her mouth. But then you would be the same. In even more of a personal level. She means the world to you. If you decide to ignore your video games and the food for a moment, you would give her the world, if that was possible." 

Cereberus shrugged in a non-committed. His face contained a barely hidden smile, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. Eriol hid his own smile and nodded. "So would Yue. And so would I, in fact. I am also sure that my guardians would be willing to protect her more than they would protect me." Cereberus smirked. "Of course they would. After all, you would have brought them up from babies with stories of Sakura's life, showing them all the things about Sakura, her pictures, and making them love them, by showing the love she showed to others. That's what Clow did to us. I swear it was propaganda, if it wasn't such a sweet thing. And they would know, wouldn't they? That you would rather die than let even a single hair on her head be hurt? They protect her for that reason, you must realise." Eriol just nodded wisely. 

"But you must go back to your mistress now. She's working on something she shouldn't be at this time and stage with her powers so weak. And the night won't be very light and full of stars today. You must go and stop her from hurting herself." With just the first couple of words, Cerebrus was gone, rushing out of the mansion as if all of the fires of hell were after him. Eriol wished he could go, but he didn't want to seem like he was stalking her very life. And it would seem like it to her from time to time, he was sure. And also, that she would never do the same for him. And he wouldn't, if he had a choice. 

But the choice for him had been gone from the moment Clow's soul had awakened in his body and had taken it's own direction with his body and mind. Even sought to control his heart to a certain extent, but he was sure that Clow would never have fallen in love with the beautiful purple haired girl that sang with her wonderful voice and that gave the present of friendship to Sakura. Watching Cereberus's flight from his chair, Eriol wondered. Was Clow within Fujitaka reacting at all to the presence of Sakura's magic in the house, or the guardian beast of the seal or even the guardian of the Moon that of course, visited the house at times. Somehow though, Eriol was convinced that the side Fujitaka had taken of Clow was the side he already had. That of a father and of a friend to the girl that had every reason to be protected. 

Without the presence of his friend, Eriol was left alone to think of the other threat that would soon make herself known to Sakura. After all, Eriol had been aware of the threat for a long time and had been trying to prevent the ultimate showdown between her and Sakura, but it was impossible to change. Fates and destinies had decided on the way they would meet and hopefully allowed their final showdown to be within Sakura's favour. And Eriol would have prayed on that, if he had been naïve, but he knew of the ways Fates worked their magic. They would never allow one of the competitors have the winning tide. They always allowed the humans, the magicians, the animals or the immortals to fight it out for themselves, and never sent a smile to anyone. It was the only way the Fates could be fair. Fair to all that ever came upon their cloth. Sighing slightly, Eriol leaned into his chair and closed his eyes, concentrating lightly to bring up the sun backed magical circle underneath his feet. 

**** 

Sakura was just about to open the Create Card when she felt the pull of her powers suddenly and so strongly that she could not even think, but handed the power over to the being that needed it. At first, she had thought that it must have been her soulmate, changing his form, but as the being came closer to her, she saw that it was Cereberus, with a growl on his lips. "Sakura! What were you thinking? Using the Create card to the scale you were about to use, with the power you have on you now, is a death wish! You must learn to consider the amounts of power you have within yourself and the amount that would be needed for a spell before you dare to cast it. Do you understand me?" 

For the first time in her life, Sakura saw Cereberus angry and she wished that she hadn't. He was still panting by the time he had finished and after a final glare to her direction, he gave back what power he had taken from her in a sudden pull and nuzzled her. "Sakura, you are far too young. And you need to learn now of the dangerous. Or you'll never get into the habit of it all." Without a word, the honey brown haired teen leaned down to give a kiss to the guardian of the seal on his forehead, gently stroking his ears with gentleness that he was sure, came from the soul. 

"I wanted to see what would happen with Yue and Yukito-san when they are separated. I guess I should wait a little bit, until my powers are recharged before I do, right? I mean, I guess I got too excited to really think about my power levels and how much it would take me to do the spell. I'm actually getting somewhere with this and I can't help but feel a glee because of it. I'm just so happy that there is a chance at least of me being able to do this. I want to make sure that he two of them don't suffer as much as they do now. And he only way for me to do that is to assure that they can lead separate lives. Yukito-san is obviously getting sick of waking up in places he does not know, next to someone he does not love. And that goes for Yue as well. I don't want to see either of them suffer. You know that. Shorter their suffering, the better, I would say. But I promise that I won't try anything stupid until my powers are to the level capable of performing what I want to perform. In fact, I'll ask for your permission." 

Cereberus nodded at her words and changed his form to another, knowing that the weather would not permit his young mistress to see the stars again for another night or two. She would need everything he could give. 

"Kero, I was wondering, you know how you get your powers from the Sun? And yet, when you transfer your magic to me, it becomes of the stars, how does that work?" Kero had to admit, he could see where the quite innocently placed question was heading. Somewhere he did not want to go with the conversation, he was sure. He gave Sakura a look, to which the teen just shrugged and smiled her best innocent smile. He chose to ignore it quite purposely. It would not do with weaken his heart against her attacks. "Sakura, you must understand that you can't just perform the magic you propose to perform with just my magic aiding you. Whatever you want to do, you have to be at full power. You can't even hope to do the type of thing you wish to do with the powers of a guardian. That's all I am, Sakura, a Guardian. I am not a magician or a sorcerer. Though I do have the knowledge and is very strong with my magical powers, that is merely due to the way I was created and the way you have strong magic. That is all. Do you understand that?" 

Sakura nodded. Of course, she had been well aware that her friend would catch her meaning and scold her for it, but of course, there was a another meaning for her question. She did not want the guardian to feel that she planned to use his powers to do he magic she needed to do in order to separate the two entities that resided in one body. Her soul mate and her friend would need to be separated with her powers, and probably her powers only, but if she was to learn of how the power that came from him, she could perhaps work out a way for her guardian, the other to use the same way to gain the magic from the sun as well. Perhaps than, Yue, wouldn't have so much trouble with his magic. Which was the mistake Clow Reeds had made when he created the Moon Guardian. He had forgotten for a split moment that the Moon guardian would not get enough powers to support himself without another, with just the moon, which got her powers from her brother, the Sun. It wasn't enough. And perhaps with the splitting, Sakura could settle that problem. The power of the Moon, of course, was very similar to those of the stars… 

"Just tell me. I need to know for a reason that would be good enough for your standards." Though he looked at her with disbelief, he decided that she, as his mistress probably was asking for a good reason and decided to tell her. "Well, the thing is you are my Mistress. And the energy, after it is gained, is all the same. Sunlight, which is what I gain my magic from, is at the end, just energy. Pure energy. And if you think of it, the Stars are also suns. And therefore, your energy is same as mine in a way, just that your powers are in a larger scale and you can't draw as much from one star as I could. And of the Moon, for Yue…that's what you are asking isn't it? How you can transform the powers of the Sun and all that to help Yue, right?" A simple nod came from Sakura. "Well, in that case, the power Yue gets is something like a cooled down version of the energy from the Sun, which is similar to you. So, if you can somehow connect him to the sun, he could get energy from there and also, his personality might change though. Probably to be brighter." 

Sakura had to agree. After all, that was why Yue was so cold. Because he had been fashioned after the coldness of the moonlight. The cooled down lights of the Sun. "I think I understand now. Oh, would you like some pancake?" Sakura asked, having forgotten the food she had cooked moments before, but Kero hadn't. By the time she offered it to him, they were all gone already. "I had enough, thank you." With that, the little guardian of the seal burped, amusing his mistress. "Off with you. Out of the kitchen before dad comes to find you here and I have to answer strange questions once again. At a larger scale, mind you. At least my brother had seen what is magic before, with himself as well, but my father probably doesn't believe a single thing about magic." Kero smiled broadly, reminding her of a child before he flew off. Sakura smiled and turned to the cards, who, obediently, without a word, turned into their card forms and disappeared before she could even say anything to them. Sakura smiled as she gathered the cards and made her own way up the stairs, just turning to see that the kitchen was clean. 

Her life was as perfect as it could be. She knew that she would be happy. And that everyone around her would soon be happy. But a dark thought did make it through her mind. The darkness of something that was rather foreign to her sweeet mind. She did not pursue it, but just allowed the forwarning to settle in and to enjoy what was to come. She would allow her instincts to play a vital role. After all, she was the most powerful sorceress in the world. And her instincts took the power from her. That meant that whatever was warning her knew what it was talking about. She was sure. 

*** 

"Yue, I need you to transfer what power you got from my brother and come back to relying on me. Can you do that?" Yue looked at her with his catlike eyes. "I can, but can you handle the strain?" Sakura nodded. She looked at the cards in her hands and she looked at him. "I can. Trust me. Clow Reeds wouldn't have made it impossible for me. He should have known. I can do this, Yue. So just trust me and do as I ask, please." Yue nodded, sending his silver hair into a frenzy. He turned to Touya, who stood, watching the conversation with interest. Yue walked closer to his Mistress's brother and gently kissed Touya's neck, sending his powers back. Immediately, Yue sagged against Touya, forcing the boy to hold the immortal creature up. Sakura, quick to the rescue sent all she could towards her soulmate, giving him her powers in a rush. Yue recovered after her power exchange and looked at Sakura, who hadn't even broken out into sweat. "You can handle it?" Sakura nodded confidently and looked at her brother. "Your powers before were more or less dormant. Now, they are not so dormant anymore. Because Yue had used them, now, you have to train the powers you have. They are pretty powerful and you can't just leave them to be. So, I think Yue or Eriol will be the best teacher for you. I can't teach…" 

Touya grumbled a bit, but didn't say much more as he nodded and went back into his room, leaving the two alone. "Are you sure there isn't a strain on you?" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "There is no strain whatsoever. Yue, you don't know how extensive my powers are. The cards and you and Cereberus are only drawing on what seems to be only a quarter of my powers. Of course, that's just raw magic. And I can't do the things you can do with them, but the raw magic is still there. And energy is there and I have enough to last me a life time. Now, in a weeks time, when my magic is at it's peak, we'll do the separation. I asked Eriol to be there with us, just in case I do something wrong, in which case he could jump in and help. But I saw what would happen with the cards. They think that it'll work perfectly. I know what I have to do and how to do it." Yue looked at the serious face of his soulmate and fought the laughter that threatened to rise in his throat. Her small face and the jade eyes were contemplative. And the way she was dressed in the simple pair of jeans and the long white sleeve shirt didn't seem very serious at all. 

Smiling, he walked over to her and engulfed her small form into a big hug. She just smiled, closed her eyes and leaned in, comfortable and happy knowing that he was there for her. He gently kissed her hair and then her neck, burying his face into her neck and smiling as he was quickly drunk on her scent. She was beautiful. And innocent. And a genius too. Quick learning. And she was quickly than he had ever thought possible, turning into the wonderful sorceress he had wished to see. A beautiful sorceress with powers beyond human imagination. She smiled and pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Yue, I promise to make sure that you don't have to share a body with another anymore. I'll make sure that you can be free to do what YOU want to do. So far, you and Yukito-kun had to sacrifice so much and I don't think it's fair. And I don't want you to be in danger of disappearing anymore. I want you to be safe and to have whatever you need even without me." 

The 'without me' part caught his ears and he looked at her. But could not see her face, as she had buried it quite purposely in his chest. He, however pushed her back to look into her eyes, the worry clear in his eyes as they were in her eyes. He knew what she was worried about and he too worried about it. The strange dreams she had been having, the presence of a very powerful dark being that threatened her. He knew all of it as Eriol did. He hoped that she didn't have to know about it and worry about it beforehand, but even with his great powers, he could do nothing to help her. All he could do better than her, anyway, was to attack with his magic and the experience he had as a magical being that could always help her. And the fact that he could use spells while his young soulmate could do nothing more than send her magic to do her biddings in the form of a card or in the form of her pure magic doing what she wanted them to do. 

"Sakura, don't worry about the dark being you saw in your dreams. She is nothing compared to you. You can fight her and win easily. So, don't worry yourself to death about it. And don't think that a future will exist when I am left without you in the world with me. Without you, I would die. Soulmates and the fact that you are my Mistress still stands in all situations. So, please, go back to your happy self and stop worrying about the magical workings." She smiled and nodded. Changing to make him look more teenagerish, she dragged him outside into the park and they sat down, simply talking about nothing and everything while they sat there, watching the people as they walked by and the small fountain that was in front of them. Their talk didn't get anymore serious other than what the cards thought about the whole thing with their forms locked into that of a card most of the time. Sakura swore that if she ever got to have a big house, like one Eriol had, she would let the cards out and do their own thing. She wanted them to have freedom as he and Yukito and Touya would soon have with their magic. And Yue promised that he would teach Touya how to use his powers. And Yukito too, if the split allowed him to have powers too. Sakura couldn't ask for more. 

"But Yue, do you think Touya would like the magic he has? He's pretty powerful. Actually, more than pretty powerful, but do you think he could control the magic like you could? I can't see what he's capable of yet. Without the cards, is he going to become a magician like Eriol?" Yue smiled at her many questions without a breath from her. He thought for a moment before he answered. And as he thought of answering, her mouth opened again and he gently kissed it to stop her asking another question to add to the list. When she smiled and shut her mouth, he started to answer her many questions. "First of all, Touya is powerful and I really don't think that he has a choice on whether to like his magical powers or not. You have them and you can't get rid of them or seal them once they are free. And controlling magic shouldn't be too hard for him with proper guidance. The cards aren't the only ways to do magic and I am sure that he would find his own way to bind the powers he has in some sort of a key or another, like the ones you and Eriol have. Magical things are best as a control if the magic user is still inexperienced. So, I would highly suggest that you give him something of yours that is magical to help him his first weeks, or ask Eriol. He should know where Clow kept all the magic devices he handed out to beginners." 

Sakura nodded and tried to take in all the information that came her way. Secretly, she decided that she wanted to see how her soulmate would teach another. It would be something interesting. Yue…the once cold creature. How good would he be as a teacher? A very cute one, she decided and fought the smile that rose to her lips at the thought. Her beautiful angel of a soulmate. A teacher! Well, Yukito was in the way of becoming a teacher, she had heard, but perhaps that had rubbed off on the beautiful moon creature too. She could only hope. "So, you don't object to teaching my dear brother?" Yue frowned slightly. "Am not overjoyed about it. Don't you mistake me for that. But I suppose, I wouldn't really complain about it. He is a nice person and he is good to both you and Yukito." Sakura merely laughed. Her beloved guardian's sentences were getting longer and longer. And she was loving it. It wasn't nice before, not that she ever complained, that she felt as if she was talking to a statue. But this Yue has learned what socializing is. And she was forever grateful about it. 

*** 

Sakura stood before them all, dressed legally in the robe she usually fought in. The beautiful dark pink with silver stars. Her wand she held casually in her hand and the Book was set on a table near her. The spell was also on the tale, neatly written out, though she had learnt it off by heart. Well. Cereberus was by her side, warm and gentle. Eriol was off to the side with her brother and Tomoyo was a bit further away, being without magic, it was too dangerous for her to be near. Syaoran was also there, holding his sword in front of him. Eriol's guardians were there as well, holding their position near their masters. Yue was in front of Sakura, watching her with warm gentle eyes. The seven magical beings and magicians were all in their formal clothes. Even Touya was forced into a dark brown robe. Underneath the people around Sakura, excluding Tomoyo, was the large, glowing design she had created. Sakura smiled at all of her friends and loved ones. 

She had to complete her task without fail. She had to make sure that the two entities could be separate without any harm heading to the way of both of them. She smiled reassuringly at her soulmate and breathed in deeply. The others followed her pattern. They started to breath in and out. Regularly counting, they started to draw into themselves. Sakura could feel the strength of the magic all around her. In her was the most powerful that could ever be on the planet of Earth. She felt her own power and trembled at it. It frightened her, as much as she enjoyed the power she held in her tiny little hands, she trembled, afraid of the damage and the harm it could do, should she decide so. She pushed that unsettling thought away from her and once again concentrated. Her eyes closed by themselves without her command or the will to keep them open. She started to gently pull the strands of her magic from her core. She could feel the warm strands wrapping themselves into her hand and into her very fiber. But she didn't allow them to go back into her body, but held firm. She slowly pushed them towards the one body that was in front of her. In her eyes she could see the magic lacing from her and to him. 

In fact, she could see cords of her magic heading to all of the people in the room. Her love had bound her magic to them too. To protect them and to make sure that they could never be harmed by her magic, if it be accidental. She had done all that without even knowing about it. Though surprised, she pushed that thought away too. She only looked at the scroll she could not see with her real eyes, for they remained closed. But she could see the silvery glowing letters that had embedded itself into her mind. Slowly, she started to recite them. From memory and the copy in her mind, she started to say the words that would change everything in her life. For good or for bad. 

'By the power of the Stars.   
By the cold fire of the Moon.   
By the warmth of the Sun.   
As they are bound as one now,   
Let them be free of each other.   
Let them have individuality.   
Let them have their own lives.   
Moon, call on your Guardian, Yue.   
Sun, call on your Spirit, Yukito.   
Stars, call on their separate bodies.   
So Mote it be!' 

Sakura had to admit as the power rushed from her like she had never felt before and she started to feel the dizziness and the loss of balance coming into her system, that the spell wasn't the best sounding one in the world. It wasn't poetic or even sweet, neither did it rhyme. But looking at Yue, standing there fully with his wings and his robes, and standing next to him Yukito, in a simple white robe, she knew that it had been done. She felt the warm power from her soulmate and from Yukito. And she felt Yue's slightly alternate form hiding in his body too. She smiled to herself as she felt her eyes close and floor felt overwhelmingly close to her. However, she did not feel the impact as she allowed her consciousness to slip away from her. 

Yue looked down at her, at the sixteen year old sorceress who had completed her first major magic wonderfully. He had to admit, Clow had much more poetic sounding poems, but they were long and tedious. He liked Sakura's better. Not only because she was his soulmate, but because he wouldn't have to listen to hours of a simple lighting spell that his master decided sounded good. Sakura was right to the point. He smiled at her sleeping form. He could feel the reserves of her magic had been drained, but the stars were out in plenty that night. It was a beautiful night. A night in which Yukito and Touya, Sakura and himself should separate. He found the date out from the calendar as he climbed the stairs in Eriol's house once again. He would make it his birthday. He had another one, but that was of the past. It did not matter anymore. He would make the date of his freedom into the date of his birth. Birth to be with Sakura and protect her, and love her. 

The Moon guardian particularly did not like being in Eriol's House. Or rather, Clow Reed's house. It was not that it was a wonderful house, but just that it brought painful memories he did not like to think about or even have flashbacks about. But the magic had to be worked at the place, there wasn't much of a choice. And Eriol did have a big enough house for all of them to stay comfortably…in fact, stay and not bump into each other for whole day, if that's what they wanted. Of course, the house itself was spelled. It was built on a grid of magic that made sure that any magical working done there was safe. And no one with tainted magic could enter the place. That's the reason Eriol had offered the house. He had wanted Sakura to be safe during her magical workings. And Sakura had gratefully accepted. It was wonderful to be in the house of her father anyway. But she was unconscious, and Yue was the one walking into the room Clow had made for her, a room that was filled with undying Cherry Blossoms. Everything, almost was pink. There was even a wardrobe for her. 

Yue put her down gently onto the bed and covered her up well after her outer coat had been taken off. Her light pink Chinese dress was very beautiful, he decided as he watched her shift into a comfortable position and sink deeper into sleep. Yue smiled as he watched her and walked away towards his old room. He was surprised to find that it was still there. With all the clothes Clow had said that he would need, both then and in the future. And so Yue changed into his false form. Or the form with his long white hair only waist length, violet cat eyes into violet depths, wings to a beautiful smooth body. He looked like a very beautiful man that just happened to be very angelic at the same time. He took out some clothes he had left in the draws, after wondering why Clow had wanted him to have such clothes. But he changed into them. The white shirt and the black pants were his first choice. He didn't tuck the shirt in. Sakura didn't like the tucked in shirts deal. And he looked around the room again. It was beautiful as it had always been. Everything was either bluish purple or white. That was the way with the angel of the Moon. Clow had been careful when he had chosen a room for Yue. It had been the room that was the closest to the Moon as possible. And the room had been spelled by Clow to bring warmth of the Moon as close to him as possible. 

As Yue thought about Clow Reeds, he realised that for that first time ever since his death, thinking about Clow didn't hurt him. But it was just like a memory of the pang that had once been. He could almost feel happiness as he thought about the magician he had loved so much. Fondness at the memories that swept through him in his every sense. He no longer felt the dear pain he had always thought he would feel whenever he thought of the magician. Sakura had replaced those memories with her happy ones. The sad ones with Clow had been replaced by the happy ones with Sakura. And that was everything he could want. And Eriol had helped to change his memories as well. Eriol had talked to Yue patiently and as kind as he had been in the past. Eriol was not Clow. Yue knew that. And Eriol, Sakura and he all knew that if Yue wanted to, he could have found Eriol to be Clow enough and rely on him. To sink back to the times when his love for Clow was too great for him to even think about moving on or even consider a future. 

The Moon Guardian of the Sakura Mistress quickly chased his thoughts away and continued to the room he could feel Eriol's, Syaoran's, Touya's, Nakuru's, Cereberus's and Spinel's power signatures from. The only one he could feel nothing from was the video taper. She was the one without magic, but enough talents to last her a life time that was more valuable than whatever magic she could possibly have. He walked into the room, feeling yet another power in there, the power he had thought of feeling, but had never thought would be so sweet and powerful. Yukito's aura wrapped around him, like a child seeking the warmth of it's parent. Yue smiled when he felt the warmth and he encouraged the magic to come to him, to ask him for support. The power was enough to match Touya's. Of course, the power level was nothing like Sakura's or even Eriol's, but it was enough to fight against most magicians in the world. 

Yukito was looking towards him with his warm brown eyes. He smiled and Yue smiled back at him. Both of them knew that they were thinking the same thing. How strange it was too see each other. Yukito looked at Yue and smiled beautifully, his eyes going over the every inch of the man he once shared his body and even parts of his soul with at times. Yue knew that they had a closer connection with each other than most others in the room ever would. Perhaps Touya and Yukito were soulmates, and thus their connection would be stronger, but Yukito and Yue had shared bodies. They had felt each other's souls so close that they had almost meshed a couple of times. And they had both had protectiveness and love for only one girl in their lives. Sakura. They were common in many things. And even if they were separated, nothing changed the fact that they were like twins. They were too very close people that would be able to tell what they other is feeling just by a change in the voice or change in the aura of the person. That would be the way for both of them in the future. Sakura had made sure of that. 

"When will she wake up?" As usual, it was the overprotective brother of her's that was asking the question on her safety and health. Eriol looked at Yue and both of them consulted each other with just looks and then at Cereberus before they all blurted out at the same time. "Four days." Touya and Yukito's eyes nearly popped out, Yue noticed with amusement. And Eriol saw that his beloved lady had almost dropped the clothes she had been sawing with the shock. "What else do you expect? She had used up every little ounce of her magic to insure that we would be separated the right way and give us enough power to make sure that we can survive at least a month or two without her powers, for the time being. So, Yukito, no magic for the moment." Yukito nodded solemnly and leaned against his loved one. Touya gently wrapped his arms around the boy and the group noticed a slight curve on his lips. 

"When she wakes up, I think she needs to remain here for time more. Her magic is quick to recover from great use, but the room she has in the Manor is the one Clow had made especially for her. The powers in the room and the special glass he had set up for her would make sure that she gets all of the star light she needs to recover nicely." Eriol told everyone and especially towards Touya. It would be up to him to come up with a reason why Sakura couldn't be home without his father noticing that he couldn't even get her on the phone. He would have to come up with something drastic. He sat there and thought, with his love in his arms. Everything was going to turn out perfect, Touya thought to himself. He had his Yukito in his arms. And Sakura had her Yue. Even the brat boy had his own loved one, and so did the best friend of his little sister. What more could he want in life? But there was something….something strange that tugged at the edge of his instincts, mind and soul. Something dangerous was coming their way. And it would be something that he or Sakura would be prepared for. But he ignored that thought. It was supposed to be a happy day. So he thought happily, kissing his Snow Bunnie's baby soft hair.   


******* 

That was just sap and more sap...but I hope you enjoyed! 

Please leave a little note (review) that way, I can see where I should change things^^ 

Love you all! 

Cherry Princess^^ 


End file.
